La Reina y el Matarreyes
by Kingslayer99
Summary: Catelyn libera a Jaime en su primer encuentro, por lo que vuelve a Desembarco antes que en la historia original, con las dos manos y sin conocer a Brienne, pero decidido a cumplir el juramento a Catelyn. En esta historia veremos interactuar a personajes que aun no se conocen en los libros. Está escrita al estilo de George RR Martin, Actualizaré lo más frecuentemente posible.
1. Introducción

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Esta historia surge a partir de una pequeña variación en los acontecimientos sucedidos en Juego de Tronos. Tras ser derrotado en la batalla del Bosque Susurrante, Jaime es capturado por el ejército norteño y hecho prisionero. Pero durante su primera conversación con Catelyn Jaime es liberado con las mismas condiciones que en la historia original: Liberaría a Arya y Sansa y se las devolvería a su familia, y nunca se levantaría en armas contra los Stark.

En este fanfic quiero imaginar cómo pueden variar los acontecimientos con una pequeña variación. En este fic Jaime vuelve sano y salvo a Desembarco del Rey, con las dos manos, sin conocer a Brienne y antes de la muerte de Robb Stark.

Intentaré escribir este fic de manera similar a los libros de George RR Martin, desde el punto de vista de los protagonistas, intentando que la historia sea verosimil.


	2. Capítulo 1 (Jaime)

**JAIME**

Un rayo de Sol se abrió paso entre las cortinas, iluminando la habitación del guardia real. A su lado, Cersei seguía durmiendo. Si cerraba los ojos podía oír el canto de los pájaros, el sonido de las carretas que entraban en la Fortaleza Roja, o mejor aún, la respiración relajada de Cersei. Desde el primer día de cautiverio añoraba a su hermana más que cualquier otra cosa, y al fin la vida le había devuelto a su lado, pero en el fondo Jaime sabía que nada volvería a ser igual. Nunca se había preocupado tanto de cumplir su palabra, pero ahora estaba decidido a demostrar al mundo que Jaime Lannister era fiel a su palabra, que se podía confiar en él.

¿Qué clase de caballero sería si no cumplía el acuerdo que hice con Lady Stark?

Arya se había marchado de Desembarco del Rey, pero Sansa aún seguía en la Fortaleza. Pero, ¿cómo podría conseguir devolverla a Invernalia? La chica estaba custodiada día y noche y, aunque consiguiese hacerla salir de la ciudad, los soldados del Rey la alcanzarían seguro.

Una voz al otro lado de la puerta le sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos:

Alteza, debe apresurarse, el Rey ha convocado a la nobleza y la guardia real en el salón del trono- Dijo la criada.

Cersei se incorporó torpemente y se puso la fina tela que usaba para moverse por el cuarto.

¿Para que es la sesión de hoy?- Preguntó Jaime

Vamos a destituir a ser Barristan y a nombrarte lord comandante de la Guardia Real- Contestó Cersei sin titubear- Es demasiado viejo para proteger a nadie.

No puedo creer que realmente vayan a hacerlo Puede que ser Barristan dejase su juventud atrás hacía mucho, pero aún con su edad era uno de los guerreros más competentes de los 7 reinos, mucho mejor que los otros 5 ineptos que componían el resto de la Guardia Real, solo ser Vardys era digno de llevar la capa dorada.

¿Llamas viejo a ser Barristan? Incluso ahora sería capaz de destripar a cualquier hombre de los 7 con facilidad, solo se me ocurren un puñado de guerreros capaces de plantarle cara en combate-

No seas estúpido- Tú serás mucho mejor Lord Comandante que él-

Y mucho más leal Pensó Jaime. Sabía de sobra que la intención de Cersei es destituir a ser Barristan antes de que comenzase a hacer preguntas sobre la oportuna muerte de Robert o del origen de el niño Rey.

No pienso sustituir a ser Barristan como Lord Comandante, los Guardias Reales juramos lealtad de por vida, hacerlo no sería honorable-

¿Ahora te preocupas por tu honor? No le disteis tanta importancia cuando apuñalasteis a Aerys por la espalda. Vas a ser Lord Comandante te guste o no, no tienes elección.

Otra vez el rey loco Sabe bien como hacerme daño ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil cumplir el juramento hecho a Lady Stark, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil compaginar todos los juramentos que había hecho Proteger al Rey, al inocente, obedecer al Rey, a los juramentos... ¿Y si para obedecer al rey tenía que romper un juramento?

Vamos- Ordenó Cersei- Ponte la armadura- Tienes que presentarte para tomar el cargo.

Eso lo veremos Por una vez Jaime iba a hacer lo correcto pese a los deseos de su hermana.


	3. Capítulo 2 (Tyrion)

**TYRION**

-Ya no duermo como antes- Se dijo a si mismo. La vida en la corte era mucho más difícil desde el puesto de Mano del Rey.-Mano de un Rey que no escucha y que está asesorado por mi hermana, la cual me odia desde que nací- -Al menos mi padre ha puesto confianza en mi, por primera vez en toda mi vida, aunque quisiera saber como de sincera es esta confianza.

Bajó de la cama de un salto. -Tengo poco tiempo para desayunar, Joffrey nos ha convocado en el salón del trono esta mañana- Se vistió y se calzó a toda prisa, pensando en poder desayunar con algo de calma. Cogió un par de bollos dulces y una copa de vino para pasarlo todo.- Bebo demasiado-Pensó.

Tyrion fijó su mirada en el broche de mano del Rey. Tanto tiempo deseando un cargo así y ahora se planteaba si realmente estaba sirviendo al Rey correcto. Joffrey es un tirano, no se deja asesorar y es cuestión de tiempo que todas las casas de los 7 reinos marchen contra él.

La voz de Podrick interrumpió su desayuno:

-Mi señor, dese prisa, Joffrey ya está en el salón.

El león de los Lannister colgaba de las paredes de la sala del trono. A los pies del trono de Hierro se encontraban los caballeros de la Guardia Real. Junto al trono se encontraban Cersei en un lado y Sandor Clegane en el otro. Y sentado en el trono, Joffrey, con su espada sobre las rodillas.

-Su alteza. Pronunció el heraldo- Joffrey, de las casas Baratheon y Lannister, el primero de su nombre, Rey de los Ándalos, los rohynar y los primeros hombres, y señor de los Siete Reinos.

Tras atender de forma bastante desagradable las peticiones de diversos súbditos la reina Cersei tomó la palabra.

Ser Barristan Selmy-

Ser Barristan se giró, claramente sorprendido. Rápidamente rectificó e hincó la rodilla.

Estoy a vuestro servicio, alteza.

Incorporaos- Contesto Cersei- Podéis quitaros el yelmo.

El caballero obedeció sorprendido.

Habéis obedecido fielmente durante muchos años. Ha llegado la hora de que descanséis al fin tras tantos años sirviendo como Guardia Real-

Alteza, hice un juramento de por vida, mi único cometido es proteger al Rey hasta que me llegue la muerte- Al anciano caballero le temblaba la voz.

¿La muerte de quien?- La voz de Cersei era dulce, pero a su vez resonaba en las esquinas de la sala- ¿La vuestra o la del Rey?

Dejaste morir a mi padre- Gritó Joffrey- Eres demasiado viejo para proteger a nadie.

Tyrion vio como el anciano caballero alzaba la vista. A pesar de los años, resultaba amenazadora la forma en que fijaba la vista.

Alteza-dijo- Llevo sirviendo en la guardia desde los 23 años. Renuncié a todo para servir en la guardia. Ser Gerlod Hightower fue testigo de mi juramento. Luché junto a él, junto a Lewyn de Thorne, junto a Ser Arthur Dayne. Serví a Aerys antes que a vuestro padre, y antes de él a su padre Jaehaerys... A tres reyes...

Y todos ellos han muerto- Replicó Meñique, que había permanecido en silencio hasta entonces. A Tyrion la presencia de Meñique le incomodaba, siempre ocultaba algo.

Vuesto tiempo ha pasado- Terminó Cersei- El consejo ha decidido dar vuestro cargo a Ser Jaime Lannister.

El Matarreyes- dijo Ser Barristan con desprecio.

Tyrion se fijó entonces en su hermano que, visiblemente nervioso, jugueteaba con el pomo de su espada.

Soy un caballero, dijo ser Barristan, y moriré caballero- Se abrió los broches de la armadura y dejó caer lo demás-Y moriré caballero-

Un caballero desnudo- Replicó Meñique.

Tyrion escuchó como toda la sala se echó a reír, toda excepto Jaime Lannister, que permaneció en silencio, visiblemente afectado. Entonces Ser Barristan desenvainó su espada.

No dejaré que un Matarreyes ensucie la capa blanca, no mientras viva-

El resto de los Guardias Reales desenvainaron sus armas, todos excepto Jaime.- Qué está haciendo, a qué espera para intervenir-

El silencio llenó la habitación, y entonces Ser Jaime Lannister dio un paso adelante.

Envainad las espadas, nadie va a morir hoy-Dijo Jaime.

Ahí te equivocas Matarreyes- Contestó con frialdad Ser Barristan- Desenvaina tu espada, solos tú y yo.

No pienso enfrentarme con vos, jamás mataría a mi Lord Comandante-

No es vuestro Lord Comandante- Intervino Cersei- Ha sido destituido-

Sí que lo es alteza- Respondió Jaime- Si el abandona la Guardia Real, también lo haré yo-

El silencio era abrumador en ese momento. Tyrion no lo podía creer, su hermano enfrentado por primera vez a su hermana. Fijó su mirada en Ser Barristan, que miraba a Jaime con incredulidad. Entonces fijó su mirada en su hermano. Sus ojos no reflejaban el menor atisbo de duda. Dirigió entonces la vista en Cersei, que no aparentaba esa seguridad con la que solía actuar.-Va a echarse atrás- Entoces la voz chirriante de Joffrey cortó el silencio.

Nadie discute lo que digo-Exclamó-¡Soy el Rey!-

Entonces está todo dicho-Respondió Jaime- Se desabrochó la coraza y la tiró al suelo- Abandono la ciudad y por tanto la Guardia Real-

Jaime se dio la vuelta y, Ser Barristan lo siguió, visiblemente sorprendido.

Alto- Interrumpió Cersei- Aguardad- La voz lo temblaba- No podéis marcharos.

¡Guardias!- Exclamó Joffrey- ¡Detenedlos!

La Guardia Real restante, encabezada por el perro, desenvainaron sus armas.

Intentadlo- Intervino Jaime- Ni 100 como vosotros podréis matarnos a los dos.

Los Guardias titubearon, momento que aprovecharon ambos para abandonar la sala. Tyrion se apresuró a seguirlos. No sabía lo que pasaría entonces, pero tenía claro que hiciese lo que hiciese Jaime, el lo seguiría. Se lo debía y no iba a abandonarlo pasase lo que pasase. Antes de abandonar la sala miró por última vez el rostro de Cersei. No recordaba haber visto así a su hermana y, a pesar de todo, sintió lástima por ella. - Creo que aún no se cree lo que está ocurriendo-

Entonces Tyrion se giró y se apresuró a seguir a los dos caballeros, hacia las puertas de la Fortaleza Roja.


	4. Capítulo 3 (Barristan)

**BARRISTAN SELMY**

Aún retumbaban en su cabeza las palabras del Rey Joffrey.- Estáis viejo-,- No podéis proteger a nadie-. ''Ya veremos si no puedo proteger a nadie'', pensó Selmy. A su lado Ser Jaime Lannister caminaba decidido, con la mirada arriba. - ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí con él?, con el Matarreyes, un hombre sin honor-. A sus espaldas escuchó la voz jadeante de Tyrion Lannister.

¡Esperadme!- Dijo -¿A donde iréis?-

Lejos de aquí, aún no sé a donde-

-Serás tú el que no sabe a donde va, yo cruzaré el mar Angosto para servir a la Reina Dragón.- Pensó Selmy. Llevo demasiado tiempo sirviendo a reyes crueles o estúpidos, ya es hora de servir a una Reina en la que crea de verdad.

Jaime y Tyrion giraron para cruzar la puerta que les llevaba al patio y salida de la Fortaleza Roja mientras que Barristan abrió las puertas de la Torre de la Espada Blanca.

¿A donde os dirigís?- Pregunto Jaime- Tenemos que darnos prisa, es probable que nos manden capturar-

Marchaos si queréis- Respondió Barristan- Yo tengo que corregir el Libro Blanco antes de irme-

Barristan observó como Jaime le siguió de inmediato junto a Tyrion, al que oyó mascullar algo sobre las estúpidas constumbres de los caballeros.

Al llegar a su despacho, se sentó en la silla y anotó debidamente su despido en el Libro Blanco.

Anotad también el mío- Dijo Jaime- No quiero que Cersei tergiverse lo que ha ocurrido hoy-

Barristan asintió.- Curioso que ahora se preocupe por esto el Matarreyes- Pensó Selmy. Pese a que estuviesen juntos en esto no le guardaba el menor aprecio al Matarreyes. Lo que le hizo al Rey Loco no lo iba a olvidar jamás.- Ser Barristan se levantó para salir de la habitación cuando unas voces los alertaron de que varios hombres subían por la escalera.

¡Son muchos!- Exclamó Tyrion- Más de 3 seguro-

No te preocupes hermanito- Contestó Jaime mientras desenvainaba la espada- Ninguno ha blandido su hoja más que para espantar mendigos o asesinar a bastardos en el lecho de pulgas.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe y 6 guardias irrumpieron en la habitación. El primero de ellos se abalanzó sobre Jaime, que se agachó ágilmente para esquivar la estocada y lanzo un fiero tajo ascendente. La sangre salpicó el techo y las paredes de la sala. La hoja había cortado al guardia desde el estómago hasta casi el cuello. Un segundo guardia se abalanzó sobre Barristan con un golpe descendente, que el anciano caballero bloqueó con elegancia.- Están demasiado nerviosos para luchar con inteligencia- Pensó Selmy. Ante la segunda estocada el caballero bloqueó la hoja hacia fuera y contraatacó atravesando el vientre del guardia con su espada, matándolo casi en el acto. Cuando la volvió a sacar observó que Jaime había hecho lo propio con otro de los guardias y ya se dirigía hacia el siguiente.

¡Marchaos!- Exclamó Ser Barristan- Volved a casa con vuestras familias, aquí sólo hallaréis muerte-

La voz poderosa del caballero hizo retroceder a los guardias restantes, que arrojaron sus espadas y salieron corriendo.

Los dos caballeros se dirigieron con premura hacia las escaleras para escapar de la Fortaleza, seguidos por Tyrion Lannister, que miraba asombrado el baño de sangre que habían dejado tras ellos.

Debemos cambiarnos de ropa en cuanto podamos- Sugirió Jaime- Con esta vestimenta resulta fácil identificarnos, pero nadie se fijaría en 2 adultos y un enano vestidos con ropa de calle.

Sé donde encontrar ropa de campesino- Respondió Tyrion- Cerca de un lupanar del lecho de pulgas hay un almacén donde los campesinos compran ropa, lo sé porque una vez que iba a entrar con un burro y un tarro de miel...-

No es necesario que nos cuentes tus perversiones ahora hermanito- Respondió Jaime con una sonrisa- Tendrás mucho tiempo para hacerlo cuando salgamos de la ciudad-.

Compraron los ropajes en el lugar que Tyrion había indicado. Tanto Jaime como Barristan se decidieron por unas largas túnicas con capucha que les permitían ocultar la espada. Entonces llegó el momento de decidir hacia donde iban a partir.

Llegó el momento de separarnos- Pronunció Selmy- Podéis partir hacia Roca Casterly, vos sois el heredero de La Roca- Dijo mirando a Jaime.

No tengo intención de volver a la Roca- Respondió Jaime- Juré que no lucharía contra los Stark y como señor de la casa Lannister no tendría elección-

Parece que realmente se preocupa por cumplir el juramento que pronunció. Pensó Ser Barristan.

¿Por qué no ir hacia las Ciudades Libres?- Intervino Tyrion- El vino Braavosi tiene buena fama-

Decidáis lo que decidáis espero que os vaya bien- Dijo con sinceridad Ser Barristan- Me habéis salvado la vida hoy Ser Jaime, no lo olvidaré-

No tenéis nada que agradecerme Ser Barristan- Respondió Jaime-

Y con esas palabras se despidieron. Ser Barristan se dirigió al puerto. He oído que la Reina Dragón está en Essos, en la ciudad de Qarth, a la cual por suerte se puede llegar en barco. Ser Barristan compró un pasaje en un barco grande, con camarotes amplios de 4 catres. El viaje iba a ser largo y necesitaba dormir bien.

Llegó la hora de embarcar. Entregó su pasaje al capitán, un hombre alto y gordo, que no tenía aspecto de ser de la zona. Ser Barristan se dirigió hacia el camarote con la capucha puesta, no quería ser reconocido. Abrió la puerte y se encontró de frente con Jaime Lannister.


	5. Capítulo 4 (Jaime)

**JAIME**

Le gustaba despertar en el barco. No era la cama más cómoda que había usado, tampoco olía demasiado bien, pero el olor del mar le hacía sentirse vivo. Lo que más extrañaba era despertarse junto a su hermana. La extrañaba mucho, pero en cierto modo se sentía libre. Era una sensación extraña. Por primera vez en su vida había tomado una decisión por si mismo, sin depender de los deseos de su hermana o de su padre. Abrió la puerta del camarote, para salir a cubierta. La brisa marina le rozó la cara mientras que los rayos de Sol mañaneros le llenaban de vida. Alzó la vista y pudo ver a Ser Barristan al otro lado del barco. Jaime sabía perfectamente que no le había gustado nada que Jaime y Tyrion quisiesen servir a Daenerys igual que el. - Es por lo que hice- Pensó Jaime. Aquel fatídico día que mató al Rey Loco le marcó de por vida y ante sí tenía al fin la oportunudad de redimirse. Jaime escuchó el pesado andar de su hermano subiendo por las escaleras, hacia cubierta.

¿Sabes si aún queda mucho?- Preguntó Tyrion- No puedo esperar a ver como la Reina ordena a sus dragones que nos quemen vivos-

Hermosa muerte para los hermanos Lannister- Rió Jaime- Cantarán baladas sobre la justicia de la Reina-

Lo cierto es que llevaban ya varias jornadas en el barco y los nervios eran cada vez mayores. Si quiere matarme que lo haga. Pensaba Jaime. Estaba harto de que la gente lo juzgase por ser la persona que más vidas había salvado de la historia de Poniente y aún así le odiasen por ello.

Aquella noche Tyrion encontró una vasija de vino y fue capaz de esconderla en el camarote, para bebérsela durante la cena. Ser Barristan permanecía callado mientras los dos hermanos bromeaban. Quizá Tyrion bebiese demasiado y comenzó a hacer bromas que algunos no saben encajar.

¡Por nosotros!- Exclamó Tyrion- El enano borracho, el Matarreyes y el viejo caballero, hermosa guardia para una hermosa reina- Rió.

Jaime dio un respingo, sabía como era Ser Barristan y que esa broma no iba a ser capaz de asumirla.

Seré viejo- Comenzó Selmy- Pero mucho más digno de servir a Daenerys que vosotros-

Y qué... y qué nos pasa a nosotros- Pronunció Tyrion con dificultad-

Déjalo Tyrion, estás borracho- Intervino Jaime.

Jaime no podía estar más incómodo, no le gustaba la dirección que tomaba la conversación.

Un enano borracho y un hombre famoso por asesinar al Rey que juró proteger- Pronunció Ser Barristan.

A menudo Rey asesiné- Respondió Jaime. Había intentado calmar las cosas pero eso era demasiado, no aguantaba ese desprecio.

No te corresponde a ti juzgarlo, Matarreyes- Replicó Ser Barristan.

El Matarreyes sí, el perjuro, el hombre sin honor- Pronunció pesadamente Jaime- No me arrepiento de lo de Aerys, hice lo necesario-Jaime no quería discutir.

No te arrepientes porque no tienes honor, lo único que querías era salvar tu pellejo-

En ese momento la tensión se podría cortar con un cuchillo perfectamente. Hasta Tyrion estaba en silencio y escuchando con atención. Entonces Jaime decidió que esto acabaría ahora.

¿Recordáis el fuego valyrio verdad? Cómo disfrutaba Aerys quemando a todo el que protestara cierto- Comenzó Jaime.

Si pero... Ya he dicho que nosotros no juzgamos- Respondió Barristan.

Recordaréis también a Rossart, el piromante- Respondió Jaime.

Claro que lo recuerdo, también lo asesinasteis-

¿Y nunca os habéis preguntado por qué maté a los dos?- Jaime observó dudar al anciano- Vos no estuvísteis el día que maté a Aerys, cuando mi padre saqueó la ciudad. A ese desgraciado le brillaban los ojos cuando Aerys le ordenó esconder fuego valyrio en todos los rincones de la ciudad, en el Septo del Baelor, el lecho de pulgas, incluso bajo la Fortaleza Roja- Jaime estaba lleno de rencor- Aerys nunca se separaba de mí, quería tenerme cerca para que mi padre no se uniese a Robert, por lo que fui testigo de todo.

Por primera vez Jaime vio agachar la cabeza a Ser Barristan. De algún modo sospecha lo que le voy a contar Pensó Jaime.

Entonces llegó el día- Siguió Jaime- Mi padre llegó a la ciudad con el ejército Lannister. Le advertí que no debía abrirle las puertas. Varys le sugirió también que no le dejase entrar. No nos hizo caso, pero sí que se lo hizo al gran maestre Pycelle, que le convenció de que los Lannister siempre hemos sido sus más fieles aliados. El Rey abrió las puertas y mi padre saqueó la ciudad. Al ver que la ciudad estaba perdida Aerys me ordenó que le llevase la cabeza de mi padre y gritó a Rossart: ¡QUÉMALOS A TODOS! ¡QUEMÁDLOS A TODOS!

En ese momento decidí actuar, primero asesiné a Rossart, que me pidió clemencia y me ofreció oro. Y yo le concedí clemencia, ¿Qué hay más clemente que la espada?- Jaime estaba roto, sonreía con los ojos cerrados mientras contaba la historia, sentía que volvía a verlos a todos- Entonces maté a Aerys, murió gritanto quemadlos a todos, a todos-

Entonces Jaime abrió los ojos y miró a Ser Barristan. Este lo miraba serio, pero en sus ojos pudo ver cierta empatía, aunque tratase de ocultarlo.

¿Que pasa?- Preguntó Jaime- ¿No decís nada? Vamos insultadme, llamadme Matarreyes, como queráis-

Si lo que decís es cierto- Comenzó el caballero- ¿Por qué no se lo habéis contado a nadie, por qué no se lo dijisteis a Lord Stark? -

He jurado proteger los secretos del Rey, que queréis, que rompa mi juramento- Jaime rió a carcajadas, puede que el vino comenzase a pasarle factura también a él- De veras creéis que el Señor de Invernalia me habría creído- Jaime se levantó- Decidme Ser Barristan, ¿con qué derecho puede el lobo juzgar al león?

Su explicación había acabado, podía pensar lo que quisiera de él, jamás volvería a contar esa historia. Se sentó junto a Tyrion y se llenó la copa hasta arriba.

Los primeros rayos de Sol despertaron a Jaime Lannister. Un terrible dolor de cabeza le invadió cuando trató de levantarse. Hacía mucho que no bebía tanto. Pensó con una sonrisa. Su hermano seguía durmiendo, así que Jaime decidió subir a cubierta. Fijó la vista en el horizonte y pudo distinguir la silueta de la orilla. Así que llegó la hora de conocer a la Reina. No quería admitirlo, pero Jaime estaba nervioso. Se apoyó en la barandilla del barco. Jaime no escuchó a Ser Barristan acercarse por detrás para ponerse a su lado.

Dicen que es muy hermosa- Pronuncio el caballero.

¿Cómo?- Contestó Jaime sorprendido.

Nuestra Reina- Siguó Ser Barristan- Daenerys Targaryen. Le llaman la madre de dragones.

Eso he oído- Contestó Jaime- Quizá no necesite protección si tiene 3 dragones-

Los dragones pueden protegerla de ejércitos, pero necesitará a alguien que la defienda de los hombres- Contestó Selmy- Os he visto luchar y no conozco a nadie que luche como vos. Tampoco conozco a nadie que haya salvado a la población de Desembarco del Rey- Dijo Ser Barristan sonriendo.

Jaime trató de ocultar su sonrisa, pero lo cierto es que el perdón de Ser Barristan resultó tremendamente reconfortante para él.

Aquí estamos entonces, dos caballeros desterrados que esperamos unirnos a Daenerys Targaryen, la madre de dragones- Dijo Jaime- ¿Crees que nos aceptará

Espero que sí- Rió Ser Barristan- No he cruzado el mar para morir abrasado-

Jaime dirigió la mirada al cada vez más cercano puerto. -Ha llegado la hora-Pensó.-Voy a conocer a la madre de dragones.


	6. Capítulo 5 (Daenerys)

**DAENERYS**

-¿Queréis comprar todos?- La esclava parecía sorprendida- ¿He entendido bien alteza?-

Daenerys observó como Ser Jorah se limpiaba el sudor de la frente. El Sol es abrasador en Qarth. Lo cierto es que eso nunca supuso un problema para Daenerys Targaryen, ''la que no arde''. Daenerys vestía una túnica de seda típica de Qarth. El color violeta de la seda de la túnica hacía juego con sus ojos. Degustaba un vino ácido muy del gusto de los nobles de la zona, mientras trataba de entender lo que debatían los amos de Astapor.

Me habéis entendido bien- Dijo Dany- Quiero comprar a todos los inmaculados. Díselo a los amos. Daenerys se fijó en que todos los grandes amos estaban rodeados por varios esclavos. Ella había llegado acompañada únicamente por su fiel Ser Jorah, el único consejero en el que podía depositar su confianza.

Todos -Dijo Kraznys mo Nakloz- Decidle que hay 8000 inmaculados entrenados, ¿esos son todos para ella?. También tenemos 600 que están a la espera de ser condecorados como inmaculados. ¿Esos también?

Sí- Dijo Dany una vez escuchó la traducción- Los quiero todos.

Dany vio como Kraznys se giró para debatir con el resto de amos. Vio como se gruñían unos a otros, debatiendo sobre precios... Cuando terminaron de debatir Kraznys se giró para dirigirse de nuevo a la niña.

El amo pregunta que cómo pensáis pagar 8600 inmaculados- Dijo la niña en la lengua común.

En poco tiempo seré reina de los 7 reinos, entonces tendrán todo el oro preciso- Respondio Daenerys.

El amo hizo un gesto de desaprobación una vez escuchó la traducción.

El amo dice que tendréis los inmaculados cuando los paguéis, no antes- Dijo de nuevo la niña.

Os pagaré el doble si es necesario, pero una vez que sea reina- Respondió Daenerys

El amo dice que no hay trato- Tradujo nuevamente la niña.

¿Y si os pago con un dragón?- Preguntó Daenerys- Quiero los 8600 inmaculados y a esta niña como asistente personal a cambio de Drogon, el más grande de mis dragones.

Dany pudo escuchar el quejido de Ser Jorah, después miró a la niña, que la miró con incredulidad y se fijó en como Kraznys sonreía con aprobación. Se giró hacia los grandes amos, que debatían con avaricia. Daenerys consideró el trato cerrado.

Al salir del recinto de los inmaculados pudo percibir el aroma afrutado que traía el aire consigo. Emprendió el camino hacia la plaza de Qarth cuand notó que Ser Jorah la asaltaba.

Khalessi, no podéis vender a Drogon. Un dragón vale 1000 veces más que el mayor de los ejércitos. Aegon el conquistador tomó poniente con la ayuda de sus dragones, no de los ejércitos. Por favor mi reina, no lo hagáis, os están engañando.

Daenerys se detuvo y miró a Ser Jorah.

Ya no soy una niña Ser, soy una reina.

Lo sé alteza- Replicó ser Jorah- Pero hasta las reinas cometen errores.

He tomado una decisión, y no daré mi brazo a torcer- Terminó Daenerys, que se adelantó para hablar con la niña que había comprado.

¿Tienes un nombre?- Preguntó Daenerys.

Me llamo Missandei, vengo de la isla de Naath- Contestó la pequeña

Bien Missandei, desde hoy ya no sois una esclava, podéis ir a donde queráis, sois libre. Pero si lo deseais podéis quedaros conmigo.

Me quedaré con vos alteza, no tengo a donde ir.

En ese momento una niña aún más pequeña que Missandei se acercó a la Reina y le ofreció una pequeña pelota de juguete. Dany la cogió sonriendo a la niña y trató de abrirla. Entonces la tapa saltó como un resorte y un insecto enorme parecido a un escorpión subió por su mano. Daenerys no supo como reaccionar, cuando derepente una espada de color claro partió al insecto por la mitad. Daenerys, sobresaltada cayó al suelo. Pudo ver como ser Jorah desenvainaba su espada para atacar al hombre, que portaba una capucha que no dejaba ver su rostro.

¡Alto!- Gritó Daenerys- Envainad la espada-

Pero... Alteza, ese hombre os ha atacado-

Ese hombre no me atacó, me salvó la vida- Daenerys observó como otro hombre encapuchado se situaba junto a el, y tras ellos un pequeño hombre de pelo dorado.- Vamos mis señores, quitaos las capuchas, dejadme ver vuestro rostro- Dijo mientras Ser Jorah le ayudaba a levantarse.

Daenerys observó como el más alto, el que había salvado su vida, titubeó antes de llevarse la mano a la capucha para quitársela. Sus salvadores eran un hombre de edad avanzada, con ojos azules y que a pesar de su edad permanecía fuerte y gallardo. El otro hombre tenía el cabello dorado, ojos verdes y rasgos afilados. A Dany le pareció un hombre atractivo. El tercer acompañante resultaba menos agraciado. Daenerys observó como Ser Jorah se llevaba de nuevo la mano a la empuñadura de su arma.

¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó- ¿Los conocéis?-

Alteza- Comenzó Ser Jorah- El anciano es Ser Barristan Selmy, Lord comandante de la Guardia Real de Robert Baratheon, una de las mejores espadas que han existido.

¿Barristan Selmy?- Preguntó Daenerys- ¿No servistéis a mi padre antes que al usurpador?

Alteza, hay más- Intervino Ser Jorah antes de que Ser Barristan pudiese hablar- El pequeño es Tyrion Lannister, hijo de Lord Twyn Lannister-

¿Twyn Lannister?- Siguió Daenerys- Es el hombre que traicionó a mi padre, padre de...

Padre de Jaime Lannister- Intervino Jaime- Alteza, soy el hombre que mató a vuestro padre.

Daenerys tragó saliva. Estaba ante el hombre que asesinó a su padre, el que convirtió su vida en un infierno, aquel que su hermano vendió como un monstruo y que ahora no parecía más que un hombre. Daenerys estaba decidida a mostrarse fuerte, no iba a permitir que el matarreyes percibiese miedo.

¿Qué hacéis aquí?- Dijo Dany con seguridad- ¿Por qué me habéis salvado la vida?¿A quién servís?

Estamos aquí para serviros a vos alteza si nos aceptáis- Respondio el Matarreyes.

¿A mí?- Dijo Daenerys. ¿Como se atreven?, pensó Daenerys, traicionaron la memoria de Rhaegar y de mi padre, uno de ellos lo mató, ¿como pueden decir que vienen a servirme?

Alteza- Dijo Ser Barristan- Servimos a Robert después de a vuestro padre. Seguiríamos sirviendo en Desembarco del Rey si no fuese por el cruel niño que ocupó el cargo de Rey. Me despojó de la capa blanca y Tyrion y Ser Jaime decidió abandonar a su familia, sus cargos de Mano y de Lord Comandante para venir a morir por vos-

Me encantaría cumplir vuestro deseo- Replicó ser Jorah- Alteza, este hombre mató a vuestro padre-

Silencio- Dijo Daenerys- Quiero escucharle-

Mis serñores- Tyrion tomó la palabra- Acabamos de presenciar un intento de asesinato contra la Reina, deberíamos ir a un lugar privado para tratar de explicarlo todo de manera calmada-

Muy bien- Dijo Dany- Vendréis a mi barco, desarmados, y estaremos escoltados por Ser Jorah y mis jinetes de sangre-

Como desee mi reina- Dijo Ser Jaime con una sonrisa

Daenerys se dio la vuelta y emprendió el camino. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba ante el hombre que más había odiado, que había soñado tenerlo ante sí para ordenar su muerte. Pero no se sentía atemorizada, sino ansiosa por seguir.


	7. Capítulo 6 (Tyrion y Daenerys)

**TYRION Y DAENERYS**

Mientras caminaba a Tyrion le costaba apartar la mirada de la reina. El vestido de seda que llevaba resaltaba su figura. Resultaba realmente agraciada pero lo que más llamó la atención de Tyrion fueron sus ojos, de color violeta intenso. Entonces miró a su hermano. Jaime miraba fijamente a Daenerys, lo que resultó sorprendente para Tyrion.

Es la primera vez que te veo mirar a una mujer que no sea Cersei- Dijo Tyrion con sorna.

No puedo decir lo mismo de ti- Contestó Jaime no menos divertido- Te he visto fijarte en más mujeres de las que puedo contar-

Eso no es cierto- contestó Tyrion- yo jamás he sido un hombre mujeriego.

Y yo nunca he matado a un rey- Contestó Jaime con una sonrisa.

A medida que se iban acercando al embarcadero fue aumentando el olor a pescados y marsicos. A Tyrion no le resultaba un olor desagradable. Cuando era pequeño le gustaba corretear por el puerto de Lannisport. Además eso le permitía alejarse de su hermana, que jamás se dignaría a moverse entre pescadores harapientos. Entonces Tyrion se percató de que si los rumores eran cierto iba a ver 3 dragones vivos. ''Dragones'', las bestias que copaban los libros que tanto le gustaban. Aegon y sus hermanas con sus 3 dragones, el Rey Jaehaerys el sabio montando su temible bestia...

En eso estaba Tyrion cuando al fin arribaron al barco de Daenerys. La reina entró a su camarote mientras Jaime y Barristan dejaban sus armas a sus jinetes de sangre. A Tyrion también lo registraron. Pudo observar que los dothrakis se reían al mirarlo. -lo más seguro es que a los niños como yo los matasen al nacer- pensó Tyrion. Se apresuró al entrar al camarote. Al abrir la puerta al fin los vio. La Reina rodeada por sus 3 dragones. Uno verde, otro dorado y el mayor de ellos de color negro. Eran 3 criaturas magníficas, tal y como el siempre había soñado. La voz de la reina le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Y bien, ya estamos aquí- Dijo la reina- ¿Por qué no debería mataros?

Alteza- Dijo ser Barristan mientras Tyrion se sentó junto a su hermano- Juro por mi honor de caballero que encomendaré mi vida a serviros como en su día lo hice con vuestro padre-

Servisteis a su padre hasta que murió y comenzastes a servir a su verdugo- Respondió Ser Jorah

Es cierto- Replicó ser Barristan con desprecio- Pero serví a mi Rey hasta su muerte. En la batalla del Tridente luché junto al príncipe Rhagar. Creo recordar que vos luchásteis en el otro bando, ¿no es cierto?

Tyrion observó como los músculos de ser Jorah se está cómodo con nosotros aquí, nos teme, ¿pero por qué?

Basta mis señores- Intervino oportunamente Daenerys- Jurásteis lealtad al rey equivocado, pero antes servísteis con honor y lealtad a mi padre. Arrodillaos mi señor.

Alteza...-Dijo ser Barristan, visiblemente emocionado.

Ser Barristan Selmy, ¿juras servirme fielmente desde este día hasta el día de vuestra muerte?- Dijo Daenerys

Lo juro, desde este día hasta el día de mi muerte- Contestó el anciano caballero.

Podéis poneros en pie- Sonrió Daenerys- Podéis esperar fuera mi señor-

Tyrion vio como la sonrisa de Daenerys se desvanecía cuando le miró fijamente a los ojos. A Tyrion le costaba mantener la mirada en esos ojos violeta, sentía que le desnudaba con la mirada.

Tyrion Lannister- Comenzó Daenerys- Sois hijo de el hombre que traicionó la confianza de mi padre, que saqueó la ciudad y provocó su muerte-

Es cierto, soy un Lannister, soy culpable de eso- Dijo Tyrion- Pero mi familia me despreció desde el día que nací, mi padre me odia por ser lo que soy, mi hermana ha intentado matarme varias veces... Seguramente sea el Lannister más odiado por los Lannister-

¿Entonces sugerís que os tome a mi servicio sólo porque vuestra familia os odia?

Alteza, con todo mi respeto- intervino Tyrion- Estoy juzgando si merecéis que os sirva-

¿Ah sí?- Dijo Daenerys- Y bien ¿creéis que soy digna de vuestro servicio?

Aún no lo sé- Respondió Tyrion- Parecéis justa y según tengo entendido os preocupáis por el pueblo, pero también he escuchado que sabéis ser cruel. Tengo que juzgar si esa crueldad será peligrosa sólo para vuestros enemigos-

¿Soy cruel decís? Bien, no os mataré hoy, podéis marcharos vos también-

Majestad- Dijo Tyrion a modo de reverencia mientras se marchaba.

Antes de marcharse dedicó a Jaime una mirada cómplice. Temía realmente por él, se quedaba sólo y desarmado flanqueado por 3 dragones.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE DAENERYS**

Allí estaba, sentado frente a ella, el mostruo del que le habló su hermano, el monstruo que iban a torturar juntos por todo lo que les había hecho. Tenía un aspecto descuidado, sin duda por el viaje. Tenía la barba descuidada y el pelo sucio que, pese a todo, brillaba con la luz de los rayos del Sol. No se podía negar que su poder y belleza eran evidentes.

¿Queréis vino?- Preguntó Dany

No gracias, mi padre me enseñó a desconfiar de la generosidad repentina- Respondió Jaime.

Puedo haceros decapitar cuando me plazca, ¿por qué iba a querer envenenaros?

Si llegan noticias de mi muerte a Desembarco del Rey la muerte por veneno puede parecer natural. En cambio, os resultaría complicado alegar que se me cayó la cabeza- Alzó la cabeza, clavando sus ojos felinos en los dulces ojos violetas de la reina.

Son verdes-pensó Dany- tiene los ojos verdes. Ser Jorah se llevó la mano a la espada, pero Dany lo detuvo con su mano.

Alguien que está rodeado por 3 dragones debería ser más respetuoso Ser Jaime. No os he traído aquí para que me amenacéis-

Disculpad si ha sonado como una amenaza alteza, no era mi intención- Respondió Jaime- Qué demonios, tomaré esa copa de vino.

Jaime alargó la mano y tomó la copa. Daenerys esperó a que bebiese para comenzar a hablar.

Sois el hombre que mató a mi padre, ¿por qué habéis venido aquí a servirme?

Juré a Catelyn Tully que no me alzaría en armas contra su familia. Cersei quería nombrarme para ocupar el lugar de Ser Barristan como Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real. Mi honor me impidió aceptar.

¿Por vuestro honor?- Dijo Dany- ¿Vos, que matastéis a mi padre a sangre fría habláis de honor?

Sí, maté al pobre Rey Aerys- Replicó Jaime- Decidme la verdad, ¿de veras nadie os ha contado como era vuestro padre?

Daenerys sabía que su padre no era un buen hombre, que había pedrido la cabeza. Sin embargo durante toda su vida había evitado reflexionarlo. Resultaba más fácil obviar la verdad que enfrentarla, pero ahora tenía la verdad sentada frente a ella, mirándole fijamente con sus felinos ojos verdes.

Alteza- Jaime volvió a hablar- Puedo contaros la verdad, si realmente queréis oírla-

Y... ¿Y cual es esa verdad?- Preguntó Dany.

Me ha fallado la voz, pensó Daenerys, tengo que permanecer firme. No puedo mostrar debilidad.

\- Os diré todo- Jaime volvió a alzar la cabeza, volviendo a reflejar la luz del Sol en sus ojos verdes- Pero os lo diré solo a vos.

Muy bien- Daenerys miró a Ser Jorah- Abandonad la habitación un momento por favor-

Pero... Khalessi-

No temáis ser, Drogon no permitirá que me haga daño

Cuando Ser Jorah abandonó la habitación Jaime volvió a alzar la vista. No sé si estoy preparada para esto- Pensó Dany. Sintió que Jaime la miraba, pero ella ya no era una niña , era una reina y estaba dispuesta a mirar a la realidad a la cara. Tragó la saliva y miro a Jaime a los ojos.

Estoy preparada, comenzad.

Maté a vuestro padre a los 17 años. Lo hice porque vuestro padre mandó esconder fuego valyrio bajo la ciudad. Planeaba quemar la ciudad con todos sus habitantes. Antes de matarlo me había pedido que le llevase la cabeza de mi padre. Por eso lo maté.

Daenerys sintió que algo se le rompía por dentro. Sabía que lo que Jaime le contaba era cierto. En realidad lo había sabido siempre aunque no le resultaba fácil escucharlo. Pero ella era la reina, debía comportarse como tal.

Bien... Volvamos al principio- Dany volvió a titubear- ¿Por qué queréis servirme?

Ya sabéis por qué lo hice, pero el resto del reino siempre me ha juzgado por ello.- Dijo Jaime- Desde que maté a vuestro padre he cargado con el peso de una acción de la que no me arrepiento. Por el camino he tenido que convertir mi debilidad en mi armadura, cometiendo actos terribles para ocultar mis carencias. Y en todos estos actos terribles ha aparecido mi hermana. Ella ha dirigido mi vida, ella y mi padre. He pasado la vida sirviendo sin pensar en labores en las que no creía. He venido hasta aquí para juzgar si sois digna. Y me acabáis de demostrar serlo.

Daenerys se sentía desnuda. Quería llorar pero no podía hacerlo.

Arrodillaos Ser Jaime- Dijo Dany- ¿Juras servirme fielmente desde este día hasta el día de mi muerte?

Lo juro- Respondió Jaime- Desde este día hasta el día de mi muerte

-Entonces poneos en pie Ser jaime-

Cuando Jaime se puso en pie ser Jorah abrió la puerta de un golpe.

¡Vais a perdonarlo!- Gritó- ¡Este hombre debería morir por traidor!

Tal vez debería morir por traidor... Al igual que vos-

Daenerys vio que Ser Jorah se quedó helado.

Alteza- Comenzó Jaime- Durante años Lord Varys estuvo recibiendo información de la pequeña Targaryen que había escapado. Desde que os casásteis con Khal Drogo ha habido un infomador a vuestro lado.

Os equivocáis- Dany miro a Jorah- Decidle que se equivoca, que no sois ningún traidor. Decidle que no escuchó bien.

Que los otros os lleven matarreyes- Jorah tiró su espada- Alteza solo fue al principio, hasta que empecé a conoceros... Antes de amaros...

¡No te atrevas a pronunciar esa palabra! ¿Como habéis podido?- Dany estaba fuera de sí- ¿Qué os ofreció el Usurpador?

Lord Varys me dijo... que podría volver a casa

Ibais a volver junto a mí- Pensó Daenerys. Los dragones percibieron el fuego en Daenerys, Viserion echó a volar, Rhaegal batió fuertemente las alas y Drogon escupió una llamarada.

¿Es que no puedo fiarme de nadie? ¿Todo el mundo me miente?

Khalessi...- Ser Jorah trató de calmarla

Ser Jaime, id fuera con vuestros compañeros- Jaime no esperó a que terminase la frase, había visto la furia del dragón.

Y vos ser Jorah- Daenerys le miró con desprecio- No quiero volver a veros- Mi oso, mi fiel confesor... ¿Qué haré sin ti?

¿Donde deseais que vaya alteza?- Jorah estaba roto por dentro.

¡Al infierno, a servir a Robert!- Dany sintió las lágrimas en sus mejillas- ¡Marchate o haré que te corten la cabeza!

Al abandonar la habitación Jorah dejó a Daenerys más sola y triste que nunca.


	8. Capítulo 7 (Barristan)

**BARRISTAN**

Barristan vio salir de la habitación poco antes que Ser Jorah. Rápidamente fue a reunirse con el y con Tyrion en la proa de la nave.

¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Preguntó Tyrion

Yo también he jurado lealtad a la reina- Jaime sonrió levemente-

¿Y qué es lo que te ocurre entonces?- Preguntó ser Barristan

Le he contado que Ser Jorah era el informador, está furiosa-

Y tanto que estaba furiosa. Jaime les contó que había visto la furia del dragón. Pese a no ser alta había llegado a asustar a Jaime, les contó que era tan fiera como hermosa. Les contó cómo su cabello resplandecía y como relampagueaban esos ojos violetas mientras la sangre de dragón le hervía por dentro.

Justo en ese momento Ser Jorah Mortmont abandonó la habitación. Poco tiempo después la pequeña niña que estaba con la reina se acercó a ellos y les informó de el trato que cerró la reina con los amos. Quería que ellos la acompañasen al día siguiente a realizar la operación. Cuando la niña se marchó Tyrion tomó la palabra.

¡No puede hacer eso!- Exclamó- Un dragón eso mucho más valioso que cualquier ejécito.

Si así lo crees entra tú y se lo dices- Dijo Jaime riendo.

La mañana del siguiente día asistieron montados a caballo. Ser Jorah y el flanqueaban a la reina. Se les había ataviado con ropas de mayor calidad. A Ser Barristan le dieron pantalones y chaleco de cuero, que usaba para cubrir una camisa de color blanco, algo descolorido. Sujeta al cinturón llevaba su espada larga y un puñal. La reina estaba realmente impresionante montada en su yegua de color blanco. Había aprendido realmente bien a montar a caballo, gracias al tiempo que pasó con Khal Drogo. Los cascos de los caballos sonaban de forma armoniosa al impactar en el suelo adoquinado.

Atravesaron las puertas del patio en el que se entrenaba a los inmaculados. En el centro de la plaza había una impresionante estatua de una arpía de bronce. Siguieron cabalgando hasta encontrarse con el que parecía el líder de los grandes amos. Missandei, que así se llamaba la niña, tradujo al amo.

Kraznys Mo Nakloz os entrega el bastón de mando de los inmaculados, siempre que podáis pagarlo.

Puedo- Dijo Daenerys que entregó el dragon al esclavista.

No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto- pensó Jaime. Miró a Tyrion y Ser Jaime, que tenían la misma expresión que él.

¿Ya está hecho?- Preguntó Dany

Está hecho- Respondió Kraznys

Selmy vio como Daenerys montó en su llegua y cabalgó hacia los inmaculados. Entonces la escuchó gritar

¡ESTÁ HECHO! ¡HE PAGADO POR VOSOTROS Y AHORA PERTENECÉIS A LA ESTIRPE DEL DRAGÓN!

Ser Barristan se sobresaltó. ¡Está hablando en valyrio! Giró la cabeza y vio como los esclavistas intentaban controlar al dragón, pero no podían.

¡No obedece!- Graznó Kraznys-

Los dragones no son esclavos- Daenerys miró a Drogon y entonó con dulzura- _dracarys-_

El dragón negro hinchó su pecho y escupió fuego sobre el esclavista.

El anciano caballero pudo ver como se derretía poco a poco. Drogon alzó el vuelo y comenzó a quemar a todos los esclavistas de la plaza, mientras sus hermanos se unieron al festival de fuego y sangre.

\- ¡INMACULADOS!- grito Dany en valyrio- ¡Matad a todo hombre que trafique con la vida humana! ¡Matad a todos los bondadosos amos, a todos los soldados y liberad a todo hombre, mujer

o niño encadenado que encontréis! Dany tiró al suelo el bastón que le habían dado y grió

-¡Libertad! ¡Dracarys!

Barristan vio huir a los amos, vio a miles de esclavos libres al fin. Entonces Daenerys volvió a tomar la palabra

¡Inmaculados! Soy Daenerys de la Tormenta. ¡No he venido aquí a esclavizar a nadie! ¡Estoy aquí para liberaros!¡sois libres, podéis marcharos si lo deseais! pero hoy os ofrezco pelear por mí. ¿Pelearéis por mí, como hombres libres? ¿Partiremos juntos a liberar Yunkai?

Cuando terminó de hablar, los inmaculados comenzaron a golpear el suelo con sus lanzas. Ser Barristan miró con satisfacción a Jaime y Tyrion y dijo

Hemos encontrado a nuestra reina-

Como había dicho su reina partieron hacia Yunkai. Las jornadas de viaje fueron largas, pero eso permitió que la reina cogiese confianza con sus nuevos consejeros. En ese tiempo, Tyrion Lannister se convertió en el más fiel compañero de viaje del anciano caballero. La mañana del quinto día de viaje se percató de que Tyrion estaba poco hablador, por lo que aproximó su caballo al del Lannister.

¿Qué os ocurre?- Preguntó Selmy

¿No os habéis fijado?- Respondió Tyrion.- Mi hermano y Daenerys cabalgan uno junto al otro. Estaba preocupado por él, no creía que lo fuese a perdonar y ahora mira.

Parece que vuestro hermano sabe ganarse a la gente- Rió Selmy.

Más bien sabe ganarse a las reinas- Dijo Tyrion soltando una carcajada.

Ser Barristan se fijó en lo que decía Tyrion. Es cierto que caminaban juntos, pero tampoco podía saber hasta que punto de complicidad llegaban.

Cabalgaron todos juntos hasta una pequeña colina y, al fondo, al fin divisaron Yunkai.


	9. Capítulo 8 (Jaime)

**JAIME**

Los exploradores que Daenerys había enviado regresaron para informar de la situación. Los yunkios disponían de un ejército de unos 5000 hombres. El grues de su ejército estaba formado por mercenarios. Los más afamados entre los mercenarios eran los cuervos de la tormenta y los segundos hijos, pero ninguna cimpañía de mercenarios puede hacer frente a los inmaculados.

Podemos vencerlos con facilidad- Dijo Tyrion

Sí- Replicó Dany- Pero no sin derramar sangre

Jaime sabía que no eran rivales para los inmaculados, pero mucho de los mercenarios iban a caballo, podían causar estragos entre los esclavos libertos que se unieron a la reina.

Alteza- Comenzó Jaime- A los mercenarios les gusta hablar, podéis solicitarles que vengan a dialogar.

Dany asintió. En estos días había ganado en confianza con la reina. Cuando hablaba con ella se sentía impotente. Él, que siempre se había jactado de su habilidad con las palabras se quedaba sin respuesta ante la reina de los ojos violetas.

Durante estos días de marcha los inmaculados habían escogido un nuevo nombre y señalado a un líder. El hombre que los inmaculados señalaron como su representante curiosamente se llamaba gusano gris.

Jaime aguardó con la reina, Tyrion, Selmy y la pequeña Missandei a que llegasen los mercenarios. Se dio cuenta de que formaban un grupo de lo más pintoresco, y eso le resultó divertido. Al cabo de unas horas llegaron los 3 capitanes de los cuervos de la tormenta, la compañía de mercenarios que les hacían frente. 2 de ellos eran hombres grandes y fuertes, con largos bigotes negros. El tercero era más pequeño. Vestía de forma estravagante, tenía una cicatriz en el rosto y ojos de un color azul muy intenso. Se hacía llamar Daario Naharis. Sin embargo el que hablaba por los 3 se llamaba Prendahl na Ghezn.

Tras una serie de amenazas mal pronunciadas Daenerys hizo sonar su dulce voz. Sabía hacerse escuchar.

Vuestra compañía está formada por unos 500 hombres, y os efrentáis a mis 8000 inmaculados. Solo soy una niña y no entiendo el arte de la guerra, pero me parece que tenéis pocas posibilidades, y menos aún cuando los segundos hijos se levanten contra Yunkai.

Eso no sucederá- Replicó el mercenario- Y aunque lo hiciesen nosotros luchamos al lado de los valientes hombres de Yunkai, mientras vos sois una mujer que rebuzna como un asno.

Jaime pudo notar como le hervía la sangre. Solo esperaba una señal de su reina para matar a ese mercenario.

¿Mujer?- Intervino Dany- ¿Eso es un intento de insulto? Soy Daenerys de la Tormenta, de la casa Targaryen, La que no Arde, Madre de Dragones, khaleesi de los Dothrakis y reina legítima de Los Siete Reinos-

No sois más que la ramera de un señor de los caballos- Contestó de nuevo Prendhal- Y cuando os derrote os follaré con mi caballo-

Eso fue demasiado para Jaime. Desenvainó su espada y trató de abalanzarse sobre el mercenario, tratando de partirlo por la mirad. Y lo habría hecho si no fuese porque Ser Barristan consiguió sujetarlo.

¡Alto!- Gritó Daenerys- Ser Jaime, estos hombres tienen mi salvoconducto-

Vaya- Rió Prendahl- Parece que la putilla ya tiene dueño, mejor, te haré mirar mientras mi caballo disfruta con ella-

Prendahl se levantó y sus compañeros lo imitaron. Antes de salir, el tal Daario Naharis dedicó una reverencia a la reina, lo que hizo que Jaime tuviese aún más ganas de despedazarlos a todos. Cuando se marcharon, Daenerys dirigió una mirada de enfado a Jaime.

¿Qué créeis que hacéis?- Dijo Dany- ¿Acaso créeis que necesito protección?

No os estaba protegiendo- Contestó Jaime- Iba a matar a ese hombre por mancillar vuestro honor, nadie puede dirigirse a una reina de ese modo-

Jaime trató de ocultar de ese modo que las palabras del mercenario para el no eran solo palabras y que podían hacerle daño.

Esa misma tarde llegó a la tienda el líder de los segundos hijos, llamado Mero, pero más conocido como el Bastardo del Titán Era un hombre enorme, casi tanto como Ser Gregor Clegane, y eso no era decir cualquier cosa.

Creo que me follé a vuestra hermana gemela, ¿o quizá fuistes vos?

Si retiras a tus mercenarios de Yunkai tal vez no os mande castrar.

Muchachita, hubo una vez que una mujer intentó castrarme. Ahora no tiene dientes, pero mi espada sigue tan larga y corta como antes. ¿Quieres verla?

No será necesario- Dany no pensaba dejarse intimidar- cuando os castren la podré examinar con tranquilidad-

Jaime observó como Daenerys tomó su copa para beber con calma. Le resultaba realmente complicado contenerse en esas situaciones. Junto a Cersei jamás alguien se atrevió a hablar de ese modo.

Bien, disculpadme mi señor- Dany volvió a tomar la palabra- Como sabéis soy solo una niña y no entiendo de la guerra, así que ¿podéis explicarme como pensáis derrotar a mis diezmil inmaculados con vuestros quinientos hombres?

Nos hemos enfrentado a ejércitos más grandes- Mero no quiso amilanarse.

No es eso lo que he oído- Dany cada vez estaba más suelta- Según he escuchado los segundos hijos son famosos por huir cuando se ven en desventaja.

Eso fue antes de que el Bastardo del Titán tomase el mando-

Ah sí, vos les inspiráis valor- Daenerys sonrió- Ser Jaime, en la batalla lo mataréis a él primero-

Nada me gustaría más alteza- Jaime deseaba matar a ese hombre ahí mismo si fuese preciso.

Aunque claro- Volvió a replicar Dany- Os ofrezco la posibilidad de luchar por mí, os pagaré el doble que los amos de Yunkai.

Quizá valiese la pena luchar pos vos- El Bastardo del Titán rió a carcajadas- El doble de lo que me han pagado y un beso vuestro. Seguro que queréis besar a un hombre como vos.

Jaime deseaba borrarle esa sonrisa de un espadazo. Se llevó la mano a la espada, pero Daenerys se dio cuenta y le cogió la mano.

Pensad en lo que os he dicho- Dijo Dany- Quiero mi respuesta por la mañana. Y para que penséis bien de mí esta noche os ofrezco una carreta de mi mejor vino, cortesía de los amos de Astapor.

Jaime vio como el Bastardo sonreía ampliamente, mostrando todos sus horribles dientes negros.

La tendréis -gritó el bastardo- La tendréis-

Cuando se marchó Ser Barristan se levantó para ponerse frente a la reina.

No podéis confiar en ese hombre alteza- Dijo el caballero- Nadie debería fiarse de alguien así.

Estoy de acuerdo- Añadió Tyrion- Su reputación es mala incluso en Desembarco del Rey.

No quiero su reputación- Contestó Daenerys- Quiero sus jinetes. Qué hay de los cuervos de la tormenta.

Yo no apostaría porque viniesen- Dijo Tyrion- Sé juzgar a los hombres y ese Prendahl no parece de los que dan su brazo a torcer.

Lástima- Añadió Dany- Bueno, aún hay que hablar con los Yunkios, quizá no haga falta luchar.

Los parlamentarios de Yunkai llegaron al anochecer, y no vinieron solos. Caballos, camellos y un regimiento de esclavos escoltando a sus amos. El líder enviado respondía al nombre de Grazdan mo Eraz.

Grande y poderosa es Yunkai, os aseguro que no caerá fácilmente. Nuestras murallas son anchas y nuestros hombres son fieros. Aún así, no he venido aquí a intercambiar amenazas, sino a llegar un acuerdo.

El esclavista chasqueó los dedos y 4 esclavos llegaron portando dos grandes cofres. Jaime sonrió al recordar como él acudía con la misma premura cuando Cersei lo llamaba.

Estos cofres son para vos, así como todos los barcos que necesitéis para volver a Poniente, que es vuestro lugar.

Dany levantó la tapa del cofre con un pie, y comprobó que efectivamente estaba lleno de monedas. Jaime se agachó para coger un puñado, mientras que Dany lo imitó.

Qué bonitas- Dio Jaime- ¿Cuántas como estas encontraré en vuestra ciudad?

Jaime observó como Dany sonrió ante su comentario antes de dirigirse de nuevo al invitado.

Vos me habéis hecho una oferta, lo más justo es que y haga lo propio- Dijo mientras cerró el cofre de un golpe- Os ofrezco tres días para liberar a todos vuestros esclavos, entregarles comida, armas y todos los bienes que puedan transportar. Después abriréis las puertas para que mis inmaculados entren a registrar la ciudad y comprobar que no queda un solo esclavo. Si lo hacéis de este modo los sabios amos demostrarán ser sabios de verdad, al salvar a Yunkai del saqueo. ¿Qué me decís?-

Os digo que estáis loca-

Vuestra tiranía ha acabado mi señor- Intervino Tyrion- Volved a la ciudad y hacer saber a los amos que Daenerys Targaryen ha llegado para liberar al pueblo de Yunkai del yugo de los esclavistas-

Vais a morir- Respondió el amo- Todos vosotros-

Eso créeis- Dijo Dany mientras se giraba hacia Drogon- _Dracarys._

Drogon escupió una pequeña llamarada, quemando los pies de la toga del Yunkio.

¿¡Qué créeos que hacéis!? ¿¡Qué hay del salvoconducto!?

No sabía que en Yunkai se preocupaban tanto por las togas- Rió Tyrion.

Morirán los 3. ¿Créeis que es difícil matar a un dragón?

Más fácil es matar a un esclavista- Respondió Dany- Pensad bien lo que decidís. Mañana espero una respuesta.

Cuando se marcharon todos al fin Jaime vio como Daenerys suspiraba, agotada.

Ahora comienza la parte difícil del plan- Dijo Tyrion- Alteza, habéis jugado muy bien vuestras cartas.

Los Cuervos de La tormenta estarán debatiendo- Intervino Jaime- los Segundos Hijos borrachos y en Yunkai pensarán que tienen 3 días-

Así es- Afirmo Dany- Haced llamar a mis jinetes de sangre, atacarán después de medianoche. Si me disculpáis yo me retiraré a mi tienda, necesito darme un baño-

Jaime aprovechó entonces para salir al exterior. A lo lejos miles de hogueran salpicaban el campo como diminutas estrllas rojas dispersas sobre las colinas. Miró entonces hacia el cielo, sin luna ni estrellas. Luna nueva, excelente para una emboscada- Pensó Jaime


	10. Capítulo 9 (Daenerys)

**DAENERYS**

El agua estaba caliente, demasiado caliente según le dijo Missandei, pero a Daenerys Targaryen le gustaba el calor, le hacía sentirse limpia. Si cerraba los ojos Dany era capaz de oír el ajetreo fuera de la tienda, soldados yendo y viniendo, las hogueras chisporroteando... Le resultaba difícil relajarse cuando habían hombres muriendo por ella.

Me cuesta relajarme mientras mis hombres mueren por mí- dijo Dany- Cuéntame cosas sobre ti Missandei, ¿cuántos idiomas hablas?-

Hablo 19 idiomas majestad- Respondió la niña.

¿19 idiomas?- contestó Dany sorprendida-

Su majestad aprendió donthraki en tan sólo un año- dijo Missandei con aire humilde- Y su alto valiryo aún más perfecto, es el idioma perfecto para componer poesía. Una vez, cuando aún vivía en Naath, un afamado poeta de mi pueblo me dijo...

Dany cerró los ojos. Le gustaba escuchar la voz de Missandei. A pesar de lo traumático de su vida, la niña rezumaba alegría, le gustaba hablar y contarle anécdotas de su pueblo, de los hermanos que tuvo... Aunque esa noche a Dany no le resultó fácil conciliar el sueño, temía por el devenir del combate. Un ruido le sacó de sus pensamientos.

¿Quien va?- Preguntó Dany

No grites, o morirá- Dijo un hombre que portaba una arrmadura de inmaculado. Amenazaba a Missandei con un cuchillo mientras le tapaba la boca.

¿Quien sois?- Preguntó de nuevo Daenerys, sin mostrar temor- Soltadla y no os haré daño-

El hombre se quitó el casco y soltó a Missandei. A Daenerys no le costó identificarlo. Era Daario Naharis, uno de los capitanes de los Cuervos de la Tormenta.

¿Qué habéis venido a hacer aquí, os han enviado para matarme?- Intervino Daenerys.

Así es- Contestó Daario con una sonrisa- Pero no...

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, la cortina de la puerta se abrió y Jaime Lannister entró en la tienda con la espada en la mano. Daenerys no pudo sino soltar un suspiro de alivio.

Disculpadme Majestad- Dijo Daario mientras desenvainaba su arakh- En cuanto mate a este hombre seguiremos con la conversación.

Llevo todo el día esperando encontrarme con uno de vosotros para mataros- Jaime sonrió- Al fin podré hacerlo-

Daario no medió más palabra, se avalanzó sobre Jaime blandiendo su hoja en un golpe descendente que habría partido por la mitad al caballero, pero Jaime se apartó agilmente. Apenas había esquivado el primer golpe Daario lanzó otro, y esta vez la espada de Jaime salió al encuentro del arakh de Daario. El acero cantó contra el acero. Los golpes siguieron cayendo duros, rápidos, de izquierda a derecha, de arriba a abajo, pero Jaime los detuvo todos. Dany se fijó en la cara de Jaime, el cual no dejaba de sonreír. -Está jugando con él- Pensó Daenerys. Cuando Jaime detuvo el último de los golpes del mercenario se dispuso a atacar. El caballero hizo una finta hacia la izquierda con su hoja y rápidamente la lanzó hacia la derecha, con una velocidad que Daenerys no había visto nunca, impactando en el hombro del mercenario. Daario retrocedió con la mano en su hombro. Jaime no le dio tiempo a recuperarse, y con un golpe descendente atravesó al hombre desde el cuello hasta casi el esternón.

La sangre brotó como un torrente oscuro. Sus rodillas se doblaron con lentitud y Daario Naharis se dejó caer muerto al suelo. En cuanto Missandei vio caer al mercenario corrió a por una túnica para cubrir a la reina. -Ha estado a punto de matarame- pensó Dany.

Alteza- Dijo Jaime arrodillándose- No debí permitir que se os acercasen tanto. Cuando íbamos a entrar en el campamento de los Cuervos de la Tormenta vi que uno de ellos salía del campamento y me temí lo peor-

Yo tampoco debí permitir que se me acercase- Dany respiró profundamente para recobrar el aliento- Pero vos me habéis salvado la vida, si no llegáis a acudir podría haberme matado. Missandei, avisad para que vengan a recoger el cadáver.

Daenerys pidió a Jaime que cogiese asiento. Le entregó una copa de vino especiado y se sirvió otra para ella. Cuando le miró a los ojos Dany recordó todas esas noches que soñaba con esas noches en las que Drogo la tenía entre sus brazos, solo que el rostro de su Sol y sus estrellas se había transformado en el de Jaime.

Jamás había visto a alguien manejar así la espada-

Tampoco creo que hayáis visto luchar nunca a un verdadero caballero de Poniente

Eso no es del todo cierto- Contestó Dany- Ser Jorah me salvó de un Dorthraki hace tiempo-

Ser Jorah no es un verdadero caballero- Dijo Jaime con el rostro serio- os traicionó-

Ya lo sé, solo es que...-Se sintió un poco tonta. Siempre se sentía un poco tonta cuando estaba con Jaime. ¿Qué pensará de mí? Pensó- ¿Cómo iba el ataque cuando vistéis a Daario?-

No llegué a entrar en combate- Respondió Jaime- Pero no debéis preocuparos, el plan estaba bien trazado...

Justo cuando terminó de hablar la puerta volvió a abrirse y entró Ser Barristan. Estaba cubierto de sangre y de polvo. El anciano caballero hincó la rodilla. Alteza, la victoria es nuestra. Los cuervos de la tormenta y los hombres de Yunkai se han dispersado, y los segundos hijos estaban demasiado borrachos para entablar batalla. Sus pérdidas son incontables. Hemos hecho mas de mil prisioneros y sólo hemos perdido una docena o incluso menos de hombres.

\- Poneos en pie Ser Barristan- Dijo Dany- Qué es del Bastardo del Titán, ¿ha caido?

Sí alteza. Como ordenásteis. Yo mismo lo he matado-

Muy bien. Dos capitanes mercenarios muertos en una noche- Dany trató de contener su sonrisa mientras miraba como se llevaban el cuerpo de Daario Naharis.

A la mañana siguiente partieron hacia Yunkai para tomar la ciudad. Altos muros la rodeaban. Tenía las típicas pirámides de las ciudades esclavistas pero, lo que más llamó la atención de Dany era la arpía que había en la puerta. Jaime, Ser Barristan y Gusano Gris dispusieron a sus soldados organizando el asedio, mientras que sus doncellas levantaron la tienda, y Dany se quedó dentro de esta, a esperar.

La mañana del tercer día se abrieron la puerta y dejaron salir la larga hilera de esclavos que había en su interior. Según iban pasando Missandei les iba diciendo que su libertad era gracias a la reina Daenerys de la Tormenta.

¡Mhysa!- Gritó un hombre

¡Mhysa! ¡Mhysa!- Gritó una pequeña niña

¿Que están diciendo?- Preguntó Dany a Missandei

Lo que dicen significa madre en su lengua- Contestó Missandei

Dany subió a su caballo y se acercó a ellos, para recibirlos. los esclavos liberados rodearon a Daenerys repitiendo el grito. Unos trataban de tocarla, otros se arrodillaban a sus pies. Dany pasaba entre ellos riendo. Entonces fue cuando pudo escuchar el sonido de la victoria.

Picó espuelas para encaramarse a la colina, junto a Jaime. Bajó del caballo para ponerse a su altura y juntos miraron como miles de esclavos seguían saliendo de la ciudad. Daenerys vio como Jaime sonreía- Creo que ya sé lo que piensa de mí- Pensó. Y ella sonrió también.


	11. Capítulo 10 (Tyrion)

**TYRION**

El calor era excesivo. Tyrion pensaba que nunca se acostumbraría al clima de Essos. Por el día el Sol caía sin tregua, y por la noche hacía demasiado frío. Además, Tyrion nunca había sido buen jinete, y todas las noches dormía dolorido por no cabalgar como es debido. Además, los grandes amos de Meereen habían mandado crucificar esclavos en el camino que iba de Yunkai hacia Meereen, a modo de advertencia. Tyrion pudo contar 163. Pero no todo era malo para él. Al fin se sentía valorado. La reina escuchaba siempre su consejo y lo tenía en cuenta, y había descubierto en Ser Barristan un compañero fiable y amigo, y por supuesto su hermano Jaime, que cada vez pasaba más tiempo con la reina, pero siempre tenía un rato para pasar con él. Por las noches los 3 se sentaban junto a la reina y hablaban de Poniente.

Tardaron al menos 5 días en llegar a las cercanías de Meereen. La ciudad se alzaba imponente junto a la bahía. Era enorme, más grande que Astapor y Yunkai juntas, y estaba coronada por la más alta pirámide que hubiese existido, la cual estaba coronada por una arpía de bronce. Una vez levantado el campamento Tyrion al fin pudo refugiarse bajo la sombra de la tienda de la reina y degustar aquel vino especiado que tanto le gustaba. Pero no tuvo tiempo para degustarlo con calma, porque, a diferencia de los yunkios, los sabios amos de Meereen prefirieron enviar un campeón en lugar de parlamentar. Las grandes puertas de la ciudad se abrieron para dejar paso al héroe a caballo. Portaba una armadura completa y una larga lanza, similar a la de justas, la cual usaba para apuntar a Daenerys, desafiándola.

Alteza, debéis aceptar el desafío- Dijo Ser Barristan- Ese hombre llena de coraje el corazón de los habitantes de Meereen-

No merece la pena arriesgar la vida de nadie para matar a ese bufón- Dijo Dany- Si ese hombre muere las puertas de Meereen seguirán cerradas, y ese hombre no nos hace ningún daño-

Permitidme discrepar alteza- Intervino Tyrion- Mientras ese hombre siga con vida la ciudad no se rendirá y en nuestros hombres crecerá la semilla de la duda-

Tyrion vio como el hombre se bajaba del caballo, se bajaba los pantalones y meaba apuntando a la reina. Los hombres de las murallas vitoreaban a ese hombre e imitaban su gesto, meando desde las murallas.

Hay que aceptar el desafío alteza- Repitió de nuevo Ser Barristan.

¿Pero si lo acepto quién luchará?- Preguntó Daenerys-

Yo lo haré- Dijo Jaime, que hasta entonces había estado callado.

Tyrion vio la duda en los ojos de Daenerys. Sabía que a Dany le aterrorizaba la idea de ver morir a Jaime, al igual que a el. Pero confiaba en su hermano, sabía que vencería, como había hecho siempre que luchó para salvarle de los líos en los que se metía. No le dio tiempo si quiera a desearle suerte. Jaime desenvainó su espada y avanzó hacia el hombre a caballo. Las murallas de la ciudad estallaron en vítores cuando vieron a Jaime caminar hacia su campeón. El corcel blanco del héroe sacudió la cabeza y levantó polvo con los cascos. Jaime se veía diminuto al lado de el hombre y su caballo.

Si fuera un caballero lucharía a pie- Dijo ser Barristan-

El caballero picó espuelas y avanzó a toda velocidad hacia Jaime. Este separó bien las piernas y sujeto su espada con las dos manos. Ni si quiera llevaba una armadura, sólo portaba una chaquetilla de cuero y una camisa ancha, además de las botas y pantalones oscuros que llevaba desde Astapor.

Tendríamos que haberle dado una armadura- Dijo Dany muy neviosa.

No os preocupéis alteza, no la necesita- Dijo Ser Barristan muy seguro.

El caballo estaba cada vez más cerca de Jaime, la punta dorada de la lanza centelleaba apuntando directamente hacia el pecho del Lannister. -Lo va a ensartar, pensó Tyrion angustiado. Pero justo antes de recibir el impacto Jaime se apartó de un salto. La lanza pasó inofensiva a su lado mientras que Jaime describía un arco plateado con su espada. Se oyó relinchar al corcel cuando la hoja de Jaime le hirió una pata. El héroe cayó del caballo. En ese momento se hizo el silencio en las murallas de Meereen, mientras que los hombres del ejército de Dany vitoreaban sin parar. El héroe de Meereen tuvo el tiempo justo para desenvainar la espada antes de que Jaime lo matase. Pero el intercambio de golpes fue corto. La espada de Jaime pareció cobrar vida en sus manos. Una lluvia de acero cayó sobre el campeón de Meereen. Apenas detenía un golpe tenía otro encima. Al cabo de poco tiempo tenía una espada atravesada. El silencio en las murallas era sepulcral. Jaime envainó su espada y volvió junto a Daenerys. El ejército asaltante le dio una vienvenida calurosa.

Por un momento creí que te perdíamos- Rio Tyrion- Las doncellas de los 7 Reinos estarían de luto y yo no duraría vivo más de una semana-

Tyrion vio como Dany miró de manera cómplice a Jaime cuando todos se dirigieron hacia la tienda.

Necesito la ciudad- Dijo Dany mientras les servían una copa de vino- Tenemos pocas provisiones, mientras que sus graneros están a rebosar-

He examinado las murallas- Dijo Ser Barristan- No tienen grietas ni fisuras, no se me ocurre como podríamos entrar-

¿No podemos entrar por Tierra?- Preguntó Daenerys- ¿Significa eso que tendremos que entrar por mar?

No tenemos más que 3 barcos- Respondió Jaime- No podemos atacar por el agua.

Alteza- Intervino Gusano Gris- Los inmaculados no tememos a la muerte. Podemos derribar la puerta con un ariete o morir en el intento-

Moriríais sin duda- Contestó Tyrion- Si me permitís os aconsejaría pasar de largo. Nuestro sitio está en Poniente, no aquí. No tenéis razones para deteneros en Meereen.

No me he olvidado de Poniente- Dijo Dany- Pero decidme Lord Tyrion, ¿cuántos esclavos créeis que hay en Meereen?

Puede que más de cien mil- Contestó Tyrion confuso.

Entonces tengo más de cien mil razones para tomar la ciudad- Terminó Daenerys.

Tyrion se sintió sorprendido por la respuesta de la reina, pero muy satisfecho. Puede que al fin se encontrase ante una reina que se preocupaba por el pueblo más que por sí misma.

Disculpad mis señores- Dijo entonces Missandei- Pero puede que sepa como entrar en la ciudad-

¿Y cuál es esa manera?- Respondió Daenerys.

Las cloacas

¿Las cloacas?- Preguntó Tyrion sorprendido.

Hay grandes cloacas de ladrillo bajo todas las grandes ciudades esclavistas- Missandei hizo una mueca curiosa- Lo sé porque a veces hacían bajar a los esclavos para limpiarlas en Astapor. Siempre desembocan en un río, como el que atraviesa la ciudad-

Es una posibilidad- Dijo Tyrion pensativo- Los inmaculados entrarán si lo ordenáis, pero puede ser peligroso-

Tengo que meditar sobre esto- Contestó Daenerys- Volved a vuestras tareas, os haré llamar cuando sea oportuno.

Tyrion salió de la tienda junto a Jaime y Ser Barristan. Los tres se dirigieron hacia su tienda para sentarse a comer antes de escuchar la decisión de la reina.

Les sirvieron un cordero bien asado con hierbas y unos patos asados con cerezas y limones, además de una buena jarra de cerveza. Tyrion dio un sorbo a la cerveza, era tostada y espesa, como a el le gustaba, aunque no se podía equiparar a un buen vino.

¿Créeis que decidirá entrar por las cloacas?- Preguntó Jaime mientras probaba un pedazo de el cordero.

Yo lo haría si fuese ella- Respondió Ser Barristan- No tiene una mejor opción y está decidida a tomar la ciudad.

No es que arda en deseos de colarme por las cloacas, una vez que salgamos hasta el último soldado de Meereen podrá olernos- Dijo Jaime entre risas.

Vamos hermanito- Dijo Tyrion irónico- Tu recorrerías esas todas veces que fuese necesario si la reina te lo pidiese. Incluso te bañarías en ellas-

Cualquier hombre haría locuras si fuese Daenerys quien se lo pidiese- Contestó Jaime- Es muy complicado decirle que no-

Creo que estáis en lo cierto- Dijo Tyrion mientras se servía una porción del pato- Pero no conozco a ningún hombre en el que ella se haya fijado. Salvo tú-

No te burles de mí- Dijo Jaime, visiblemente incómodo- Solo es la reina, y yo sirvo a la reina en lo que necesite, nada más.

Ser Jaime Lannister- Canturreó Tyrion- El conquistareinas.

Tyrion estaba disfrutando mucho de la comida. Había conseguido incomodar a su hermano, y eso era algo que debía aprovechar. Ser Barristan observaba la escena riendo.

Al caer la tarde la reina por fin los llamó a su tienda. Los 3 tomaron asiento alrededor de Daenerys dispuestos a escuchar su plan.

He decidido entrar por las cloacas, es la única manera de tomar la ciudad- Dijo Dany- Debéis entrar en silencio y liberar a todos los esclavos que tengan retenidos. Si lo hacéis se rebelarán contra sus amos y la ciudad caerá-

Así se hará- Dijo Jaime, que vio como Tyrion le miraba de forma cómplice-

No quiero que arriesguéis vuestra vida- Advirtió Daenerys- Si os véis en peligro quiero que tanto vosotros como los inmaculados que os acompañen volvais al campamento-

Jaime y Ser Barristan asintieron y parieron hacia el río. Tyrion también se dispuso a salir cuando la reina lo llamó.

Quedaos conmigo- Dijo Dany- Quedémonos hablando hasta que vuelvan. Si no no haría más que preocuparme por ellos.

Tyrion asintió y volvió a sentarse a la mesa. La reina sirvió una copa de vino para cada uno que Tyrion cogió con gusto.

Habladme de Poniente- Comenzó Daenerys- Cómo es la gente allí

No tengo muy buena opinión de la gente de Poniente, pero quizás sea cosa mía- Dijo Tyrion antes de beber un largo trago.

Lo necesitaré una vez que vuelva para conquistar mi trono- Dany bebió un trago.

La gente aquí os adora pero no será tan fácil en Poniente- Tyrion bebió otro trago- Los grandes señores se habrán encargado de difundir mentiras terribles sobre vos. No podéis conquistar Poniente sin la ayuda de las grandes casas. No podéis contar con Stannis, puede que consigáis el apoyo de los Tyrell, pero no será suficiente. Puede que los Stark os apoyasen, pero mi padre se encargará de exterminarlos a todos, en cuanto a los Lannister contáis con Jaime y conmigo, pero mi padre sigue siendo el señor de Roca Casterly-

Lannister, Stark, Tyrell, Targaryen...-Dijo Dany- Solo son rayos de una rueda. Ahora está uno arriba y otro abajo. Y la rueda sigue y sigue girando aplastando todo lo que se encuentra.

Es un sueño hermoso- Tyrion se sirvió otra copa- Detener la rueda-

No voy a detener la rueda- Daenerys clavó sus ojos violetas en los ojos dispares de Tyrion- Voy a romper la rueda-

Tyrion quedó pensativo. Romper la rueda, la rueda que aplasta a ricos y a pobres, la que causa que guerra tras guerra los señores y vasallos mueran y se empobrezcan. Quizá sea la última oportunidad que tengamos para acabar con el juego de tronos que tanto daño ha causado. Tyrion y Daenerys siguieron hablando sobre lo que hará una vez llegue a poniente hasta que al fin escucharon gritos en la ciudad. Entonces supo que los esclavos se habían rebelado. Salieron fuera de la tienda para ver como las grandes puertas de la ciudad se abrían y Jaime y Ser Barristan salían a su encuentro. Habían ganado.


	12. Capítulo 11 (Daenerys)

**DAENERYS**

Daenerys despertó temprano. Había pasado la noche muy excitada debido a la victoria del día anterior. Antes de retirarse a descansar ordenó a los inmaculados que aplastasen la escasa resistencia que propusieron los grandes amos. Se paró a pensar que había sido capaz de tomar una de las mayores ciudades del continente en una sola noche. - Aún no me llaman Daenerys la Conquistadora, pero lo harán- pensó. Dany desayunó rápido, no podía esperar a asaltar la ciudad.

En cuanto estuvo dispuesta montó en su yegua entró por las puertas de Meereen junto a sus hombres. Allí por donde pasaba veía edificios quemados, ventanas rotas, cadáveres ensangrentados... Pero no solo había desolación en Meereen. Los esclavos que había liberado la aclamaban a su paso y la llamaban madre.

Los grandes amos la aguardaban junto a la entrada de la Gran Pirámide. -Sin sus joyas y ropas lujosas no parecen más que un rebaño de ancianos despreciables- Pensó Daenerys.

Quiero a vuestros líderes- Dijo Damy

¿A cuántos de ellos- Respondió una anciana con la voz entrecortada.

A ciento sesenta y tres- Respondió la reina dragón sin titubear

Los mandó crucificar en la gran plaza de la ciudad, unos junto a otros. Cuando dio la orden de hacerlo. Sintió la furia del dragón en sus entrañas, pero cuando escuchó los gemidos y lamentos... Lo hago por mi pueblo... Ellos se lo merecían- Pensó. Daenerys se apresuró a subir a la Gran Pirámide. La sala de audiencias era enorme. Estaba rodeada por grandes ventanas y, al fondo, unas escaleras coronadas por el trono. Subió lentamente las escaleras, respiró hondo y se sentó. Cerró los ojos durante segundos, minutos, horas, no sabría precisarlo. Al fin estaba allí sentada. Se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Pensó en Drogo, en Irri y Jhiqui, en su hermano, en Ser Jorah... Pero entre todos ellos había un rostro que aparecía una y otra vez. No podía parar de pensar en Jaime Lannister y sus ojos verdes.

¿Alteza?- Dijo uno de los antiguos grandes amos al entrar al salón-

Adelante, podéis pasar- Respondió Dany-

El hombre se aproximó hasta las escaleras que llevaban al trono en el que reposaba Daenerys-

Mi nombre es Hizdar Zo Loraq. Vengo en representación de los amos de Meereen.

Ya no hay amos en Meereen- Le corrigió Daenerys.

Por eso estoy aquí ante vos. Sé que representáis el progreso para Meereen, la transición hacia un mundo sin esclavos. Yo también sueño con ello-

Mentiras y más mentiras- Pensó Dany. Había aprendido a interpretar las palabras que había detrás de las palabras y ese hombre mentía con toda seguridad.

¿Y qué me proponéis?- Preguntó Daenerys.

Si queréis gobernar en Meereen necesitáis ganaros a la gente. Sin duda vuestro carácter revolucionario os servirá con el pueblo llano, pero a los nobles no llegaréis de esa forma. La forma más fácil para ganaros a los antiguos amos es un matrimonio. Sólo así os aceptarán.

Matrimonio, pensó Dany. Lo que queréis es controlarme.

Reflexionaré sobre vuestra propuesta- Respondió Dany con frialdad.

El hombre hizo una reverencia y salió del salón. No le gustaba nada la idea de casarse con uno de los antiguos amos, pero sabía que era la mejor manera de ganarse a las clases altas de la ciudad. Pasó todo el día atendiendo visitas. Libertos que querían entrar a su servicio, ciudadanos que pedían dinero para abrir un negocio, antiguos esclavistas que suplicaban su perdón... Apenas si realizó una pequeña pausa para comer. Al final de la jornada, cuando se retiró a sus dependencias estaba agotada, solo tenía ganas de relajarse en la terraza con una buena cena. Cuando una voz rompió el silencio.

¿Alteza, puedo pasar?- Era la voz de Jaime. A Dany le dio un vuelco al corazón.

Sí...Adelante- Contestó Daenerys.

Jaime entró con paso decidido. Jaime se había afeitado y cortado el pelo. Había cambiado sus ropajes por un jubón limpio, pero llevaba su espada a la cintura, como siempre.

Según me han dicho mis inmaculados luchastéis muy bien anoche. Lamento no haberos recibido antes.

Yo estoy aquí para serviros alteza- La luz iluminó los ojos de Jaime.

No os quedéis ahí- Daenerys no sabía como reaacionar- Acompañadme a comer-

Les sirvieron la comida en la terraza de la Gran Pirámide. La terraza estaba iluminada por varias lámparas típicas en Meereen. Les sirvieron un capón asado, acompañado de todo tipo de frutas exóticas, junto con una jarra de un vino de sabor refrescante. A pesar del calor de la zona, en la terraza corría una brisa agradable.

Daenerys había conocido a todo tipo de hombres, pero nunca había visto a un hombre como Jaime. Siempre se había imaginado al Lannister como un hombre arrogante y cruel, un hombre sin honor. Pero desde que llevaba junto a ella se había mostrado de forma totalmente distinta. Y esos ojos verdes...

Alteza- Dijo Jaime, rompiendo el silencio- ¿Estáis bien?, parecéis cansada-

Estoy bien- Respondió Daenerys.

No quería mostrarse fría, pero no quería abrirse a Jaime, le daba la impresión de que era capaz de leer el pensamiento a través de la mirada. ¿Por qué tanto miedo? Penso Daenerys. Soy la reina. ¿Si tengo miedo a un hombre como voy a gobernar a miles?

Ser Jaime- Comenzó Daenerys- Vos sabéis todo de mí según tengo entendido, pero yo no sé mada de vos-

¿Y qué queréis saber exactamente?- Contestó el caballero-

¿Cómo era la relación con vuestra familia?- Preguntó Dany mirando a Jaime a los ojos.

No estoy seguro de que queráis saberlo- Por primera vez Dany vio dudar a Jaime-

Claro que quiero- Respondió Daenerys.

Dany sirvió vino al caballero, y llenó su copa también.

¿Qué hay de vuestro padre?- Preguntó Dany- ¿Cómo es vuestra relación?

Siempre que hablo con mi padre tengo la impresión de que se siente defraudado. Todo empezó cuando vuestro padre me tomó a su servicio en la guardia real. Al principio lo tomé como un honor, pero pronto me di cuenta de que lo hizo para amenazar a mi padre. El espera que yo ocupe mi lugar como su heredero, pero ya sabéis, es complicado hacerlo desde aquí...-

Observó como Jaime bebía tras terminar cada frase. Ella hacía lo propio conforme sus confesiones aumentaban su interés.

¿Y vuestro hermano?- Volvió a preguntar Dany.

Mi relación con Tyrion siempre ha sido buena. No se merece todo el odio que recibe. Le ven como un ser amorfo y putero. Yo siempre lo he querido como mi hermano. Es inteligente y sabe como tratar con las personas... Siempre ha sido la persona en la que más he confiado-

Danerys tenía a Jaime donde lo quería. Era el momento de preguntarle por Cersei.

¿Y vuestra hermana?- Preguntó Dany- He oído hablar mucho de ella-

¿Mi hermana?- Jaime sonrió de forma triste- Si queréis que hable de ella voy a tener que beber más-

No tenéis que preocuparos por ello- Dijo Dany risueña- Tenemos vino de sobra- Dijo mientras que rellenaba las copas.

Por donde empezar...- Dijo Jaime con la mirada perdida- Creo que he amado a mi hermana desde que salimos del vientre. Siempre había pensado que juntos llegamos al mundo y juntos nos iríamos. Cuando entré en la Guardia Real lo hice por ella. He hecho cosas terribles por estar con ella...- Jaime tragó saliva- Empujé al niño de los Stark por la ventana porque nos vio a Cersei y a mí-

¿Le empujásteis por la ventana?-

No hay día que no me arrepienta por ello- Jaime parecía realmente afectado por ello- Pensé en las consecuencias que traería. Toda mi vida ha estado marcada por mi relación con Cersei. Tengo tres hijos, pero en la práctica es como si no tuviese ninguno. No me ven como a su padre y yo tampoco los amo como a hijos...

Daenerys escuchaba intrigada. Se estaba dando cuenta de que toda la fachada de arrogancia del Lannister era su manera de protegerse del odio que recibía allá donde iba. Se fijó en que Jaime tenía los ojos vidriosos, como si fuese a echarse a llorar. La luz de las lámparas iluminaba los ojos de Jaime, que al estar llorosos resultaban aún más verdes. Dany se preguntó si no sería el hombre más atractivo que había visto nunca.

Pero después de todo, quizá haya merecido la pena- Jaime miró a Dany a los ojos- Durante toda mi vida todo lo importante era Cersei, pero todo ha cambiado desde que os he conocido-

¿Estaba realmente declarándose?. Estaba acostumbrada a todo tipo de elogios y declaraciones burdas, pero nunca nadie se había dirigido así con ella. Se fijó en sus labios-¿Cómo será besarlo?

Cuando abandoné Desembarco del Rey no estaba seguro de estar tomando la decisión correcta, pero ahora que estoy aquí sé que hice lo correcto. Creo en vos y en vuestra causa y os juro que siempre seréis mi reina, pase lo que pase.

Quiero besarlo- Pensó Dany, pero ¿estaría bien? ¿Qué pensará de mi si lo hago?- Se supone que debería casarme con uno de los amos, pero yo quiero estar con él. Pensó en todos los que la habían traicionado, sabía que no soportaría que lo volviesen a hacer. Entonces Dany recoró quien era. Soy la Reina, soy Daenerys de la casa Targaryen. Soy de la sangre del dragón. Yo decido quien soy.

Entonces Dany se puso en pie y le besó. Era suave al principio, más de lo que había imaginado. Entonces Jaime la rodeó con los brazos para acercarse más y besarla con más intensidad. Dany notó las fuertes manos del caballero en su cintura. Quería más, quería que ese momento durase siempre. Dany sintió que temblaba en sus brazos.

Se separó levemente de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

Prometedme que no me traicionaréis nunca, no podría soportarlo, prometédmelo-

Nunca os abandonaré, os lo prometo-

¿Y vuestra hermana?- Dijo Dany- ¿Qué hay de ella?-

Mi hermana es el pasado. Ahora soy vuestro. Solo quiero estar con vos- Dijo Jaime sonriendo-

Daenerys alzó sus labios hacia los suyos.

¿Y a qué esperáis?-

**A partir de este capítulo lo más seguro es que haga más capítulos desde el punto de vista de Jaime y Daenerys y escribiré menos de Tyrion y Barristan para llevar de mejor manera la historia. Espero que disfrutéis tanto leyendo como yo escribiendo.**


	13. Capítulo 12 (Jaime)

**JAIME**

La vela estaba casi consumida. Apenas quedaba un dedo sobre el charco de cera que se había estado formando durante la noche. Sobre la cama de la reina la tenue luz que emitía ya parpadeaba.

Pronto se apagará- Supo Jaime- y otra noche habrá llegado a su fin.

Si pudiera Jaime habría hecho que esa noche se prolongará para siempre, pero Jaime tuvo que conformarse con saborear la dulzura de cada momento antes de que se hiciese de día.

A su lado, Daenerys Targaryen dormía con placidez. Según le había dicho tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño, pero en ese momento dormía como un recién nacido. Jaime se alegraba de que hubiese podido conciliar el sueño- Quizá haya sido gracias a mi- Pensó con una sonrisa.

Jaime le pasó la mano por la espalda, a lo largo de la columna- Tiene la piel suave- Pensó Jaime, la piel de una reina. Le gustaba notar el tacto de su piel en los dedos, acariciar su pelo, masajear sus piernas... Con gusto pasaría la vida haciéndolo. Jaime recordó las noches que pasó con Cersei.- Ella era una mujer, pero esta noche la he pasado con un dragón- Pensó Jaime sonriendo.

La vela parpadeó una última vez y finalmente se apagó. La oscuridad engulló la habitación y a sus dos amantes. Jaime rodeó a su reina con los brazos, se apretó contra su espalda y se empapó de su olor, saboreando la sensación de esa piel suave contra la suya.

No olvides nunca esta sensación-Se dijo.

Jaime- Dany se dio la vuelta hacia él, con los ojos violetas medio abiertos, y le sonrió perezosamente-¿Está ya amaneciendo?

Todavía no- Respondió Jaime- Aún podemos quedarnos otro rato-

Estás mintiendo- Respondió la reina mientras se incorporaba- Pronto será de día-

Querría que esta noche nunca acabase- Dijo Jaime.

Jaime nunca había hablado de esta forma a Cersei. No lo hacía porque temía que se burlase de él por hacerlo. A Cersei no le gustaba abrir su corazón- Pensó el Lannister. Daenerys cogió un dátil de la mesilla y le ofreció otro a Jaime. Jaime lo cogió y se levantó de la cama para abrir las ventanas. La brisa matutina le rozó la cara y terminó de despertar al caballero. Al fondo, mucho más allá de las murallas de Meereen, Jaime vio como comenzó a salir el Sol. Jaime se giró para volver a mirar a Daenerys.

¿Qué tiene que hacer esta mañana?- Preguntó Jaime a Daenerys-

Jaime, por favor, no me trates de usted cuando estamos solos- Rió Dany.

Como ordene mi reina- Contestó Jaime con una sonrisa mientras se vestía.

Jaime observó como la sonrisa de Daenerys se desvanecía mientras agachaba la cabeza.

¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó el caballero.

Verás...- Comenzó Daenerys- Ayer uno de los antiguos amos de Meereen me sugirió que debería casarme con uno de ellos. Lo he estado pensando y quizás sea lo mejor para mantener la paz-

No lo hagas- Le pidió Jaime- No puedes ceder a sus chantajes, la ciudad ya no es suya-

Quizá lo mejor sea esperar- Dijo Daenerys, un poco más anima - Eres muy guapo ¿sabes?- Dijo de pronto mientras Jaime se calzaba.

Eso suelen decirme- Dijo Jaime en tono de broma.

¿A sí?- Rió Dany- Así os hablan las muchas doncellas que habéis seducido en Poniente?-

Puede ser- Contestó Jaime- Pero ninguna de ellas era un dragón-

Daenerys se levantó y besó dulcemente a Jaime. A Jaime le encantaba besarla. Es dulce y suave- Pensó Jaime.

Tengo que irme- Dijo el caballero mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta-

Ven a acompañarme en las sesiones del salón- Le pidió Daenerys- Se me hacen eternas sin compañía-

Como ordene mi reina- Dijo Jaime mientras hacía una profunda reverencia.

Salió de las dependencias de la reina y se dirigió hacia el salón para desayunar con Tyrion. Este le esperaba junto a Ser Barristan mientras degustaban un desayuno a base de frutas propias de la zona.

¿Dónde has dormido?- Le preguntó Tyrion.

Donde siempre- Le respondió Jaime mientras se servía el desayuno.

No sabía que siempre duermes en la habitación de la reina- Respondió Tyrion riendo.

Jaime no pudo ocultar una sonrisa.

¡Así que es cierto!- Exclamo Tyrion con sorpresa- Ser Jaime Lannister, de matarreyes a follareinas- Dijo riendo.

Habla con más respeto- Dijo Ser Barristan con seriedad, para después reír también- Es la pareja de tu hermano- Dijo entre carcajadas.

Nunca os había tenido por un hombre con sentido del humor Ser- Dijo Tyrion mirando a Ser Barristan.

Si- Apoyó Jaime- Habría sido más normal que sacases la espada y nos matases a los dos-

Eso es porque no os soportaba a ninguno antes de venir aquí- Rió Selmy.

Vaya- Dijo Jaime- Así que lo que os une a los dos es el gusto por mofaros de mí-

No te lo tomes a mal- Dijo Tyrion- Con gusto me cambio por ti si no te convence la reina-

No sé si ella estará de acuerdo- Volvió a reír Ser Barristan-.

Los tres terminaron de desayunar entre risas. Cuando se dispusieron a levantarse para salir al encuentro de la reina, está llegó buscándolos a ellos.

Alteza- Dijo Ser Barristan- ¿Qué os ocurre?-

Drogon a desaparecido- Dijo Daenerys dolida- A atacado a unos viajeros que venían hacia Meereen y después ha emprendido el vuelo. No he tenido más remedio que encerrar a Viserion y Rhaegal en los sótanos de la gran Pirámide. No puedo permitir que haya más muertes por su culpa-

La noticia del encarcelamiento de los dragones y de la fuga de Drogon había caído como un jarro de agua fría sobre ellos. Los tres partieron a patrullar la ciudad con los inmaculados mientras la reina se retitó a sus aposentos. Era necesario establecer un orden marcial en la ciudad para asegurar todos los barrios. De pronto observaron un gran barullo de gente a las puertas de una casa de placer.

¿Qué ocurre aquí?- Preguntó Jaime.

Ha habido un asesinato- Dijo la mujer que parecía estar a cargo del local- Uno de los hombres de la reina fue asesinado mientras estaba con mis chicas-

Hasta los hombres que no tienen partes de hombres tienen sus necesidades- Pensó Jaime. Entonces se escuchó un grito a lo lejos, que fue jaleado por algunos de los presentes.

¡VIVAN LOS HIJOS DE LA ARPÍA!- Gritó un hombre.

Vámonos de aquí- Dijo Tyrion- Hay que informar a Daenerys-

Será lo mejor- Apoyó Ser Barristan.

La reina descansaba sobre el trono. Parecía desolada por la marcha de Drogon.

Mi reina- Comenzó Tyrion- Ha habido un asesinato en la ciudad. Un inmaculado ha sido asesinado-

Su nombre era escudo fornido- Dijo la reina- Ya he sido informada por Gusano Gris. Le asesinaron en el burdel, le cortaron las mejillas y le introdujeron los testículos de una cabra en la boca-

Entonces ya sabéis...

Los Hijos de la Arpía- Dijo Daenerys con rabia- Asesinos que atacan de noche y dejan su marca en la escena del crimen. Ya he dado orden a los inmaculados que nunca patruyen solos-

Han asesinado a un soldado- Dijo Ser Barristan- Eso significa que van a por vos alteza. Por lo que no será el último-

Han sido los amos- Dijo Jaime con el rostro serio- Quieren forzaros a que os caséis con uno de ellos-

Tal vez fuese lo mejor...- Dijo Dany mirando al suelo.

De ningún modo alteza- Contestó Jaime rápidamente- Si cedéis a sus chantajes el pueblo volverá a sufrir bajo el yugo de los esclavistas. Debemos plantarlos cara.

Jaime no podía soportar la idea de ver a Daenerys con otro hombre. Se fijó en que los ojos de Daenerys se cubrieron de lágrimas mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Debemos investigar el asunto- Dijo Tyrion- Estos Hijos de la Arpía deben estar coordinados por alguien. Debemos averiguar quien-

Debemos comenzar a hacer preguntas- Apoyó Jaime-

Bien...- Dijo Daenerys pensativa- Decidle a Gusano Gris que envíe a sus inmaculados al templo de las Gracias a preguntar si han atendido a algún herido esta noche. Y que interroguen también a carniceros y pastores si alguien se ha estado dedicando a capar cabras. Vamos a hacer que los Hijos de la Arpía se enteren de lo que significa despertar al dragón-

Jaime sonrió. Si esos hijos de la arpía pensaban que Daenerys iba a huir estaban muy equivocados. Era de la sangre del dragón, y él siempre estaría apoyando a la reina, pase lo que pase.

Alteza- Intervino entonces Ser Barristan- Los inmaculados son excelentes guerreros en campo abierto, pero dentro de la ciudad su eficacia se ve muy reducida. Lo que vos necesitáis son caballeros-

Sé que necesito caballeros, pero todos están al otro lado del mar- Dijo Dany.

Todos no- Respondió Selmy- Ser Jaime y yo estamos aquí y podemos entrenar más. Permitidnos adiestrar a los hijos de los esclavistas. En unos meses dispondréis de un ejército de caballeros perfectamente adiestrados-

A Jaime le gustó la idea. Un ejército de caballeros adiestrados por dos ex-miembros de la Guardia Real podría resultar decisivo en una guerra.

Mi propio regimiento de caballeros adiestrados por dos de las mejores espadas que han existido- Dijo Dany pensativa- Está bien, tenéis mi permiso. Pero entrenad sólo a los que accedan a hacerlo, no quiero que nadie se sienta obligado.

Así se hará- Respondió Selmy.

Jaime pasó el resto de la mañana junto a Ser Barristan, reclutando futuros caballeros. Estaba deseoso de empezar el entrenamiento al día siguiente. Recordó lo vivo que se sentía él cuando aún era un niño con una espada en la mano. ¿Se sentirán ellos igual?- Se preguntó.

Por la tarde, como le había prometido a la reina, estuvo junto a ella en el salón del trono, atendiendo a las visitas que recibía. El momento más duro fue cuando un granjero llegó con unos huesos calcinados de lo que parecía un niño pequeño. -¡Vuestraa bestia lo hizo!- Gritó el hombre. Jaime se fijo en como la pequeña Missandei se giró para no verlo y a Daenerys se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. La tarde siguió con las idas y venidas de nobles y plebeyos. Todos solicitaban algo, hasta que llegó Hizdahr zo Loraq. El antiguo esclavista aún llevaba la túnica habitual de los sabios amos.

Parecía imposible- Comenzó el hombre- Pero hoy estáis aún más bella que ayer-

A Jaime no le gustó nada ese comienzo.

Ayer me dijísteis que lo mejor para Meereen sería que me desposase con uno de vosotros, con vos por ejemplo- Dijo Dany- Demostradme por qué sería lo mejor.

Alteza, el hombre nace para luchar, por lo que los problemas solo desaparecen cuando muere. Pero yo he pasado mi vida en esta ciudad, ricos y pobres me conocen. Tengo amigos e influencias y conozco las necesidades de la gente de Meereen. Además, nunca me he desposado, pero he engendrado hijos bastardos, por lo que puedo daros un heredero y garantizar así que vuestro legado perdure en el futuro-

Sabe jugar con las palabras, es un hombre inteligente- Pensó Jaime.

¿Y por qué ibáis a querer ayudarme? Por la corona?

Una corona me sentaría bien alteza, pero ¿Tan extraño os resulta que quiera lo mejor para mi pueblo?-

Era una buena respuesta pensó Jaime frunció el ceño.

Decidme mi señor- Dijo Dany con voz seria- Sin dar vueltas ni jugar con las palabras. Si me desposase con vos cesarían los asesinatos?

Podría tratar de reconciliar la ciudad y hacer que cesen los asesinatos que asolan la ciudad noche tras noche.

¿De verdad?- Jaime vio como los ojos violetas de Daenerys relampaguearon- ¿Los Hijos de la Arpía envainarían sus cuchillos por vos? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso sois uno de ellos?-

Esa es mi reina- Pensó Jaime satisfecho- Insiste con él, ya es vuestro.

No- Fue la única respuesta de Hizdar

Si lo fueses tampoco lo diríais-

No- Respondió riendo-

Jaime vio a Daenerys respirar resignada.

Bien, es todo por hoy- Dijo Dany- Pensaré sobre esto-

Por supuesto alteza- Dijo Hizdar para despedirse. El meereeno se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

En cuanto salió por la puerta Jaime se dirigió a la reina.

He conocido muchos hombres viles y mentirosos en Poniente, y todos se parecían a este-

Lo sé- Respondió Daenerys- No confío en él. Creo que tiene algo que ver con los hijos de la arpía-

Voy a investigar todo sobre él- Dijo Jaime- Empezaré mañana mismo. Si me lo permites claro-

Podréis hacerlo, pero todo eso será mañana- Dijo ella- Ahora es nuestro momento-

Jaime se acercó para besarla. Escuchó como Missandei salía corriendo a toda prisa. Los dos rieron por eso.

Espera- Dijo Daenerys- Qué pensarán los antiguos amos si se enteran de lo nuestro. Puede que me case con uno de ellos-

Jaime cogió a Daenerys en brazos. Daenerys rió y pataleo, pero finalmente apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

No te vas a casar con ninguno de ellos- Dijo Jaime- Pero eso da igual. Los leones no se preocupan de las opiniones de las ovejas-

Si los leones no se preocupan, menos aún los dragones- Rió Dany.

Jaime subió a Daenerys hasta su habitación. Una vez estuvieron allí, cerró rápidamente la puerta y la besó con fuerzas. Llevaba todo el día esperando ese momento. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire y Jaime miró fijamente esos preciosos ojos violetas sintió, por primera vez desde que salió de esa habitación por la mañana, que todo estaba como debía estar.


	14. Capítulo 13 (Varios POV)

**DAENERYS**

Daenerys sintió la suave brisa de la mañana en el rostro. La noche anterior ni si quiera se preocuparon de cerrar las ventanas. Dany se levantó y salió a la terraza.-Aún no ha amanecido- Apreció. Volvió entonces a la cama. Jaime aún dormía. Examinó con cuidado el cuerpo de el caballero. No tiene cicatrices- pensó. Dany recordó entonces el cuerpo de Drogo- El si las tenía- Acertó a recordar. Pensó también en las cicatrices de rostro de Ser Jorah, o las que lucían los mercenarios con los que estuvo negociando en Yunkai. Pero Jaime no tiene ninguna. Era Guardia Real, veterano de muchas batallas y nunca han logrado arañarlo -Con él estoy segura- Pensó Dany con una sonrisa.

Jaime dormía con las finas sábanas de hilo enredadas en sus largas piernas. Dany lo abrazó con suavidad. Tiene la piel tersa y fuerte- Pensó. Desde que estaba con él ya no tenía miedo, no le importaba lo que viniese, juntos lo superarían. Sólo estamos tú y yo, le había dicho. Dany se tumbó boca arriba. Hoy tengo que hacer frente a los Hijos de la Arpía. El pueblo me quiere, quizá si me ganase a los nobles tendría la paz. Podría ceder en algunos puntos, quizá bajando sus impuestos...

En ese momento Jaime giró perezosamente y abrió los ojos. -Es guapo hasta recién despertado- Penso Daenerys. Se giró para besarlo. Podría pasarse el día entero besando sus labios.

Me gusta despertarme así- Dijo Jaime-

Y a mí me gustan tus ojos-

Aún no ha amanecido, tenemos un rato más- Dijo Jaime abrazando a la reina-

No...- Dany querría pasar el día entero con él, pero no podía hacerlo- He estado pensando en lo que hacer y quiero hablarlo contigo.

Cuentame entonces- Dijo Jaime resignado-

No quiero casarme con Hizdahr- Dijo Dany convencida- Pero tengo que parar las matanzas como sea. Así que he pensado conceder algunos favores a los nobles y tal vez ellos puedan convencer a su pueblo...

Está su pueblo y está el tuyo- Dijo Jaime con seriedad- El pueblo de verdad es el que liberaste-

¿Me estás regañando?

El pueblo que os necesita es el que ellos pisotean-

¡Me estás regañando de verdad!-

Solo un poco- Contestó Jaime riendo- ¿Vas a conceder los favores de los que hablas?

Dany le golpeó con una almohada.

No quiero hacerlo- Dijo Daenerys- Pero si no acabamos con los Hijos de la Arpía puede que sea necesario-

Jaime se incorporó de un salto.

Entonces no tenéis que temer majestad- Dijo en tono de burla- Vuestro fiel caballero se encargará de todo-

Daenerys le tiró otra almohada.

Vaya entonces Ser Jaime- Dijo Dany con el mismo tono- Todo el reino velará por vos-

Como ordene mi reina- Dijo Jaime haciendo una profunda reverencia-

Dany se quedó sola entonces, aún riendo, acurrucada entre las sábanas. Missandei entró entonces en la habitación.

Alteza, ¿os encontráis bien?- Dijo la niña- Os he oído gritar durante la noche-

¿Realmente he gritado tanto?- Se preguntó.

Lo que has oído sería el viento- Dijo Dany rápidamenete- Haz que me traigan el desayuno a la terraza-

Ahora mismo alteza- Dijo Missandei antes de salir corriendo hacia las cocinas.

Dany salió a la terraza y observó la ciudad. Nunca será mi ciudad- Pensó. Mi sitio está muy lejos de aquí. La pálida luz rosada del amanecer llenó de luz la ciudad de Meereen.

Tengo que celebrar las audiencias de esta mañana- Dijo a sus doncellas- Traedme algo para ponerme que sea fresco y ligero-

Dany bajo al salón del trono para atender las rutinarias visitas de todos los días. Al menos no lo hizo sóla, ya que Tyrion estuvo toda la mañana con ella. Dany se dio cuenta de que el enano era realmente hábil con las palabras. Conseguía convencer de lo que fuese necesario a prácticamente todas las visitas. Ya casi había anochecido cuando Jaime y Ser Barristan volvieron a la Gran Pirámide.

¿Qué nuevas me traéis?- Preguntó Dany

Ser Barristan había conseguido reclutar varios centenares de adolescentes que querían convertirse en caballeros. Ser Barristan pretendía adiestrar a un grupo pequeño, formado por los que más destacasen, y que fuesen ellos mismos los que ayudasen al resto. Además de haber recogido el encargo que habían hecho semanas atrás al herrero de la ciudad. Armaduras similares a las de lA Guardia Real de Desembarco del Rey, pero con el dragón de la casa Targaryen tallado en el centro del pecho. Jaime mientras tanto había seguido a Hizdar a un pequeño palacete en el que se reunía con varios nobles. No había querido entrar sin el permiso de Daenerys, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo cuando ella lo autorizase. Sabía que era necesario desacerse de los hijos de la arpía, pero no podía mandar a Jaime allí el solo. Eso sería un asunto que tendrían que ver mañana. Los cuatro se sentaron juntos en la terraza. Esa noche el cocinero les había preparado una cabra asada con dátiles. Era relativamente habitual cocinar con frutas en Meereen.

Aquí estamos los cuatro- Dijo Tyrion- No se me ocurre un grupo más pintoresco-

Ciertamente nunca pensé que acabaría sentada con el Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real del Rey Robert- Añadió Daenerys- Y menos aún con los hermanos Lannister-

Y menos aún pensaríais en casaros con el Matarreyes- Dijo Tyrion con una sonrisa.

Dany pudo escuchar a Jaime atragantarse con el vino, mientras que ella pudo notar un rubor subiendo por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Qué?- Dijo Tyrion- ¿No me iréis a decir que no lo habéis pensado?. Está claro que os gustáis, y Jaime es el heredero legítimo de Roca Casterly-

Fue entonces cuando uno de los sirvientes del palacio les llevó una gran fuente de langostas. -Cortesía de Hizdar zo Loraq alteza- dijo el hombre. Lo cierto es que a Dany no le gustaba demasiado el marisco, pero sería de mal gusto dejar de probarlo. Cuando alargó la mano para coger una Jaime la sujetó por la muñeca.

No lo comáis- Dijo el caballero- ¿Recordáis lo que os dije el día que nos conocimos?

Desconfía de la generosidad repentina- Repitió Dany-

Está envenada- Dijo Ser Barristan- Es sueñodulce, muy habitual en Desembarco del Rey. En dosis pequeñas ayuda a conciliar el sueño, en grandes dosis es mortal. Y apesta a sueñodulce- Dijo acercándose una langosta a la nariz-

Daenerys estaba impactada. No se podía creer que intentasen asesinarla de forma tan burda- Enemigos por todas partes- Pensó. Jaime se levantó de golpe y se ató la espada a la cintura.

Voy a buscar a esa vil rata- Jaime estaba enrojecido por la ira- Sé donde se esconde-

Voy contigo- Dijo Ser Barristan- No podéis ir solo-

Jaime asintió, y ambos caballeros se marcharon en busca de Hizdahr zo Loraq.

**BARRISTAN**

La oscuridad había caído sobre Meereen cuando llegaron al pequeño palacio en el que Jaime decía haber visto a Hizdar. Tanto él como Ser Jaime se habían puesto las armaduras con el símbolo de la casa Targaryen que habían sido diseñadas especialmente para ellos. La puerta estaba custodiada por un guardia, lo que les hizo sospechar que estaba en lo cierto.

Venimos a ver a Hizdahr- Dijo Jaime con voz gélida.

El amo no recibe visitas a estas horas- Respondió el guardia.

No me habéis entendido- Jaime estaba encolerizado- O os apartáis de la puerta o moriréis-

Tras unos instantes de duda el guardia permitió el paso a los dos caballeros.

El pasillo que llevaba a las dependencias no tenía ventanas. Estaba iluminado por unas pocas antorchas que emitían una luz ténue. Una mujer con ropa de cama acudió a su encuentro.

Necesito hablar con Hizdahr- Dijo el Lannister-

¿Tan tarde?

Es tarde pero apremia la necesidad- Respondió Jaime.

Está demasiado nervioso- Pensó Ser Barristan. Temo que pueda hacer alguna locura.

Hizdahr salió a recibirlos con un fajín que aún se estaba anudando.

Ser Jaime, Ser Barristan, ¿qué hora es?- Hizdahr bostezó- Le ha ocurrido algo a la dulce reina-

¿Habéis intentado envenenar a la reina?- Preguntó Jaime sin más rodeos.

¿Os presentáis en mi casa en mitad de la noche para preguntarme eso? ¿Estáis loco?- Hizdahr pareció darse cuenta de que estaban armados en ese momento- ¿Qué...? ¿Por qué?-

El veneno... ¿Fuisteis vos?-

¿Las langostas?- Justo al terminar la frase se dio cuenta de su error- Yo, no.. Yo no lo hice, ¿por qué iba a querer envenenarla... ¿Tenéis pruebas?

Si las tuviera ya estaríais muerto- Jaime hablaba con la voz cargada de odio- Pero sé que fuisteis vos-

Yo... ella era la mujer con la que iba a casarme-

Era... La da por muerta. Ser Barristan se fijó en que Jaime también se había dado cuenta de ello. Era peligroso que él siguiese hablando.

Solo voy a haceros una vez la pregunta- Dijo Selmy adelantándose a Jaime con la mano en la espada- ¿Sois el líder de los Hijos de la Arpía? Decidme la verdad y os daré una muerte rápida-

Me he cansado de vuestras preguntas... Me he cansado de vosotros... ¡KHRAZZ!- Gritó hizdahr-

Barristan se giró para mirar al hombre que entraba en la habitación. Era enorme, con una cresta en mitad de la cabeza y un enorme arakh estilo dothraki en la mano. Hizdahr aprovechó ese momento de distracción para escapar hacia otra habitación. Jaime se apresuró en ir tras el, pero Ser Barristan lo detuvo.

Tú encargate de él- Dijo señalando al mercenario- Yo iré a por Hizdahr-

Selmy sabía que Jaime estaba demasiado implicado emocionalmente. Sería peligroso dejarlo a solas con Hizdahr. Ser Barristan desenvainó su espada y salió en busca de Hizdahr.

**JAIME**

Jaime miró al mercenario con odio. Me va a estallar la cabeza- Pensó. No recordaba cual era la última vez que había estado tan lleno de ira. No recordaba nada. Solo quería matar a ese enorme hombre que tenía delante. Desenvainó su espada y caminó hacia el, despacio.

Me voy a comer tu corazón- Dijo el hombre llamado Khrazz.

Jaime no respondió. No quería hablar, solo pelear. Dicho y hecho.

El mercenarió movió el arakh con habilidad, lo hizo bailar en el aire antes de hacerlo descender sobre la cabeza de Jaime. El caballero lo desvió con desprecio. El Lannister sentía que le hervía la sangre. El mercenario siguó atacando y el caballero respondía bloqueando los golpes con furia. Jaime fue capaz de ver el miedo en los ojos del mercenario, lo que hizo que se le disparase la adrenalina. Para esto había nacido, la danza del acero, la vida y la muerte en juego. Convirtió un golpe alto en uno bajo, esquivando el arma del mercenario y rajando el vientre, del que la sangre empezó a salir a borbotones. El hombre cayó de rodillas y Jaime terminó con su vida con una estocada en el corazón.

Limpió la espada con una cortina y salió tras los pasos de Ser Barristan. Encontró a Hizdahr arrodillado frente a Ser Barristan.

No me matéis, no me matéis por favor-

Os lo voy a preguntar una última vez- El anciano caballero no temblaba ni un ápice- ¿Sois la arpía?

La apía, la arpía no es una sola persona...

Quiero nombres-

Si os lo digo me mataréis. No quiero morir.

Pocos hombres lo desean, pero todos mueren- Ser Barristan envainó la espada- No seremos nosotros quienes decidamos. Venid, os llevaremos ante la reina, ella decidirá.


	15. Capítulo 14 (Daenerys)

**DAENERYS**

Daenerys apenas pudo dormir esa noche. Cada vez que abría los ojos veía el cadáver de Ser Barristan tirado en el suelo. Veía miles de puñaladas a lo largo de su cuerpo. Si intentaba dormir veía a Jaime rodeado por docenas de enemigos. El siempre intentaba luchar, siempre acababa rodeado de cadáveres de enemigos, pero acababa cayendo. Una y otra vez volvía a ver la misma escena. Finalmente, cansada de ver una y otra vez la muerte de su amado, decidió salir a la terraza. Caminó con los pies descalzos hasta el pretil. Allí apoyada comenzó a contar las antorchas de la bahía de los esclavos. Una, dos...diez,...veinte,veintiuno...Así hasta que llegaba a setenta y siete. Estaban muy lejos y parecían moverse, así que no estaba segura de si habría acertado. Volvió a comenzar... Uno, dos, tres...treinte,...cuarenta y seis...setenta y nueve. Sabía que se había equivocado. Sí, eran setenta y nueve. Pero, ¿podía estar segura?. Voy a contarlas una última vez para asegurarme de que no me equivoco...Uno, dos...- Entonces escuchó pasos a su espalda.

Alteza- Dijo una voz masculina.

Se giró rápidamente. ¡Era Jaime!. Daenerys corrió a abrazarlo. Estaba cubierto de sangre.

¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Dijo Daenerys preocupada- Estás cubierto de sangre... ¿No es tuya verdad?

No te preocupes, estoy bien- La consoló Jaime- La sangre es de un mercenario que guardaba la casa de Hizdahr y tenemos razones para creer que está detrás de los ataques-

¿Y dónde está?- Preguntó Dany- ¿Lo habéis capturado?-

Está abajo, en las mazmorras- Dijo Jaime- Lo hemos traído para que decidas lo que hacer con él.

Daenerys sonrió. ¿Será suficiente para que cesen los ataques? Justo en ese momento empezó a salir el Sol.

Aquella mañana no recibió visitas. Dany se puso un vestido largo, decorado con ribetes de oro y piedras preciosas. Además mandó que le trajeses la corona de Meereen. Era muy pesada y no le gustaba llevarla, pero esa mañana quería parecer una reina.

Daenerys se sentó en el trono, flanqueada por sus tres consejeros. Ordenó a Gusano Gris que trajese a Hizdahr a su presencia. El noble entró con la cabeza alta, no quería mostrarse débil.

Estáis ante la Reina Daeneys de la Tormenta, de la casa Targaryen- Canturreó Missandei-

Esta vez ni si quiera escuchó sus títulos. Clavó sus ojos violetas en los ojos oscuros del meereeno. Este hombre ha intentado matarme- Pensó. Ahora va a conocer la furia del dragón.

Alteza- Quiso empezar el hombre-

¿Por qué intentaste matarme?- Le interrumpió Daenerys.

Yo no quiero mataros- Respondió Hizdahr.

¿Entonces quien lo hizo?- Volvió a preguntar Daenerys.

Alteza... No lo sé... Yo no...

Daenerys estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. No hacía más que mentirla, creía que podía jugar con ella como si fuese una niña.

Vamos a hacerlo de otra forma- Dijo Daenerys- Yo os haré una pregunta. Si no me gusta la respuesta Gusano Gris os golpeará. Quizá así recordéis mejor-

Pero... Alteza-

¿Sois miembro de los hijos de la arpía?- Preguntó Daenerys.

Yo no...- Hizdahr estaba temblando.

Daenerys hizo un gesto a Gusano Gris, que golpeó al hombre con la parde de abajo de su lanza. Hizdahr gritó.

Lo preguntaré de otro modo- Dijo Daenerys. Pese al odio que sentía por ese hombre no le gustaba verlo sufrir.

Hizdahr zo Loraq- Enunció Dany- ¿Seríais capaz de señalar a los líderes de los Hijos de la Arpía?-

Yo... Sería capaz de señalar a algunos-

Muy bien- Respondió Daenerys- Hacedlo-

No lo haré- Dijo Hizdahr- Si los nombro los mataréis a todos para después de matarme a mi-

Si vuestra información me permite desarticular a los Hijos de la Arpía tal vez me replantee vuestra suerte- Dijo Dany entonces-

Disculpadme alteza pero la vida en Meereen me ha enseñado a desconfiar de las promesas. Quiero garantías- Hizdahr comenzó a recuperar su labia habitual.

Lo haremos de este modo- Daenerys sonrió- Vos me diréis un nombre cada semana. Si una vez que la lista de nombres termine han terminado también los asesinatos quedaréis libre. Quiero que mientas estéis retenido cesen los asesinatos. Cada vez que muera un hombre asesinado por vuestra organización Gusano Gris os hará una visita- No os esforcéis en protestar porque está decidido.

Dany hizo un gesto a Gusano Gris para que se llevase a Hizdahr a su celda. Jaime y Ser Barristan se marcharon para continuar con el adiestramiento de los futuros caballeros, y Dany se quedó a solas con Tyrion.

Os habéis comportado como un verdadero Dragón- Dijo Tyrion- Alteza, no querría importunaros pero anoche dejamos una conversación a medias. Y nos ha llegado información de Poniente que no creo que os guste.

Lo sé -respondió Daenerys- Pero no hablemos aquí, subamos a la terraza, con un buen vino y ropa más cómoda- Lo cierto es que estaba deseando quitarse ese vestido que casi no la dejaba moverse.

Nunca digo que no a un buen vino. Respondió Tyrion.

Dany se cambió rápidamente de ropa. Tyrion la esperaba fuera y sabía que no era buena idea dejarle a solas con una jarra de vino. Además ella también tenía algo para el...

Cuando salió a la terraza Tyrion se levantó para recibirla, gesto que ella agradeció. Missandei sirvió el vino para ambos. Daenerys miró a Tyrion para indicarle que comenzase con aquello que tenía que decirle.

Alteza- Comenzó Tyrion- Antes que nada debo deciros que la guerra en Poniente ha terminado. Stannis fue derrotado por mi padre en Desembarco del Rey y se ha visto obligado a retirarse con sus fuerzas muy diezmadas. Y Robb Stark ha sido asesinado en la casa de los Frey, durante la boda de uno de sus aliados.

Así que los Lannister han ganado la guerra- Dijo Dany-

Así es. Debo confesar que no me sorprende. Mi padre nunca pierde. Ahora controla todo Poniente...-

Y eso le convierte en mi mayor rival- Dany terminó la frase de Tyrion.

Exactamente. He aprendido muchas cosas de mi padre, y una de ellas es convertir las fortalezas del enemigo en debilidades. Cuando lleguemos a Poniente intentarán desacreditar vuestra causa diciendo que no tenéis la fuerza necesaria para derrotarlos. Tratarán de haceros ver como débil y sin apoyos. Tratarán de coaccionar a las demás casas para que se unan contra vos. Pero claro, si la Reina Daenerys llegase de la mano de Jaime Lannister, heredero de la Roca, quizá eso les haga dudar.

¿Proponéis que me case con Jaime?

Así es- Respondió Tyrion- Pero no ahora, una vez que volvamos a Poniente, bajo la luz de los 7-

Dany no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Nada le gustaría más que casarse con Jaime y reinar junto a él.

¿Créeis que es lo correcto?- Dany parecía dudar-¿Vuestro padre lo permitiría?

Si os soy sincero no sé cómo se lo tomará mi padre. Téneis formas distintas de gobernar. Vos preferís ganaros el amor del pueblo, mientras que mi padre siempre ha preferido gobernar con el miedo. Pero dejando esto a un lado, sin duda sois el mejor partido para su hijo. Ya trató de casar a Cersei con vuestro hermano...

¿Con qué hermano?... ¿Con Rhaegar?

Así es. Pero no salió bien. Ahora podríamos ser familia- Rió Tyrion

Puede que lo seamos dentro de poco- Dijo Dany con una mirada soñadora- Y ahora, cambiando de tema, yo también tengo algo para vos-

Dany sacó un pequeño objeto metálico con forma de mano de una cajita que estaba oportunamente preparada en la mesa.

He mandado hacer esto para vos- Dijo mientras juguetea con la mano de metal entre sus dedos- Pedí que lo hiciesen como en la corte de Desembarco del Rey, pero no sé si será igual...

Daenerys observó que Tyrion tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Alteza...- Trató de decir Tyrion- ¿Por qué yo?...¿qué hay de Jaime?...¿y de Ser Barristan?-

Ellos serán mi Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real y mi futuro Rey y esposo- Dijo Daenerys sonriendo- Además, no conozco a nadie más inteligente que vos, y por lo tanto a nadie mejor preparado para ser la mano de la reina-

Dany colocó el broche metálico en el chaleco de Tyrion.

Tyrion Lannister- Pronunció- Os nombro mano de la Reina-

El Lannister se arrodilló torpemente y juró lealtad eterna a la reina Daenerys- Ahora y siempre-

Jaime y Ser Barristan recibieron la noticia del nombramiento de la nueva mano al volver de entrenar a los jóvenes caballeros. Informaron a la reina de los progresos que estaban haciendo. Dos de los jóvenes destacaban sobre los demás. El primero se llamaba Larraq, el cual aún no dominaba con soltura la espada, pero era temible con la maza o el martillo. Entra en el cuerpo a cuerpo como un toro- Dijo el caballero. El otro era un jóven de las islas Basilisco, que era mucho mejor que el resto. Es rápido y fuerte, con un don innato con la espada, el mejor que Ser Barristan había visto desde Jaime Lannister. - Estarán preparados cuando partamos hacia Poniente- Dijo Selmy a la reina.

Partir hacia Poniente- Siempre lo había visto tan lejano, y cada vez estaba más cerca. Cuando acabase con los Hijos de la Arpía podría marcharse de Meereen- Y volver a mi hogar...-

Alteza- Dijo entonces Missadei- Hay un hombre que dice querer veros-

Hacedlo pasar- Respondió la reina.

Un hombre calvo y grandote entró a la habitación envuelto en una nube de talco. Daenerys se fijó en los rostros de sorpresa de sus consejeros.

Majestad- Dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia- Mi nombre es Varys, y llevo años sirviendo en la corte de Desembarco del Rey-

Varys- Dijo Daenerys enfadada- ¿El hombre conspiró para matarme cuando era una niña?

Alteza, si me permitís- Intervino Tyrion- Sospecho que Varys es la principal causa de que no murieseis asesinada-

Puede ser cierto- Dijo Daenerys- Pero me entregó como un caballo campeón a los dothrakis-

Alteza... - Varys trató de intervenir-

¿Quién dio la orden de matarme?

El Rey Robert- Dijo Varys-

La calma con la que hablaba Varys era capaz de tranquilizar la furia de Daenerys-

Majestad- Intervino entonces Tyrion- Varys ha demostrado ser un leal servidor...-

¿Qué lealtad puedo esperar de un hombre que ya ha servido a tres reyes y viene para servir a la cuarta reina? Cuando un rey no le gusta conspira contra el para nombrar a otro.

¿Lealtad?- Intervino Varys- Yo no ofrezco lealtad a reyes y reinas. Mi lealtad está con el pueblo. Si me permitís entrar a vuestro servicio os aseguro que dedicaré mi vida a sentaros en el trono de hierro, porque creo que es lo que el pueblo merece y necesita-

¿Qué opináis vos, mi señor mano?- Dijo Daenerys mirando a Tyrion.

Yo opino que sería un buen consejero de los rumores- Respondió Tyrion.

Podréis servirme si me juráis una cosa- Dijo Daenerys- Si alguna vez créeis que le fallo al pueblo no conspiréis contra mí. Miradme a la cara y decidme en qué créeis que fallo-

Os lo juro alteza- Terminó Varys-

Bien... - Dijo entonces Daenerys- Mañana comenzaremos la caza de los Hijos de la Arpía. Iremos matandolos de uno en uno mientras nos preparamos para partir hacia Poniente y... Esperamos el regreso de Drogon-

Tras decir esto Daenerys se retiró aflijida a su habitación. Le dolía hablar de Drogon. ¿Por qué se había marchado? ¿Se fue por culpa suya? ¿Y Viserion y Rhaegal, que pensarán de ella ahí encerrados? Entonces escuchó abrirse la puerta de su habitación. Era Jaime.

¿Dany, estás bien?- Preguntó Jaime

¿Dany?- Le sorprendió escucharlo- Nadie me había llamado así desde que murió mi hermano-

Si no te gusta...

No, claro que me gusta- Dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a él para besarlo-

¿Qué te ha ocurrido?- Preguntó Jaime cuando se separaron- ¿Es por Drogon?-

No sé nada de él- Dijo Dany con la cabeza agachada- Ni si quiera sé si sigue vivo-

Claro que sigue vivo- Jaime levantó su barbilla con delicadeza para mirarla a los ojos- ¿Cómo iba alguien a hacer daño a un dragón? Volverá tarde o temprano. Tú eres su madre-

Al escuchar esa palabra Daenerys volvió a agachar la cabeza. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al recordar la profecía de Mirri Maz Duur.

¿Qué te ocurre?- Dijo Jaime- ¿Qué he dicho?

Es que... Tyrion dijo que debo casarme contigo

Y... Tan terrible te resulta- Jaime parecía haberse roto

¡No!, Nada me gustaría más- Dany vio como Jaime cogía aire de nuevo- Es que no puedo tener hijos-

¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó Jaime.

La bruja que mató a Khal Drogo. Me dijo que nunca más sería una mujer-

¿Y esa te parece la fuente de información más fiable?-

Daenerys rió. Jaime siempre conseguía hacerla reír.

¿Sabes qué?- Dijo Jaime- Nunca he creído en las profecías-

Jaime...

Jaime la hizo callar y la miró a los ojos.

Dany, nadie te puede decir lo que puedes o no puedes hacer. Tú tomarás el Trono de Hierro y tú tendrás a tu heredero porque eres un dragón, y a un dragón nadie le dice lo que tiene que hacer-

Daenerys sonrió sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Tú y yo juntos Jaime. Quiero que seas mi rey, y el padre de mi heredero-

Seré tu esposo- Jaime sonrió- Pero tú siempre serás mi reina-

Y volvieron a besarse. Cuando estaba con Jaime Dany se sentía capaz de todo. Juntos podrían con todo.


	16. Capítulo 15 (Jaime)

**JAIME**

Jaime estaba realmente satisfecho. Allí ante él estaban los casi 500 reclutas que iban a ser nombrados caballero. Ser Barristan y él habían estado entrenándolos sin descanso durante muchos meses. Aún tenían mucho que aprender, pero estaban listos para prestar juramento.

En los últimos meses la paz parecía cada vez más cercana. Poco a poco fueron cayendo los líderes de los Hijos de la Arpía. Con la ayuda de Hizdahr resultó mucho más fácil encontrarlos. La reina dijo que una vez que el futuro de Meereen estuviese asegurado partirían hacia Poniente. Pero Jaime sabía que no se marcharían de la ciudad mientras no supiesen de la suerte de Drogon. La reina lo quería como a un hijo y sin él sería más difícil la tarea de tomar el Trono de Hierro. Los dragones que estaban bajo la Gran Pirámide habían crecido mucho, aun estando en cautiverio. Por lo que el gran dragón negro debía ser inmenso.

En cuanto a la situación en Poniente, Varys había informado a la reina de la muerte del Rey Joffrey. Según había podido averiguar la araña murió envenenado, y todo parecía indicar que Sansa Stark era la responsable del asesinato. - Debería estar dolido- Pensó Jaime- Pese a ser el padre de Joffrey, él nunca lo había visto como tal, y Jaime tampoco lo veía como su hijo.

Jaime- La dulce voz de Daenerys interrumpió sus pensamientos- Vamos, la ceremonia va a empezar ya-

Está preciosa- Pensó Jaime cuando miró a su prometida. Llevaba un vestido de seda, color violeta, a juego con sus ojos. Por su parte Jaime llevaba la armadura completa de la casa Targaryen, con el dragón rojo en el pecho. Jaime no terminaba de sentirse del todo cómodo con esa armadura. Su lealtad para con Daenerys estaba fuera de toda duda. Apoyará su causa hasta las últimas consecuencias. Pero el era un Lannister, el león de Lannister.

Pero eso era algo que no le preocupaba en ese momento. Poniente estaba muy lejos, y estaba convencido de que Daenerys no pondría objeción en que Jaime luciese los colores de su casa. Y el estaba por armar a muchos caballeros.

La ceremonia tendría lugar en la plaza central de Meereen. Esta constaba de una enorme explanada asfaltada con columnas bordeandola. A la plaza se podía acceder desde 5 calles, cada una de las cuales tenía una enorme puerta para abrir o cerrar los accesos a la plaza. En uno de los extremos había un gran templo, al que se entraba accedía por unas escaleras. Y en lo alto de esas escaleras tendría lugar la ceremonia. Jaime, Ser Barristan y Daenerys serían los encargados de armar a los caballeros, ya que eran los únicos con autoridad para hacerlo. Todos los reclutas llevaban la armadura de la casa Targaryen, con su dragón en el centro. Miles de curiosos ciudadanos meereeneses observaban el ritual, A Jaime le resultaba emocionante hacerlo. Nunca había nombrado a nadie caballero, y en ese momento armaría a más de uno, a cientos de ellos de hecho. Jaime subió las escaleras junto a Dany y Ser Barristan. Tomaron posición y desenvainaron las espadas. Los futuros caballeros subirían de tres en tres. Cada uno de ellos se encargaría de nombrar a uno. La reina hizo un gesto y los tres primeros comenzaron su ascenso.

El jóven Larraq iba a ser el primero al que nombraría Jaime. El muchacho se arrodilló y Jaime dio comienzo al ritual.

\- En el nombre del guerrero, os encomiendo ser valiente. En el nombre del padre, os encomiendo ser justo. En el nombre de la madre, os encomiendo defender al inocente. ¡Alzaos Ser Larraq, caballero de los Siete Reinos!

El joven caballero se alzó, tratando de contener su sonrisa. Jaime lo miró, orgulloso, y le dio la mano. A Larraq le siguieron uno, y otro, y otro... Eran quinientos caballeros, y sólo tres personas para nombrarlos, por lo que la ceremonia se alargó mucho. Pero al fin acabaron todos ellos nombrados. Los quinientos de Daenerys. Resultaba realmente sobrecogedor verlos allí a todos juntos, con sus armaduras reflejando el Sol del ocaso.

Entonces todos emprendieron la marcha hacia la Gran Pirámide, donde tendría lugar el banquete en honor a los nuevos caballeros. A la cabeza de la compañía iba ser Barristan, que montaba un gran semental de color pardo, mientras que Jaime, sobre un caballo de color oscuro, de figura elegante y Daenerys, sobre su yegua blanca como la nieve, cerraban la marcha. Los ciudadanos se aproximaban a ellos, tratando de tocarlos. A Daenerys le gustaba sentirse cercana a su pueblo, dejarse ver, mientras que Jaime lo veía peligroso. Cuando la compañía pasó por debajo de la puerta que llevaba hacia la Pirámide, multitud de ciudadanos armaron gran barullo, separando a Dany y Jaime del resto de caballeros. Jaime comenzó a ponerse nervioso, algo iba mal.

¡Abrid pasó!- Gritó Jaime- Apartaos-

La gran puerta de bronce quedó bloqueada por la multitud de gente que taponaba la entrada. Jaime vio como varios ciudadanos sacaban un cuchillo de sus togas.

**DAENERYS**

¿Qué estaba pasando? Daenerys escuchaba gritos, empujones, gente corriendo, y una gran masa de gente que taponaba la puerta. Miró a Jaime, que desenvainaba su espada. Entonces los vio. Un grupo de más de treinta hombres, armados con cuchillos y espadas, que trataban de rodearlos- Como en mi sueño- Pensó- El sueño en el que Jaime moría. Daenerys notó que alguien tiraba de ella. Calló al suelo. Varios hombres trataban de sujetarla. Es el fin pensó, y cerró los ojos. Entonces notó un líquido caliente y pegajoso que caía sobre su rostro. Una fuerte mano la agarró del brazo y la ayudó a levantarse- ¡Jaime!

Vamos- Dijo él-

Estaban rodeados. Asesinos por todas partes, tantos que apenas podía contarlos. Jaime se abría paso a espadazos. Su valiente caballero, su prometido, iba a morir allí. Lo había visto.

Marchate- Dijo ella- Vienen a por mí. Por favor, vete-

Jaime no le hizo caso. Siguió caminando como podía con ella sujeta por el brazo. Trataba de cubrirla con su cuerpo. A la plaza no paraban de entrar asesinos. Los caballeros no podían acceder a la plaza de ninguna manera. La masa de gente que había en la puerta hacia imposible que ningún hombre entrase. Estaban acorralados. Jaime la puso contra una esquina y se situó entre ella y sus agresores con la espada en la mano. Le dedicó una última mirada. Daenerys no pudo ver miedo en esos ojos, solo decisión.

Solos tú y yo- Dijo Jaime- Los agresores atacaron

Jaime alzó su hoja y la bajó con furia, matando al primero de ellos. Rápidamente la hizo girar para bloquear el arma de otro y golpearle con el puño. Lanzó otro golpe contra el costado del siguiente. No parecía un hombre, más bien era un torbellino de sangre y acero. El suelo empezaba a estar cubierto de sangre y vísceras. Jaime lanzó un nuevo golpe contra otro de los asesinos, y cuando trató de girarse, uno de ellos logró apuñalarle en el hombro-

¡No!- Grito Daenerys.

Jaime logró girarse y atravesar al enemigo con su espada. - Está sangrando- Apreció Daenerys- Otro de los atacantes clavó su puñal en el estómago de Jaime- Lo están matando- Pensó angustiada.

No podía mirar. No podía ver como Jaime moría. Solo quería que todo acabara ya. Cerró los ojos y notó como una sombra cruzó su rostro. Los gritos se apagaron, y Dany pudo escuchar un batir de alas. Volvió a abrir los ojos y miró al cielo. ¡Drogon!-

Cuando el dragón sobrevoló la plaza, trazando círculos sobre ellos. Siempre había sido el más grande de los tres, pero los meses en libertad había crecido más aún. Drogon se detuvo en el aire, entre el Sol y la plaza. De pronto pareció haberse hecho de noche. Comenzó a echar humo por la nariz y la boca. Hinchó su pechpo, que se enrrojeció como si de las puertas del infierno se tratase. Entonces escupió una enorme llamarada. Dany pudo sentir el calor a pocos pasos de distancia. Los alaridos de desesperación de los asesinos eran casi inhumanos. Drogon descendió hasta al suelo y despedazó a varios atacantes con sus fauces. Varios de los asesinos arrojaron piedras, cuchillos y lanzas a Drogon. Todo resultaba inútil. Nada era capaz de atravesar la piel escamada del dragón. Los hombres de los Hijos de la Arpía comenzaron a dispersarse. Jaime se dejó caer sobre una rodilla.

¡Jaime!- Gritó Dany mientras corría hacia el.

Se agachó para mirarle a la cara.

Vamos, levanta- Dijo- Estamos salvados-

Jaime se incorporó lentamente. Daenerys pasó el brazo de Jaime sobre su hombro para ayudarlo. - Está perdiendo mucha sangre, tienen que atenderle ya- Entonces se le ocurrió. - ¡Drogon!-

El enorme dragón se acercó velozmente. Daenerys trepó con agilidad hasta su lomo.

Vamos, sube- Dijo a Jaime.

¿Estás loca?- Respondió Jaime.

No hay tiempo- Daenerys tiró de Jaime- ¡Sube!-

Jaime subió torpemente- Hay que darse prisa- Pensó Dany.

Vuela- Dijo Dany- VUELA-

Las alas oscura restallaron con enorme estruendo, y de pronto, comenzaron a alejarse del suelo.

Más alto- Dany sonrió- Vuela hacia la Gran Pirámide- Dany tenía el corazón a punto de estallar- VAMOS, ESO ES, SÍ, ESO, VUELA

**JAIME**

Lo primero que vio Jaime al abrir los ojos fue el rostro de Daenerys. Notó un fuerte olor a incienso y plantas medicinales.

¿Dany?- Jaime notó un pinchazo muy fuerte en el hombro- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Has despertado al fin- Daenerys sonrió, con los ojos rojos. Jaime pensó que había estado llorando- Creía que te había perdido.

No recuerdo bien que ocurrió- Jaime se incorporó un poco- Me acuerdo de la plaza, hubo una pelea y...- De pronto se acordó- ¿Drogon?

Montamos juntos- Dany le pasó la mano por la frente, peinándole el flequilo- Me salvaste Jaime. Sin ti habría muerto-

Yo puedo decir lo mismo- Jaime sonrió.

Jaime- Dany le miró a los ojos- Drogon a vuelto, los Hijos de la Arpía fueron masacrados por él. Podemos partir hacia Poniente-

Poniente- Pensó Jaime. La hora de la verdad. La hora de enfrentarse a su padre, a Cersei y al rey Tommen.

Las semanas pasaron y poco a poco Jaime fue recuperando las fuerzas. La flota de la reina, que tendría que transportar a los más de 8000 inmaculados y las hordas de dothraki estaba anclada en el puerto. Tyrion y Varys partieron dos semanas antes, para reunierse con los Tyrell. Necesitaban aliados para que su padre sintiese que no tenía la ventaja. Jaime y Daenerys, junto con toda su corte embarcaron en el puerto de Meereen un mes después del combate en la plaza de la ciudad.

Jaime se fijó en las velas de los barcos. Lucían el dragón rojo de la casa Targaryen. Soltaron amarras poco antes del amanecer. Al fin, emprendían la vuelta a su hogar. Los tres dragones de la reina volaban sobre la flota, batiendo sus grandes alas. Atrás quedaba Meereen. Poniente espera la vuelta de Daenerys Targaryen.


	17. Capítulo 16 (Daenerys)

**DAENERYS**

Dany, despierta- Jaime la acarició la mejilla- ¡Dany!

¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó ella.

¡Vamos!-

Daenerys se levantó con los ojos aún cerrados. Se vistió y acompañó a Jaime fuera del camarote. La brisa marina le acarició el rostro. Aún no había salido el Sol, pero las primeras luces del alba comenzaban a iluminar el cielo. Vio como Jaime y Ser Barristan estaban apoyados en la barandilla de proa. Dany se acercó a ellos y entonces lo vio.

¿Eso es...?- Preguntó la Reina.

Eso que veis a lo lejos es Rocadragón majestad- Dijo Ser Barristan.

El castillo ancestral de la casa Targaryen se alzaba imponente a lo lejos. Los tres dragones volaban sobre él. -Mi hogar- Pensó ella.

Cuando al fin llegaron a tierra ya había amanecido. Daenerys subió en la primera de las barcas que los llevaban a la costa. Con cada golpe de remo la orilla estaba más cerca, y a Dany le latía más rápido el corazón. A medida que se acercaban a la playa, más arriba se alzaba la fortaleza. Al fin, tocaron tierra. Cuando Daenerys puso el primer pie en tierra firme, miles de recuerdos se le agolparon en la cabeza. Viserys, Rhaegar, el Usurpador, el trono... Daenerys puso una rodilla en el suelo y puso sus manos en la arena. Solo entonces fue consciente de que ya estaba en su casa. Tres inmaculados se adelantaron para abrir la gran puerta de madera que protegía la entrada. Jaime se acercó a ella y la cogió por la cintura, para instarla a avanzar. Emprendieron el ascenso por la larga escalinata que los llevaría al castillo. El Sol iluminaba el enorme mar que rodeaba la isla. Su destino estaba cada vez más cerca. El corazón le latía más y más deprisa cuando al fin se encontraron ante la puerta.

Ya estamos aquí- Dijo Jaime.

Los inmaculados abrieron la puerta, y allí, ante ella, se alzaba el trono de Rocadragón. Daenerys emprendió el camino hacia él, despacio. La gran sala de los reyes Targaryen estaba repleta de altas ventanas. Varias chimeneas se hallaban en las paredes de la sala. Cada paso de Daenerys retumbaba en la sala. Cuando estaba a un paso del trono con forma de dragón se detuvo. Extendió su mano para acariciarlo. - Está frío- Pensó, mientras sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Respiró hondo y agarró ambos brazos del trono con sus manos. . Entonces se sentó. Miró a Jaime y Ser Barristan, que la miraban con orgullo y dijo...

¿Empezamos?

…...

Alteza- La voz de Ser Barristan sorprendió a Jaime y Daenerys, que estaban estudiando el mapa de piedra de Rocadragón, el cual representaba todo Poniente- Lord Tyrion y Lord Varys han regresado. Solicitan una audiencia con vos-

Hacedlos pasar- Respondió la reina.

Jaime y Daenerys se sentaron a esperar alrededor de la mesa de piedra de la sala de reuniones. Desde esta se podía observar la playa de la isla a través de sus grandes ventanales. Una chimenea daba calor, pero también luz a la sala, creando un ambiente acojedor. Quedaba poco tiempo para que el Sol se pusiese, por lo que en poco tiempo la chimenea y las luces de las velas sería toda la luz que quedase. Pocos minutos después del aviso de Ser Barristan, Tyrion y Varys entraron en la sala.

Alteza, Ser Jaime- Saludó Varys. Tyrion entró, y tras reverenciar a Daenerys se sentó junto a su hermano y se sirvió una copa de vino.

¿Qué nuevas me traéis?- Preguntó la Reina.

Muchas e importantes noticias alteza- Lord Varys parecía preocupado- Teníamos acuerdo con Altojardín y Dorne, estaban dispuestos a reunir a sus banderizos y unirse con vos para recuperar el trono,pero un acontecimiento inesperado ha hecho que todo se desmorone-

¿Qué acontecimiento?- Preguntó Jaime.

Tommen ha muerto- Respondió Tyrion- En circustancias similares a las de su hermano.

Daenerys vio como Jaime se retorcía en la silla

¿Circustancias similares a Joffrey?- Preguntó Jaime- ¿Debo entender que ha muerto asesinado?

Dany cogió la mano de Jaime para mostrarle su apoyo. - Era su hijo- Pensó ella. Puede que nunca lo hubiese visto como tal, pero un hijo es un hijo y debe estar dolido.

Así es Ser Jaime- Respondió Varys- Se acostó un día y al siguiente no volvió a levantarse-

No fue un espectáculo tan dantesco como el de Joffrey- Dijo entonces Tyrion- Pero igualmente hay una mano detrás de estos asesinatos-

Esto quiere decir que...- Comenzó Varys-

Que Sansa Stark no envenenó a Joffrey- Daenerys terminó la frase.

Así es- Tyrion se levantó con la copa en la mano- Hay alguien detrás de estos asesinatos. Una mano ejecutora detrás de ambos me atrevería a decir-

Podemos descartar a los Tyrrel y a Dorne- Dijo Dany- ¿Parecieron soprendidos con la noticia no?-

Alteza, ¿me permitís daros un consejo?- Preguntó Varys-

Para eso os tengo a mi lado Lord Varys- Respondió la reina.

No deis nada por supuesto en Poniente. No confiéis en nada que no podáis ver, y si podéis verlo, dudar de ello. Es una época convulsa y los reyes caen como moscas-

Lo tendré en cuenta- Dijo Dany.

Realmente no faltaba a a realidad. La habían fallado tantas veces que sentía que no podía confiar en nadie. Quizá solo pudiese confiar en los hermanos Lannister, además de en Ser Barristan. Nunca se habría imaginado que los hermanos Lannister fuesen las dos personas en las que más confiaba en esos momento, y desde luego jamás habría pensado que iba a estar perdidamente enamorada del Matarreyes.

¿Pero a qué se deben estos asesinatos?- Dijo Jaime- La guerra había acabado-

Puede haber sido un acto de venganza contra los Lannister- Dijo Ser Barristan.

Joffrey era cruel- Dijo entonces Tyrion- Pero Tommen era muy distinto de su hermano. Si yo fuese un Stark el veneno se lo habría dado a mi padre. Alguien se está beneficiando de la muerte de los reyes-

Pero, ¿quién podría beneficiarse de esto?- Dijo Dany- El caos tras la muerte de los reyes debe estar sumergiendo al reino en un profundo pozo-

Un viejo amigo me dijo una vez que el caos no es un pozo- Dijo Varys- Es una escalera. Si unos se hunden en ese pozo otros salen de él.

Meñique- Dijo Tyrion- Es posible-

¿Dónde está Meñique ahora?- Preguntó Jaime.

Mis pajaritos me han informado de que está en Invernalia, junto a Sansa Stark y al recién coronado Rey en el Norte-

Puede que después de todo Sansa estuviese de algún modo detrás de la muerte de Joffrey-

Es una posibilidad-

¿Rey en el Norte? Pensó Daenerys. Es un enemigo con el que no contaba.

¿Habéis mencionado un Rey en el Norte?- Preguntó Daenerys.

Así es alteza- Dijo Varys- Jon Nieve, el bastardo de Ned Stark, derrotó a Ramsay Bolton en la llamada Batalla de los Bastardos y recuperó Invernalia. Los norteños le han nombrado Rey en el Norte-

Si me permitís alteza- Intervino Tyrion- Sería conveniente afrontar los problemas de uno en uno. No podemos enfrentarnos al Trono de Hierro y al del Norte a la vez. No tenemos aliados en Altojardín ni en Dorne. Estamos solos y debemos actuar con cautela-

Debemos reunirnos con mi padre- Dijo entonces Jaime, que no había hablado hasta entonces- Quizá podamos evitar la guerra si os acepta como reina-

Ahora no hay un rey en Desembarco- Dijo Tyrion- Quizá podamos optar al trono con un matrimonio entre vosotros dos y evitar más muertes-

Muy bien- Dijo Daenerys- Enviad cuervos a todos los señores de Poniente. Quiero reunirme aquí con todos ellos. Si podemos evitar el derramamiento de sangre lo haremos. Es suficiente por hoy, creo que todos estamos muy cansados. Mañana seguiremos con todo esto.

Daenerys se levantó y se marchó a sus aposentos. Estaba agotada después de un día de tantas emociones, tenía ganas de darse un baño caliente y relajarse, y más tarde poder relajarse con Jaime. Tenía ganas de que llegase ya el día siguiente para seguir adelante.

**JAIME**

Daenerys salió por la puerta, en dirección a sus aposentos. Los cuatro quedaron habando durante bastante tiempo, hasta que Varys se marchó también a enviar las palomas, dejando a Jaime junto a Tyrion y Ser Barristan.

Aquí quedamos los tres- Dijo Tyrion- ¿Quién iba a decir que esto fuese a ser así cuando partimos desde Desembarco?

Si os digo la verdad- Dijo Ser Barristan- Jamás lo habría imaginado-

¿Sabéis lo que os digo?- Dijo Jaime- La noche que cambió todo entre nosotros fue gracias al vino. Y creo que esta noche tengo ganas de repetirlo-

Al fin dices algo coherente hermanito- Dijo Tyrion llenando sus copas- Ser Barristan, acercarme la vuestra-

Ah no, estoy muy viejo para esto- Dijo mientras se levantaba para marcharse-

Los dos hermanos se quedaron solos, sentados en la mesa de Rocadragón.

Los hermanos Lannister- Dijo Tyrion, alzando la copa para brindar.

El Gnomo y el Matarreyes, Mano y futuro esposo de la Reina Dragón- Dijo Jaime, brindando con su hermano-

Jaime, te voy a decir una cosa- Tyrion bebió- Esta noche pienso beber mucho, no creo que seas capaz de seguirme el ritmo-

Ay hermanito, ahí te equivocas- Respondió Jaime- Pienso beber mucho más que tú-

No creas que te será fácil- Tyrion rió- Mientras tú estabas entrenando con la espada yo estaba entrenando el hígado. Ahora tú eres el mejor guerrero de Poniente y yo el mejor borracho-

Los dos hermanos bebieron sus copas y volvieron a llenarlas. Hacía tiempo que ambos no se relajaban de esa manera. Entonces la puerta de la sala se abrió.

Al... Alteza- Dijo Tyrion- Esto... Esto no es lo que parece-

¿Ah no?, pues que decepción- Dijo Daenerys sonriendo- Esperaba encontrar dos compañeros para beber esta noche-

Esa... Esa es mi reina- Dijo Jaime riendo-

Dany llenó su copa y se la bebió de un trago.

Vaya vaya- Dijo Jaime- ¿Cómo es que buscas la compañía de los bellos y afamados hermanos Lannister?-

Pensé que les agradaría la presencia de la bella y afamada madre de Dragones. En cualquier caso, si no lo hace siempre puedo ordenaros que me acompañéis- Daenerys rió.

De ningún modo- Dijo Tyrion- Llevo meses bebiendo con Ser Barristan Selmy. El cambio es positivo-

¿Y qué es lo que hacéis los hombres cuando os juntáis a beber?- Peguntó Daenerys mientras daba un trago.

Normalmente emborracharnos y contar historias enrevesadas- Contestó Jaime- Pero el experto en esto es Tyrion.

Tiene razón en lo de emborracharse- Respondió el Gnomo- Pero en nuestro caso lo más normal es contar nuestras aventuras amorosas-

¿Ah sí?- Dijo Daenerys mirando a Jaime.

No... Yo no- Jaime se sonrojó- Jamás he contado nada tuyo... y mío... yo...

Daenerys y Tyrion rieron mientras Jaime trataba de justificarse. Las horas fueron pasando y los tres fueron bebiendo más y más.

¿Sabéis qué alteza?- Dijo Tyrion- Llevo dos... No, llevo... seis... Bueno, llevo muchos meses sin estar con una mujer. Mientras que mi hermano pasa cada noche con la madre de dragones... Oye Jaime, cómo es estar con un dragón cada noche... No te hagas el loco, se que dormís juntos todas las noches.

Yo nunca he estado con un dragón- Respondió Daenerys- Pero Jaime es muy bueno... Vaya que lo es-

¡Claro que lo soy- Respondió Jaime- Sabes Tyrion... Tengo que decir que Dany es mucho mejor que Cersei... Mucho más-

Ah sí- Tyrion estaba muy borracho- Decidme alteza... Quien es mejor... ¿Jaime o Khal Drogo?-

Mmmm. Jaime sin duda- Dijo Daenerys- Es mucho mejor. Khal Drogo me montaba como a uno de sus caballos-

Es un honor para mí alteza...Yo os trato como la reina que sois- Dijo Jaime-

Ser Jaime Lannister- La reina se levantó, muy borracha también- Os ordeno que me folléis, sois mi prometido. Seguidme a mis aposentos-

A sus órdenes alteza- Jaime la siguió como buenamente pudo-

Vaya- Dijo Tyrion- Otra vez solo... Borracho y solo... Mientras mi hermano pasa cada noche con la reina dragón... Tengo que buscarme una esposa... Tal vez Margaery Tyrrel...

Y así acabó la primera noche de Daenerys en Poniente. El día siguiente vendría cargado de fuertes emociones que deberán afrontar unidos.

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. He tratado de hacer algo distinto para poner un poco de humor antes de que empiece lo interesante de verdad. Mañana o a mucho tardar pasado mañana habrá nuevo capítulo, ya en un tono más serio. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**


	18. Capítulo 17 (Jaime)

**JAIME**

El sonido de una corneta despertó a Jaime- ¿Qué hora es?- Pensó el caballero. Cuando trató de levantarse un terrible dolor de cabeza se lo impidió- He bebido demasiado- A su lado descansaba Daenerys, todavía dormida. Jaime sonrió al verla y se icorporó- Será mejor que Dany siga descansando- La reina había bebido tanto como Tyrion y el y no estaba tan acostumbrada a la bebida. Jaime buscó sus pantalones por toda la habitación- ¿Qué demonios hicimos anoche- Se dijo. La ropa de ambos estaba desperdigada por toda la habitación.

Cuando al fin se hubo vestido bajó a la sala de reuniones. Lord Varys y Ser Barristan se encotraban allí degustando un desayuno a base de frutas y leche fresca.

Ser Jaime- Dijo Lord Varys con una sonrisa- Parece que la reunión se alargó anoche-

La reina bajó a premiarnos con su asistencia- Jaime sonrió- Es nuestro deber como sus leales súbditos honrarla como se merece-

Y sin duda lo hicísteis- Dijo Ser Barristan.

Jaime se sirvió su desayuno. Su estómago no estaba para mucha comida, así que se conformó con una manzana y un poco de leche.

Lord Varys- Dijo entonces Jaime- ¿Cuándo podríamos esperar respuestas a los cuervos que enviastes?

Si los señores responden con premura, esta misma tarde podríamos recibir respuesta-

Bien- Jaime se levantó- La reina y su mano estarán en disposición de atender a sus respuestas para entonces. Si me disculpan mis señores, estaré en el campo de entrenamiento-

Jaime salió de la sala en dirección al patio del castillo. Necesitaba despejarse y no había mejor forma que con una espada en la mano. Los nuevos caballeros de la reina se adiestraban en el patio todas las mañanas, y ese día contarían con la presencia de su maestro. Cuando llegó al patio los caballeros se detuvieron para saludar a Jaime. Jaime cogió una espada de entrenamiento y se puso las protecciones de cuero que se usaban en los entrenamientos.

¿Quién quiere practicar conmigo?- Dijo Jaime.

Varios de ellos se adelantaron, pero el más rápido de ellos fue Tumco Lho. Jaime siempre había considerado al jóven proveniente de las Islas Basilisco el mejor de los reclutas de la Reina. Jaime alzó la espada hacia el en señal de desafío y el recién armado caballero se adelantó.

Ahora sois un caballero- Dijo Jaime- Veamos si hacéis honor a vuestro título-

En cuanto Jaime terminó la frase el joven atacó. Los golpes del muchacho eran rápidos y fuertes- Es realmente bueno, pensó Jaime- Danzaron bajo el Sol saliente mientras las espadas romas entonaban su canción de acero. Durante un rato, Jaime solo se dedicó a desviar los golpes, pero más adelante, comenzó a responder con golpes. Acertó al recién armado caballero en el muslo, el hombro, el antebrazo... Cuando bajaron las espadas el chico estaba molido y magullado, pero soriente.

Has luchado bien- Dijo Jaime- Podéis volver a entrenaros entre vosotros-

El vino se había evaporado y tenía la cabeza despejada. Jaime volvió a la fortaleza a esperar los cuervos que traerían las noticias.

Ya estaba bien entrada la tarde cuando los cuervos llegaron a Rocadragón.

Los Tyrrel y los Martell alegaban haberse reunido ya con Tyrion y Varys, por lo que preferían esperar a ver como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos antes de acudir ante Daenerys. Mejores noticias llegaban desde el Norte. Los Stark aceptaban la propuesta de la reina de acudir a su presencia. Pero debido a la reciente guerra contra los Bolton, pedían un mes para reorganizarse y restaurar el orden antes de tan largo viaje. Los lannister por su parte rechazaron acudir a Rocadragón, alegando que Cersei era la reina de Poniente (así lo habían decidido en Desembarco del Rey) y que si Daenerys quería hablar debía ser ella la que se desplazase. Esta noticia fue el tema a tratar en la mesa del consejo.

Quizá fuese mejor que viajase en persona a Desembarco del Rey- Dijo Daenerys.

No podéis hacerlo- Dijo Jaime- Es demasiado peligroso. Existe la posibilidad de que decidan asesinaros allí mismo para acabar con vuestra pretensión al trono-

No pueden asesinarme- Respondió Dany- Drogon viajará conmigo. Si intentan hacerme algo toda la ciudad arderá-

Alteza- Dijo entonces Tyrion- Si accedéis a su petición de acudir a Desembarco del Rey estaréis legitimando su derecho al trono. Vos no podéis acudir-

Yo lo haré- Dijo entonces Jaime- Yo llevaré vuestro mensaje a Desembarco del Rey-

Y yo iré con a él- Dijo Tyrion- Vamos a enfrentarnos a nuestra familia. Lo justo es que vayamos juntos-

No pienso arriesgar vuestra vida- Daenerys se mostró temerosa- Si ponéis un pie en Desembarco estaréis a su merced-

Conozco bien a mi padre- dijo Tyrion- Sabrá que si nos hace daño su familia correrá el riesgo de ser exterminada. Jaime es su heredero y si el muere la casa Lannister sufrirá la furia del dragón-

Tras una larga charla Tyrion y Jaime consiguieron convencer a la reina de que debían ser ellos los que se reuniesen con Tywin y Cersei en la capital. Fue entonces el momento de discutir los términos de su negociación.

Debemos dejar claro que queremos evitar la guerra- Comenzó Tyrion- Si Cersei abdica y os deja la regencia mi padre seguirá siendo señor de Roca Casterly-

Para endunzarlo le diréis que Jaime será rey mediante nuestro matrimonio- Dijo Daenerys, sonriendo a Jaime.

Mi padre es un hombre duro en las negociaciones- Jaime miró a Dany- Pero estoy seguro de que cederá. Tenemos tres dragones, sabrá que no puede ganar la guerra-

Debemos partir ya- Dijo Tyrion- El Rey en el Norte llegará pronto. No podemos demorarnos si queremos estar aquí para cuando llegue-

Daenerys asintió. Parecía preocupada por la marcha de Jaime a Desembarco del Rey. Tyrion salió de la habitación para dejarles un momento de intimidad.

Volveré pronto- Dijo Jaime- Recuerda lo que te dije, solos tú y yo-

Jaime- Dijo Dany- No arriesgues tu vida por mí. Si ves que corres peligro sal de allí y vuelve aquí conmigo-

No puedes pedirme que no me arriesgue por ti- Replicó Jaime riendo- Pero te puedo prometer que haré lo que sea necesario para volver contigo. Dany, mírame-

Daenerys levantó la barbilla para mirar a Jaime a los ojos. Jaime se llenó de esos ojos violetas que tanto le gustaban- Recuerda cómo son- Se dijo- Entonces la besó. Puede que durante segundos, minutos, horas... Jaime no sabría decirlo, pero para él siempre sería poco tiempo. Cuando se separaron volvieron a mirarse a los ojos.

Volveré- Dijo Jaime- Y cuando esté aquí de nuevo nos casaremos, y no nos separaremos nunca más-

Dicho esto salió de la habitación. Los hermanos Lannister partieron de Rocadragón con la última luz del día.

Jaime se apoyó en la baranda de la popa del barco, viendo como se alejaban de Rocadragón. Tras todo lo que había pasado, de alejarse de su hermana y su padre, de enamorarse y prometerse con Daenerys Targaryen, volvería a verse cara a cara con su familia. Pero, ¿cómo reaccionarían su padre y su hermana? Ni si quiera sabía como iba a reaccionar él mismo cuando se encontrasen cara a cara. Solo tenía una cosa clara, y es que iba a hacer lo que fuese necesario para hacer que Daenerys Targaryen se sentase en el Trono de Hierro.

**Y con esto se acaba este capítulo. Sé que es más corto de lo habitual, pero es que aquí quería haceros una propuesta a los que seguís este fic. Me gustaría que los que léeis de forma habitual los capítulos me dijéseis lo que os gustaría que pasase de aquí en adelante. Tengo mi idea de como quiero que acabe todo, pero si alguna de vuestras propuestas me gustasen podría matizar o incluso cambiar partes del guión de aquí al final, para hacer una historia que nos guste a todos. Podéis enviarme vuestras propuestas vía review o vía mensaje privado. Para orientaros un poco, los dos próximos capítulos serán la reunión de Tyrion y Jaime con Tywin y Cersei (aquí he pensado escribir el mismo capítulo pero con diferentes puntos de vista) y la llegada de Jon a Rocadragón.**

**Muchas gracias de antemano.**


	19. Capítulo 18 (Tyrion)

**TYRION**

Llegaremos a Desembarco del rey en menos de una hora- Dijo uno de los tripulantes de su nave.

Tyrion tragó saliva. La ciudad se alzaba imponente a lo largo de la costa. A pesar de estar aún lejos de la orilla se alcanzaba a oír el bullicio del mercado de pescado. Más arriba de la costa Tyrion pudo ver como se alzaba el gran Septo de Baelor con sus siete torres de cristal, o los muros ennegrecidos de Pozo Dragón- Puede que algún día los dragones de la reina dormitasen ahí- Pensó Tyrion. Entonces miró más arriba aún, sobre la Colina Alta de Aegon. Allí se alzaba amenazadora la Fortaleza Roja.

Tyrion estaba realmente incómodo- Nunca me han tenido mucho aprecio- Pensó. Pero presentarse allí ante su padre y hermana después de haber traicionado a su familia iba a ser realmente complicado. Miró entonces a su hermano. Jaime se había puesto la armadura dorada que siempre había usado en batalla cuando defendía a la casa Lannister. El león de la casa Lannister se alzaba orgulloso en la pechera -Él lo tiene aún más difícil- Jaime era la esperanza de la familia Lannister. Su padre tenía grandes esperanzas puestas en el a pesar de todo. Y ahora estaba en el bando contrario...

Tomaron tierra poco después. Nada más poner un pie en el puerto dos capas doradas salieron a su encuentro- Nos estaban esperando- Dedujo Tyrion. Les condujeron hasta la Fortaleza Roja. El gran rastrillo de la puerta estaba levantado.

Podéis pasar a asearos y a descansar- Dijo el guardia- La Reina y su mano os recibirán por la tarde-

Tyrion agradeció no tener que enfrentar a su padre aún. Jaime y él se dieron un baño relajante y comieron prácticamente sin mediar palabra. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Tyrion se fijó en que Jaime apenas probó bocado. Se dedicaba a mirar por el balcón con la vista perdida. -Está deseando terminar con esto- Pensó Tyrion. La puerta de la habitación se abrió entonces y los mismos capas doradas entraron en la habitación.

Es la hora- Dijeron- Acompañadnos al salón del Trono-

A Tyrion le dio un vuelco al corazón. Estuvo a punto de vomitar todo lo que había comido. Jaime se levantó de un salto, Tyrion se tomó su tiempo para hacer lo mismo. Una vez puso los pies en el suelo siguió los pasos de su hermano.

El sonido de las botas al caminar resonaba en la cabeza de Tyrion. Había realizado ese camino miles de veces a lo largo de su vida, pero ese día pensó que nunca llegaría al Trono. ¿Cómo les recibirían?

Al fin alcanzó las puertas de la sala del Trono. El corazón le latía desbocado, como un caballo de guerra. Los guardias se pararon junto a la puerta.

Antes de entrar tendréis que entregarme la espada- Dijeron a Jaime.

Jaime no lo discutió. Una vez entregó su arma entraron en el salón. Los dos hermanos Lannister pudieron ver las imponentes figuras de su padre y su hermana. Cersei estaba sentada en el trono de hierro, con un vestido largo y ceñido, de color escarlata. Su padre estaba de pie, al lado del trono, alto y elegante. Parecía un león, viejo pero poderoso.

Tyrion y Jaime avanzaron hacia ellos, con paso firme pero seguro. Tywin y Cersei aguardaban impasibles, midiendo cada uno de sus pasos. Una vez llegaron hasta los pies del Trono se detuvieron allí. Nadie decía nada. Su padre lo miraba de arriba a abajo, evaluando lo que tenía ante sí. El silencio era insportable. Tyrion se dispuso a romperlo, pero cuando abrió la boca para hablar, su padre alzó su voz, impertérrita.

No hablaremos aquí- Dijo Tywin- Acompañadnos hasta la mesa del consejo-

Nadie medió una palabrar más. Su padre se dirigió hacia allí, seguido por Jaime y Tyrion, y tras ellos Cersei.- Quieren que nos sintamos rodeados, no han dejado nada al azar-

Una vez alcanzaron la mesa en la que iban a reunirse, Tywin y Cersei se sentaron en uno de los lados, enfrentados a Jaime y Tyrion, frente a frente. Su hermana, tan bella como severa, se mostraba totalmente impasible, imperturbable. Tyrion se percató de como Jaime mantenía la mirada, sin sentirse intimidado por su padre y hermana. Fue su padre el primero en romper el silencio.

¿Para qué habéis venido?- Dijo su padre. No había rastro de la cordialidad y las formas que guardaba cuando se reunía con los representantes de otras casas. Era un padre hablando a unos hijos que habían traicionado todo lo que significaba algo para él-

Venimos en representación de la reina Daenerys Targaryen- Respondió Jaime con frialdad.

La reina es tu hermana- Respondió Tywin.

No hemos venido aquí a discutir sobre linajes- Dijo Tyrion- Daenerys nos envía para hacer llegar su oferta-

Pudo ver como su padre clavaba sus fríos ojos verdes sobre él. Esa mirada acusadora que siempre sentía que le calaba por completo.

¿Una oferta?- Dijo Cersei- El trono es mío. Yo soy quien hace las ofertas-

El Trono será para Daenerys- Responió Jaime- Tiene ocho mil inmaculados y otros tantos dothrakis. Además de tres dragones adultos. No podéis ganar esta guerra-

¿Traéis un ejército de salvajes y eunucos para arrebatarme el trono que es mío por derecho?- Cersei hablaba encolerizada. Pudo ver el odio en sus ojos.

El trono no es tuyo por derecho- Replicó Tyrion- El trono le correspondría a Jaime-

Tyrion vio como esta frase hizo relampaguear los ojos de su hermana.

¿Qué quieres decir?- Dijo Cersei- ¿Habéis venido para reclamar el trono para Jaime?

Cersei parecía no entender, o no querer entender. Pero Tyrion sabía que su padre había deducido la propuesta desde que se sentaron a la mesa. Su hermano respiró hondo antes de hablar.

Voy a casarme con Daenery- Dijo Jaime- Reinaremos juntos. Si aceptáis esta propuesta podéis permanecer como señor de la Roca. Si no lo hacéis Daenerys y yo reinaremos, pero la Roca pasará a estar bajo mi cargo y seréis puestos a disposición de la justicia de la reina-

Tyrion vio como los ojos verdes de Cersei se llenaban de lágrimas, que junto a la luz que incidía directamente en ellos destacaba aún más su color. Su padre siguió con el mismo gesto. Era imposible adivinar lo que pensaba sobre esto. Entonces se dispuso a hablar.

Esperaba esto de tu hermano. Pero tú Jaime. Siempre fuiste terco, pero jamás dudé de tu lealtad a la familia. Siempre había guardado la esperanza de que al fin te hicieses un hombre y asumieses tu lugar en Roca Casterly. Pero ahora veo que mis esperanzas eran vanas. Has traicionado a la casa Lannister-

Si estoy aquí es porque quiero lo mejor para la familia-

Lo mejor para la familia sería que tú y tu fulana os volviéisis con esos señores de los caballos para que os montasen uno a uno- Dijo Cersei, presa de la ira.

Jaime apretó los puños. Tyrion se alegró de que Jaime no estuviese armado, porque no sabía como podría haber reaccionado.

No hemos venido a intercambiar ofensas- Dijo Tyrion antes de que Jaime pudiese responder- Por favor, aceptad la oferta de Daenerys. Jaime será rey. Cersei podrá casarse con cualquier señor de Poniente, y los hijos de Jaime y Daenerys heredarán el Trono de Hierro. No existe un futuro mejor para la casa Lannister-

Por una vez Tyrion evitó usar la burla y el sarcasmo. Sabía que caminaba sobre una cuerda muy floja y no quería caerse. Su padre no era un hombre con el que se pudiese jugar.

Podéis transmitirle a vuestra reina que aceptaremos sus términos una vez que la paz esté asegurada en Poniente y podamos confirmar que la reina tiene palabra- Dijo Tywin.

Tyrion abrió la boca para contestar, pero una vez más su padre se adelant.

Es mi última palabra. No pienso añadir nada más. Marchaos- Terminó Tywin.

No esperó nada más para marcharse. Tyrion se levantó, y observó como Jaime hizo lo propio, sin apartar la mirada de su padre. Cersei por su parte trató de permanecer orgullosa, pero Tyrion supo ver que estaba rota por dentro- Lo ha perdido todo- Pensó. -Y está a punto de perder el trono-

Los dos hermanos no esperaron nada más para abandonar la ciudad. Jaime recuperó su esada y los dos juntos se marcharon hacia su barco. Tyrion se fijó en como su hermano parecía haber recuperado el color- Se ha quitado un peso enorme de encima- Pensó. Embarcaron antes de que se pusiese el Sol. Tyrion observó como Desembarco del Rey se iba empequeñeciendo en el horizonte, y solo cuando ya no alcanzaba a divisar la Fortaleza Roja pudo respirar tranquilo, ahora solo esperaba divisar Rocadragón lo antes posible. Lo que le deparase el futuro no lo sabía, pero estaba orgulloso de haber acutuado como una mano de la reina debía hacer.


	20. Capítulo 19 (Daenerys y Jaime)

**DAENERYS**

Los cuernos de Rocadragón la despertaron. - ¡Se aproxima un barco!- Escuchó. A Daenerys le dio un vuelco el corazón. Se vistió rápidamente y corrió hasta la ventana. La vela negra con el dragón rojo la sacó de toda duda. - ¡Era Jaime-. Desde su ventana pudo ver como desembarcaban en la orilla los dos hermanos Lannister. Dany quería correr a abrazarlo y besarlo, pero era la reina y tenía que guardar las formas. En lugar de eso decidió asearse y esperar en la sala de reuniones, junto con Varys y Ser Barristan. Aún tuvieron que esperar varios minutos antes de que la puerta se abriese y Jaime y Tyrion entrasen en la sala. Jaime llevaba el león dorado de la casa Lannister en el pecho, mientras que Tyrion lucía orgulloso el broche de Mano de la Reina.

Alteza- Dijo Jaime- Traemos nuevas de la capital-

¿Y cuáles son esas nuevas?- Preguntó Daenerys. Quería abrazarlo y besarlo, pero antes tenía que cumplir su papel como reina.

Mi padre dijo que aceptarían los términos una vez la paz estuviese asegurada en Poniente y pudiesen confiar en vuestra palabra- Contestó Tyrion- No aporta certezas, pero al menos no se ha negado ni nos ha mandado encarcelar-

Si me permitís alteza- Dijo Varys- Es más de lo que cabría esperar de un hombre como Tywin-

¿Si marchamos hacia la capital se rendirán?- Preguntó Daenerys- No pregunto por certezas, quiero vuestra opinión-

Quizá lo mejor sea esperar a resolver todos los asuntos que quedan antes de marchar hacia la capital- Dijo Jaime- Cuando mi padre vea que no puede ganar la guerra se rendirá-

Si conseguís que el resto de los reinos os apoyen como reina ni Tywin Lannister osará desafiar vuestro reinado.

Daenerys estaba harta de política, solo quería unirse a Jaime de nuevo.

Muy bien- Dijo Dany- En pocas jornadas llegará el Rey en el Norte. Podemos empezar por ahí. Eso es todo por hoy, podéis retiraros- Terminó la Reina.

Uno a uno fueron abandonando la sala, dejado solos a Jaime y Daenerys. Esta se acercó apresuradamente para besarlo.

Dany- Dijo Jaime- En Desembarco estuve reunido con Cersei-

¿Y qué... Y qué pasó?- Dijo Daenerys temiéndose lo peor.

No sentí nada- Respondió Jaime- Fue como ver a una desconocida. Tú lo eres todo para mi, Cersei es como una sombra de lo que una vez fui-

Daenerys sonrió, con los ojos violetas llenos de lágrimas de alegría, y acercó sus labios a los del caballero para besarlo. Jaime la sujetó por la cintura y devolvió el beso. La cogió con sus fuertes brazos para llevarla hasta su cama, y el león y el dragón volvieron a unirse en un solo ser.

Los días pasaron en Rocadragón sin que ocurriese nada relevante, hasta el atardecer del día que se cumplía una semana del regreso de Tyrion y Jaime, se divisó una vela en el horizonte. Jon Nieve se aproximaba junto con su corte. Rápidamente reunieron el consejo para decidir como proceder.

Tyrion, Jaime- Dijo Dany- Bajad a recibirlos. Que os acompañen varios caballeros, que vean que nuestro ejército no está compuesto solo por inmaculados. Ser Barristan, Lord Varys, acompañadme hasta el trono. Missandei, tú estarás a mi lado-

Todos asintieron y partieron a cumplir las rápidass órdenes de su reina.

**JAIME**

Larraq, Tumco- Jaime se dirigió a sus dos mejores reclutas- Enfundaos las armaduras del dragón, vamos a recibir al Rey en el Norte-

Jaime se puso la armadura del león de Lannister. Era el más leal servidor de la reina, pero seguía siendo un Lannister, al igual que Tyrion, que vistió un jubón del color escarlata de la casa Lannister.- Tienen que verla como una reina tolerante- Pensó Jaime. Los cuatro salieron de la fortaleza camino hacia la costa, acompañados por varios guerreros dothrakis. Descendieron por la larga escalinata de piedra, hasta llegar a la costa. Allí aguardaban Jon Nieve, junto a un escaso grupo de norteños.

El bastardo de Invernalia- Dijo Tyrion.

El enano de Roca Casterly- Respondió Lord Nieve.

Ambos se saludaron de forma amistosa. Jaime sabía que se conocieron bien en el fatídico viaje de Tyrion al muro, mucho tiempo atrás.

Soy Tyrion Lannister- Dijo dirigiéndose al caballero que acompañaba a Jon-

Ser Davos Seaworth- Respondió el hombre.

Ah, el caballero de la cebolla- Dijo de nuevo Tyrion-

Ese soy yo- Respondió de nuevo el caballero con una sonrisa.

Entonces Tyrion dirigió la vista hacia Jaime.

Ante vosotros está mi hermano, Ser Jaime Lannister- Pronunció Tyrion- Heredero de Roca Casterly y futuro esposo de la Reina Daenerys-

Jaime se adelantó para dar la mano a Jon y Ser Davos.

Nos conocimos en Invernalia- Dijo a Jon.

Así es, formábais parte de la comitiva del Rey Robert- Dijo Jon con un tono áspero.

Otra vez esa mirada- Pensó Jaime- Todos me desprecian... Desde Dorne hasta el muro, para todos ellos siempre seré el Matarreyes. Tyrion se dio cuenta de la frialdad del saludo y rápidamente intervino.

Bien, caballeros, si os place acompañadnos hasta el castillo. La reina os espera.

La comitiva comenzó el largo ascenso que llevaba hasta el trono. Jaime vio como Tyrion se adelantaba para hablar con Jon, por lo que él se situó junto a Ser Davos.

Servisteis a Stannis Baratheon- Dijo Jaime- ¿Qué le ocurrió tras la batalla del Aguasnegras?

Marchamos hacia el Norte para tomar Invernalia y pasar allí el invierno- Dijo Ser Davos- Por desgracia los Bolton nos derrotaron, y eso hizo que Stannis perdiese finalmente la cabeza. Era un buen hombre, no merecía terminar así-

Jaime escuchaba con atención. Nunca le había caído bien Stannis. Era un hombre excesivamente recto y serio, pero debía admitir que mostraba gran altura moral.

¿Y fue entonces cuando pasásteis a servir a Jon nieve?- Preguntó Jaime.

Tras la muerte de Stannis me dirigí hacia el muro- Respondió Davos- Jon se reunió allí con Sansa, y juntos llamaron a sus banderizos para retomar Invernalia. Y lo hicieron-

Y entonces fue cuando lo nombraron Rey en el Norte-

Así es- Davos alzó la mirada- Tiene el carisma necesario para liderar a su pueblo. Es un buen hombre y creo firmemente en su causa-

Lo mismo puedo decir de Daenerys- Respondió el Lannister.

Davos iba a contestar, pero tres grandes sombras pasaron sobre ellos. Jaime vio como los norteños se tiraron al suelo y cubrieron su cabeza con las manos. Los tres dragones pasaron sobre ellos a gran velocidad. A Jaime le resultaron divertidas las caras de asombro de Davos y Jon.

Acabaréis acostumbrandoos- Dijo Jaime extendiendo su mano para ayudar al caballero a incorporarse.

Magníficas criaturas- Exclamó Ser Davos sin apartar la vista de los dragones.

Cuando por fin alcanzaron la puerta de Rocadragón pidieron a Jon y Davos que entregasen sus armas. Una vez desarmados Jaime y Tyrion les indicaron el camino hasta Daenerys. Los cuatro entraron en la sala del trono. Jaime vio a Daenerys sentada en el trono. Vestida de negro y rojo, los colores de los Targaryen. Caminó junto a ella y se situó de pie a su lado.

Estáis ante Daenerys de la Tormenta, de la casa Targaryen...- A Jaime siempre se le hacían eternos los títulos de la reina...

Cuando al fin hubo terminado fue el turno de Ser Davos.

Estáis ante Jon Nieve... El Rey en el Norte-

Mucho más apropiado- Pensó Jaime.

Gracias por hacer tan largo viaje, mis señores- Comenzó Daenerys.

Disculpad alteza -dijo Ser Davos- Pero Jon no es un señor, es el Rey en el Norte-

Perdonad mi señor, pero si no entendí mal el último Rey en el Norte fue Torrhen Stark, que juró lealtad a la casa Targaryen. Espero que no hayáis venido hasta aquí para retirar la lealtad a la casa Targaryen-

¿Lealtad?-Dijo Jon- Vuestro padre quemó vivó a mi tío y...

Mi padre fue un mal hombre. Ser Jaime ya me puso al corriente de ello. Pero os pido que no juzguéis a una hija por los pecados de su padre-

Tenéis razón, no debería juzgar a una hija por los pecados de su padre- Respondió Jon- Y yo tampoco debería estar sujeto al juramento de mi antepasado-

Esto no va bien- Pensó Jaime. Lord Nieve no va a hincar la rodilla, y Dany no va a ceder.

¿Entonces de veras habéis venido hasta aquí para decirme que no os arrodillaréis ante mí?- Daenerys hablaba como una reina- Como sabréis soy la legítima heredera de Los Siete Reinos. Si no me equivoco el Norte es uno de ellos, por lo que proclamarse Rey en el Norte es un acto de traición-

Majestad...- Comenzó Jon- He venido hasta aquí porque necesitáis mi ayuda, y yo la vuestra-

¿Necesito vuestra ayuda?- Daenerys sonrió irónicamente- Imagino que habéis visto los tres dragones sobrevolando la fortaleza-

Los he visto- Respondió Jon- Pero no necesitáis mi ayuda para ser reina, tengo entendido que de hecho queréis evitar la guerra. El verdadero enemigo está en el Norte. El ejército de muertos es el enemigo-

¿El ejército de muertos?- Preguntó entonces Jaime- No podéis hablar enserio.-

Sé que es difícil de creer- Ser Davos tomó la palabra entonces- Pero el ejército de muertos es real, el Rey de la Noche es real, demonios. El verdadero enemigo no descansa. Y si no les hacemos frente estaremos todos muertos-

Caballeros- Dijo Tyrion- Si he entendido bien vos necesitáis la ayuda de la reina y la reina la vuestra. Pues bien, arrodilláos y jurad lealtad a la reina. Una vez que la reina sea coronada haremos frente al enemigo del que habláis-

No nos créeis- Dijo Jon- Estamos aquí discutiendo como niños mientras la larga noche se acerca. Si son capaces de sobrepasar el muro y no estamos organizados nos exterminarán a todos-

Y yo quiero ayudaros, y lo haré, pero una vez que os arrodilléis- Terminó Danerys.

Esto va a acabar mal- Pensó Jaime. Debo intervenir.

Disculpadme, pero según tengo entendido no somos enemigos- Dijo Jaime- Quizá será mejor que descansemos esta noche y mañana quizá seamos capaces de llegar a un acuerdo-

Muy bien, será así como lo haremos- Dijo Dany- Missandei, acompañad a nuestros huéspedes a sus dependencias y encargaros de que les sirvan la cena. Mañana volveremos a hablar de todo esto quizás con mayor sabiduría-

Jon y Davos asintieron y se retiraron junto a Missandei. Jaime acompañó a Daenerys a la sala de la mesa de piedra.

¿Crees que dice la verdad?- Preguntó Dany.

Sinceramente pienso que es una locura-Respondió Jaime- Pero también lo es venir hasta aquí como Rey en el Norte. Los norteños suelen ser brutos y no muy ágiles de mente, pero tienen su honor en alta consideración-

¿Qué debería hacer?- Dijo Dany.

Esperar. Mañana harán una propuesta más concreta, entonces decidiremos-

Daenerys sonrió. Me encanta su sonrisa- Pensó Jaime. Se acercó y lo besó con delicadeza. Jaime correspondió con la misma ternura.

Los días se me hacen largos- Dijo Dany- Y las noches muy cortas-

No te preocupes- Respondió Jaime- Si Jon Nieve está en lo cierto la larga noche se acerca-

Dany rió y miró a Jaime a los ojos. Podría pasar el resto de mi vida mirando esos ojos violeta- Pensó Jaime. Se acercaban épocas de oscuridad, pero Jaime estaba dispuesto a disfrutar hasta el último segundo que pasase con su reina. - Solos tú y yo-


	21. Capítulo 20 (Daenerys)

**DAENERYS**

Daenerys despertó con las primeras luces del alba. Le gustaba despertar en Rrocadragón. Siempre que lo hacía se asomaba por la ventana para recibir la brisa que arrastraba el mar en su rostro. Era mucho más refrescante que de lo que era el calor abrasador de Essos. Se fijó en que Jaime ya había bajado a entrenar con los reclutas. Aún era temprano, pero iba a ser un día largo, por lo que bajó directamente a almorzar para ponerse a trabajar.

¿Qué debo hacer con Jon Nieve?- Pensó. Declararse Rey en el Norte es un acto de traición, y el lema de mi casa es sangre y fuego. Mi padre siguió ese lema, y acabó muerto y deshonrado. Y a Jon le ha nombrado Rey en el Norte su propio pueblo, el no les quiere dar la espalda como yo tampoco lo haría. Pero ¿qué hago entonces?. Enviar mis ejércitos al norte para combatir a endríagos y tiburientes es una locura, me hará parecer débil.

Alteza- La empalagosa voz de Lord Varys le sacó de sus pensamientos- Mis pajaritos han traido noticias de la capital-

Daenerys hizo un gesto asertivo con la cabeza para invitarle a hablar.

Lord Tywin ha llamado a sus abanderados para que acudan a la capital- Dijo Varys- En pocas semanas la mayor parte del ejército de los Lannister estará reunido en Desembarco del Rey-

¿Planea realmente declararse en rebeldía?- Respondió Daenerys atónita.

Alteza, si me permitís el atrevimiento diría que a pesar de que vuestra aspiración al trono es legítima, mientras Cersei esté sentada en el trono estará legitimada para declararos la guerra como reina de Los Siete Reinos-

Bien... Podéis retiraros Lord Varys... Discutiremos esto una vez hayamos solucionado el asunto del Norte-

Más problemas- Pensó Dany. Si Tywin decide declararme la guerra no tendré más remedio que marchar a la capital. Si uso a los dragones para atacar arrasaré al pueblo que he jurado proteger. Lo mejor será hablar de esto con Tyrion y Jaime más tarde- Pensó.

Jaime regresó del entrenamiento acompañado por Ser Barristan, y en cuando se hubieron aseado hicieron llamar a Jon Nieve y Ser Davos ante la reina. Dany se sentó en el trono, flanqueada por sus dos leales caballeros.

He estado pensando sobre la disyuntiva que planteásteis ayer- Daenerys decidió no poner en duda su legitimidad como Rey en el Norte en ese momento- Pero debéis comprender que no puedo marchar con mi ejército al norte para enfrentar a un enemigo que ni siquiera conozco-

Puedo comprenderlo alteza- Respondió Jon- Pero si lo hubiéseis visto...-

En ese caso no dudaría en hacer frente a la amenaza- Interrumpió Daenerys- Pero no lo he hecho, y no puedo debilitar mi posición marchando hacia el Norte. Así que si no hay otro modo de ayudar quizá deberíais regresar a Invernalia-

Lo cierto es que sí lo hay alteza- Dijo Jon- En Rocadragón existe uno de los mayores yacimientos de vidriagón conocidos, y lo necesitamos para hacer frente a la amenaza.

El fuego helado...- Dijo Jaime- ¿Y para qué necesitáis extraer el vidriagón?

Es una de las pocas cosas que son capaces de matar a los espectros, junto con el fuego y el acero valyrio- Respondió Jon.

Daenerys se volvió hacia sus consejeros, solicitando su consejo.

Alteza, quizás deberíais permitir que lo cogiesen. No lo necesitamos y ellos lo desean- Dijo Ser Barristan.

Dar algo a cambio de nada- Respondió Dany- Ellos se niegan a arrodillarse-

Quizá consigamos que cambien su postura con el tiempo- Dijo Tyrion- Pero si les ayudamos tendremos un fuerte aliado en el Norte.-

Tyrion tiene razón- Pensó la reina. Se volvió hacia Jon y Davos con la pose más regia que supo mantener.

Tenéis mi permiso para extraer todo el vidriagón que necesitéis. Os proporcionaremos toda la logística y mano de obra necesarias para que llevéis a cabo esta tarea-

Gracias majestad- Respondió Jon.

Pero quiero que sepáis que no he cambiado mi posición sobre el Norte- Dijo Dany.

Yo tampoco lo he hecho- Reafirmó Jon.

Con estas palabras los norteños se marcharon hacia los yacimientos mientras que Dany y sus consejeros subieron a la sala de reuniones.

Lord Varys ha informado que Tywin Lannister está reuniendo sus tropas en la capital- Dijo Daenerys en tono serio-

Eso no es una buena señal- Respondió Tyrion.

Me cuesta creer que mi padre piense plantear batalla. Tiene todo en contra- Dijo Jaime.

No lo creo- Tyrion se levantó de la silla- Sabe que si no hemos atacado ya la capital es porque nuestra reina es compasiva y no quiere que mueran inocentes. Si consigue atrincherarse en la capital puede resistir mucho tiempo-

No podemos tomar la capital por la fuerza, pero si conseguir su rendición- Dijo Ser Barristan- Asediando la ciudad no tendrán más remedio que rendirse-

Si asediamos la ciudad conseguirán poner al pueblo en nuestra contra- Dijo Tyrion- Se encargarán de difundir toda clase de falacias sobre la reina dragón hasta que ningún habitante de la ciudad esté dispuesto a someterse-

Yo no he venido a someter a nadie- Respondió Dany- He venido a liberar al pueblo de la tiranía que se cierne sobre ellos-

Todos estos asuntos de política causaban gran cansancio a Daenerys. No le gustaba el juego de tronos, no le gustaban los engaños y traiciones. Solo quería liberar al pueblo de la tiranía y acabar con las tramas políticas que solo causaban caos y pobreza.

¿Qué sugerís entonces?- Preguntó Daenerys.

Necesitamos el apoyo del resto de las casas- Dijo Jaime- Hay que conseguir que el pueblo os vea como su salvadora, no como una asesina-

Bien- Respondió Dany- Lord Varys, encargaos de enviar nuevas cartas al resto de casas de Los Siete Reinos, y que vuestros pajaritos vuelen hasta Desembarco del Rey y corran la voz de que Daenerys de la Tormenta viene a liberarlos, no a someterlos-

Con gusto alteza- Dijo Varys al salir de la habitación.

El resto de consejeros de la reina hicieron lo propio. El resto de la mañana transcurrió con normalidad, con conversaciones de carácter más distendido. No se puede decir lo mismo de la tarde...

Jaime y Daenerys bajaron a la playa a examinar el trabajo que estaban haciendo los norteños. Justo en ese momento encontraron a Jon, que subía en su búsqueda.

Alteza- Saludó Jon- Ser Jaime- Jaime reverenció a Jon como respuesta- Iba a ir en vuestra búsqueda. Creo que debéis ver esto-

Jon se dio la vuelta y los instó a ir tras el. Jaime y Dany lo siguieron a paso rápido. Caminaron hasta la entrada de una cueva. Jon cogió una antorcha y le entregó otra a Jaime.

Quería que lo vieseis antes de que lo destruyamos- Dijo Jon.

Caminaron con la única luz de las antorchas a través de la cueva. Llegados a un punto la cueva comenzó a ensancharse. Entonces lo vieron. La tenue luz de las antorchas iluminó las altas paredes cubiertas de vidriagón. El metal de color oscuro resplandecía como fuego cuando se le acercaban las antorchas- Fuego helado- Pensó Dany. Puso una mano en la piedra. Está realmente frío...

Eso no es todo- Dijo Jon cuando soguió avanzando por la cueva.

Jaime hizo a Daenerys avanzar por delante de él. Al dejar el ensanche donde estaba el vidriagón se vieron obligados a caminar de nuevo por estrechas grutas. En algunos momentos era imposible avanzar si no era de lado y de uno en uno. Finalmente Jon se detuvo a esperar a que llegasen.

Mirad- Dijo el Rey en el Norte, acercando la antorcha a las paredes.

Dany pudo ver tallas en la piedra, representando lo que parecían niños jugando con símbolos como espirales o rayitos.

Los niños del bosque los hicieron- Dijo Jon

Esto lleva aquí desde hace siglos- Dijo Jaime.

Antes de que hubiese Targaryen, Stark o Lannister. Puede que desde antes de que hubiese hombres-

No- Dijo Jon rotundamente, y les hizo avanzar un poco más. Su antorcha iluminó lo que parecían tallas de hombres- Lucharon juntos, contra el enemigo común... -La tenue luz de la antorcha iluminó lo que parecían cadáveres andantes. Daenerys sintió que un escalofrío le subía por la espalda. Estaban completamente pintados de blanco, a diferencia de los otros hombres. Lucían largas barbas y el primero de ellos tenía una especie de cuernos.

Están aquí desde siempre. Los niños del bosque y los primeros hombres lucharon juntos para derrotar al enemigo común. Ysi nosotros no hacemos lo mismo acabarán con todos nosotros-

Lucharemos juntos...- Dijo Dany- Una vez que te arrodilles-

Daenerys notó como Jaime se agitó incómodo. No le ha gustado mi decisión- Pensó.

Mi pueblo no aceptará una reina extranjera- Dijo Jon.

La aceptará si vos lo hacéis- Respondió Dany- ¿Sois capaz de anteponer vuestro orgullo a su supervivencia?-

Jon no dijo nada más. Caminó hacia la salida. Jaime y Dany lo siguieron. Los días pasaron y un cuervo llegó a Rocadragón. Venía desde Invernalia. La noticia no podía ser mejor para Jon. Arya y Bran, a quien daba por muertos, vivían, y estaban allí esperando su regreso. En esos días los norteños fueron capaces de extrar el metal de la cueva, y estaban listos para partir.

Así que os marcháis ya- Dijo la reina- ¿No dijisteis que eráis pocos hombres?

Así es- Respondió Jon- Pero lucharemos con lo que tenemos. Si os queréis unir...

No puedo dejar el reino en manos de Tywin Lannister. Es todo lo que necesita para tomar todas las tierras desde Desembarco del Rey hasta el Norte-

Quizá eso no sea del todo cierto- Dijo Tyrion, acaparando la atención de todos- Mi padre no sabe de la existencia de esta amenaza. Quizá si viesen que el peligro es real...

No creo que esté dispuesto a viajar hasta el muro para ver a los caminantes- Respondió Jon.

No hay que llevar a mi padre a los muertos, hay que llevar a los muertos hasta el-

Creí que era eso lo que pretendíamos evitar- Dijo Varys, que parecía atónito.

No hay que llevar a todos los muertos hasta él- Dijo Jaime, que parecía empezar a comprender- Solo a uno-

Daenerys vio como Tyrion sonreía, viendo que su hermano fue capaz de seguir su razonamiento.

¿Es eso posible?- Preguntó Dany.

El primer muerto que vi fue en el Castillo Negro, por lo que es una posibilidad. Pero habría que viajar al norte del muro-

No podéis hacer eso- Dijo Ser Davos, que parecía horrorizado por la idea- No sois un guardia de la noche, sois el Rey en el Norte. No podéis arriesgaros así-

Puedo y debo hacerlo- Respondió Jon- Mi deber es defender a mi pueblo y esta es la única manera de hacerlo-

Yo iré con él- Dijo Jaime- Si la reina lo permite-

No, claro que no lo permito- Pensó Daenerys- No quiero que arriesgues tu vida de nuevo en una misión suicida. No podría soportarlo...

El pueblo libre vendrá con nosotros- Añadió Jon- Son los que mejor conocen la zona-

No os he dado permiso a ninguno para emprender esta misión- Dijo Dany.

Con todo el respeto alteza, puede que Ser Jaime lo necesite, pero no yo- Dijo Jon- Soy Rey, y no necesito el permiso de nadie para cruzar el muro-

Daenerys dudó, pero finalmente asintió. Se fijó también en que Tyrion fue rápidamente tras el- Va a hablarle de Jaime- Pensó. Tyrion siempre hacía lo mismo por su hermano, ya que Jaime era demasiado orgulloso para ello. Entonces Jaime se acercó hasta ella.

Dany... Voy a ir con él- Dijo Jaime.

No, no vas a hacerlo- Respondió Dany.

No te estaba pidiendo permiso- Daenerys se dio cuenta de que no iba a lograr convencerlo.

Jaime... Por favor- Daenerys miró a los ojos a Jaime- Qué verdes eran- para implorarle que no se marchase- No podría soportar que murieses. Quédate conmigo-

No voy a morir- Dijo Jaime- Nada me gustaría más que quedarme contigo, pero debo ir-

¿Por qué?- Preguntó la reina- ¿Cuál es la razón por la que vas volver a arriesgar tu vida en lugar de quedarte conmigo?-

He jurado protegerte Dany, y si la amenaza de la que hablan es real es mi deber hacer lo que esté en mi mano para acabar con ella-

Pero- Dany no quería dejarlo marchar sin más- ¿Esperas que me quede aquí sin más mientras te marchas al norte del muro?-

Pues no te quedes aquí, vuela a Invernalia- Jaime sabía que eso le iba a gustar más a la reina- Marcha a Invernalia con los tres dragones. Dicen que no van a arrodillarse ante una extranjera... Pues conviértete en uno de los suyos. Si necesitamos ayuda podrás llegar a tiempo a lomos de Drogon-

Volar al Norte- A Dany se le iluminaron los ojos- y... ¿Qué hay de Tywin? Puede aprovechar para tomar Rocadragón-

Mi padre no sabrá nada de que te has marchado- Dijo Jaime- La corte estará en Rocadragón, solo que tú no estarás aquí-

¿Y... Me aceptarán en Invernalia?

Dany... No conozo a nadie que una vez que te conoce no os procese devoción. Muéstrate como eres, y te aceptarán como reina-

Dany hacía lo posible para no romper a llorar. Jaime siempre la convencía de lo que quería, y la sola idea de que muriese solo al norte del muro le destrozaba por dentro. Pero ella iba a hacer todo lo posible para que no muriese.

Está bien, puedes ir al norte del Muro- Dijo ella- Pero no te irás con las manos vacías- Dany abrió un cofre y sacó de él una hoja de bella factura, con una empuñadura oscura con un rubí rojo en el centro. El metal resplandecía como plata batida- Jon Nieve dijo que el fuego valyrio era capaz de matar a los espectros, así que te entrego a _Fuegoscuro_, la espada ancestral de la casa Targaryen-

La hoja centelleaba con la luz que entraba por los ventanales. Dany vio como el brillo del metal se reflejaba en los ojos de Jaime.

¿Fuegoscuro?- Dijo Jaime- ¿Pero como? Lo último que escuché de ella es que estaba en manos de la Compañía Dorada, ¿qué hace en Rocadragón?

Missandei la encontró en uno de los baúles del salón- Respondió Daenerys- No sé que hace aquí, quizá los mercenarios de la Compañía Dorada que contrató Stannis Baratheon la trajeron hasta aquí y al ver este que tenían la espada de la casa Targaryen decidió quitársela. Quizá por eso se dispersaron-

Es posible pero...- Jaime no parecía seguro- No me merezco esta espada. Aegon el Conquistador la llevó durante toda su vida. Ha ido pasando de generación en generación y yo ni si quiera soy un Targaryen...-

Eso no importa, serás el padre de uno- Dijo Dany- Por favor Jaime, lleva esta espada. La mereces y aumentará tus posibilidades de volver conmigo. Es lo único que te pido-

De acuerdo- Dijo Jaime- La llevaré en tu nombre y trataré de ser digno de ella-

Dany sonrió por ello. Que Jaime llevase una espada de acero valyrio le daba más posibilidades al Norte del Muro.

Jaime- Dijo entonces Dany- Júrame que volverás conmigo. Júramelo-

Te lo juro- Dijo Jaime con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba para besarla.

Recuerda esta sensación- Pensó Daenerys. Le aterrorizaba pensar que iba a ser su último beso con Jaime. No lo será- Pensó ella. Volverá conmigo.


	22. Capítulo 21 (Jaime)

**JAIME**

Jaime se puso la armadura y guardó a _Fuegoscuro _en su vaina. Es una espada magnífica- Pensó. La empuñadura no solo es muy elegante, sino que también es cómoda. Se amolda perfectamente a la mano. Y sobre todo es ligera, mucho más que una espada normal. El viaje hasta el Muro era largo. Pensaban viajar en barco, bordeando la costa. Era la forma más rápida y segura de hacer el viaje.

Embarcaron antes del anochecer, para bordear los arrecifes mientras aún hubiese luz. Quien me iba a decir que iba a terminar en un barco de norteños, camino al norte del Muro para enfrentarme a un ejército de muertos y todo para servir a una reina Targaryen- Jaime sonrió al pensar esto. Se apoyó en la baranda junto a ser Davos, a quien Jaime consideraba su mayor apoyo allí-.

Ser Jaime- La voz de Jon sonó a sus espaldas.

Lord Nieve- Responidó Jaime.

Jon se apoyó al lado de Jaime.- Creo que esto no es asunto mío- Dijo Ser Davos mientras se levantaba-

He estado hablando con Tyrion, me ha contado cosas sobre vuestro pasado- Dijo Jon una vez Davos se había ido.

Mi hermano acostumbra a hacerlo cada vez que conozco a alguien- Jaime sonrió.

Debo admitir que yo también os juzgué por lo del Rey Loco-

Al igual que todo el reino. Y quizá no hiciste mal del todo- Jaime sabía que había hecho cosas reprobables en el pasado.

Todos tenemos un pasado- Dijo Jon.

Jaime no podía para de pensar en Brandon Stark. Por su culpa había perdido las piernas.

Quizá no como el mío- Dijo Jaime- Tengo entendido que vuestro hermano os espera en Invernalia-

Así es- Respondió Jon- El y mi hermana están vivos. Creía que los dos habían muerto-

Arya Stark... Cuando estuve prisionero en el campamento de vuestro hermano mayor vuestra madre me liberó con la condición de que la devolviese a Invernalia y me hizo jurar que no levantaría las armas contra vuestra familia. Pero cuando llegué a Desembarco ya se había marchado. Al final solo pude cumplir una de ellas-

Arya siempre ha sido muy capaz... Lo que resulta más sorprendente es lo de mi hermano. Según ponía en la carta vino desde el Norte del Muro. Desde que cayó de la torre quedó lisiado de por vida-

Debéis saber que vuestro hermano no se cayó de la torre- Iba a decirle la verdad. Jaime pensó que Jon merecía saber cómo era realmente.

Lo sé- Dijo Jon, que vio como Jaime se sorprendía- Vuestro hermano me ha explicado como érais cuando estábais junto a vuestro hermano y como os ha cambiado Daenerys. Me dijo que vos mismo me contaríais la verdad sobre Bran sin que os lo pidiese. Y no estaba equivocado-

¿No me juzgáis por ello?- Preguntó Jaime.

Vuestro hermano también me ha contado todo lo que habéis hecho por él y por vuestra reina. Y no puedo poner mi vida en las manos de alguien en quien no confío. Además, si hago que os maten no podréis ayudarme a ganar la auténtica guerra-

Jaime se sentía casi incómodo por la sinceridad y honorabilidad del norteño. Si hubiese sido él el que dejase lisiado a mi hermano le habría partido por la mitad ahí mismo- Pensó el Lannister.

Pese a que vos me disculpéis lo que hice sigo teniendo una deuda con la casa Stark- Dijo Jaime- Y me aseguraré de pagarla... Un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas-

Si es así, luchad a nuestro lado contra la gran amenaza-

Lo haré, mi espada es vuestra. Y la reina también lo hará. Pase lo que pase en el Muro podéis contar con Daenerys y sus dragones- Jaime tenía total confianza en Daenerys. Sabía que no apartaría la mirada ante la gran amenaza.

La comitiva alcanzó el Muro pocos días después. El trayecto hasta Guardaoriente del Mar fue largo, y también frío. Jaime no había pasado nunca tanto frío. El acero de la armadura tenía una fina capa de escarcha encima, lo que hacía aún más complicado mantener el calor corporal. Cómo puede alguien vivir con este frío- . Cuando al fin llegaron al castillo Jaime pensó que eso podría ser todo menos un castillo. Los muros eran bastante bajos, y el patio de la fortaleza estaba formado por unos pocos edificios agrupados en torno a la pequeña plaza. Pero lo realmente impresionante de ese sitio era el muro. Era inmenso, más alto que nada que Jaime hubiese visto nunca. La luz del Sol daba al muro unos tonos casi azulados.

Jaime siguió a Jon y Davos hacia el torreón más grande de los que había en el castillo. Se fijó en que los hermanos juramentados de la Guardia de la Noche lo saludaban. Fue su Lord Comandante- Pensó. Pero, ¿cómo es posible que ya no perteneciese a la guardia? El juramento los ata de por vida a este castillo. Igual que a mi el de la Guardia Real...- Jaime se dio cuenta de que muchos de los hombres del castillo no llevaban los abrigos negros de la guardia, sino que otro tipo de indumentaria- ¡Son salvajes!- Adivinó Jaime. Cuando entraron en la torre Jaime se percató de que el interior estaba mejor acondicionado de lo que parecía desde fuera. La chimenea desprendía un calor agradable y pronto pudo sentirse. Al poco de entrar junto con Jon, un hombre grande y pelirrojo, de aspecto rubicundo entró en la torre.

¡Pequeño cuervo!- Bramó el hombre mientras daba un abrazo a Jon-

Tormund Matagigantes- Dijo entonces Davos saludando amistosamente al pelirrojo.

¿Quien es vuestro acompañante?- Dijo entonces el salvaje.

Mi nombre es Jaime Lannister- Dijo mientras se levantaba para dar la mano al salvaje.

Estáis ante Tormund Matagigantes- Dijo el hombre rubicundo mientras le apretaba la mano tan fuerte que pensó que le iba a pulverizar los huesos.

Ahora que ya os conocéis tenemos que tratar asuntos importantes-dijo Jon.

Los cuatro se sentaron alrededor de la mesa mientras les servían cerveza y un venado asado que tenía bastante buen aspecto.

Vamos a ir al norte del Muro para capturar a un espectro y llevarlo a Desembarco del Rey-

Definitivamente has perdido la cabeza- Respondió Tormund- Creía que vuestro papel era disuadirle de hacer locuras como esta- Dijo mirando a Davos.

Y últimamente me cuesta hacerlo- Contestó divertido.

Es necesario hacerlo para que la reina de Desembarco del Rey acepte pactar una tregua- Dijo Jon.

Y esa cual es, ¿la de los dragones o la que se folla a su hermano?- Preguntó Tormund.

La que se folla a su hermano- Contestó Jaime mientras Jon se atragantaba- Yo soy ese hermano-

Hermano que ahora sirve a la otra reina- Intervino rápidamente Davos.

Joder...- Dijo Tormund- Qué extraños sois los sureños-

Entonces- Dijo Jon mientras recuperaba el aliento- ¿Vas a ayudarnos a ir al norte del Muro?-

Iré con vosotros- Dijo Tormund- Los sureños parecéis niñitas asustadas cuando pisáis el auténtico Norte. Pero debéis saber que no sois los únicos que queréis ir hacia allí...-

El salvaje los condujo hacia las celdas del Castillo. Las celdas estaban bajo tierra. La única luz que tenían era la de unas pocas antorchas.

Los atrapamos cuando intentaban trepar el Muro- Dijo Tormund.

Jaime se acercó para mirar a los presos y lo que vio no pudo sorprenderle más.

¿Sandor Clegane?- Dijo asombrado.

¿Matarreyes?- Bramó el Perro- ¿Qué hace aquí el puto Matarreyes?-

Hemos venido a cruzar el Muro- Dijo entonces Jon- Necesitamos capturar a uno de los muertos-

Nosotros también viajamos al Norte- Intervino otro de los presos al que Jaime pudo reconocer, era Beric Dondarrion. Y el que estaba tumbado era Thoros de Myr. En la celda también había un muchacho al que Jaime no conocía y otro hombre más apoyado en la pared, al que la oscuridad no dejaba distinguir su rostro.

Matarreyes- Dijo el hombre que estaba apoyado en la pared- ¿Donde está la reina? ¿no deberías estar protegiéndola?-

Jaime había escuchado esa voz en otra parte, pero no lograba averiguar donde. Entonces el hombre se incorporó.

¿Jorah Mormont?- Dijo cuando pudo distinguir su rostro-

¿Mormont?- Bramó entonces Tormund- Así se llamaba el último Lord Comandante de la Guardia. Nos cazó como perros-

Era mi padre- Respondió Jorah- Y tengo entendido que le devolvísteis el favor-

Vamos caballeros, no discutáis- Dijo Beric- El Señor de Luz nos ha reunido a todos aquí para...-

Vamos cállate- Gritó el Perro- ¿Qué?, ¿vamos con vosotros?-

Finalmente los cinco se unieron a Jon Jaime y Tormund. Al parecer el muchacho que estaba con ellos en la celda se llamaba Gendry, y era hijo de Robert Baratheon. Uno más- pensó Jaime. El chico llevaba un martillo de bella factura que había hecho el mismo. Los ocho caminaron juntos a través del túnel, camino hacia la puerta que les separaba del fin del mundo. El enorme portón se abrió lentamente. A Jaime le dio vértigo cuando pudo ver lo que había al otro lado. Una enorme explanada de nieve y un frondoso bosque a lo lejos. Jaime se tranquilizó, cogió aire y comenzó a andar, hacia el abismo.

El grupo caminó sin parar durante largas horas. Al principio nadie hablaba, todos se centraban en el camino, absortos en sus pensamientos. Pero poco a poco, según se fueron calmando, comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. Cuando esto ocurrió Jorah se aproximó rápidamente a Jaime.

No respondiste a mi pregunta antes- Dijo el caballero desterrado- ¿Dónde está la reina?

A estas horas ya debe estar en Invernalia- Respondió Jaime.

¿En Invernalia?- El caballero parecía indignado- ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta allí?

Volando- Jaime sonrió- Ya no es solo la madre de dragones, ahora es la domadora de dragones-

Jorah pareció un poco más calmado.

Siempre supe que lo haría- Dijo él- Aún así me preocupa que haya volado hasta allí ella sola, sin protección-

Daenerys no necesita protección- Rió Jaime- Tiene a tres dragones a su lado-

Jaime vio como el caballero frunció el ceño de pronto.

Parece que congeniasteis bien con ella- Dijo Jorah- He oído que cuando se siente en el Trono de Hierro os casaréis con ella-

Jaime escuchó a alguien gruñir tras el. Tormund se acercó a ellos a gran velocidad.

¿Vais a casaros con vuestra hermana?- Preguntó el hombre- Los sureños sois realmente extraños, en el norte no nos casamos entre familiares...-

No voy a casarme con mi hermana- Dijo Jaime- Estamos hablando de Daenerys Targaryen-

Ser Jorah se alejó de ellos. No le gusta que me case con ella- Pensó Jaime.

Vaya, parecéis que os gustan las reinas- Rió Tormund- A mi me está esperando una hermosa mujer en Invernalia. Es rubia, con los ojos azules y muy alta, casi tan alta como ese de ahí- Tormund señaló al Perro, que se acercaba a ellos.

¿Habláis de Brienne de Tarh?- Bramó el Perro- ¿Estáis con Brienne de la puta Tarh?-

Jaime dejó a los dos discutiendo entre ellos para acercarse a Jon.

¿Sabes con certeza hacia donde nos dirigimos?- Dijo Jaime.

No lo sé con certeza Ser Jaime- Contestó Jon- Para encontrarlos solo hay que seguir el frío-

Vamos, no me tratéis por el título- Dijo Jaime- Voy a poner mi vida en tus manos, llamadme Jaime-

Jon sonrió. No era la persona más divertida del mundo, pero era normal siendo hijo de Ned Stark. Lo cierto es que a Jaime le caía bien.

Tenemos que hablar de Daenerys- Dijo Jaime en un tono más serio- Una vez que volvamos tendréis que arrodillaos si queréis su apoyo-

No voy a arrodillarme- Contestó Jon con la tozudez propia del Norte.

Vamos Jon- Lo llamó por su nombre para empatizar más- No pongáis en peligro a todos sólo por vuestro orgullo-

No es cuestión de orgullo- Jon pareció molesto- Mi pueblo me ha elegido Rey en el Norte. No puedo fallarlos ahora-

Ese pueblo del que habláis también es el pueblo de ella- Dijo Jaime- Quiere lo mejor para todos. En Essos liberó a tres ciudades del esclavismo. Viene dispuesta a acabar con la tiranía de los reyes de Poniente y gobernar así para todos. Por favor, no lo pongáis todo en peligro por no jurarle lealtad-

Gendry se acercó corriendo a ellos antes de que tuviesen tiempo de responder.

Están ahí- Dijo entre sururros.

Jaime se acercó en silencio al lugar que indicaba el los vio. Caminaban en fila, uno tras otro. Tenían la piel semi destrozada. A algunos se les veían las costillas, a otros les faltaba un brazo, media cadera o incluso la mandíbula. Muertos vivientes. Jaime pudo contar unos veinte.

A la cabeza del grupo de los muertos iba un ser que claramente lideraba el grupo. Era alto y delgado. Tenía la piel muy pálida... Parecía un ser de hielo. A Jaime le entró de pronto una sensación de terror que le encogió el corazón. Nunca había sentido temor antes de un combate, pero esos seres no eran de este mundo...

A ese solo podemos matarlo tú y yo- Dijo Jon señalando a la espada de Jaime- Si cae el, caen todos-

Se prepararon para emboscarlos. Jon y Jaime se situaron juntos, preparados para emboscar al caminante. A la de tres- Dijo Jon... Uno... Dos... ¡TRES!. Corrieron hacia ellos a voz en grito. Jaime vio al Perro golpear brutalmente a uno de ellos en las cabeza, pero el monstruo se levantó. Beric pasó su mano por la espada y esta comenzó a arder. Con la espada flamígera pegó fuego a uno de ellos, lo que pareció matarlo... Uno de ellos se avalanzó sobre Jaime. El monstruo lo atacó con una espada que parecía poco más que un trozo de piedra. El Lannister vio como Jon entró en combate con su líder. Rápidamente partió por la mitad al muerto que tenía delante y corrió a ayudar a Jon. Pero no tuvo tiempo. El caminante atacó con su espada de hielo a Jon. Era muy delgada, tanto que cuandó bajó con un golpe desdendente hacia Jon Jaime la perdió de vista. Pero el Rey en el Norte sabía defenderse. Detuvo el golpe y con un ágil contraataque atravesó al caminante, que estalló en mil pedazos. Una vez que este murió, uno a uno todos los muertos que le acompañaban comenzaron a caer, como si estuviesen huecos. Todos salvo tres de ellos.

¡Dejad a uno con vida!- Gritó Jon.

Rápidamente Beric prendió fuego a uno de ellos y Jaime golpeó a otro con su espada. Tormund golpeó a uno de ellos hasta tirarlo al suelo, y entre varios fueron capaces de reducirlo y atarlo. Entonces el muerto gritó. Pero no de una forma normal, sino de una forma espantosa, un chillido propio del infierno, el sonido más inhumano que Jaime hubiese escuchado nunca.

¡Amordazadlo!- Gritó Jaime- Vamos, o alertará a los demás-

Le taparon la boca con la mano, pero les mordió la mano, y siguió gritanto. Le pusieron un abrigo en la boca, pero no consiguieron hacerlo callar. Finalmente consiguieron amordazarlo con un cinturón. Al fin pudieron relajarse. Se levantaron para marcharse de vuelta al muro. Pero era demasiado tarde. Escucharon un estruendo, como una estampida.

¡Gendry!- Gritó Jaime- ¡Corre de vuelta a Guardaoriente del Mar! ¡Envía un cuervo a Invernalia para Daenerys! Cuéntale lo que ha pasado-

¡No pienso dejaros!- Respondió el muchacho.

Eres el más rápido- Dijo Jon, que se había acercado hasta ellos- ¡Vamos!-

El chico se marchó corriendo. El resto de ellos no pudieron sino mirar como la muerte corría hacia ellos.

¡CORRED!- Gritó Jon.

Corrieron todo lo rápido que podían, pero los muertos eran más rápidos. Jaime no quería mirar atrás, no podía mirar atrás. Si miro hacia atrás estoy perdido- Es lo que solía decir Dany... Cada vez los sentían más cerca. Podía oír los pasos de los espectros junto a él. Casi podía notar su aliento. Junto a él corría Thoros de Myr, el legendario Thoros de Myr. Y Jaime lo vio morir. Uno de los muertos saltó sobre él, y rápidamente una montaña de ellos comenzó a despedazarlo.

Llegaron corriendo a un lago congelado. ¡No hay salida!- Pensó. Entonces pudo escuchar el hielo resquebrajarse bajo sus pies. Más rápido... Más rápido. Llegaron hasta el centro del lago, y entonces se dieron la vuelta. El hielo a su alrededor comenzó a romperse. Pronto quedaron rodeados por agua. Sólo quedó un pequeño islote en el que se refugiaron de los muertos.

Estamos atrapados- Dijo Tormund.

Hace frío, demasiado frío- Dijo Jorah- El hielo no tardará en volver a formarse-

Solo nos queda una esperanza- Dijo Jaime- Esperar a la reina y a sus dragones-

No solo una. Podemos matarle a él- Dijo Jon señalando a lo alto de un monte- Él es el que los levanta. Si cae él, caen todos-

Jaime miró a donde señalaba Jon. Había nueve caminantes. Y el que se encontraba en el centro parecía su líder. No era fácil distinguirlo desde tan lejos. Tenía los ojos más azules que pudiesen extinguir. Era fácil distinguirlos desde lejos. Pero lo que más destacaba de él no eran sus ojos. Era algo difícil de describir, algo incorpóreo. Una atmósfera de terror lo rodeaba, al mirarlo cualquier buen sentimiento se evaporaba. Era como mirar al mal a la cara. Era como mirar a la muerte a los ojos.


	23. Capítulo 22 (Daenerys)

**DAENERYS**

El aire fresco de la mañana le rozaba el rostro. La Madre de Dragones volaba con sus tres hijos hacia Invernalia. Aquí arriba nadie puede alcanzarme- Pensó. Dany miró hacia el suelo. Esta es mi tierra. Este es mi pueblo, y nadie puede arrebatármelo. A medida que se aproximaba al Norte, el aire se iba haciendo más frío. Daenerys se fijó en que el suelo se iba cubriendo de nieve. Pronto divisaría Invernalia. Hacía mucho frío, más aún volando tan rápido. Pero a Daenerys Targaryen no le importaba... Soy de la sangre del dragón- Pensó.

Finalmente divisó el castillo a lo lejos. Invernalia estaba rodeada por dos murallas enormes. Tras ellas se alzaban una gran multitud de torres y puentes, destacando entre ellos el Gran Torreón. Es inmenso- Daenerys estaba impresionada. Y si ella estaba impresionada, más aún lod aldeanos que vieron llegar a los dragones. Daenerys les hizo sobrevolar la fortaleza para finalmente desmontar frente a las puertas. Una vez pisó el suel, comenzó a andar con paso decidido hacia el interior de la fortaleza- Si miro atrás estoy perdida...- Se percató de el gran ajetreo que había en el interior. Soldados corriendo en todas direcciones. Gente entrando y saliendo de las torres, y multitud de curiosos asomados por todas las ventanas. Se fijó en que poco a poco se fue armando una fila de señores y nobles en el centro del patio. La del centro debía ser Sansa Stark, la hermana de Jon. Siguió avanzando hacia ellos, sin apresurarse, de forma calmada, hasta que estuvo a pocos pasos y pudo saludar al fin.

Vos debéis ser Sansa Stark- Dijo Daenerys- Vuestro hermano me ha hablado mucho de vos. Yo Soy Daenerys, de la casa Targaryen, y es un placer conoceros-

El placer es mío- Respondió Sansa- Siempre es un placer recibir a alguien de tan alta cuna, pero ¿puedo preguntar el motivo de vuestra presencia?-

Mi presencia es necesaria aquí, debido a mi reciente acuerdo con Jon Nieve- Dijo Daenerys. Por el momento no creyó necesario mencionar su derecho a la corona- Si me lo permitís me quedaré alojada aquí hasta que vuestro hermano y mi prometido regresen con las nuevas-

Vuestra presencia nos honra alteza- Sansa no parecía estar satisfecha con su llegada- Podéis reposar aquí el tiempo que sea necesario. Por favor, acompañadnos al interior. Podéis descasar y almorzar algo. Y cuando lo consideréis oportuno nos pondréis al tanto de la situación del Rey en el Norte-

Daenerys se percató de que Sansa se refirió a Jon como Rey en el Norte. Esto no va a ser fácil- Pensó. Acompañó a Sansa y el resto de norteños al interior de la Gran Torre. Nada más entrar pudo notar el calor del interior. El suelo y las paredes eran de piedra, pero las grandes chimeneas que había en la planta baja evitaban que permaneciesen frías. Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a las puertas de una gran habitación.

Este es el salón- Dijo Sansa- Os esperaremos aquí por la tarde. Ahora podéis acomodaros en la habitación que gustéis y descansar lo que consideréis necesario.

Así haré mi señora- Dijo Dany- Gracias por vuestra hospitalidad-

Dany siguió a una de las sirvientas del castillo, que la guió por unas escaleras hasta el primer piso del castillo.

Podéis instalaros en la que gustéis alteza-

Daenerys asintió con amabilidad y abrió la puerta de la primera de ellas. La habitación era ciertamente amplia. Frente a la puerta había una gran chimenea que ya estaba de las paredes había una ventana desde la que se podía ver el patio. Bajo la ventana había un pequeño escritorio y, en el otro extremo de la habitación, una cama. Dany corrió a tumbarse en esta. Estaba agotada por el viaje y necesitaba descansar...

Despertó varias horas después. Había vuelto a soñar con la muerte de Jaime- ¿Cómo estará ahora?- Miró por la ventana como esperando verlo entrar a caballo para reunirse con ella. Pero eso era poco más que un deseo y Daenerys sabía que tenía que reunirse con los norteños. Se acicaló rápidamente y bajó hacia el salón.

Las puertas estaban abiertas. El salón era enorme, mucho más que el de Rocadragón. En las paredes se podían contar más de diez chimeneas. Al fondo del salón estaba colocada una mesa de forma horizontal, y cuatro personas que le daban la espalda. Al escuchar los pasos de Dany los cuatro se giraron y se pusieron de pie para recibirla, gesto que ella agradeció. Solo supo reconocer el rostro de Sansa, pero las otras tres personas no le eran del todo desconocidas. Dany supo reconocer los blasones. El primero de ellos llevaba grabado en la armadura el puño de la casa glover. El siguiente de ellos llevaba el tritón de los Manderly, mientras que el tercero o, mejor dicho, la tercera, no era más que una pequeña niña. Al ver su blasón a Daenerys se le encogió el corazón. La pequeña lucía orgullosa el oso de la casa Mormont. Una vez que la reina alcanzó la mesa Sansa le cedió el asiento de honor, frente a los cuatro. Una vez que se hubo sentado, Dany se fijó en que los cuatro la miraban de arriba a abajo, como evaluándola. Se formo un silencio incómodo, que Dany no supo como romper... Hasta que finalmente Sansa comenzó a hablar.

Gracias por acudir a darnos audiencia alteza- Dijo Sansa.

Soy yo quien debe daros las gracias por acogerme- Respondió Dany.

Sois muy amable- Respondió de nuevo Sansa- Pero... Una vez cumplidos los formalismos... ¿Cual es la situació de mi hermano?. Os ruego disculpéis mi brusquedad, pero estamos realmente preocupados por él-

Vuestro hermano se ha marchado al Norte del Muro, con el objetivo de capturar a uno de los muertos y llevarlo ante la Reina Cersei. Respondió Dany.

Disculpad alteza- Dijo Lord Glover- Pero estáis sugiriendo poco menos que la pérdida de cordura del Rey en el Norte-

Nada de eso mi señor- Daenerys sonrió levemente- Jon Nieve vino hasta Rocadragón para solicitar mi ayuda para enfrentar al ejército de muertos, y acordamos que podría dársela siempre y cuando mi marcha no supusiese que los Lannister tomen toda las tierras desde Desembarco del Rey hasta Invernalia. Y la única manera es firmando una tregua. La amenaza de los muertos nos afecta a todos, incluso a Tywin Lannister-

Eso es del todo lógico- Dijo Sansa- Pero eso no explica que mi hermano marche hacia una misión suicida. Al menos no habrá marchado sólo, ¿verdad?-

No marcha solo- Daenerys sabía que lo que iba a decir no gustaría a los norteños- Le acompaña Jaime Lannister-

Dany vio como se nublaba el rostro de los norteños. La antipátia de los hombres de Invernalia era de sobra conocida, y más aún cuando se hablaba de la casa Lannister.

¿He oído bien?- Dijo entonces Lord Manderly- ¿Decís que habéis enviado al Rey en el Norte junto al Matarreyes? ¿Cómo osáis mancillar así su honor?-

Yo no envié a nadie- A Daenerys no le gustaba nada cómo hablaba de Jaime. La sangre de la reina comenzaba a calentarse- La decisión de emprender esta misión fue suya-

En cuanto vea una oportunidad el Matarreyes lo apuñalará por la espalda- Lord Manderly había olvidado toda fórmula de cortesía- Decid la verdad niña. Habéis enviado a vuestro asesino de alta cuna a librarse de él para que vois ocupéis el Norte-

¿Me llamás niña Lord Manderly?- Daenerys se puso en pie- ¿Sabéis con quien estáis hablando? Soy Daenerys de la Tormenta, de la casa Targaryen, rompedora de cadenas, madre de dragones y legítima reina de los Siete Reinos. Vuestra legítima reina-

El Norte no se arrodillará jamás ante una reina extranjera- Dijo entonces la pequeña Mormot- Hemos elegido a Jon Nieve como nuestro Rey, y él es el único rey al que juramos lealtad-

También se la jurásteis a la casa Targaryen, cuando Aegon y sus dragones llegaron

a Invernalia Volveréis a jurar lealtad a la casa Targaryen, o el fuego y la sangre volverán a Invernalia -Daenerys sentía hervir su sangre. Habían despertado al dragón-

¿Osáis venir a nuestra casa a amenazarnos?- Lord Glover se puso en pie- ¡Marchaos! ¡Marchaos de aquí y no volváis nunca!

Daenerys se dispuso a hacerlo, cuando vio entrar a un jóven en silla de ruedas. Bran Stark, el chico al que Jaime empujó por una ventana- Pensó Dany.

No puede marcharse- Dijo Bran mientras avanzaba hacia la mesa- La necesitaremos en la Gran Guerra. Y Jon la necesita ahora mismo-

Tras decir esto alargó la mano para entregar a Dany un pequeño pedazo de pergamino.

Acudid rápido al Norte del Muro. Os necesitan- Dijo Dany en voz alta.

No esperó ni un instante más. Caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta del salón y una vez estuvo fuera corrió hacia el patio.

¡DROGON!- Gritó, haciendo desdender al gran dragón negro sobre el patio de Invernalia. Ya voy... Aguanta Jaime... Ya llego-

**JAIME**

El frió era excesivo. Calaba hasta los huesos. Los seis hombres que aún vivían se habían agrupado en círculo, espalda con espalda, para tratar de mantener el calor.

Hace demasiado frío- Dijo Clegane- El agua está casi convertida en hielo. En cuanto lo haya hecho esos cabrones vendrán a por nosotros-

Cállate Clegane- Dijo Jaime- Me das dolor de cabeza-

Me manda callar el Matarreyes- Respondió el Perro- Le doy dolor de cabeza al puto Matarreyes. Imagino que a tu reina no le dirás lo mismo cuando grita tu nombre-

Jaime se pusó en pie y desenvainó su espada. El Perro hizo lo mismo.

Vamos majestad- Dijo Clegane- Te cortaré esa pollita y se la serviré a la reina-

¡Calmaos los dos!- Gritó Jon-

Guarda la puta espada Clegane- Dijo Beric.

Finalmente Jaime entró en razón y envainó la espada. Pero en ese momento tenía más ganas que nunca de ensartar a alguien por la mitad. Se dio la vuelta y miró al hielo. Realmente parecía ya formado. Entonces alzó la vista y miró al que Jon llamaba Rey de la Noche. Lleva así horas- Pensó Jaime. Sin mover un solo dedo, sólo mirando. De pronto Jaime vio que el monstruo giró la cabeza hacia uno de sus lugartenientes, el cual, tras ver que le miraba, alzó la manó y gritó. Ese gritó fue secundado por todo su ejército, los miles de espectros gritaron al unísono, creando un espectáculo dantesco. La melodía del infierno- Pensó Jaime. Tras esto empezaron a correr hacia ellos. Estamos perdidos...-. Jaime desenvainó la espada, gesto que imitaron sus compañeros que se adelantaban hacie ellos.

¡Agrupaos- Gritó Jaime- ¡AGRUPAOS!.¡No podemos separarnos!

Los hombres se dispusieron en círculo, cada uno cubriendo una zona. Los muertos estaban cada vez más cerca... Más cerca...

Aguardad... - Dijo Jaime- Aguardad...-

¿Aguardad a qué?- Preguntó el Perro- ¡Van a matarnos!

¡QUIETO!- Gritó Jaime- Esperad a mi señal-

Jaime prentendía esperar a que estuviesen justo encima de ellos. Así no podrían cogerles por la espalda. Los muertos se acercaban... Veinte metros...diez metros...siete...cinco...,tres y...

¡AHORA!- Y los siete atacaron. Jaime golpeó al primero con fuegoscuro. Al instante siguiente hizo lo propio con otro, y con un tercero...- No pelean, se avalanzan sobre mí- Pensó. Jaime vio al Perro adelantarse a por uno-

¡NO!- Gritó. Nada más salir del círculo uno de los espectros le saltó sobre la espalda, derribándolo, y otro más saltó sobre él, y otro... Jaime no lo pensó un instante, corrió a salvarlo. De un solo espadazo apartó a los tres muertos que estaban sobre Clegane, para entonces tenderle la mano.

¡Vamos!- El perro se levantó rápidamente y juntos volvieron a la formación.

Siguieron eliminando enemigos, uno tras otro. Jaime no sabía cuantos había eliminado, pero aún así eran demasiado. Cada vez estaba más cansado, y los muertos llegaban cada vez más rápido.

Atrás- Dijo Jon- ¡Atrás! ¡RETROCEDED!-

Los siete estrecharon más el círculo, hasta casi tocarse con las espaldas. Y desde ahí siguieron luchando. - Si tuviese que elegir una forma de morir sería esta, con una espada en la mano- Pensó Jaime, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro. Lucharé hasta que me sangren las manos.

¡Nunca pensé que moriría peleando al lado del Matarreyes!- Dijo Clegane, mientras descargaba un golpe brutal sobre un espectro.

Ni yo que moriría peleando al lado del perro de mi hermana- Respondió Jaime sonriendo.

Pudo escuchar al Perro soltar una sonora carcajada. Y los muertos siguieron cayendo, uno tras otro, pero llegaban aún más rápido. Son demasiados, un solo error y se acabó- Pensó el Lannister. No puedo más, cada vez me pesa más la espada... Miró al Perro, que ya jadeaba, y sus golpes eran cada vez más lentos. Miró al otro lado, donde estaba Jon, que parecía no poder casi sostener la espada. Es el fin... Y justo tras pensar esto notó el cielo caer sobre ellos. Una enorme llamarada atravesó el lago de lado a lado, seguida por otra, y una tercera. De pronto el mundo se oscureció y una enorme sombra pasó sobre ellos- Dany... Estamos salvados-

La reina dragón había llegado a tiempo. Sus dragones los rodearon de fuego antes de que hiciese descender a Drogon junto a ellos.

¡Vamos!- Gritó Daenerys mientras le extendía su mano y le clavaba sus ojos violetas. Cuanto había echado de menos esos ojos...-

Jaime subió ágilmente a lomos de Drogon. Y extendió su mano para que la cogiese... Ser Jorah.

Khalessi- Dijo el caballero. Dany no respondió. Tras subir Ser Jorah el perro les alzó al muerto para que lo subiesen también. Uno tras otro todos fueron subiendo al dragón. Todos menos Jon. Los muertos no le dejaban subir. Llegaba uno, luego otro, y un tercero. Y Jon cada vez estaba más lejos.

¡JON!- Gritó Jaime... - Lo van a matar- Pensó Jaime. Tengo que ayudarlo. Jaime saltó del dragón y corrió hacia Jon.

¡JAIME!- Gritó Dany- ¡NO!

Jaime golpeó a uno de los muertos, luego a otro, ensartó a un tercero con la espada y finalmente llegó junto a Jon. Juntos siguieron luchando. Rhaegal voló sobre ellos y con una gran llamarada convirtió el hielo que estaba ante ellos en agua. Ahora no pueden alcanzarnos- Pensó.

¡Vámonos Jon!- Gritó Jaime.

Corrieron hacia Drogon. Pero entonces Jaime lo vio. El Rey de la Noche se había armado con una lanza y apuntaba directamente hacia Drogon. Va a atravesarlos- Pensó Jaime.

NO- Gritó- Cuidado, marcháos- Señaló hacia el Rey de la Noche para que Daenerys lo viese. La reina lo vio entonces, con el tiempo justo para que hiciese a Drogon alzarse y remontar el vuelo. Jaime supo ver a Daenerys llorando desde ahí abajo. Estamos muertos- Sin un dragón no tenían y Rhaegal seguían volando sobre ellos y escupiendo fuego a diestro y siniestro. Miró a Jon entonces. El norteño lo miraba también y, con una mirada cómplice, supieron que ambos estaban preparados para morir. Dirigió entonces la vista hacia el líder de los caminantes. Había sacado otra lanza y apuntaba a... - No puede ser, pero sí...- El no muerto tenía la mirada fija en Viserion... - ¡Va a matarlo!

¡VISERION!- A Jaime lo único que se le ocurrió fue gritar su nombre. Se sorprendió al ver que el dragón dirigió su vista hacia ellos, y descendió hacia el lugar, justo a tiempo para esquivar la lanza helada- Lo ha esquivado-

El dragón aterrizó justo ante ellos, con un rugido descomunal. Y si...- Jaime no lo pensó dos veces. Corrió hasta él y se encaramó a su lomo. En cuanto estuvo sobre él le tendió la mano a Jon, que la cogió con firmeza y subió tras él.

¿Estás seguro de esto?- Dijo Jon.

¿Tú que crees?- Respondió Jaime- Vamos Viserion, ¡VUELA!-

En cuanto dijo esa palabra el dragón extendió sus enormes alas. Comenzó a correr, cada vez más rápido, batió las alas una vez, dos... Entonces el suelo comenzó a alejarse. Cada vez veía el suelo más lejos, más lejos el lago y más lejos a los muertos. Solo entonces pudo sentir el aire acariciando su rostro, el Sol bañando su piel... Estaban a salvo al fin.

Esto es...- Dijo Jon.

Mágico- Respondió Jaime.

Junto a ellos se situó Rhaegal, que también había logrado escapar y Drogon, en el que montaba la reina. Jaime pudo ver lágrimas en los ojos de Dany, que estaba visiblemente emocionada.

\- Lo he hecho por ti- Pensó Jaime- Tú me has hecho volar...-


	24. Capítulo 23 (Daenerys)

**DAENERYS**

Están volando- Pensó Daenerys. Jaime y Jon han conseguido montar a Viserion. Siempre había pensado que sólo un Targaryen podía montar un dragón, que era exclusivo para la sangre de la antigua Valyria. Pero estaba equivocada. Un Lannister y un Nieve fueron capaces de montar sobre Viserion mientras estaban rodeados de espectros. Pocos minutos antes había pensado que perdería a Jaime, y ahora lo veía volando como los reyes Targaryen, con la misma mirada que ella misma puso la primera vez que montó sobre Drogon. Siempre se había sentido sola, los hombres que habían estado con ella o la mentían o nunca se atrevían a hablarla como a una reina. Pero Jaime era diferente. Dice las cosas como las piensa, sin importarle que ella sea su reina, le abrió su corazón a Dany, pasó de ser su mayor enemigo a su amante y prometido. Y ahora volaba junto a ella, como su igual. Al fin había encontrado a un hombre que puede ser su mayor confesor, su protector, su consejero, un hombre en el que podía confiar, que nunca la traicionaría...

Justo al pensar en eso se acordó de quien era el hombre que estaba detrás de ella. Mi viejo oso- Recordó. Su mejor amigo, el hombre que la había acompañado desde su matrimonio con Khal Drogo, y que la había traicionado. ¿Qué hacía allí? Le había dicho que si volvía a verle lo mataría. Ahora tendría que matarlo. Pero en el fondo no quería hacerlo. No quería admitirlo, pero lo echaba de menos. Sea como fuere, no tenía previsto hablar con él hasta que llegasen a Rocadragón.

Siguieron volando, sobre montañas, bosques y páramos nevados, hasta que al fin llegaron al Muro. La enorme construcción se alzaba imponente aún de sde los lomos de un dragón. - ¿Podrá resistir cuando lleguen los muertos?- Daenerys era consciente del poder de su enemigo. Esa lanza de hielo que le había arrojado habría sido letal si hubiese alcanzado a Drogon. Y el ejército de muertos era sin duda superior en número a todos los ejércitos reunidos de los Siete Reinos. Aún desde el aire fue incapaz de vislumbrar el final de la enorme fila de espectros.

Una vez sobrevolado el Muro los dragones descendieron junto al barco en el que habían llegado Jon y Jaime, en el embarcadero de Guardiaoriente del Mar, cuando ya casi había entrado la noche. A Daenerys le resultaron divertidos los rostros de estupefacción de los integrantes del Pueblo Libre, así como los de los hombres de la Guardia de la Noche. Nada más poner el pie en tierra quiso dirigirse hacia Jaime, pero una voz que hacía mucho no escuchaba la interrumpió.

Khaleesi...- Dijo Ser Jorah con voz lastimera.

Daenerys se sintió muy observada de pronto. Todos los que la rodeaban se pararon a escuchar, Jaime acudió rápidamente a su lado. Sabía que lo que hiciese entonces iba a ser juzgado por todos los presentes.

Os desterré- Comenzó Daenerys- Dije que si volvía a veros os haría ejecutar. También es cierto que no volvistéis a mi, sino que yo os encontré al otro lado del Muro. ¿Qué hacíais allí?-

Quise volver con vos alteza- Ser Jorah se mostraba dolido, pero orgulloso- Pero no tenía nada que ofreceros. Entonces pensé en luchar por vos y vuestro reino contra la gran amenaza. Me uní a la Hermandad sin Estandartes para ello. Y eso es lo que seguiré haciendo. Os amo Khaleesi, y lucharé por vos hasta el día de mi muerte. Por esta razón solicito vuestro permiso para marchar al Norte del Muro a continuar con la lucha-

No os doy permiso para marchar al Norte del Muro - Contestó Daenerys, mientras pudo notar los rostros de desaprobación a su alrededor- No puedo permitirlo, porque vos os consagráteis a mi, jurásteis obedecer mis órdenes, y yo os ordeno que volváis a mi lado. Os necesito para aconsejarme en lo que está por venir-

Khaleesi... Yo- El caballero estaba visiblemente emocionado-

No necesito que digáis nada más ahora- Daenerys estaba satisfecha con su actuación. Sabía que Ser Jorah no volvería a fallarla, y lo había echado realmente de menos. Una reina debe saber perdonar, yo seré capaz de hacerlo, no soy mi padre- Por el momento podéis descansar, os espero en la próxima reunió del consejo-

Así lo haré alteza- Ser Jorah se permitió sonreír entonces.

Una vez terminó de hablar Dany se giró hacia Jon y Jaime, y los invitó a acompañarla hasta el camarote del barco, donde podrían hablar tranquilos. Los tres se situaron en torno a la gran mesa que había en las dependencias del capitán.

Habéis realizado un gran trabajo mi señor- Dijo a Jon una vez que los tres estuvieron sentados- Gracias a vos el reino conocerá la amenaza que se cierne sobre él. Yo misma me negaba a creer que fuese real hasta hoy-

No había sido posible sin vuestra ayuda- Dijo Jon- Estaría muerto de no ser por vos-

Y el reino entero sería destruido de no haber ido al Norte- Dijo Dany- Ahora podemos prepararnos para enfrentar la amenaza-

Iremos a Desembarco del Rey y mostraremos al no muerto a mi padre y hermana- Dijo Jaime- Espero que al verlo decidan ayudar a detener al Rey de la Noche-

Y si no acceden, imagino que no podremos contar con vuestra ayuda- Dijo Jon.

Nada de eso- Dijo Daenerys- Una reina debe servir al reino. Podéis contar con nuestra ayuda para enfrentar a la amenaza, no importa lo que decidan en Desembarco del Rey-

Gra...Gracias- Dijo Jon- Os doy mi palabra de que os devolveré el favor. El Norte no olvida-

No me debéis nada, solo hago lo que cualquier reina debería hacer. Además no veo de que modo podéis devolverme el favor-

Qué tal si a partir de ahora os llamase mi reina- Dijo Jon mientras se ponía en pie. Daenerys pudo ver la reacción de sorpresa de Jaime, mientras que ella no sabía que hacer. Jon puso una rodilla en el suelo y dijo- Yo, Jon Nieve, juro lealtad a la casa Targaryen desde este día hasta el día de mi muerte-

Pero... ¿Qué hay de los que os nombraron Rey en el Norte?- Dijo Daenerys tratando de contener la emoción-

Acabarán viendo como sois en realidad, yo se lo haré ver-

Trataré de ser... Trataré de ser digna- Respondió Dany.

Daenerys no pudo contener la emoción, y se le saltaron las lágrimas. Jaime le pasó el brazo por el hombro, tratando de reconfortarla. En ese momento, tras todo lo que había sufrido, al fin comenzaba a sentirse aceptada en Poniente.

\- Será mejor que me retire- Dijo Jon con una media sonrisa- Espero que paséis una buena noche, mi reina.

Al fin solos, pensó. Cuando Jon cerró la puerta, Dany miró fijamente a los felinos ojos de Jaime. Llevaba demasiado sin hacerlo.

Jaime... Ha sido un día lleno de...- No sabía que palabras usar- Primero creí que te perdía, luego tú montaste sobre un dragón, Ser Jorah ha vuelto y ahora Jon...-

Si lo piensas bien- Dijo Jaime- Todo lo hemos hecho por ti. Si estamos vivos es porque tú llegaste a tiempo, monté en un dragón por ti, Ser Jorah ha vuelto porque inspiras devoción, y Jon te ha jurado lealtad porque se ha dado cuenta de que debes ser la reina de todos-

Pero yo... no sé como...- Daenerys no podía contener las lágrimas-

Tú eres la persona más increíble que he conocido- Jaime hablaba por ella- Nunca había hablado a nadie como a ti Dany, y eso es porque confío en ti más que en nadie, más que en mi mismo-

Sin ti no sería lo que soy- Dijo al fin Dany-

Vamos, eres un dragón, no me necesitas- Dijo Jaime de forma humilde.

Bueno, no soy la única que ha volado sobre un dragón- Dijo Dany.

Quizá no, pero yo sigo sin ser un dragón- Cuando Jaime dijo eso un recuerdo acudió de golpe a la cabeza de Dany.

El dragón tiene tres cabezas...

¿Qué?- Preguntó Jaime.

El dragón tiene tres cabezas, el escudo de la casa Targaryen es un dragón con tres cabezas, Aegon conquistó Poniente con tres dragones y tres jinetes. Yo tengo tres dragones, y ahora dos jinetes-

Espera- Dijo Jaime- Puede que yo haya volado sobre Viserion, pero no soy un jinete de dragón, solo los Targaryen pueden hacerlo-

Olvídalo- Dijo Daenerys- Es solo un recuerdo que se me ha venido a la cabeza-

Había sido un día de muchas emociones. Y aún quedaba la noche. Tenía ganas de Jaime... Se puso de pie para desabrocharle la armadura. En cuanto se la hubo quitado Jaime se levantó deprisa, y se dispuso a quitarle el vestido.

Espera- Dijo Dany- No corras, tenemos toda la noche-

Dicho esto, le besó. Abrazó con fuerza al caballero. Dany notó las fuertes manos de Jaime descendiendo por su cintura. El beso fue subiendo de tono. Notó que Jaime la besaba con más fuerza, como si necesitase hacerlo. Entonces comenzó a desvestirla. Dany se ruborizó al rozar la piel del caballero. Jaime la acercó aún más hacia él. Sin duda es un león- Pensó Jaime. Pero yo soy un dragón. Empujó a Jaime a la cama y saltó sobre él.

_Dracarys-_ Dijo Jaime sonriendo.

Y león y dragón fueron uno de nuevo.

**Sé que este capítulo es más corto de lo habitual, pero creo que esta era la mejor forma de acabarlo. Mañana o como mucho pasado publicaré el siguiente. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**


	25. Capítulo 24 (Jaime)

**JAIME**

Rocadragón se alzaba imponente en el horizonte. Llevaban varios días de travesía, desde que embarcaron en Guardaoriente del Mar. Habían sido días de muchas emociones, con la vuelta de Jorah, el juramento de Jon y... El vuelo en dragón. Jaime no podía olvidar la sensación de volar, el calor que sentía en los muslos... Fuego hecho carne- Tal y como Dany le había dicho. Pero, ¿cómo era posible que el dragón le hubiese obedecido? Sólo los Targaryen, la única raza descendiente de la antigua Valyria podían domar dragones. ¿Estarían las leyendas equivocadas?

Sea como fuere, esas dudas las debería resolver en otro momento. Llegaban tiempos difíciles, quizá los más difíciles para Jaime desde que mató a Aerys. Un ejército de muertos marchaba hacia Poniente, mientras que Jaime debía volver a confrontar a su padre y a su hermana. Al menos contarían con el apoyo de Jon. Había sido muy noble por su parte el haberle jurado lealtad a Daenerys. Pero Jaime sabía que no todos los norteños eran como Jon. Muchos preferirían apuñalar a la reina antes que arrodillarse ante ella.

Al menos podrían contar con Jorah Mormont en el Norte. Jaime sabía que lo habían desheredado y que si no hubiese huído Ned Stark le habría ejecutado. Pero seguía siendo un Mormont, quizá su presencia ayudase a convencer a algunas casas. Lo cierto es que Jaime había llegado a sentir lástima por Jorah. Sabía que estaba enamorado de Daenerys, y no podía culparlo por ello. Cualquier hombre que sea hombre desearía a Dany- Pensó Jaime.

En esos pensamientos anduvo Jaime hasta que alcanzaron la costa. Allí les esperaban Tyrion y Ser Barristan, junto a la pequeña Missandei. Tenía ganas de reunirse con ellos. En el viaje había encontrado en Jon un buen compañero, pero echaba de menos el sentido del humor de su hermano. Jon tenía el mismo carácter que Ned Stark, por lo que no era la persona más alegre del mundo.

Parece que el Matarreyes vuelve sano y salvo tras enfrentarse a los muertos- Dijo Tyrion- ¿Cómo fue todo en el Norte-

Tengo muchas cosas que contarte hermanito- Dijo Jaime sonriendo- He visto cosas que jamás creí que existiensen-

Entonces la amenaza es real- Dijo Ser Barristan con rostro serio.

Puedes verlo tu mismo. Hemos capturado a uno de ellos para llevarlo a Desembarco- Jaime dijo esto a la vez que señalaba a la segunda barca, en la que viajaba el Perro con el muerto y... Jorah Mormont.

¿Qué hace aquí Mormont?- Preguntó Ser Barristan.

Lo encontramos en el Muro- Respondió el Lannister- Nos ayudó a capturar al espectro. La reina ha decidido perdonarle-

Jaime sabía que Ser Barristan no apoyaba esta decisión. El anciano caballero valoraba el honor por encima de todas las cosas, y Ser Jorah tenía dos grandes manchas en su honor. En el pasado traficó con esclavos y había traicionado a Daenerys. Y Ser Barristan no le había perdonado.

A pesar de no contar con el apoyo de Selmy, Jorah fue uno de los presentes en la reunión en la que se decidiría gran parte del futuro de Poniente. La reina los convocó en la afamada sala de la mesa de piedra de Rocadragó. Allí acudieron Tyrion, Jon, Jaime, Jorah, Barristan, Varys y Davos. Somos siete, los siete de Daenerys- Pensó Jaime. Quizá sea un buen presagio. Eran conscientes de que no tenían mucho tiempo. La muerte se cernía sobre Los Siete Reinos y debían actuar rápido.

Mis más leales caballeros- Comenzó Daenerys- Como sabéis la situación es crítica y es necesario actuar rápido. El ejército de muertos es real y necesitamos toda ayuda posible. Por eso marcharemos a Desembarco del Rey mañana mismo, a solicitar una tregua para poder hacer frente a la amenaza. Si no es posible llegar a un acuerdo partiremos hacia Invernalia igualmente y una vez derrotada la amenaza marcharemos sobre Desembarco del Rey.

Podéis contar con el apoyo del Norte si esto ocurre- Dijo Jon.

Es más que probable que podáis contar con las casas Tyrrel y Martell si finalmente desafíais a Tywin Lannister-

No creo que todo esto sea necesario- Dijo entonces Jaime- Mi padre será muchas cosas, pero no es estúpido. No creo que decida desafiarnos abiertamente-

Jaime estaba decidido a apoyar a Dany hasta el final, pero aún así no le gustaba la idea de comenzar una guerra contra su hermana.

Entonces queda todo decidido- Dijo Dany- Mañana embarcaremos al amanecer-

Y así lo hicieron. Cuando el Sol comenzó a salir ya estaban embarcados, con los tres dragones sobrevolando el barco. El viaje entre Rocadragón y Desembarco del Rey no era largo. Al día siguiente ya estaban tomando tierra. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que lo mejor era que Daenerys y sus dragones no pusieran un pie en el puerto, sino que volasen directamente hasta Pozo Dragón, el lugar donde iba a tener lugar el encuentro.

Nada más desembarcar los condujeron hacia allí. Jaime tenía la misma sensación que cuando fue con Tyrion a reunirse con su padre. Otra vez tendría que hacer frente a Tywin Lannister...

A los Stark no nos suele ir bien cuando venimos al sur- Dijo Jon, que caminaba junto a él.

Suerte que no sois Stark- Respondió Jaime.

Es la única razón por la que no me negué a venir- Dijo Jon sonriendo. Quizá el norteño comenzase a entender el sarcasmo con el que hablaba Jaime. ¿Qué podemos esperar de vuestro padre?

Lo cierto es que no lo sé- Dijo Jaime- Confío en que atienda a razones, no es estúpido y sabe que es su única opción-

Según tengo entendido la Boda Roja fue cosa de vuestro padre- Dijo Jon- ¿Qué os hace pensar que no volverá a hacer lo mismo hoy?. Si mata a Daenerys no habrá nadie para reclamar el trono-

Ya barajamos esa opción- Respondió Jaime- Pero con los tres dragones confío en que Dany esté segura-

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a Pozo Dragón. Su padre había hecho formar al ejército de los Lannister en el camino desde el puerto hasta Roca Dragón. No sabría decir el número exacto, pero no eran menos de treinta mil. Entonces fue Tyrion quien se acercó a Jaime.

En todo el camino solo he visto soldados- Dijo Tyrion- Estoy empezando a pensar que nuestro padre está esperando a que llegue Daenerys para matarnos a todos-

¿Y asesinar a sus dos hijos más queridos?- Dijo Jaime- No lo creo, nuestro padre no es un monstruo-

Sin duda no sería capaz de hacerlo- Dijo Tyrion- Valora demasiado a su hijo el Gnom y al Matarreyes-follareinas-

Cuando al fin entraron en Pozodragón comprobaron que las mesas ya estaban preparadas. Tomaron asiento pese a no ver a Tywin y Cersei. La espera comenzó a hacerse incómoda hasta que, tras varios minutos, la Guardia Real entró en la plaza, seguida por Cersey, Tywin y... ¿Oberyn Martell? ¿Euron Greyjoy?

¿Qué hace aquí el príncipe de Dorne?- Dijo Jaime a Tyrion- ¿Y Euron Greyjoy?

Parece que padre ha estado moviendo sus piezas-

Los tres representantes de Desembarco tomaron asiento sin mediar palabras. Cruzaron miradas. Un silencio incómodo se fue formando, silencio que la Víbora Roja parecía disfrutar.

¿Dónde está?- Cersei rompió el silencio- ¿Donde está vuestra Targaryen?-

Llegará en cualquier momento- Contestó Tyrion.

Justo al decir eso un rugido cruzó el aire. Una enorme sombra tapó la luz del Sol. Ya estaba allí. Daenerys de la Tormenta, Madre de Dragones, sobrevoló Pozo Dragón a lomos de Drogon. La colosal criatura batió sus alas al descender sobre la plaza. Daenerys hizo que agachase la cabeza para poder desmontar. Entonces Jaime miró a su padre, que trataba de mantenerse frío, pero sin duda el dragón le había impresionado... ¿Cómo no iba a impresionarle? Ni si quiera Tywin Lannister podía obviar el poderío de Daenerys Targaryen. Una vez la reina bajó de su montura, Drogon batió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo, para unirse a sus dos hermanos en el aire. La reina por su parte caminó hacia ellos, para situarse junto a Jaime, al que rozó la mano en un gesto cómplice, a la par que evidente- Intenta ponerlos nerviosos- Pensó Jaime. Daenerys se sentó junto a Jaime, mirando desafiante a Tywin, sin mediar palabra. Fue Tyrion el que habló primero.

Todos los que estamos aquí hemos sufrido mucho- Comenzó Tyrion- Pero...

Sabéis qué- Dijo Euron Greyjoy, interrumpiendo a Tyrion- En las Islas del Hierro no hay enanos, los matamos al nacer-

Os recomiendo que os sentéis- Dijo Jaime con tono áspero.

¿Quién me va a obligar?- Dijo Euron- ¿Tú, Matarreyes?-

Sentaos y callaos- Ordenó Tywin.

Euron obedeció, si bien no apartó la mirada de Jaime. Una vez que Greyjoy se sentó, Tyrion pudo seguir hablando.

Como iba diciendo, todos hemos pasado por momentos difíciles, y estoy seguro de que todos preferimos evitar una guerra-

Y todos deberíamos zanjar nuestras diferencias y vivir en armonía- Dijo Cersei con su habitual sarcasmo-

No se trata de vivir en armonía- Dijo Jon poniéndose en pie- Se trata de vivir. Todos tenemos un mismo enemigo. El ejército de los muertos viene por nosotros. Un ejército que no come, no duerme, no descansa-

¿He entendido bien?- Dijo Oberyn- ¿Habéis dicho ejército de muertos?-

Sé que no me créeis- Dijo el norteño- Pero la amenaza es real, no estaríamos aquí de no serlo-

Yo creo que es un mal chiste- Dijo Cersei.

Jaime vio como Jon iba a contestar, pero Tywin se adelantó.

Tengo entendido que lo que me proponéis es una tregua, pero sin embargo no hemos empezado ninguna guerra- Dijo mirando a Daenerys- ¿Debo entender entonces que, una vez hayáis terminado de cazar monstruos, planeáis marchar sobre la capital con vuestras huestes?-

Nadie va a marchar contra la capital- Dijo Dany- Una vez la guerra haya terminado Jaime y yo nos casaremos y reinaremos juntos en Desembarco del Rey. Tenéis mi palabra-

La palabra de una aspirante a usurpadora - Dijo Cersei- No tenéis derecho a reinar. Vuestro padre fue apartado del trono, el trono me pertenece a mí-

Nada de lo que digamos aquí servirá para reconciliarnos- Dijo Tyrion- Pero afortunadamente no hemos venido solo a hablar, hemos traído algo-

Tyrion hizo una señar al Perro, que se acercó con una caja de gran tamaño a la espalda. Nadie habló, nadie dijo nada. Solo observaron en silencio. El Perro dejó la caja en el suelo, quitó los cierres y, de una patada la volcó. Y la muerte quedó libre. Emitío un grito tan chirriante, tan inhumano, que Jaime creyó que le iba a explotar la cabeza- Como la última vez- Pensó. El monstruo corrió directo hacia ellos, pero el Perro tiró de la cadena que lo sujetaba y lo atrajo hacia el. Desenvainó su espada y, con un golpe brutal, lo partió por la mitad. El espectro cayó al suelo despedazado, pero siguió moviéndose. Jaime aprovechó ese momento para mirar a sus anfitriones. Pudo percibir una mezcla de miedo y asombro en sus rostros. Jon se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia el espectro. Cogió una antorcha y Davos le ayudó a prenderle fuego.

Podemos matarlos quemándolos- Dijo mientras le acercaba la antorcha y que todos viesen su reacción- O podemos matarlos con vidriagón-

Jon cogió un puñal de vidriagón y se lo clavó al espectro, que murió al instante. Entonces se dirigió hacia Tywin.

Si no ganamos la guerra... La auténtica guerra, ese será el destino de todos- Dijo el norteño.

Yo no creí que fuese real hasta verlos- Dijo Jaime.

Yo me marcho a mi isla- Dijo Euron- Dudo que puedan alcanzarme allí.

Una vez dijo esto se marchó de Pozo Dragón.

Hace bien en tener miedo- Dijo Tywin- Pero los Lannister no conocemos el miedo. La amenaza es real, y no podemos darle la espalda. La corona accede a la tregua que proponéis-

Jaime respiró tranquilo, y Daenerys hizo lo propio. Era mucho mejor de lo que había esperado.

Pero con una condición- Dijo Tywin- Una vez la amenaza haya sido derrotada volveréis a Roca Dragón y permameceréis allí, como señora del castillo por gracia de la corona. Mientras mis hijos Tyrion y Jaime volverán a Roca Casterly a ocupar su sitio como Lannister. Y el autoproclamado Rey en el Norte jurará lealtad a la Reina Cersei, y como recompensa le entregaré la mano de mi hija. Esas son mis condiciones-

Sabes que no podemos aceptarlas- Dijo Tyrion con desprecio.

Lo más sabio sería que lo hiciéseis- Dijo Tywin- ¿Habéis visto los treinta mil hombres que estaban apostados ahí fuera? Imagino que vuestras fuerzas combinadas podrían derrotarlos en batalla, pero ¿Qué ocurrirá una vez que hayáis enfrentado al ejército de muertos? No diré nada más, esta ha sido mi última palabra-

Lord Tywin se levantó. Cersei y Oberyn lo imitaron. Qué hace la Oberyn Martell apoyando a mi padre?- Pensó Jaime. En cualquier caso la situación era muy complicada. Si sobrevivían al ejército de muertos tendrían que hacer frente a los ejércitos de los Lannister y de los dornienses.

No importa cuan mermadas queden nuestras fuerzas en el Norte- Dijo Jon- Podréis contar con lo que nos quede-

Y tenemos tres dragones- Dijo Jaime- Eso supone una ventaja decisiva-

¿Y qué hay del Reino?- Respondió Daenerys- Si uso a los dragones miles de vidas se perderán. No es una opción-

Tenéis razón- Dijo Tyrion – Estamos jodidos-

¿Alguna idea de qué podemos hacer?- Dijo Davos.

Sólo una- Respondió Tyrion- Iré a hablar con mi padre-

No, iré yo- Dijo Jaime- Soy el único que puede convencerle-

No he venido aquí para que mi prometido acabe muerto- Dijo Daenerys, con la voz entrecortada. Jaime tuvo que volver a ver ese brillo en sus ojos propio de alguien que se iba a echar a llorar. Odiaba verla sufrir.

Yo tampoco tengo pensado morir- Dijo Jaime- Pero no tenemos otra opción-

Jaime no esperó una respuesta, se dio la vuelta y emprendió el camino a la Fortaleza Roja. Esto acaba ahora- Pensó mientras caminaba hacia allí. Jaime estaba harto de chantajes, de mentiras y de traiciones. Una vez salió del regazo de Tywin Lannister pudo ver como era en realidad. Un hombre capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para mantenerse en el poder. Estaba dispuesto a poner en riesgo la vida de todos para conservar la corona, y eso era demasiado. Al llegar al puente que separaba la ciudad de la Fortaleza Roja, dos guardias salieron a su encuentro.

Está prohibido pasar-

¿Sabéis quien soy?- Preguntó Jaime.

Es posible mi señor- Respondió el guardia- Pero no puede pasar nadie. Órdenes de la reina-

Os voy a dar dos opciones- Dijo Jaime- Podéis quedaros ahí impidiéndome el paso, en cuyo caso moriréis, o podéis volver a casa con vuestras familias-

Los dos guardias se miraron. Si eran lo bastante hombres como para no apartarse tendría que matarlos, lo que complicaría mucho su audiencia con Tywin. Por suerte para Jaime, tras un instante de duda, decidieron apartarse.

Siguió avanzando. Atravesó el patio a toda velocidad, esperando que nadie lo interrumpiese.. Al fin pudo entrar en la fortaleza. Es increíble que nadie haya salido a interceptarme- Pensó Jaime. Pudo seguir caminando sin cruzarse con nadie que no fuesen criados, hasta llegar incluso al Salón del Trono. Otra vez allí, el lugar donde mató a Aerys, donde todo empezó... Miró al trono, con sus mil espadas de vencidos. Un impulso le llevó a sentarse, igual que hizo años atrás. Acomodó su espalda en el respaldo, desenvainó su espada y la puso sobre sus piernas, como hizo aquel día. Y así, esperó. Casi podía ver a Ned Stark entrando por las grandes puertas, mirándolo con odio... Pero no fue el Señor de Invernalia quien entró en la sala, fue su hermana.

Jaime...- Dijo Cersei- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

He venido a reunirme con padre- Respondió el caballero.

Iré a hacer que le llamen- Respondió Cersei rápidamente.

Jaime notó como algo se le rompía por dentro. Cree que he vuelto para quedarme- Pensó. Por primera vez desde que dejó Desembarco del Rey sintió verdadera lástima por ella. Quiere ser fuerte, por eso se comporta de ese modo, como siempre he hecho yo...- Jaime sintió verdadero pesar por haberla abandonado de ese modo. Después de marcharse Jaime, Cersei había perdido a sus tres hijos, además de al amor de su vida... Lo había perdido todo, todo salvo el trono. Cersei volvió a entrar en el salón, y fue hacia Jaime.

Ya han ido a llamarlo- Dijo Cersei, mientras caminaba hacia él.

Bien...- Respondió el caballero, mientras se ponía en pie- Cersei...

No hace falta que digas nada- Cersei ya estaba junto a su hermano- Has vuelto, eso es todo lo que importa, padre lo entenderá-

Cersei intentó besar a Jaime, pero este se apartó. Pudo notar la mirada de estupefacción de Cersei, pudo notar como le temblaban las manos.

Cersei, yo...- Jaime no quería herirla más- Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Siento haberme marchado, no debería haberte dejado de ese modo pero...

Pero qué- Cersei trataba de recuperar la entereza- Me dejaste sola, ¡sola! rodeada de enemigos. Nuestros tres hijos fueron asesinados en tu ausencia, y en lugar de volver a mi lado, te aliaste con esa fulana, con la que además esperas casarte, ¿y mientras yo... yo qué debo hacer? ¿cederte el trono? ¿dejarme... Dejarme morir?- Cersei le golpeó en el pecho con las dos manos, mientras rompía a llorar. No me queda nada... ¡Nada!... Lo he perdido todo-

Escúchame por favor- Jaime le sujetó por las muñecas con delicadeza, como tantas veces había hecho antes cuando Cersei se enfadaba- Siento mucho lo que hice. No he sido consciente hasta ahora de todo el daño que te he hecho. Lo siento de veras pero me he enamorado de Daenerys, la quiero y creo en ella. Pero te prometo que no permitiré que te vuelvan a hacer daño-

¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?- Dijo Cersei- ¿Cómo vas a protejerme si estás con esa extranjera a la que llamas reina?-

Ven conmigo- Responidó Jaime- No podré volver a amarte como antes, pero podré protegerte como siempre lo he hecho. Una vez hayamos derrotado al ejército de muertos podrás quedarte aquí o volver a Roca Casterly. Le hablaré de ti a Dany, estoy seguró de que te permitirá quedarte con nosotros-

Cersei miró a Jaime con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Pero no pudo decir nada, porque en ese momento Tywin Lannister entró en la sala. Cersei se secó las lágrimas y se marchó rápidamente, dejando a Jaime a solas con el Señor de los Lannister.

Veo que tienes algo que decirme- Dijo Tywin- ¿Aún te queda algo de honor o te lo ha arrebatado todo esa fulana?-

Estoy aquí por iniciativa propia- Dijo Jaime, tratando de hacer que no se notase la rabia que sentía cada vez que insultaban a su reina- Daenerys trató de impedir que viniese-

Muy bien- Respondió el viejo león- Entonces dime qué es lo que quieres-

Quiero evitar la destrucción de mi casa- Jaime habló con autoridad- Si vencemos en el Norte volveremos a Desembarco con tres dragones. Y si los muertos vencen la desolación llegará para todos. No puedes vencer-

¿Hablas de salvar la casa Lannister?- Tywin hablaba con voz severa- Tú, que abandonaste a tu familia para servir a otra reina, que vas por ahí pavoneándote con esa armadura que no mereces, arrastrando el emblema y hundiendo el nombre de tu familia, mientras sirves a esa puta de los dragones-

Si hoy nuestra familia ha perdido el respeto ha sido por tu culpa, por las masacres de Castamere y de los Gemelos, porque eres un asesino más preocupado por asustar a mujeres y niños que por sus hijos- Jaime no soportaba que insultasen a Daenerys. Era un león, y cuando insultan al león, este se defiente.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Tywin pareció dudar por un momento.

Que mientras estabas preocupado por el miedo que inspiraba tu nombre, perdiste de vista a tus hijos. No te diste cuenta de lo que pasaba entre Cersei y yo. No te diste cuenta de lo rubios que eran los hijos de Robert, ni de todas las noches que no dormía con él-

Mientes- Dijo Tywin- Parece que esa puta extranjera te ha enseñado a mentir- Tywin volvió a insultar a Dany-

Daenerys me ha enseñado muchas cosas distintas a las que tú me enseñaste- Jaime sonrió- Me ha enseñado que el amor es más fuerte que el miedo. Que la venganza puede ser endulzada con clemencia, que el pueblo es el que hace fuerte a un gobernante. Cosas que tú nunca aprendiste-

¿Y qué hay de lo que te he enseñado yo?- Tywin Lannister se estaba derrumbando.

Tú también me has enseñado muchas cosas- Jaime tenía acorralado a su padre- La más importante es la de la lealtad a la familia. Sé que tú estás dispuesto a morir con tus ideas, por lo que tendré que ser yo el que salve nuestra familia. Me voy al Norte, y me llevaré al ejército de los Lannister conmigp-

No puedes hacerlo- Dijo Tywin, cuando Jaime se dirigía hacia la puerta- No te guardan lealtad-

Estoy recordando otra de tus enseñanzas- Jaime se giró con una sonrisa en el rostro- No pronuncies amenazas que no puedes cumplir-

Con estas palabras abandonó el salón del trono. Al salir vio a Cersei junto a la puerta, con los ojos llenos de lágimas.

Vamos- Jaime extendió su mano- Ven comigo-

Cersei se lanzó a abrazar a Jaime. El caballero la rodeó con los brazos.

Ya estás a salvo- Le dijo al oído- Nadie volverá a hacerte daño-

Una vez se separaron Jaime le dio la manó y juntos abandonaron la fortaleza. Caminaron a gran velocidad hacia Pozo Dragón, sin detenerse en ningún momento. Jaime sabía que no estaría seguro hasta que llegase junto a su reina. Cersei miraba continuamente al suelo, sin saber muy bien que estaba haciendo. Jaime sabía como se sentía su hermana en esos momentos. El miedo, la incertidumbre... Finalmente alcanzaron su destino. En cuanto vio entrar a Jaime, Dany corrió hacia él y se lanzó a sus brazos. Jaime la abrazó con fuerta, inspirando con fuerza, llenándose de su olor, para después besarla con ternura. En cuanto se separó, Dany miró a Cersei.

¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Mi padre no va a acceder a nada- Dijo Jaime- Cersei ha decidido abandonarle y cederte el trono-

Pero... Si tu padre no cede no nos sirve de nada que tu hermana lo abandone. No os ofendáis mi señora- Dany miró a Cersei- Estoy muy satisfecha de contar con vos-

No es ofensa- Dijo Cersei con cierto aire de arrogancia- Mientras mi padre siga en Desembarco no podréis reclamar el trono-

No estoy de acuerdo- Dijo Jaime- Dany, ¿puedes hacer venir a los dragones?-

Sí...- Daenerys pareció confusa- ¿Para qué?-

¿Dijiste que te gustaba verme volar no?- Jaime sonrió- Hazlo-

Daenerys llamó a sus dragones, que acudieron raudos ante la llamada de su madre. Drogon, Rhaegal y Viserion descendieron en la gran plaza de Pozo Dragón. Jaime se situó junto a Daenerys e hizo venir a Jon.

Montad los dos- Dijo Jaime- Vamos Jon, tu debes montar a Rhaegal-

¿Estáis loco?- Dijo Jon- No sé montar en dragón-

Yo tampoco- Dijo Jaime- No sabremos hasta que lo hagamos-

Vamos, subid- Dijo Dany, que parecía empezar a disfrutar de la idea-

Daenerys subió sobre Drogon con agilidad, mientras que Jaime y Jon hicieron lo propio en los otros dos dragones, con algo más de torpeza.

¿Y ahora qué?- Preguntó Dany mirando a Jaime.

Volamos hasta las puertas, a ver a mis hombres-

VUELA, gritó Jaime a Viserion. El dragón extendió sus alas y alzó el vuelo. Jaime volvió a sentir ese calor, el viento rozando su cara... ¡Estaba vivo!. Jon y Daenerys hicieron lo mismo, para situarse a su lado. Los tres sobrevolaron la ciudad, exhibiendo el poder de la reina. Volaron hasta las puertas de la ciudad, donde estaban los treinta mil soldados del ejército Lannister, que miraban al cielo asombrados.

Jaime hizo descender a Viserion frente a ellos. La luz del Sol se reflejaba en su armadura y hacía ver más rubio aún su pelo. Ahí, montado en un dragón, parecía más que nunca el león de Lannister. Lo que diga ahora cambiará la historia de Poniente... Depende de mí- Pensó.

¡Lannister!- Gritó Jaime- ¡Todos sabéis quine soy! ¡Sé lo que pensáis de mí... Que he abandonado a mi familia, que sirvo a una reina extranjera...! ¡Pero ahora estoy aquí, ahora mi reina está aquí, el Señor de Invernalia está aquí! ¡Los tres estamos dispuestos a morir por Poniente! ¡La muerte camina hacia nosotros en el Norte, un enemigo que no duerme, que no come, que no sufre, que no descansa, viene a por nosotros! ¡Viene a matarnos a todos, es vuestra casa la que quiere arrasar, vuestras mujeres e hijos los que quiere asesinar! ¡Mientras nosotros morimos en el Norte Lord Tywin Lannister pretende quedarse aquí, dejando que otros mueran por él! ¡Pero yo no quiero a Tywin Lannister en el Norte, yo os quiero a vosotros, a todos y cada uno de vosotros, hombres valientes! ¡Quiénes lucharéis por Daenerys Targaryen para liberar al pueblo de Poniente!¡Quiénes vendréis con nosotros a luchar al Norte, en la única guerra que importa!

Jaime hizo rugir a Viserion, lo que Jon y Daenerys imitaron. Entonces se hizo el silencio. Nadie dijo nada, Jaime pensó que había sido inútil, pero entonces una voz rompió el silencio.

\- ¡Yo lucharé en el Norte!- Gritó un hombre.

¡Yo lucharé por la reina!- Gritó otro... ¡Sí, lucharé por Poniente!

Más voces se unieron al grito... ¡Por Jaime!... ¡Por la reina!. Pronto sólo se escuchó una única voz, treinta mil hombres en un único grito... ¡Por Poniente!... Jaime miró a Daenerys, que le miraba agradecida. Juntos habían conseguido unir a todos bajo su mando. Solos tú y yo... Hasta el final


	26. Capítulo 25 (Varios POV)

**DAENERYS**

Mientras Daenerys observaba a Jaime alentar a los Lannister, se fijó en el aspecto de su prometido. Subido a lomos de Viserion, vistiendo su armadura dorada y empuñando a _Fuegoscuro_ tenía una figuta realmente regia. ¿Sería ese el aspecto que tenía Aegon el Conquistador?- Pensó Dany. Jaime había conseguido cambiar el curso de la guerra. Con el ejército de los Lannister a su lado, todo sería más fácil, siempre que consiguiesen vencer a la amenaza del Norte.

Partieron hacia el Norte ese mismo día, no querían pasar la noche en Desembarco del Rey, menos aún con Tywin Lannister allí. Los Lannister siempre pagan sus deudas- Le había dicho Jaime sobre su padre. Irían a pie, por el Camino Real. Esperaban llegar a Invernalia en menos de un mes. Había que mover un gran ejército, lo que siempre resulta difícil, y eso sin contar a los tres enormes dragones. La primera noche acamparon a pocas millas de Desembarco del Rey, junto a un pequeño lago. Jaime ordenó que montasen un campamento, con empalizada alrededor. El caballero la había convencido de que siempre que no pudiesen hospedarse en el castillo de algún señor deberían levantar un campamento. Jaime le había contado que fue derrotado por Robb Stark en una emboscada por no haber sido precavido con las defensas, y no le volvería a pasar.

En cuanto el campamento estuvo armado, Dany caminó hasta la orilla del lago, para poder reflexionar ahora. ¿Cómo sería su relacción con Jaime ahora que Cersei se había unido a su ejército?- Pensó ¿Cambiaría algo entre ellos?- Daenerys esperaba que las cosas siguiesen como hasta ahora... En esas cosas pensaba cuando alguien le rodeó el vientre con los brazos y le besó en el cuello.

Jaime- Dijo Dany- ¿Qué haces aquí?

He venido a ver a mi reina- Respondió el caballero mientras Dany se giraba para besarle.

Jaime... Yo- Daenerys parecía apurada por lo que iba a decirle.

Sé lo que quieres decirme- Dijo Jaime- Cersei es mi hermana, sólo mi hermana. Tú eres todo para mí ahora-

Lo sé Jaime- Daenerys se sentía un poco avergonzada- Es solo que me preocupa...

Ayer cuando fui a ver a mi padre Cersei vino a verme- Dijo Jaime- Estaba destrozada. Dany, ha perdido tres hijos, y yo la había abandonado. Sólo le quedaba el trono. Le pedí que viniese con nosotros porque se lo debía-

Daenerys no había pensado nunca en ello, pero lo cierto es que Cersei tenía razones para ser como era.

Dany, nunca nadie podrá separarnos- Dijo Jaime, alzando la barbilla de Daenerys para que le mirase a los ojos- No siento nada por Cersei, no siento nada por nadie que no seas tú-

Solo estamos tú y yo- Dijo Dany repitiendo lo que Jaime siempre le decía.

Jaime sonrió y la besó. Daenerys sabía que le estaba diciendo la verdad. Jaime siempre había sido sincero con ella, nunca le había mentido. Esa noche supo que nunca la abandonaría, por nada. León y dragón volvieron a ser uno esa noche, y Daenerys supo que serían uno para siempre.

**TYRION**

Tyrion necesitaba beber esa noche. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas. Jaime enfrentado a su padre, Cersei abandonando le trono, los muertos avanzando hacia Poniente... Esa noche iba a necesitar mucho vino. Una vez estuvo montado el campamento y hubo cenado, fue a buscar compañía para esa noche. Ser Barristan no era muy dado a beber por la noche- Debo estar descansado mañana- Decía siempre. Entonces vio a su hermana, sentada sóla en una mesa con una jarra de vino. Debo ir con ella- Pensó Tyrion. Su relación nunca había sido buena, pero era su hermana y debía estar con ella. Caminó hasta la mesa y se sentó junto a ella.

Te veo más encantadora que nunca- Dijo Tyrion mientras se servía una copa de vino.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Preguntó Cersei.

Soy la mano de la reina- Respondió Tyrion divertido- Mi deber es estar aquí-

Muy divertido- Respondió Cersei- Siempre has sido muy divertido...

No soy tan divertido- Respondió Tyrion- A padre nunca le he hecho mucha gracia-

Supongo que disfrutarás viéndome derrotada- Dijo Cersei- Viendo a tu familia destruida-

Somos Jaime y yo los que hemos evitado la destrucción de esta familia- Respondió Tyrion.

Curiosa forma de evitarlo, mientras mis hijos caían uno tras otro sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo- Cersei parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar-

Lloré sus muertes- Dijo Tyrion- Joffrey quizá lo mereciese, pero no Tommen y Myrcella. Los quería, tu sabes que los quería-

No importa lo que los quisieses, no importa tu amor a tu familia- Cersei seguía sin mirar a Tyrion a los ojos- Mis hijos están muertos y yo estoy sometida a la voluntad de tu reina. No hay futuro para mí-

Todo lo contrario- Dijo Tyrion- Puede que suelas ser torpe cuando tomas tus decisiones, pero parece que por una vez has hecho lo adecuado- Tyrion miró divertido la reacción de su hermana cuando la llamó torpe- Jaime va a ser Rey una vez que se case con Daenerys y yo seré su mano. No habrá nadie en Roca Casterly, y estoy seguro de que la reina estará de acuerdo en premiar tu compromiso con su causa nombrándote señora de la Roca-

Mientes- Dijo Cersei- Solo quieres comprar mi gratitud con promesas vanas que no puedes cumplir-

Puedes pensar lo que quieras- Tyrion se levantó- Puede que me tengas en gran estima, y quizá no siempre nos hayamos llevado bie, pero sigues siendo mi hermana y te quiero pese a todo. No te miento, la reina recompensa generosamente a quienes le demuestran compromiso. A mí me nombro Mano de la Reina, y va a casarse con Jaime-

Tyrion se marchó dejando a Cersei con la semilla de la duda en su interior. Realmente esperaba ver a su hermana colaborando con Daenerys. Ahora sí que necesito beber- Pensó el Lannister. Caminó por el campamento hasta encontrar a Ser Davos. El caballero de la cebolla había resultado ser un compañero más divertido de lo que parecía.

¿Qué tenemos aquí?- Exclamó ser Davos.

El caballero de la cebolla- Dijo Tyrion- Buscaba compañía para tomar un trago esta noche-

Nunca digo que no a un buen vino- Dijo Ser Davos invitando a Tyrion a sentarse con él.

Parece que nuestros caminos se entrelanzan- Dijo Tyrion- Decidme la verdad, ¿qué pensáis hacer una vez hayamos acabado con la amenaza del Norte?-

Pues la verdad es que no lo he pensado- Respondió el hombre- Por ahora sirvo como consejero en Invernalia, pero lo cierto es que nunca me ha gustado el frío...-

Quizá podáis servir en la corte de la reina- Dijo Tyrion- Hablando de reina, no la he visto desde que llegamos al campamento, ¿sabéis donde está?-

Tampoco veo a Ser Jaime- Dijo Davos guiñando un ojo-

Ya entiendo- Repondió el enano- Ahora entiendo el mal humor de mi hermana. También hay que decir que nunca ha sido la persona más divertida del mundo-

Qué puedo decir- El caballero de la cebolla siempre hablaba con un sarcasmo con el que Tyrion disfrutaba- Hasta que os conocí a vos pensaba que los Lannister no sabían sonreír-

Eso es porque soy el Lannister que menos gusta a los Lannister-

Lo que os convierte en el Lannister más querido en el resto del continente-

Eso depende- Respondió Tyrion- Sin duda soy el preferido de los prostíbulos y cantinas-

Noble compañía- Dijo Ser Davos.

Los dos compañeros siguieron charlando de forma distendida hasta bien entrada la noche. En el campamento se respiraba un optimismo inusitado, teniendo en cuente que la amenaza de los caminantes estaba cada vez más cerca.

**JAIME**

Despertó abrazado a Daenerys en la orilla del lago, poco antes del amanecer. Hacía mucho que no despertaba en un sitio así... Jaime miró a Daenerys, que aún dormía. Acarició su larga cabellera de color blanco, pasó sus dedos sobre las pestañas de Dany, sobre su nariz y sus labios- ¿Será la mujer más perfecta que ha existido?- Pensó Jaime. Siguió acariciando el rostro de Daenerys, tratando de despertarla dulcemente. Observó como frunció el ceño, indicando que estaba a punto de despertarse.

Jaime... Aún no ha amanecido- La reina no parecía dispuesta a despertarse.

Pero está apunto de hacerlo. Vamos, tenemos que volver al campamento-

¿Quién lo dice?- Dany abrió los ojos. Jaime disfrutó durante unos segundos de esos ojos violetas- Soy la reina, y quiero quedarme aquí un rato-

Yo lo digo- Jaime sonrió- Voy a ser rey, nadie discute las órdenes del rey-

¿Ah sí?- Daenerys le devolvió la sonrisa- Pensáis doblegar a Daenerys de la Tormenta, Madre de dragones y rompedora de cadenas a vuestra voluntad? ¿Cómo pensáis hacerlo?

El león de Lannister tiene sus recursos- Jaime se puso en pie- Decidme, Daenerys de la Tormenta, Madre de Dragones y Rompedora de cadenas, sabéis nadar?

¡Jaime, no!- Daenerys se puso en pie y comenzó a andar hacia atrás- Ni se te ocurra-

Jaime corrió a por ella. Cogió a Daenerys en brazos y corrió hacia el agua.

¡Jaime suéltame!- Daenerys pataleaba en brazos de Jaime- Jaime, Jaime, ¡Jaime!-

El caballero se metió en el agua hasta la cintura y arrojó a Dany al agua.

Te mato- Daenerys caminó hacia la orilla- En cuanto salga del agua te mato-

Entonces no podré dejarte salir- Jaime cogió a Daenerys de un brazo y tiró de ella hacia él.

Jaime no... ¡Otra vez no!-

Miró a Daenerys a los ojos y la besó. Jaime desabrochó el fino vestido con el que Dany había estado durmiendo, trató de quitárselo pero... Daenerys se avalanzó sobre él con todas sus fuerzas y le metió la cabeza en el agua.

Vaya, sabía que a los gatos no les gustaba el agua- Daenerys reía a carcajadas- Pero no sabía que a los leones tampoco-

Te vas a enterar

Jaime corrió tras ella. Daenerys consiguió salir del agua antes de que la atrapase. Se sentó en el suelo y entre risas esperó a que llegase Jaime. El caballero se sentó a su lado y juntos vieron salir el Sol. La luz del amanecer iluminó la superficie del lago.

Vamos- Dijo Daenerys, aún riendo- Ahora sí que debemos volver al campamento-

Cuando Jaime y Dany regresarin casi todo estaba ya recogido. A Jaime le costó explicar por qué estaba empapado cuando se lo preguntó su hermano. Jaime se cambió de ropa, se ató a _Fuegoscuro _a la cintura y salió fuera de la tienda, buscando a Cersei. Sabía que tenía que cuidar más que nunca a su hermana. La encontró sola, apartada del resto.

¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Jaime.

Buena pregunta- Respondió Cersei- Ayer mismo era reina en Desembarco del Rey-

Cersei...- Jaime parecía disgustado con su hermana- Estás donde debes estar, conmigo, y del lado de los vivos-

Tú no estás conmigo- Respondió Cersei- Me has abandonado por tu reina dragón-

Cersei...- Jaime sabía que la situación con su hermana iba a ser difícil. Se sentía sola y abandonada, y Jaime no podía quererla como ella necesitaba.

Antes de que pudiese responder el cuerno que indicaba la hora de partida del primer grupo. Al ser un ejército tan grande, mientras la vanguardia partía hacia Invernalia, la retaguardia se quedaba recogiendo el campamento.

Tengo que irme- Dijo Jaime.

Claro, corre- Dijo Cersei irónica- Tu reina te necesita-

Jaime se giró con gesto de disgusto y fue en busca de Daenerys. La encontró subida en su yegua de color blanco. Un animal magnífico. Jaime montó en su caballo, el cual ya estaba ensillado. Un purasangre de color marrón oscuro. Poco después llegó Jon Nieve, para viajar a la cabeza de la formación junto a ellos. A su espalda se situaron Ser Barristan y Ser Jorah, la escolta de la reina. En esa formación continuaron la marcha a Invernalia. Los tres dragones pasaron volando a gran velocidad sobre ellos. Jaime alzó la cabeza para mirarlos, y un copo de nieve cayó sobre su rostro... _El Invierno ya está aquí_...


	27. Capítulo 26 parte 1 (Daenerys)

**DAENERYS**

Era el decimpquinto día de viaje. Llegarían a Invernalia esa misma tarde. No había pasado tantos días a caballo desde que viajaba con Khal Drogo. Cada vez hacía más frío. Daenerys nunca había sentido tanto frío. Acostumbrada al calor de Essos, Poniente le parecía muy frío. Jaime le había contado que en verano este era el frío propio de las regiones más cercanas al Muro, pero ahora que llegaba el Invierno el frío se extendería por todo el continente. Llevaban ya más de una semana de marcha, por lo que en pocas jornadas llegarían a Invernalia. Dany sabía que el destino de todos se decidiría allí. Los soldados del ejército de Dany habían comenzado a referirse al enfrentamiento con los muertos como ''La batalla por el amanecer''.

Sea como fuere, el problema más inmediato de Daenerys era Cersei. Nada tenía que ver con los celos que pudiese sentir, Jaime ya le había dejado claro que para él su hermana solo era el pasado. El problema con Cersei era lo difícil que lo hacía todo. Estaba resentida con ella, con sus dos hermanos, con Jon... Jaime y Tyrion habían intentado suavizar las relaciones de Cersei con el resto, pero a Jaime no le hacía caso y a Tyrion lo echaba cada vez que se acercaba a ella. Por su parte Dany ni siquiera había intentado acercarse a ella. Cuando Cersei la miraba solo veía odio.

Otro asunto que la tenía muy preocupada era su encuentro con los señores norteños. Jon le había jurado lealtad, pero Dany no sabía hasta que punto los señores del Norte respetaban a Jon. La última vez que Dany estuvo en Invernalia tuvo una fuerte discursión con varios señores. La única esperanza de evitar un nuevo conflicto era que Jon consiguiese convencer a sus súbditos de hincar la rodilla ante ella. Dany había pedido a Lord Varys y a Ser Barristan que se adelantasen al resto junto a una pequeña escolta. Llegarían días antes que ellos y podrían facilitar el diálogo entre los dos bandos. En principio el único enviado iba a ser Varys, pero Tyrion le aconsejó que enviase también a Ser Barristan. Lord Varys era un diplomático consumado, pero los norteños respetaban más a un buen guerrero que al mejor de los maestres.

Eso había sido días antes, cuando aún tenía la cabeza despejada, pero conforme se acercaban a Invernalia, los días se le hacían muy largos, y las noches estaban colmadas de sueños extraño. Dany tenía un sueño recurrente, en el que recordaba aquello que había visto y sentido en la Casa de los Eternos de Qarth. Una y otra vez veía a un hombre parecido a su hermano Viserys que decía...

_Aegon... ¿Qué mejor nombre para un Rey?... Él es el príncipe que fue prometido, y suya es la canción de hielo y fuego-_

Entonces el hombre miraba a Dany y decía

_Debe haber uno más... El Dragón tiene tres cabezas_ -

Dany no sabía interpretar lo que significaba. Ni siquiera sabía si tenía algún significado. No había hablado de esto con nadie, no quería que la tomasen por loca o paranoica. El Príncipe que fue Prometido... La Canción de Hielo y Fuego... También le inquietaba el aspecto del hombre. ¿Por qué tan parecido a Viserys? Y Aegon... Decía que tenía nombre de Rey. ¿Rey de dónde?

Ahora todo eso no importa- Pensó Dany. Si no vencían al Rey de la Noche, todo el esfuerzo que había realizado daría igual. En esos pensamientos estaba cuando, tras subir por una colina, divisó Invernalia. El castillo se alzaba imponente en el horizonte, con sus enormes torres de color oscuro. A pesar de la distancia era capaz de distinguir el lobo de la casa Stark, que reinaba imponente en sus murallas.

Llegamos Khalessi- Dijo Ser Jorah- Invernalia, castillo ancestral de la casa Stark. Lleva en pie desde antes de que Aegon el Conquistador y sus dragones llegasen a Poniente-

Y no permitiré que caiga ahora- Dijo Dany con confianza.

La comitiva llegó a Invernalia pocas horas después. Daenerys entró en el castillo flanqueada por Jon y Jaime. Drogon, Viserion y Rhaegal volaron sobre Invernalia a gran velocidad, atrayendo la mirada de todos los presentes.

Daenerys de la Tormenta- Canturreó Missandei- De la casa Targaryen, rompedora de cadenas, la que no arde, Madre de Dragones y Reina de los Siete Reinos-

Cuando Missandei la anunció como reina de los Siete Reinos Dany miró a los señores norteños. A juzgar por la forma en que miraban a Jon, sin duda Varys y Tyrion ya les habían informado de que se había arrodillado.

Invernalia es vuestra alteza- Dijo Sansa.

Daenerys sonrió por compromiso. Sabía que no la querían allí, y que no compartían la decisión de Jon.

Como había solicitado Tyrion, a Daenerys y Jaime se les cedieron las habitaciones destinadas al rey en sus visitas al Norte.

En esta habitación han dormido todos los reyes que han visitado Invernalia- Pensó Dany. Era amplia, con una gran chimenea, como todas las habitaciones de Invernalia. Pero lo que realmente llamó la atención era la cama. La madera del cabecero mostraba tallas de dragones, sin duda en honor a los reyes Targaryen y sus dragones. Dany se sentó en la cama e invitó a Jaime a hacer lo mismo.

Al fin estamos en Invernalia- Dijo Dany.

La última vez que estuve aquí servía como guardia del Rey Robert y Ned Stark era señor del castillo. Aquí empezó todo...-

No solo para ti- Dijo Dany- Tengo entendido que Jon partió para servir en la Guardia de la Noche-

Tuve el gusto de desearle suerte en su honorable misión- Rió Jaime.

Conociéndote, seguro que te burlaste de él- Dijo Dany sonriendo- Ahora que lo pienso, los hombres de la Guardia de la Noche hacen un juramento de por vida, ¿cómo es posible que ahora sea señor de Invernalia? -

También lo hacemos los Guardias Reales- Dijo Jaime- Yo estaría más preocupado por el recibimiento de los señores norteños-

Tienes razón- Contestó Dany- Temo que no me acepten como reina-

Dany... Tú no tienes que temer a nadie. Eres un dra...-

Soy un dragón, lo sé. Pero no puedo tomar todos los reinos a fuego y sangre. No he venido a reinar sobre cenizas-

Dany vio como Jaime quedaba pensativo.

Los norteños no son como Jon. Son gente dura e irascible- Dijo Jaime- Por lo general no son gente brillante, la mayoría de ellos no son más inteligentes que sus caballos. Pero valoran el honor por encima de cualquier otra cosa. No te aceptarán como reina fácilmente. No esperes ganártelos a base de alabanzas y muestras de buena voluntad-

¿Y qué debo hacer entonces?- Preguntó Dany.

Gánate a Sansa- Dino Jaime- Si Jon y Sansa te apoyan el resto de los norteños acabarán haciéndolo-

Ganarse a Sansa... Sin duda era una perspectiva más amable que la de ganarse a lord Karstark o a lord Glover. Quizá pudiese hacerlo.

Dany- Dijo entonces Jaime- Tengo que pedirte algo-

Claro Jaime- Respondió la reina.

Me gustaría que hablases con Cersei-

¿Con Cersei?- Daenerys prefería verse las caras con todos los señores norteños antes que con Cersei- ¿Y qué quieres que le diga?-

Habla con ella. Sé que mi hermana no es una mujer fácil. Pero no soporto verla así. Ni si quiera me hace caso a mí-

Lo haré después de hablar con Sansa, si es importante para ti también lo es para mí-

Jaime sonrió ante la respuesta de Dany.

Gracias Dany- Dijo Jaime- No estoy acostumbrado a dar las gracias- Dijo riendo- Cuando lo hago lo hago con sinceridad-

Daenerys salió de la habitación en dirección a los aposentos de Sansa. Pudo escuchar voces dentro. Era una voz de hombre.

¿Y qué querías que hiciera?- Era la voz de Jon- Tiene tres dragones enormes, la necesitamos-

Podrías no habernos fallado a todos- Respondió Sansa- Confiaron en ti-

No confías en mí. Es lo mejor para todos. No es como su padre...

Daenerys escuchó un tono extrañó en la voz de Jon.

Dime la verdad- Dijo Sansa- ¿Hincaste la rodilla porque es lo mejor para todos o porque la amas?-

¿Me ama? Pensó Daenerys. No es posible... El me juró lealtad porque creía en mí, porque vine a salvar el Norte... El cree en mi, no es posible, dile que no es cierto.

Daenerys escuchó pasos... Alguien caminaba hacia la puerta.

**Disculpadme de nuevo porque este capítulo es más corto de lo habitual. En realida este capítulo debía ser más largo, pero en España es tarde y tengo compromisos mañana y para no dejaros a los que seguís la historia habitualmente sin capítulo, subo lo que tengo escrito hasta ahora. De cualquier modo subiré la segunda parte de este capítulo lo antes posible. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**


	28. Capítulo 26 parte 2 (Daenerys)

**DAENERYS**

Daenerys se apartó rápidamente de la puerta al escuchar que alguien se aproximaba. Le dio tiempo a retroceder tres pasos antes de que la puerta se abriese. Jon salió con paso decidido de la habitación y, por suerte para Daenerys, giró en la dirección opuesta a la que ella estaba. Parece muy enfadado- Pensó Dany. Una vez Jon se hubo marchado, Daenerys respiró hondo y entró en la habitación. Sansa estaba sentada en una silla junto a la ventana, observando como nevaba fuera.

Lady Sansa- Dijo Dany- Esperaba que pudiésemos hablar a solas-

Como... Como gustéis alteza- Dijo mientras se levantaba sobresaltada.

Sansa caminó hacia una mesa, entregando a Dany asiento y sentándose ella misma en frente.

Primero me gustaría pediros disculpas- Dijo Dany- No comenzamos con buen pie la última vez que estuve en Invernalia-

Soy yo quien debería pediros disculpas. No debí permitir que Lord Karstark y Lord Glover os insultaran a Ser Jaime y a vos. Os juro alteza que les pedí que os respetasen-

No siempre es fácil regir sobre hombres poco acostumbrados aceptar el mando de una mujer- Dijo Dany sonriendo, intentando ver si podría acercarse a Sansa de ese modo- Y aún así creo que no lo hemos hecho mal-

Vio que Sansa hacía un amago de sonrisa.

Pero aún así creo que no os caigo demasiado bien- Dijo Daenerys- ¿cómo es posible? ¿es por vuestro hermano?-

Sabéis que os ama- Respondió Sansa.

No creo que me ame-

Os ama, y los hombres hacen tonterías por las mujeres a las que aman-

¿Estáis segura de ello?- Dijo Dany en tono serio- Vuestro hermano se negó a arrodillarse ante mi mil veces. Le dije que si no hincaba la rodilla no le apoyaría en la guerra contra los muertos. Y aún así se negó a arrodillarse. ¿Queréis saber cuando se arrodilló?-

Soy un dragón- Pensaba Daenerys mientras veía a Sansa fruncir el ceño.

Vuestro hermano se arrodilló después de volver del Norte del Muro, una vez que vi al ejército de muertos y supe que debíamos detenerlos. Solo cuando accedí a ayudaros a pesar de que no se arrodilló ante mí decidió hincar la rodilla-

Supongo que debo daros las gracias por prestarnos vuestra ayuda- Dijo Sansa.

No debéis hacerlo- Respondió Dany- He venido porque es lo que debo hacer. Si los muertos vencen aquí nadie estará a salvo-

Pero sin vos la esperanza sería mínima- Dijo Sansa- Habéis traído un ejército y tres dragones. Incluso los Lannister os apoyan-

Eso debéis agradecérselo a Ser Jaime- Dijo sonriendo.

Lo haré sin duda- Respondió Sansa. Pero decidme, ¿que pasará después? Una vez que hayamos derrotado a los muertos y os sentéis en el Trono de Hierro. ¿Qué pasará con el Norte?-

¿Qué importa eso ahora?- Dijo Daenerys- Si no vencemos al Rey de la Noche no existirá nada sobre lo que reinar-

Lo sé alteza- Respondió Sansa- Pero aún así me gustaría saberlo. ¿Qué pasará con el Norte?-

Dany no sabía como responder a esa pregunta. Podía mentir y decir que aún no lo tenía decidido, pero eso sólo retrasaría el conflicto- Si miro hacia atrás estoy perdida- Pensó.

Una vez que me siente en el Trono de Hierro el Norte volverá a ser uno de los Siete Reinos, como ha sido desde que Aegon el Conquistador conquistó Poniente con sus tres dragones... Los mismos que tengo yo ahora-

Los norteños no lo aceptarán- Respondió Sansa, impertérrita- Jon fue nombrado Rey en el Norte, no aceptarán otro rey-

Pues tendrán que hacerlo- Dijo Dany, que tampoco sonreía ya- Vuestro rey se arrodilló ante mí, el Norte debe respetar su decisión-

No nos volveremos a arrodillar ante nadie- Dijo Sansa poniéndose de pie- Recordadlo alteza-

Lady Sansa- Dijo Daenerys poniéndose también de pie- Debéis saber que levantarse contra la legítima reina de Los Siete Reinos es un acto de rebelión. Haríais bien en recordadlo también-

Tras decir esto Daenerys se marchó. Sansa parecía mucho más inteligente que el resto de norteños, pero era igual de testaruda que ellos. No había conseguido mejorar las relaciones, sino todo lo contrario, se había visto obligada a amenazarla. Y lo peor era que tras reunirse con Sansa ahora debía hacerlo con Cersei. Dany caminó hasta las dependencias de la hermana de Jaime. Se detuvo ante la puerta. Si con Sansa le había resultado difícil entrar, con Cersei se le hacía un mundo llamar a la puerta. Finalmente respiró hondo y golpeó la puerta con los nudillos.

¿Quién es?- Escuchó decir a Cersei.

Disculpadme mi señora- Dijo Dany- Quisiera hablar con vos-

Daenerys no escuchó respuesta. Si miro atrás estoy perdida-Pensó, y entonces abrió la puerta. Encontró a Cersei sentada en una silla frente a la chimenea. Tenía el pelo sin arreglar, y una copa de vino en las manos.

Al no escuchar respuesta decidí pasar...- Dijo sintiéndose muy incómoda.

La última vez que estuve aquí vine con vuestro prometido ¿sabéis?-

Si, Jaime me lo ha contado- Respondió Dany sin saber muy bien si debía sentarse junto a Cersei o no.

Vinimos en la comitiva del antiguo Rey Robert Baratheon- Dijo Cersei contemplando las llamas- En ese momento ya parecía un jabalí gordo que solo pensaba en comer, beber y follarse putas, pero en un tiempo fue un hombre alto y fuerte. Fue un gran guerrero en su juventud-

Cuando mató a mi hermano y usurpó el trono quereís decir- Dijo Daenerys algo dolida.

Exacto- Respondió Cersei con una sonrisa malévola- ¿Sabéis lo que ocurrió cuando Jaime y yo estuvimos en Invernalia?-

Jaime empujó a Brandon Stark por una ventana- Respondió Dany- Me lo ha contado-

Vaya, cuánta sinceridad- Dijo Cersei, en tono de burla- Conmigo nunca tuvo tanta... Cuando supimos que Bran no iba a morir Jaime me dijo que no importaba lo que el niño contase, que mataría a Robert, a Ned Stark y a quien fuese necesario, que mataría hasta a el último hombre de este mundo hasta que sólo quedásemos él y yo-

Solos tú y yo- Dijo Dany sin querer.

Vaya, parece que a ti también te lo ha dicho- Dijo Cersei riendo- ¿Cómo os llama? ¿mi pequeño dragón?-

¿Qué prentendéis?- Dijo Daenerys tratando de parecer firme- He venido aquí porque Jaime me lo ha pedido. Pero del mismo modo que vengo a hablar puedo ordenar que os ejecuten por traición-

Mi padre me dijo una vez que no se deben lanzar amenazas que no se piensan cumplir- Respondió Cersei- ¿Cómo créeis que reaccionaría Jaime si viese mi cabeza en una pica?-

¿Por qué que queréis enfrentaros a m?- Dijo Dany- ¿No he sido clemente con vos? ¿acaso no os he permitido venir con nosotros a pesar de haberme desafiado?-

Si estoy aquí es por Jaime- Dijo Cersei- No finjáis, se que estáis celosa. Que tenéis miedo de que él os abandone y se marche conmigo. Sé lo que se siente-

No soy como vos- Dijo Daenerys.

Tenéis razón- Respondió Cersei- Si yo tuviese tres dragones ya habría arrasado este castillo. Los norteños no os respetan ¿verdad? Sansa Stark no piensa reconoceros como reina-

Daenerys no respondió.

Lo imaginaba- Cersei seguía hablando. Tenía a Daenerys acorralada- Permitidme que os de un consejo. Sé que queréis ser una clemente y bondadosa, ser amada por nobles y plebeyos. Y creedme, todas hemos tenido ese sueño, pero ya os daréis cuenta de que el amor no sirve de nada. En el trono solo sirve el miedo. Ser temido es la única forma de que nobles y plebeyos respeten lo que digáis-

No soy mi padre- Fue todo lo que Daenerys supo decir.

Sin duda no lo sois- Dijo Cersei sonriendo para después darle la espalda.

Dany se marchó sin decir nada más. Cersei sabía como hacer daño, disfrutaba haciendo daño. No sabía a donde ir, ni que hacer. Decidió salir fuera de la torre. El aire fresco le sentaría bien. Tomó asiento en un banco que había bajo un enorme roble, en el patio del castillo. Las conversaciones con Sansa y Cersei la habían dejado agotada. ¿Por qué todo es tan difícil? ¿De verdad merezco tanto desprecio por su parte?

Alteza- La voz de Tyrion sacó a Dany de sus pensamientos. Iba acompañado de Ser Jorah- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Hace mucho frío fuera-

Khaleesi, ¿Qué os pasa?- Dijo el caballero- Os conozco bien, se que algo os preocupa-

Jaime me dijo que debía hablar con Sansa para ganarme su apoyo- Dijo Dany- Y me pidió que tratase de limar asperezas con Cersei-

Mi hermano siempre tiene magníficas ideas- Dijo Tyrion.

Sansa se ha negado a arrodillarse- Dijo Dany- Dice que el norte es libre y que no se arrodillarán nunca-

Los norteños son un pueblo orgulloso- Ser Jorah hablaba con voz calmada- No se arrodillarán fácilmente, quizá no lo hagan nunca. Pero mientras Jon viva y vos tengáis vuestros dragones no tendrán más remedio que ser leales-

Puede que tengáis razón- A Dany le gustó la forma de ver las cosas de Ser Jorah. Había echado mucho de menos a su oso cuando tuvo que desterrarlo.

¿Y qué hay de mi hermana?- Dijo Tyrion- ¿Qué os ha dicho?-

Me ha hablado de ella y de Jaime- Dijo Dany con un tono triste- Y me ha dicho que jamás respetarán si no inspiro miedo-

No hagáis caso nunca de lo que diga mi hermana- Dijo Tyrion- Es una experta manipuladora, ya os daréis cuenta-

A Dany no le consolaron mucho las palabras de Tyrion. Solos tú y yo- Pensó, lo mismo que le decía a Cersei. El Lannister se dio cuenta de que a Daenerys no le había convencido la respuesta que le había dado.

Daenerys- Dijo Tyrion, llamándola por su nombre, quizá por primera vez- Jaime os ama más de lo que nunca amó a Cersei. Le conozco desde niño, he visto crecer a Cersei y a Jaime, y os aseguro de que nunca le he visto mirar a nadie como os mira a vos. No permitáis que mi hermana siembre la discordia entre vosotros, no os lo merecéis-

Dany sonrió. Esta vez si que había conseguido animarla un poco.

Quizá tengáis razón- Dijo Dany-Por cierto Lord Tyrion. Siempre os habéis caracterizado por ser un ávido lector. ¿Habéis leído algo que hablase sobre un Príncipe que fue prometido y sobre la Larga Noche?-

He leído mucho sobre la Larga Noche, y ese Príncipe que fue Prometido... Me suena- Dijo Tyrion- Si tenéis curiosidad acompañadme a la biblioteca del Castillo, estoy seguro de poder encontrar ejemplares que hablen sobre ellos-

Daenerys asintió y siguió a Tyrion a la gran biblioteca de Invernalia. Nunca había visto una biblioteca así. Enormes estanterías repletas de libros, puestas una frente a otra en una hilera interminable. Dany nunca había sido una gran amante de la lectura, quizá porque nadie la había educado para ello, pero la visión de tan enorme librería le encogió el corazón.

Venid alteza- Dijo Tyrion- Este libro habla de la Larga Noche-

El libro hablaba de la Larga Noche, de los horrores del eterno invierno, de niños que nacieron crecieron y murieron en la oscuridad. De los caminantes blancos, de como el frío y la muerte llegaba a ellos. Entonces llegó la leyenda de Azor Ahai, como forjó su espada con el corazón de su amada y venció con ella a la muerte.

¡Qué horror!- Exclamó Dany- ¿Existe algún escrito más sobre Azor Ahai?-

Alteza, conozco la leyenda de memoria- Dijo el Lannister- _Está escrito en los antiguos libros de Asshai que llegará un día tras un largo verano, un día en que las estrellas sangrarán y el aliento gélido de la oscuridad descenderá sobre el mundo. En esa hora espantosa, un guerrero sacará del fuego una espada llameante. Y esa espada será Portadora de Luz, la Espada Roja de los Héroes, y el que la esgrima será Azor Ahai renacido, y la oscuridad huirá a su paso_-

Tengo aún más preguntas que cuando vine- Dijo Daenerys- Puede estar relacionado de algún modo Azor Ahai con el Príncipe que fue Prometido del que hablo?-

Es posible- Dijo el Lannister- Pero, ¿dónde habéis oído hablar de ese Príncipe que fue Prometido?-

Si os lo digo no os riáis- Dijo Dany.

Jamás me reiría de vos alteza- Contestó el Lannister.

Lo vi en un sueño- Dijo Dany- Un hombre alto y de pelo blanco, pero con el cuerpo atlético propio de un joven, enunciaba una especie de profecía sobre un niño llamado Aegon. Hablaba de un Príncipe que fue Prometido, y de una canción de hielo y fuego-

Si me hubiéseis hablado de esto un mes antes no lo habría tomado enserio- Dijo el Lannister- Pero después de lo que he visto y oído creo que hay que tomarlo enserio-

¿Y bien?- Dany estaba intrigada- ¿Qué piensas?-

En vuestro sueño aparecía una canción de hielo y fuego- Reflexionó Tyrion- Azor Ahai sacaría su espada del fuego, en una época de frío y oscuridad. Puede que esa canción de hielo y fuego hable del enfrentamiento entre el fuego, es decir, nuestro bando, y el hielo, el de los muertos. O también puede que se personifique en alguien. En ese caso tendría que ser alguien que juntase el hielo y el fuego... ¿Pero quién?...

Quizá sea mejor dejar que pase- Dijo Dany- Es una profecía, si es real deberá ocurrir independientemente de nuestras acciones-

Justo al decir eso escucharon ajetreo fuera. La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y entró Ser Barristan.

Alteza. Dijo Ser Barristan- El Muro ha caído. Ya están aquí-

Han pasado- Pensó Daenerys. La muerte viene a por nosotros.


	29. Capítulo 27 (Varios POV)

**JAIME**

El caos se había extendido por Invernalia. Los muertos habían pasado el Muro y llegarían en pocas horas. Algunos aldeanos habían decidido huir al sur, otros querían entrar en el castillo para refugiarse. En las últimas horas había llegado un regimiento de hijos del hierro a ayudar en la batalla. Qué harán aquí- Pensó Jaime. En cuanto se supo de la noticia la reina convocó una reunión urgente del consejo. Se reunieron en el gran salón de Invernalia.

Cuando Jaime entró ya estaban todos sentados en la mesa. A los habituales se habían sumado Sansa, Arya y... Bran. Cuando Jaime lo vio fue como si el peso de la culpa le callese encima de golpe. El muchacho estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas, con rostro serio. Parecía como si no estuviese ahí. Jaime caminó hacia su sitio junto a Daenerys pesadamente, como si tuviese cien años más de los que tenía. Cuando se sentó Jaime vio que además de los tres hijos de Ned Stark había un hombre más que Jaime creía conocer, pero no sabía ubicar, y otro, bastante gordo, que Jaime estaba seguro de no conocer.

La hora es grave- Dijo Daenerys- No sabemos como, pero los muertos han cruzado el Muro. Es probable que esta noche alcancen nuestros muros. No tenemos más remedio que hacerles frente aquí-

No podemos vencerles en el cuerpo a cuerpo- Dijo Jon- Nuestra única esperanza es matar al Rey de la Noche. Si el muere, mueren todos-

Si es así no se expondrá- Dijo Jaime.

Lo hará- Dijo Bran- Vendrá a por mí, soy su objetivo. Soy la memoria de Poniente, si muero yo, muere nuestra historia. Esperaré en el Bosque de los Dioses a que venga a por mí-

¿La memoria de Poniente?- Pensó Jaime. Puede que además de las piernas hubiese perdido la cabeza... Lo cierto es que el muchacho tenía un aspecto muy extraño.

¿Y por qué iban a ir a por vos?- La voz de Dany sacó a Jaime de sus pensamientos.

El Rey de la Noche me marcó cuando estuve en el Norte- Dijo mostrando una cicatriz de su antebrazo- Es todo lo que necesitáis saber-

No pretenderás que te usemos como cebo- Dijo Sansa- No podemos dejarte allí solo-

No estará solo- Dijo el hombre- Yo estaré con él, junto a los hijos del hierro-

¡Theon Greyjoy! Acertó a reconocer Jaime. Parece que quiere redimirse por su pasado... Como yo- Pensó Jaime.

Aunque consigamos atraerlo hasta el interior es necesario sobrevivir hasta entonces- Dijo Davos- Hay que presentar batalla-

Los inmaculados son excelentes manteniendo la posición- Dijo Jaime- Deben estar situados en el centro, aguantado la posición, mientras que tratamos de flanquearlos con las tropas Lannister y norteñas-

¿Y qué hay de la caballería?- Preguntó Ser Jorah.

Debemos situarla detrás, a los lados de la fortaleza, para cargar cuando tratemos de flanquearlos-

Los dragones nos darán ventaja en el campo de batalla- Dijo Davos.

Lo harán, pero no podemos separarlos demasiado del castillo, hay que proteger a Bran-

Jaime, Jon y yo montaremos sobre los dragones y trataremos de buscar al Rey de la Noche- Dijo Dany.

¿El fuego de dragón podrá matarlo?- Preguntó Arya a Bran.

No lo sé...- Respondió el chico- Nadie lo ha intentado-

Lo haremos de ese modo entonces- Dijo Jon- Podeis retiraros todos a prepararos como podáis-

Jaime se levantó y fue tras Bran, al que Arya se había llevado fuera.

Ser Jaime- Jon lo interrumpió cuando iba tras él- Tengo algo que contaros a la reina y a vos. Si podéis acompañarme ambos hasta las criptas...-

No entendía por qué tenía que ser en las criptas, pero no protestó por ello. Se reunieron con Daenerys y fueron hasta allí. Caminaron hasta la estatua de Lyanna Stark. La rebelión de Robert comenzó cuando Rhaegar secuestró a la joven norteña... Lo que aconteció después ya es historia.

Todos decían que mi hermano Rhaegar era decente y amable- Dijo Dany- Pero él la violó-

No lo hizo. Él la amaba. Se casaron en secreto- Jon se giró para mirar a Daenerys a los ojos. Permanecío callado unos segundos, tratando de calmarse.

¿Qué va a contarle? ¿Qué sentido tiene todo esto?- Pensó Jaime.

Cuando Rhaegar murió en el Tridente, Lyanna tuvo un hijo. Ella sabía que si Robert se enteraba lo mataría, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer. Antes de morir le entregó a su hijo a Ned Stark, y le hizo prometer que lo cuidaría como su bastardo-

No es posible- Pensó Jaime. No puede ser cierto. Miró a Daenerys, que parecía haber quedado muda. Miraba a Jon sin saber qué decir.

Mi nombre- Dijo Jon- Mi auténtico nombre, es Aegon Targaryen-

Es imposible- Dijo Dany cuando por fin pudo hablar- ¿Cómo podéis saberlo?-

Mi hermano Bran lo vio-

¿Lo vio?- Dijo Jaime entonces- ¿Cuántos años tiene vuestro hermano?-

No... No estuvo allí- Dijo Jon- Mi hermano... Puede ver cosas que han sucedido en el pasado. Se lo contó a Sam y el lo confirmó con unos pergaminos que leyó en la Ciudadela-

¿Estáis diciendo que vuestro hermano, el cuál puede ver el pasado, y vuestro mejor amigo son las dos únicas personas que pueden probar que es cierto?-

Escuchad- Dijo Jon con tono fatigado- Sé que os cuesta creerme, pero es cierto, sé que lo es-

Si fuese real lo que decís- Dijo Jaime- Sois el hijo legítimo de Rhaegar Targaryen, o lo que es lo mismo, el heredero del Trono de Hierro-

No lo quiero- Dijo Jon- Vos... Vos sois mi reina, os he jurado lealtad-

Yo...- Dijo Daenerys- Dejadme reflexionar. Hablaremos más tarde-

Daenerys se dio la vuelta en dirección a la salida. Jaime se apresuró a seguirla.

Dany- La llamó Jaime- Espera-

Ahora no Jaime- Dijo la reina- Necesitó pensar, hablaremos después-

Tras decir esto Dany caminó hasta la salida. Jaime se sintió superado, sin saber muy bien qué pensar o hacer. Ojalá los muertos se nos lleven a todos. Pensó. Así no habrá que preocuparse por nada de esto. Tras reflexionar unos minutos decidió ir a hablar con Bran. Ya tenía pendiente hablar con él, pero tras esto aún más.

Jaime encontró a Bran en el bosque de los dioses. Era un lugar subrrealista, casi mágico. Con un pequeño lago de aguas cristalinas y árboles de distintos colores. Bran estaba sentado en su silla de ruedas, junto a un árbol con una cara triste pintada en él.

Siento lo que te hice- Dijo Jaime.

No debes sentirlo- Contestó Bran- Si no lo hubieses hecho ahora no estarías aquí, y yo aún sería Brandon Stark-

¿No lo eres?- Dijo Jaime.

No, ahora soy otra cosa...

Jaime sentía que de algún modo le estaban tomando el pelo.

Mira... Brandon o como sea que te llames ahora- Dijo Jaime- No sé qué le habrás dicho a Jon para engañarlo, o tal vez él mismo tuviese esta idea. No sé que estaréis tramando, pero ella ha pasado por muchas cosas para llegar hasta aquí y...

Solos tú y yo- Dijo Bran.

¿Cómo sabe?...- Pensó Jaime.

Tú... ¿Cómo?- Jaime no entendía nada.

Ya te lo he dicho, no soy Brandon Stark-

¿Entonces lo que Jon dijo sobre su origen es cierto?-

Es cierto. Yo nunca miento... Ya no-

¿Pero por qué decirlo ahora? ¿Por qué revelar ahora esto que nada tiene que ver con la Gran Guerra? ¿Por qué no esperar?-

¿Y quién te dice que no tiene que ver con la Gran Guerra?-

**DAENERYS**

Daenerys volvió a la biblioteca. Aegon Targaryen... ¿Podría ser que?.. Daenerys cogió el árbol genealógico de los reyes Targaryen. Comprobó que efectivamente había cinco reyes llamados Aegon, pero ninguno de ellos podía encajar con la profecía. _Él es el Principe que fue prometido, suya es la canción de hielo y fuego-_ Si Jon era hijo de Rhaegar y Lyanna, eso podía significar que...

La puerta de la biblioteca abriéndose interrumpió sus reflexiones. Jaime entraró para reunirse con ella.

Dany- Dijo Jaime- He hablado con Jon. Me ha jurado que piensa cumplir su promesa, que no quiere ser Rey-

Eso no importa ahora- Dijo Dany- Venid, debo contaros algo-

Jaime obedeció, con gesto de sorpresa. Tomó asiento junto a Dany. Esta le explicó todo sobre su sueño, su conversación con Tyrion, la Larga Noche, Azor Ahai... Dany sabía que Jaime no creía en profecías, pero esperaba que, después de todo lo que habían visto... Cuando terminó de contarle todo, Jaime se dio unos segundos para asimilarlo todo.

No entiendo- Dijo al fin Jaime- ¿Qué nos quieres decir con todo esto?-

Ya les derrotaron una vez- Dijo Dany- La leyenda dice que fue Azor Ahai quien portando a su espada _Dueña de Luz _salvó a la humanidad-

Todo eso está muy bien- Dijo- ¿Pero de qué nos sirve ahora?-

¿No lo ves?- Dijo Dany- El es el Príncipe que fue Prometido, suya es la Canción de Hielo y Fuego-

¿Estás diciendo que...?- Jaime parecía comprender.

El hombre que vi es Rhaegar, y el niño del que habla es Jon. Jon es la Canción de Hielo y Fuego. Es hijo de un Targaryen, que representa el fuego, y una Stark, el hielo-

Dany... Yo...- Jaime parecía no estar cómodo hablando de eso.

Sé que no crees en profecías, que no te gustan- Dijo Dany- Pero sé que esta es real, lo he visto, y tiene sentido-

Pongamos que te creo- Dijo Jaime- ¿Qué debemos hacer?-

Nada- Dijo Dany- Sólo mantenerle vivo y... Dejar que pase-

Jaime asintió. Daenerys sabía que en parte Jaime la apoyaba en esto para satisfacerla, que seguía sin creer en ningún tipo de profecía. Me sirve para lo que necesitamos- Pensó. Daenerys pensó que a ambos les vendría bien relajarse. Se acercó a Jaime y le besó.

Puede que sea nuestro último día juntos- Dijo Jaime- Quizá no sobrevivamos a esta noche-

Habrá merecido la pena- Dijo Dany sonriendo- Deberíamos ir con los demás. Queda poco para que se haga de noche-

Salieron de la biblioteca, hacia el salón de la gran torre, donde estaban reunidos varios miembros del consejo de Daenerys. Allí estaban Davos, Tyrion, Barristan, Jorah, Tormund, Podrick Payne, al que Jaime conoció como escudero de Tyrion en Desembarco del Rey y una mujerzota enorme que Jaime no conocía.

Vamos, uniros a nosotros- Dijo Tyrion- Es nuestra última noche en este mundo, vamos a celebrarlo-

Jaime cogió dos copas y sirvió vino para el y Daenerys. Ambos se sentaron en el círculo que habían formado alrededor de la chimenea.

Podrick Payne- Exclamó Jaime- ¿Cómo habéis acabado aquí?-

Es una larga historia mi señor- Respondió el muchacho-

Quizá pueda escucharla algún día- Dijo Jaime- ¿Y vos sois?- Preguntó Jaime a la mujer.

Brienne de Tarth, mi señor- Sirvo como protectora de Lady Sansa-

Vaya, noble tarea- Dany vio a Jaime en su salsa- Decidme, ¿sabéis usar esa espada?-

Puedo defenderme mi señor- Dijo la mujer- Aunque no espero igualar al legendario Ser Jaime Lannister-

Vaya, parece que estáis bien educada- Dijo Jaime.ç

Sin duda una gran mujer- Dijo Tormund-No os acerquéis, ella quiere estar conmigo-

Daenerys trató de disfrutar del momento. Quizá sería la última vez que se sentase a charlar junto a una chimenea... Miró a Jaime, que reía y bromeaba como si no estuviese nervioso por lo que se les venía encima.

Me gusta imaginar el rostro de mi padre cuando se entere de que sus tres hijos han muerto defendiendo Invernalia- Dijo Tyrion.

Hablando de eso- Jaime pareció recordar- ¿Dónde está Cersei?-

Está en su habitación- Contestó Tyrion- Me creas o no he ido a preguntarle como estaba, pero no me ha dejado pasar-

Quizá debería ir a visitarla- Dijo Jaime- Pero no quiero pasar mi última noche discutiendo...-

No hace falta decir más- Dijo Tyrion, que parecía beodo.

Dany se alegró de que Jaime decidiese no ir a ver a su hermana. Queria estar junto a él las que podían ser las últimas horas de su vida. Las horas siguieron pasando, uno a uno fueron narrando hazañas de guerra, aventuras y andanzas. Incluso el joven Podrick cantó una canción llamada Jenny de Piedras viejas. Daenerys sabía que Jenny era una joven que se enamoró del Príncipe Duncan Targaryen, y la canción narra su aventura amorosa, y referencia la tragedia de Refugio Estival.

La canción tenía un tono melancólico, que logró crear un tono nostálgico en el salón. Incluso Tyrion pareció verse afectado por la letra de la canción. Cuando el joven acabó de cantar, nadie parecía atreverse a romper el silencio. En la sala solo se escuchaba el chisporrotear del fuego. Tal fue el silencio que Dany era capaz de escuchar el ajetreo del exterior. Cuando parecía que el silencio iba a reinar para siempre, el sonido de unos cuernos en el exterior hizo que el corazón de Daenerys comenzase a latir desbocado. Ya están aquí-


	30. Capítulo 28 (Jaime)

**JAIME**

¡Formad!- Gritó Jaime-¡Vamos! ¡Formad!-

Jaime trataba de hacer formar al ejército de incmaculados frente a la puerta de Invernalia. Habían dispuesto trincheras en los costados del ejército para que no pudiesen flanquearlos. Si lo intentaban podrían prender fuego a las estacas de madera que habían dispuesto y matar a todos los que estuviesen tratando de saltar. A los costados de las trincheras estaban formados los Lannister y los norteños. Jaime quería que los inmaculados resistiesen la carga para después tratar de flanquear a los muertos. Si la batalla se ponía complicada se replegarían al interior del castillo y tratarían de resistir allí. Jaime siempre se había caraterizado por su coraje, pero ante el ejército de muertos Jaime no podía negar que tenía miedo. Una derrota en Invernalia podía significar el fin de la vida en Poniente. Jaime lo sabía, y por eso no podía permitir que sus hombres percibiesen su miedo.

Jaime- Daenerys la llamó- ¡Date prisa!-

Tenían que subir a los dragones. Es posible que fuese su única posibilidad.

Ser Barristan- Dijo Jaime- Quedáis al mando-

El anciano caballero asintió. Una vez dicho esto Jaime corrió tras Daenerys. Se reunieron con Jon en el patio de la fortaleza, donde los tres dragones aguardaban.

Jaime- Daenerys lo llamó antes de montar- Puede que sea la última vez que hablemos-

Jaime no sabía que decirle a Dany. No podía expresar con palabras todo lo que le querría decir si fuese la última vez que iba a poder hacerlo. Así que la beso. La besó con todas sus fuerzas, con todo lo que tenía dentro, con todo lo que sentía por ella. Si había alguna forma de despedirse de su reina era esa. Cuando se separaron Dany no pudo evitar sonreír. Jaime miró esos dulces ojos violetas que eran todo para él- No olvides esta sensación- Se dijo.

Sé que es duro separarse- Dijo Jon- Pero nos necesitan ahí fuera-

Al oír a Jon, Jaime y Daenerys se abrazaron una última vez y montaron sobre los dragones. Jaime esperó a que Jon y Daenerys hiciesen volar a sus bestias para hacer el lo mismo. Cuando vio el suelo alejarse alzó la vista. Era de noche y la oscuridad no le permitia ver muy lejos. Pero no lo necesitaba, podía sentir la muerte que traían consigo los Otros.

Volaron hasta una colina desde la que podían contemplar todo el campo de batalla. Hicieron descender los dragones y esperaron allí. Jaime solo podía escuchar el silencio. No se oía nada. Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. La calma que precede a la tormenta- Pensó. Pasaron segundos, minutos, horas... Jaime no sabría decirlo. Todo empezó con un grito, un grito inhumano, infernal, como el que el muerto había emitido en Desembarco del Rey.

Tras esto, el suelo comenzó a temblar. Entonces aparecieron. Los muertos empezaron a correr desordenadamente hacia Invernalia... ¿Cuántos son?- Pensó el Lannister. La enorme masa de enemigos parecía no tener fin. Los muertos se aproximaban a gran velocidad a la formación de inmaculados. Los eunucos bajaron las lanzas rematadas con puntas de vidriagón. Hay que resistir la primera carga- Pensó Jaime... Vamos, aguantad... Veinte metros... Diez...cinco...tres, dos uno... Los muertos se estrellaron con la formación de escudos y lanzas.

¡Han aguantado!- Gritó Jaime-

Era el momento de atacar por los costados. Desde la colina pudieron escuchar los cuernos que tocaban para hacer avanzar a los Lannister por flancos. Jaime sintió como la emoción le subía desde el estómago. Atacaron con fiereza consiguiendo encerrar a los muertos . ¡Estamos ganando!- Pensó.

Pero Jaime había cantado victoria muy rápido. Como de la nada unos seres de pesadilla cargaron sobre los costados.

Gigantes- Dijo Jon resigando.

Al ver a tan terrible enemigo, las tropas que hasta el momento parecían estar ganando se vinieron abajo. Los gigantes consiguieron romper el cerco, mientras que los muertos no paraban de llegar. Era una masacre.

Vamos- Dijo Jaime mirando a Dany- No podemos esperar más.

Los tres dragones emprendieron el vuelo con un rugido que significó la esperanza. Volaron a gran velocidad sobre la formación enemiga. Jaime hizo volar a Viserion sobre el ejército de muertos. Es el momento- Pensó Jaime.

_Dracarys-_

Y el cielo cayó sobre los muertos. El fuego de dragón iluminó el cielo nocturno. Los muertos no soportaban las llamas. .Los tres dragones hicieron arder la formación enemiga antes de alejarse.

¡FORMAD!- Gritaba Ser Barristan a lo lejos- ¡VOLVED A FORMAR!-

Jaime vio como tras el ataque de los dragones los vivos pudieron recomponer la formación y prepararse para resistir un nuevo ataque. Los muertos no hicieron esperar, y volvieron a abalanzarse sobre su línea. Los inmaculados volvieron a resistir la carga, pero ahora no había nadie para flanquear al enemigo. Hay que hacer atacar a la caballería- Supo Jaime.

\- ¡Dany!, ¡Jon!- Gritó el Lannister- ¡Seguidme!-

Volaron sobre Invernalia, bordeando la Gran Torre, hasta llegar junto a la caballería. Jaime hizo descender varios metros a Viserion, para que pudiesen escucharle.

¡Es el momento!- Gritó- ¡Cargad!

Y dothrakis, jinetes de los Lannister, de los norteños y los quinientos caballeros de la guardia de la reina picaron espuelas y cabalgaron hacia la desolación.

¡POR LA REINA!- Gritaron los caballeros entrenados en Meereen.

Mientras los caballos cargaban por los costados, Daenerys sobrevoló Invernalia para caer sobre el centro de la formación enemiga, seguida por Jaime y Jon. Esperaron a sobrepasar las líneas de inmaculados para susurrar...

_Dracarys-_

Un simple susurro para abrir las puertas del abismo. Bocandas de fuego envolviendo a los muertos, que emitían chillidos de desesperación. El fuego arrasó el centro de la formación, dividiendo a los muertos en dos partes, flanqueadas por el fuego, la caballería y la infantería de la reina. Era una estrategia perfecta. Estaban ganando la guerra. Los dragones se alzaban para volver a achicharrar una y otra vez al enemigo. Parecía que consegurían vencer, todo iba según lo planeado. Hasta que el frío llegó hasta ellos. Jaime se detuvo a observar como una ventisca helada se les acercaba desde el bosque. Eso no puede ser natural- Pensó Jaime. Avanzaba a gran velocidad, no tardó mucho en rodearlos. Era demasiado fría, Jaime sintió como la armadura se le cubría de escarcha. Solo el calor que emanaba del dragón le mantenía atemperado.

¡ATRÁS!- Escuchó gritar a Jon- ¡NO PODEMOS LUCHAR AQUÍ!-

Los tres hicieron volar a sus dragones hacia la fortaleza. Cuando pasaron sobre el ejército Jaime pudo escuchar a Ser Barristan ordenando a los soldados replegarse al interior.

Jaime desmontó en la muralla. Debía organizar la defensa de las almenas y sería más difícil sobre Viserion. Vio que Jon y Daenerys hacían lo mismo. Jaime se apoyó sobre el borde de las murallas para observar a sus soldados batirse en retirada. Aún quedaban inmaculados tratando de abrirse camino a través de trincheras, zanjas y montañas de cadáveres- Hay que prender las trincheras- Pensó.

¡ARQUEROS!- Gritó el Lannister.

Rápidamente acudieron a su llamada los regimientos de arqueros. Había tanto miembros de la casa Lannister como de la casa Stark- La muerte nos une a todos- Los arqueros se apostaron entre las almenas, preparados para abrir fuego.

¡Prended las flechas!- Ordenó- ¡A mi señal quiero ver arder las trincheras!-

Jaime alzó el puño. Esperó hasta que el último de sus hombres estuviese tras las trincheras para gritar...

¡FUEGO!-

A su señal cientos de flechas en llamas pasaron silbando sobre ellos, cortando el aire para impactar en las estacas de madera, que prendiero como yesca seca. El fuego rodeó entonces la fortaleza, impidiendo el paso a los muertos y facilitando la retirada de los suyos.

Las trincheras retendrían un tiempo a los muertos, mientras que ellos se reorganizaban en el patio. La moral de los suyos estaba por los suelos. Allá donde miraba no veía coraje, solo veía caos y desolación. El miedo se había arraigado en los corazones de los hombres.

Todo está perdido- Dijo en voz baja.

Mientras quede un solo hombre en pie no habremos perdido- Dijo Daenerys a sus espaldas.

Dany...- Dijo Jaime soprendido-

Vio como la reina dragón montaba sobre Drogon y lo hacía avanzar hasta lo alto de las murallas, mirando hacia los soldados que se refugiaban en el interior.

¡SOLDADOS!- Gritó Daenerys- ¡Muchos hombres han dado su vida esta noche! ¡y lo han hecho no por Invernalia, sino por todo Poniente, y lo que este representa! ¡Aquí y ahora, decidiremos el destino del Mundo!

Poco a poco los defensores de la fortaleza se fueron agrupando para escucharla.

¡Es la misma muerte la que viene a por nosotros!- Exclamó la reina- ¿Y qué va a encontrar cuando entre a por nosotros? ¿un atajo de ratas asustadas en una fortaleza despoblada?-

¡No!- Respondieron unos pocos valientes.

¡Esos espectros que vienen por nosotros quieren acabar con la vida sobre Poniente! ¿Vais a permitirlo?-

¡NO!- Gritaron cada vez más soldados.

¡No sé si voy a morir hoy, pero si lo hago pienso morir luchando!- Gritó Dany- ¿VENDRÉIS CONMIGO?-

¡SIII!- Gritaron todos al unísono. Norteños, Lannister, Dothrakis e inmaculados se pusieron en pie y gritaron - ¡POR LA REINA!

Los tres dragones rugieron a la vez que lo hacían los hombres de la reina, uniéndose en un grito atronador que hizo que todos y cada uno de los presentes viesen que aún no se había acabado, que aún quedaba esperanza.

Con las esperanzas renovadas comenzaron a organizarse para defender el castillo. Jaime dispuso a los arqueros en las almenas, con las flechas con punta de vidriagón, escoltados por los caballeros de la reina. Eran una fuerza de élite, con la que pretendía evitar que los muertos trepasen por las murallas. En las puertas de la fortaleza dispuso a los inmaculados, con sus largas lanzas apuntando al hueco por el que entrarían si la puerta caía.

Estaban preparados para resistir, o al menos eso creía Jaime. Los muertos estaban comenzando a pasar las tricheras. Observó horrorizado como algunos de los espectros se arrojaban sobre las llamas para apagarlas con su cuerpo, formando un macabro puente sobre el que el resto pasaban. Pero eso no es lo que más llamó la atención de Jaime. El Lannister observó temeroso como, a lo lejos, las figuras de una docena de jinetes pálidos se acercaban lentamente. Caminantes blancos- Pensó.

Mientras, los muertos comenzaban a trepar sobre la muralla. Jaime vio como Drogon, montado por Daenerys, alzaba el vuelo. Rhaegal y Viserion lo siguieron. El dragón negro trazó un círculo en el aire para después caer en picado sobre los espectros desatando el infierno sobre ellos. Entonces Jaime miró al frente. Por las almenas asomaba el primero de los muertos en trepar las murallas. El Lannister sacó a _Fuegoscuro _de su vaina, y decapitó al monstruo con un golpe certero. Siempre había querido morir de este modo, con una espada en sus manos. Los muertos comenzaron a saltar sobre ellos, uno tras otro. La danza del acero había comenzado para Jaime. La espada de acero valyrio volaba de un lado a otro. Parecía cobrar vida en sus manos. El Lannister vio a Ser Barristan a su lado. Cuando luchaba, el anciano caballero aparentaba treinta años menos.

Las almenas parecían resistir sin problemas el ataque de los muertos, pero no así la puerta.

¡Gigantes!- Gritó uno de los arqueros.

Jaime vio como un grupo de tres gigantes muertos cargaban sobre la puerta- No resistirá...-

¡MATADLOS!- Gritó Jaime a los arqueros.

Una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre los gigantes. Uno de ellos se desplomó, pero los otros dos se arrojaron sobre la puerta, destrozándola con su cuerpo. En cuanto cayó la puerta los espectros entraron en masa, abalanzándose sobre la formación de inmaculados.

¡Ser Barristan!- Gritó Jaime- Nos necesitan allí abajo-

El anciano caballero asintió.

Larraq- Dijo Selmy, mirando al mejor de los caballeros entrenados por él- Vuestra es la muralla. No permitáis que entren-

Jaime y Baristan bajaron a por las escaleras para ayudar en el patio. Los inmaculados eran excelentes soldados manteniendo una posición, pero si los muertos conseguían romper la línea estarían vendidos. Con sus largas lanzas mantenían alejados a los espectros, pero no así a los gigantes.

¡ARQUEROS!- Gritó Jaime- ¡Matad a los gigantes!-

Los arqueros soltaron una andanada, acabando con el único gigante que aún resistía en la puerta. Ver caer a una bestia tan majestuosa era un espectáculo digno de verse. Pero la dicha no duró demasiado. En cuanto cayó el gigante, el frió llegó también a la fortaleza. Una tormenta de nieve cruzó la puerta, cegando por momentos a Jaime. Cuando abrió los ojos vio horrorizado como la formación de los inmaculados se había roto. Y através de ella los doce caminantes blancos avanzaban despacio. Nadie reunía el valor necesario para atacarlos. Entre ellos pudo disinguir al llamado Rey de la Noche. Era alto y delgado, con una especie de cuernos en la cabeza que formaban lo que parecía una corona.

Una sombra llameante voló entonces sobre sus cabezas. Drogon se detuvo en el aire, frente a los doce monstruos de hielo. Batió sus alas una, dos y tres veces. Jaime escuchó la voz melodiosa de Dany susurrando...

_Dracarys-_

Drogon abrió tanto sus fauces que Jaime creyó ver las puertas del infierno. Una tormenta ígnea envolvió al Rey de la Noche y su séquito. El calor chocó con el frío, en un sonido extraño, una canción de hielo y fuego... Por un momento pensó que todo había acabado, pero una vez el fuego se hubo dispersado, nada había ocurrido. El Rey de la noche y sus doce caminantes seguían de pie, mirando a la reina. Jaime vio como el uno de ellos le entregaba al líder de los muertos una lanza helada, casi transparente. El caminante la cogió y, tras casi ni apuntar se la arrojó a Drogon. El dragón tuvo el tiempo justo de apartarse hacia un lado, pero chocó con una torre y se derrumbó en el suelo, justo frente a Jaime-

¡NO!- Exclamó Jaime.

El Lannister corrió desesperadamente hacia el dragón. Vio a Daenerys incorporarse aturdida, protegida por una de las alas del dragón. Rápidamente la ayudó a levantarse, justo antes de que decenas de muertos saltasen sobre el dragón y empezasen a acuchillarlo. Drogon rugió antes de incorporarse, y tras una leve carrera alzase el vuelo para librarse de ellos. Jaime puso a Daenerys detrás de él, y vio como a su lado se situaban Barristan, Jorah y Jon, además de los caballeros de la reina. Al fondo, el combate entre muertos y vivos continuaba, pero Jaime solo tenía ojos para el Rey de la Noche y sus once lugartenientes. Pero estos se dieron la vuelta y caminaron en la otra dirección.

¡Van hacia el Bosque de los Dioses!- Gritó Jon- ¡Van a por Bran!-

Jaime... Jon- Dijo Dany- Id a por ellos. Yo estoy bien protegida aquí-

No hizo falta que dijese nada más. Jon salió corriendo hacia allá, seguido por Jaime. Viserion pasó volando sobre ellos e hizo arder a los muertos que aguardaban delante de ellos. Nos entiende- Pensó Jaime. Sabe lo que pretendemos hacer- Jon y Jaime se abrieron pasos por las calles de Invernalia. A su paso solo encontraron caos y desolación. Muertos en cada esquina, el suelo cubierto de sangre...

Al fin alcanzaron el Bosque de los Dioses. Jaime vio como Bran se encontraba sólo. Todos los Hijos del Hierro habían muerto. Corrieron hacia él.

¿Dónde están?- Preguntó Jon- ¿Y el Rey de la Noche?-

Detrás de vosotros- Dijo el muchacho.

Los doce caminantes blancos aparecieron entre los árboles. Se detuvieron a diez metros de ellos.

Son demasiados- Dijo Jaime.

Sólo uno tiene que morir- Contestó Bran- Disculpadme, ahora debo irme-

Jaime se giró hacia el muchacho. Vio como echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y ponía los ojos en blanco. Notó una sensación extraña en el ambiente. Volvió a darse la vuelta para mirar a los caminantes, que comenzaron a hacer movimientos extraños con la cabeza.

Algo extraño ocurre-

Los ojos de los caminantes, antes del azul más intenso que pudiese existir, se tornaron blancos. Los once lugartenientes comenzaron a retorcerse y a emitir gritos de dolor. El pecho comenzó a hincharse de forma desproporcionada para, finalmente, estallar en mil pedazos.

Uno a uno, fueron estallando, dejando solo al Rey de la Noche. Jaime se giró de nuevo hacia Bran, que volvió a lucir sus ojos marrones.

¿Cómo coño has hecho eso?- Preguntó.

El Lannister no esperaba respuesta. Ahora su enemigo más mortal era vulnerable. Jon y él se miraron, para después caminar lentamente hacia Rey de los muertos. El sacó de una funda que llevaba colgada a la espalda una larga espada helada de aspecto aterrador. Jaime y Jon no se detuvieron, aceleraron el paso, para después trotar, y finalmente correr hacia él. Jon saltó sobre el muerto lanzando un golpe descendente sobre él, pero el muerto lo bloqueó y empujó al norteño con una mano, lanzándolo a varios metros. Jaime se detuvo frente a él al verse sólo. El muerto lo miró con sus fríos ojos azules. Quizá días antes se hubiese asustado, pero no ahora. Alzó su espada y atacó al muerto. Los golpes de Jaime se sucedían uno tras otro. La danza del acero, el baile de las espadas. Jaime había nacido para esto, por primera vez desde que llegó a Invernalia se sentía a salvo. Cuando Jaime dejó de atacar fue el turno del Rey de la Noche. Los golpes del espectro eran rápidos y certeros, golpes altos, golpes bajos. Jaime nunca había cruzado espadas con alguien tan rápido. Le estaba haciendo retroceder. Pero el Lannister no era un luchador cualquiera, era el león de los Lannister. Jaime alzó su espada para detener un golpe, esquivó el segundo y lanzó un golpe lateral que acertó al Rey de la Noche en un costado pero... Fue como golpear a un bloque de hielo. ¿Cómo es posib?- Pensó Jaime... Debería haber caído...- El espectro volvió a atacar, mientras que Jaime solo podía defenderse. Jaime miró a Jon, que comenzaba a levantarse. Entonces recordó lo que le había dicho Dany...- _El es el Príncipe que fue Prometido... Suya es la Canciónd de Hielo y Fuego- _¡Debe ser él!.

Jon pudo ponerse en pie al fin. Jaime vio como caminaba hacia ellos cojeando. Se ha lesionado el pie- Comprendió. El Rey de la Noche se dio cuenta de que Jon estaba de nuevo en pie, y quiso dirigirse de nuevo hacia él. Jaime le golpeó de nuevo con la espada, pero nuevamente fue inútil. Jon atacó al muerto con su espada, pero este la agarró con la mano y se la arrebató. Alzó su arma para matar a Jon, pero Jaime se abalanzó sobre él y sujetó su brazo con ambas manos. Jon sacó un puñal de vidriagón de su cinturón y apuñaló al Rey de la Noche en un costado. La hoja se hundió hasta la empuñadura. Jaime se dejó caer de espaldas, mientras observaba como el cuerpo de su enemigo comenzaba a resquebrajarse, como si de hielo se tratase. Entonces estalló, estalló en mil pedazos. Al ver esto, Jaime se tumbó sobre el suelo. Apoyó la cabeza en el césped y miró al cielo. La ventisca fue desapareciendo poco a poco, dejando paso a las primeras luces del alba. La oscuridad dejó paso a la luz, todo había terminado.


	31. Capítulo 29 (Daenerys)

**DAENERYS**

Los muertos comenzaron a caer a su alrededor. Se desmoronaban, como si estuviesen vacíos por dentro, como castillos de arena. Daenerys notó como el viento fue parando poco a poco. La oscuridad que reinaba sobre el castillo dejó paso a las primeras luces del amanecer. A su lado varios caballeros se dejaron caer al suelo, agotados por el esfuerzo. Dany vio como Barristan y Jorah dejaban a un lado sus diferencias y se daban la mano. Ambos habían luchado juntos para defender a su reina cuando todo parecía perdido. Entonces se dio cuenta. Jaime y Jon habían derrotado al Rey de la Noche- Se percató.

Dany caminó apresuradamente hacia el Bosque de los Dioses. Allí, a los pies del gran Arciano, encontró a Jaime y Jon tumbados boca arriba en el suelo, y a Bran, que estaba sentado en su silla. Por un momento se temió lo peor. Corrió, con el corazón en un puño, hasta tirarse de rodillas a su lado.

Jaime... Jon- Dijo asustada.

Al ver que ambos se movían pudo respirar tranquila.

Tenías razón- Dijo Jaime con voz cansada- Yo no podía destruir al Rey de la Noche. Le golpée dos veces con la espada, pero no moría, hasta que Jon lo apuñaló-

Jon...- Dijo Dany, mirando al hombre que aún seguía sin decir nada-

Cuando lo apuñalé sentí un dolor intenso desde mi mano hasta el hombro- Dijo Jon abriendo y cerrando el puño- Aún lo siento...-

Nos has salvado- Dijo Daenerys cogiendo su mano- Nos has salvado a todos-

No lo habría hecho sin Jaime y Bran- Dijo Jon- Yo sólo fui quien apuñaló al Rey de la Noche en el torso-

Nadie más podría haberlo hecho- Dijo Bran.

No importa- Dijo Jon- Ahora solo necesito descansar...-

Jon cerró de nuevo los ojos. Daenerys se puso en al darse cuenta del puñal que había a unos pocos pasos. Se acercó para recogerlo del suelo. Era de vidriagón, tallado de forma un poco basta. Dany pasó un dedo por la hoja. Está congelado- Pensó. Se giró y miro a Bran, que la observaba sin apartar la mirada.

Nos habéis salvado a todos- Dijo Bran.

No he sido yo- Contestó Dany- Jon y Jaime derrotaron al Rey de la Noche-

Si no hubieses dicho a Jaime que debía ser Jon el que lo hiciese no lo habrían hecho-

Tú... ¿Cómo?...- Dany se dio cuenta de que fue Bran el que le dijo a Jon que era hijo de Rhaegar-

Soy el Cuervo de Tres Ojos-

¿Cuervo de Tres Ojos. De todos modos ya no importaba, habían vencido. Empezó a sentirse muy cansada. Se tumbó en el suelo junto a Jaime y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Los ojos se le cerraron solos...

Tres días habían pasado desde la ya conocida como la Batalla por el Amanecer. La batalla más importante de la historia de Poniente se había saldado con la victoria de los vivos, pero a un alto precio. Miles de hombres habían caído. Entre las bajas más destacables estaban las de Beric Dondarrion, que fue al Norte del Muro junto a Jon y Jaime, la de Theon Greyjoy, que murió defendiendo a Bran y la de Lyanna Mormont, que según dicen, fue asesinada por un gigante, no sin antes acabar con el ella sola. Eso convertía a Jorah Mormont en señor de la Isla del Oso... El funeral en honor a los caídos en combate se celebró horas después del final de la batalla. Los cadáveres fueron puestos en piras en incinerados en una ceremonia de todo muy melacólico.

Los días siguientes fueron destinados a reorganizar Invernalia. El Castillo había sufrido daños, aunque no irreparables, al no disponer los muertos de ningún tipo de arma de asedio como catapultas o trabuquetes.

El tercer día Daenerys organizó una reunión del consejo. El Gran Salón de Invernalia había quedado prácticamente intacto, más allá de algunos cristales rotos, que fueron fáciles de reparar.

En la mesa se sentaron los mismos que la última sesión, exceptuando a Theon Greyjoy, al que honraron como es debido. Cuando todos se hubieron sentado Daenerys tomó la palabra.

Juntos hemos ganado la Gran Guerra- Dijo Dany- Cada hombre, mujer y niño de los Siete Reinos vive gracias a nosotros. Pero esto aún no ha terminado. Nadie estará a salvo mientras Tywin Lannister esté sentado en el Trono de Hierro-

Estoy de acuerdo con vos alteza- Dijo Sansa- Pero nuestro pueblo ha sangrado bastante. Muchos hombres han muerto en batalla, necesitamos tiempo-

Ese tiempo es el que Tywin puede usar para seguir reforzándose- Dijo Daenerys- Lord Varys me ha informado de que Dorne, Altojardín y la Flota del Hierro se han aliado con él-

No puedo entender como lo ha conseguido- Dijo Tyrion- Me cuesta imaginar que pretende Olenna Tyrrell aliándose con mi padre, pero ¿porqué Doran Martell querría apoyarle? Mi padre es responsable del asesinato de Elia y sus hijos...-

Sin duda Lord Tywin habrá ofrecido una sustanciosa recompensa económica- Dijo Varys- Y quien sabe si algún tipo de enlace...-

Alteza- Dijo Sansa de nuevo- Entiendo la posición tan complicada en la que os encontráis, pero el Norte no os apoyará, no aceptará a una reina extranjera-

El Norte cumplirá su promesa para con la reina- Dijo Jon.

No Jon- Respondió Sansa de nuevo- No tienes por qué hacerlo, tú mataste al Rey de la Noche, no ella-

Daenerys comenzaba a sentir verdadero odio hacia Sansa. ¿Por qué tanto desprecio? Yo los salvé, podría estar sentada sobre el trono pero decidí arriesgar mi vida viniendo al Norte y ¿así me lo paga? Podría hacer que...- ¡NO! No soy mi padre- Pensaba Daenerys.

Comprendo vuestra postura mi señora- Dijo Dany- Pero... Verás, no soy experta en estrategia militar, pero según vos habríais ganado la batalla sin mis dothrakis, inmaculados, caballeros y dragones, además del ejñercito Lannister?-

Sin duda vuestra ayuda fue importante- Respondió de nuevo Sansa- Pero fue Jon el que nos salvó a todos-

No Sansa- Dijo Jon- Yo asesté el último golpe, pero sin Ser Jaime el Rey de la Noche me habría asesinado-

Y ellos estarían muertos de no ser por ti- Dijo Arya- Todos estaríamos muertos-

La reina vino hasta el Norte sin esperar nada a cambio- Dijo Jaime, que parecía enfadado- Sus hombres han sangrado por este castillo. Lo mínimo que deberíais hacer es respetar el juramento que hizo el último Rey en el Norte-

Todos fuimos determinantes en la Gran Guerra- Dijo entonces Davos para sorpresa de todos- Todos hemos desempeñado un papel. Juntos somos más fuertes-

No es cuestión de lealtades ni de merecimientos- Dijo Tyrion, mirando a Sansa y a Arya- Vuestro hermano y vuestra madre murieron en la Boda Roja. La casa Stark estuvo cerca de desaparecer por culpa de mi padre. ¿Tan importante es la independencia del Norte?-

No lo es- Jon respondió antes que ellas- Haremos honor a nuestra palabra-

Dany sabía que Sansa no la apoyaría, pero podía contar con Jon. Por el momento no necesitaba nada más. Ella sería reina de los Siete Reinos, los siete. Entonces recordó que tenía una conversación pendiente con Jon. Al ser hijo legítimo de su hermano tenía más derecho que ella al trono. Y después tendría que hablar con Jaime... Tenía algo que decirle, algo importante, y no sabía como hacerlo...-

**JAIME**

Jaime salió del Gran Salón aompañado por Tyrion y Barristan. Al fin había acabado todo. Jon decidió permanecer leal a Daenerys y con los tres dragones no debía resultar difícil derrotar a Tywin. El único problema que aún tenía que solucionar era Cersei. Se negaba a hablar con él. Había intentado verla tres veces desde la batalla, y no había accedido a abrirle la puerta ninguna. Sabía que sería difícil hacer que su hermana le perdonase haberla abandonado, pero nunca pensó que fuese a costar tanto...

Ser Jaime- Dijo una voz femenina detrás de él.

Si...- Dijo Jaime girándose para ver el rostro de Arya Stark.

Tenéis una buena espada- Dijo Arya.

Fuegoscuro- Dijo Jaime desenvainándola y etregádosela a Arya- Un regalo de la reina-

Arya sujetó la espada con ambas manos. La larga hoja de acero valyrio era demasiado grande para ella. Arya se la devolvió a Jaime.

Llevo mucho sin entrenarme- Dijo blandiendo a aguja.

Seguro que sobrevivió algún maestro de armas- Dijo Jaime en tono de burla.

Ninguno de ellos es Jaime Lannister- Dijo Arya.

Eso sin duda- Sonrió Jaime.

Quiero entrenarme con vos-

Nunca he sido un buen maestro- Dijo Jaime.

No es un maestro lo que necesito- Respondió la niña- Os necesito a vos-

Jaime miró a su hermano, que parecía divertirse. Después miró a Ser Barristan, que asintió.

Está bien- Dijo Jaime dirigiéndose al centro de la plaza tras coger una espada de entrenamiento.

Arya desenvainó a aguja mientras se posicionaba con una guardia un tanto extraña.

¿Vas a pelear con eso?- Dijo Jaime- Es poco más que un mondadientes-

No necesito más- Dijo Arya.

Eso lo veremos ahora- Respondió el Lannister.

Jaime lanzó un golpe descendente con cierta desgana. Arya lo desvió con facilidad para después girarse y lanzar una velocísima estocada al rostro de Jaime, que Jaime esquivó de milagro.

Parece que sabéis defenderos- Dijo Jaime sonriendo.

Arya no respondió. Miró a Jaime fijamente mientras se preparaba para atacar. Jaime hizo una finta tratando de engañar a la niña, pero esta no cayó en la trampa. Dio un paso alante y trató de pinchar a Jaime en un brazo. El Lannister logró bloquearlo con dificultad. El caballero miró a los lados, para ver como Ser Barristan y Tyrion, a los que se habían unido Jon, Davos y la mujer enorme, miraban asombrados.

Parece que tendré que ponerme enserio- Dijo Jaime, ya sin sonreir.

Jaime lanzó un golpe, que la niña esquivó, Jaime lanzó un segundo golpe, que Jaime desvió con su hoja. Arya trató de contraatacar con una estocada, pero Jaime le agarró el brazo y la arrojó al suelo. El Lannister creyó que sería suficiente, pero Arya se levantó con agilidad y volvió a atacar. Lanzó una rápida estocada al vientra de Jaime, que el caballero supo esquivar. Es la danza del agua- Supo Jaime. La niña atacaba con rapidez y elegancia, pero Jaime estaba comenzando a comprender como se movía. Ahora izquierda, finta abajo y estocada al rostro- Ya es mía. Jaime volvió a sonreír. Arya atacó con fiereza. Un golpe abajo, otro arriba, y un tercero al centro. ¡Ahora!- Jaime esquivó la estocada y lanzó un golpe subre la espada de Arya, desarmándola. La niña intentó coger la espada de nuevo, pero Jaime la apartó de una patada.

Buena pelea- Dijo Jaime- Te mueves muy bien.

Vos también- Dijo Arya sonriendo- Volvamos a pelear-

Quizá en otro momento- Se adelantó Jon- Ser Jaime, la reina desea hablar con vos. Os espera en vuestro dormitorio-

Jaime asintió y fue hacia allí. Subió las escaleras de la gran torre con cierta premura. ¿Qué tendrá que decirme ahora?- Pensó antes de abrir la puerta. Daenerys estaba sentada en la cama, con la vista perdida. Al ver a Jaime se puso de pie. Tenía un gesto extraño, que Jaime aún no le había visto...

Jaime...- Dijo Dany dubitativa- Por favor siéntate-

El Lannister obedeció y se sentó junto a ella. Daenerys le cogió la mano.

¿Qué pasa Dany?- Dijo con tono preocupado- ¿Estás bien?-

Jaime yo...- Daenerys dejó caer una lágrima mientras le apretaba la mano.

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no me dice nada?

Dany me estás asustando- Dijo Jaime angustiado- ¿Qué pasa?-

Daenerys esbozó una sonrisa y llevó la mano de Jaime hasta su tripa...

Tú... - Es todo lo que pudo decir Jaime.

Sí- Dijo Daenerys llorando de felicidad- Estoy en cinta Jaime-

Jaime se arrodilló para poder acariciarle el vientre. No podía creerlo, iba a ser padre de nuevo. Y su hijo sería el heredero de los Siete Reinos. Entonces miró a Daenerys. La mujer que le había cambiado la vida. Tenía los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas, ese violeta tan intenso... Era la mujer más increíble del mundo.

Gracias...- Dijo Jaime emocionado.

No... Gracias a ti- Dijo Daenerys- tú me hiciste volver a creer-

Jaime se levantó para besarla. La sujetó entre sus brazos mientras lo hacía. Necesitaba sentir su calor, acariciar su piel... Daenerys le desabrochó la armadura, mientras que Jaime la desvestía con delicadeza... Jaime se tumbó sobre la cama, con Daenerys sobre él. Jaime pasó las manos por su cintura. Mi hijo... -Pensó.

Ninguno de los dos quiso abandonar la habitación ese día. Pudieron pasar las horas, que para los dos amantes parecieron meros instantes. Cuando al fin se detuvieron para descansar el Sol ya había dejado paso a las sombras. Jaime vio que la chimenea estaba apagada, por lo que se levantó a encenderla. No puede pasar frío- Puso un par de troncos sobre las brasas y sopló para avivar el fuego. Entonces escuchó un ruido detrás, como si la puerta se abriese. Se giró rápidamente para ver en el marco una figura encapuchada... Jaime se incorporó de un salto para buscar su espada... Estaba en la mesilla. El hombre desenvainó una espada larga. Jaime creyó verlo sonreir.

Los Lannister siempre pagan sus deudas- Dijo el hombre.

Jaime corrió hacia la cama para situarse entre él y Daenerys. El encapuchado fue hacia él alzando la espada. Jaime cerró los ojos. Escuchó el sonido del acero penetrando en la piel... pero Jaime no sintió ningún golpe. Cuando abrió los ojos vio al hombre atrevesado por una delgada hoja. Emitió un sonido ahogado, antes de dejarse caer de rodillas.

Valar morghulis- Dijo Arya Stark, su salvadora- Era un hombre sin rostro. Alguien os quiere ver muerto-


	32. Capítulo 30 (Jaime)

**JAIME**

La sangre del asesino comenzaba a empapar el suelo. El olor metálico que desprendía un cuerpo al desangrarse comenzó a esparcirse por la habitación. El olor de la muerte...- Arya Stark limpió su hoja en la ropa del hombre.

Habéis salvado nuestra vida- Dijo Jaime una vez había recuperado el aliento- ¿Cómo puedo pagaros?-

Ya encontraré el modo- Dijo Arya.

Daenerys comenzó a moverse la cama. Se incorporó y vio horrorizada al hombre que estaba en el suelo.

¿Qué ha pasado?- Dijo con la voz temblorosa.

Jaime corrió a abrazarla.

Ya estás a salvo- Le dijo al oído, mientras le acariciaba el vientre- Ya ha pasado todo-

La noticia del intento de regicidio se extendió con rapidez. En pocos minutos la habitación estaba llena de gente. La primera en llegar fue Missandei, que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Tyrion y Ser Barristan llegaron instantes después. Ser Barristan se arrodilló y pidió perdón mil veces por haber permitido que esto ocurriera. Ser Jorah entró de forma atropellada a la habitación, con la piel pálida y un sudor frío corriendo por su frente. A lo largo de la noche se sucedieron las visitas de Jon, Varys, Davos... Incluso Sansa pasó para preocuparse por el estado de la Reina. Pronto llegaron dos siervos de la fortaleza para llevarse el cadáver. Ser Barristan pidió que no se deshiciesen de él. Quería examinarlo al día siguiente.

Cuando todos habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Daenerys Jaime pidió que se retirasen para dejar a la reina descansar. Ser Barristan dijo que se quedaría esa noche haciendo guardia en la puerta, y que a partir de esa noche nunca iban a dejar la habitación de Dany sin vigilancia. En cuanto se quedaron solos Daenerys se dejó caer sobre la cama y se cubrió con todas las mantas que tuvo a mano.

¿Quieres hablar?- Preguntó Jaime.

No... No te preocupes- Respondió Dany- Estoy muy cansada-

Jaime asintió. Después de todo lo que había pasado sabía que esa noche le costaría conciliar el sueño. Se dejó caer sobre una silla que estaba junto a la chimenea, con _Fuegoscuro _descansado sobre sus piernas. No volverán a pillarme desprevenido- Pensó. El Lannister dirigió su mirada hacia Daenerys. La reina dormía acurrucada en una esquina de la cama, cubierta con varias mantas. Parecía más delicada e indefensa que nunca. No he sabido defenderla- Pensó. Poniente ha estado cerca de perder la mejor reina que nunca ha tenido. Sin Arya Stark ella habría...- No se atrevió ni siquiera a pensarlo. Esto no podía volver a ocurrir.

Trató de recordar las facciones del atacante. Arya dijo que era un hombre sin rostro. Son asesinos que viven por y para matar. Pero los asesinos no trabajan gratis. Contratar a un hombre sin rostro costaba una auténtica fortuna. A Jaime no le costó imaginar quien estaba detrás de todo. Ha sido mi padre...- Le costaba creer que su padre hubiese mandado asesinarle, pero todo parecía indicar qye había sido cosa suya. Sin Dany y Jaime, nadie se atrevería a reclamar el trono, y Tywin Lannister habría ganado la guerra de un plumazo.

Conforme iba atando cabos, Jaime sentía que la ira se apoderaba de él. Quiere matarla- Pensaba- A mi prometida, a la mujer que lleva a mi hijo en su interior- El Lannister apretaba tanto la empuñadura de su espada que un filo hilo de sangre comenzó a correr entre sus dedos. Siempre me decías que debía inspirar temor y respeto, que debía ser un león- Pensó Jaime- Muy bien, seré un león-

Jaime despertó la mañana siguiente sentado en una silla. Se había quedado dormido allí la noche anterior. Al despertarse se dio cuenta de que tenía la ropa manchada de sangre. Es de mi mano- Supo Jaime. Se incorporó y se acercó a la cama, para ver a Daenerys. La reina aún dormía. Había sido una noche muy difícil para ella, muchas emociones. El Lannister decidió a asearse antes de que Dany despertase. Jaime hizo llamar a Missandei para pedir que le llevase una bañera con agua caliente. Al escuchar las voces en el pasillo, Ser Barristan acudió rápidamente.

¿Todo bien? - Preguntó el caballero, que mostraba un aspecto demacrado, sin duda por haber estado toda la noche de guardia.

Dentro de lo que cabe...- Dijo Jaime- Duerme un rato, yo me encargo de defender a la reina. No me volverán a coger desprevenido-

Ser Barristan asintió y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a sus aposentos. Jaime vio como Missandei se acercaba con una gran bañera de agua, llevada por varios hombres.

Aquí tenéis mi señor- Dijo la niña.

Muchas gracias- Dijo Jaime sonriendo. Apreciaba a esa niña, siempre tan servicial y atenta.

Ser Jaime- Dijo la niña cuando el Lannister ya estaba cerrando la puerta- ¿Puedo preguntaros algo?-

Jaime asintió.

¿Cómo está la reina?- Preguntó Missandei- Es que... Anoche la vi muy afectada y... Estoy preocupada por ella-

Está descansando- Dijo Jaime- No tienes por qué preocuparte, solo fue un susto. Solo necesita dormir para recuperarse-

La niña agachó la cabeza antes de marcharse. No se queda tranqula- Pensó Jaime. No es adecuado dejarla así, no se lo merece-

Missandei- Jaime llamó a la niña cuando ya se estaba alejando.

La niña se presentó rápidamente ante él.

Sé que estás preocupada por Daenerys- Dijo el Lannister- Así que, si no haces ruido, puedes pasar a verla-

La pequeña asintió. Juntos entraron en la habitación de la reina y se acercaron en silencio hasta la cama. Daenerys seguía durmiendo plácidamente, con mucha mejor cara de anoche. Jaime vio a Missandei sonreir. El caballero la acompañó hasta la puerta.

¿Te has quedado más tranquila?- Preguntó el Lannister.

Sí- Respondió la niña alegremente- Muchas gracias Ser Jaime-

Una vez que la niña se hubo marchado Jaime volvió a entrar a la habitación y cerró la puerta. Tenía el cuerpo algo dolorido por haber dormido en una silla. El baño me vendrá bien- Pensó. Se quitó la ropa manchada de sangre antes de meterse en la bañera. Se sumergió despacio hasta la barbilla en el agua, que despedía vapor. Sintió como comenzaban a desentumecerse sus músculos y se le despejaba la cabeza. Jaime esperaba ser capaz de encontrar justificación al intento de asesinato de anoche, percatarse de algo que se le hubiese escapado, pero no fue capaz. Tywin Lannister era la única persona que ganaba mucho más de lo que perdía con la muerte de Daenerys y Jaime. ¿Qué debería hacer Jaime?- Por un lado quería venganza, su padre había atentado contra la vida de Dany, la mujer que amaba, pero por otro lado seguía siendo su padre, al que pese a todo seguía apreciando por lo que fue para él un día.

Daenerys comenzó a moverse en la cama. Jaime salió rápidamente de la bañera. Se puso unos pantalones y se tumbó junto a su reina. Pasó su mano por su espalda, acariciando su delicada piel. Daenerys desprendía calor, siempre lo hacía. La sangre del dragón...- Sabía que ahora le necesitaba más que nunca, y allí estaría él, junto a ella, pase lo que pase. La reina se dio la vuelta hacia él, con los ojos aún cerrados.

¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó la reina.

Ya se ha hecho de día- Respondió Jaime- Pero no importa, debes descansar-

Estoy bien - Dijo mientras abría sus dulces ojos violetas- Es hora de levantarse, hay que reunir al consejo-

Yo puedo ocuparme de ello- Dijo el Lannister.

Jaime no me trates como una niña- Respondió la reina- Lo de anoche solo fue un susto, pero ya ha pasado todo-

A Jaime le encantaba ese carácter tan fuerte de Daenerys. Es un dragón...-

¿Qué te ha pasado?- Dijo entonces Dany- Estás mojado... ¿Te has bañado sin mí?-

Culpable - Dijo Jaime- Pero la bañera sigue allí...-

Dany sonrió mientras se levantaba en dirección a la bañera. Se quitó el fino vestido de dormir dejando al descubierto su hermosa cuerpo desnudo. Jaime podría ver mil veces a su reina, pero siempre que se desvestía delante de él tenía que esperar unos segundos hasta recuperar la consciencia. La figura de Daenerys no era solo la máxima expresión de sensualidad, también desprendía el poder y la fuerza propios de un dragón.

Jaime se desvistió también y entro junto a ella en la bañera. El agua está más caliente que cuando me he bañado yo, y eso que ya ha tenido tiempo de enfriarse- Pensó sonriendo- La sangre del dragón...

Tenemos que hablar de lo que sucedió anoche- Dijo Jaime.

Lo sé...- Daenerys miró hacia otro lado, le incomodaba hablar de ello. Puede que tuviese las mismas sospechas que tenía Jaime de que había sido Tywin.

Creo que mi padre está detrás de todo- Dijo el Lannister.

Daenerys lo miró incrédula. Jaime supo entonces que Dany sospechaba también de Tywin.

¿Por qué crees eso?- Preguntó haciéndose la ingenua.

Lo sabes tan bien como yo- Dijo Jaime- ¿Quién más podría beneficiarse de nuestra muerte?-

A Jaime no le resultaba fácil hablar de esto. Dany lo notó, y se acercó para abrazarlo.

No te preocupes, estoy bien- A Jaime no le gustaba parecer débil, nunca lo había sido- Mi padre debe pagar por esto. Te sugiero que marchemos lo antes posible hacia Desembarco del Rey a reclamar el trono-

Pero... - Daenerys no parecía segura de ello- Los norteños no han confirmado todavía que vayan a apoyarnos-

Jon Nieve lo ha hecho- Dijo Jaime- No necesitamos nada más

Daenerys mandó reunir al consejo privado en el Gran Salón. Cuando la reina entró en la sala todos los presentes acudieron ante ella para preocuparse por su estado, a excepción de Sansa y Arya. Arya no parece muy preocupada por la política, pero Sansa dará problemas- Pensó Jaime. Los consejeros parecieron aliviados al ver que la reina estaba tan saludable como acostumbraba, incluso Jon Nieve soltó un suspiro de alivio. Daenerys inspira devoción por donde pasa...- Pensó el Lannister. Al fin la reina tomó asiento y carraspeó un poco antes de hablar.

Antes de comenzar quisiera dar las gracias a Arya Stark- Dijo Daenerys alzando su copa- Sin ella Ser Jaime y yo estaríamos muertos-

El resto de los presentes la imitaron y bebieron de su copa en señal de agradecimiento a la joven Stark. Cuando todos lo hubieron hecho Daenerys volvió a tomar la palabra.

Como ya sabéis alguien pagó a un hombre sin rostro para asesinarnos a Ser Jaime y a mí-

Contratar a un hombre sin rostro es extremadamente caro majestad- Dijo Lord Varys- El precio aumenta en función de la repercusión del asesinato. Acabar con vuestra vida debería ser más caro que reunir un ejército de veinte mil hombres-

Conzco algunas personas que manejan tal fortuna- Dijo Tyrion Lannister con su habitual sarcasmo.

Creo que todos podemos imaginar quien ha estado detrás de esto- Dijo Jaime.

Mi señor, estáis sugiriendo que...- Comenzó Varys.

Que Tywin Lannister es el responsable- Dijo Jaime- Mi padre pagó para asesinarnos-

Es muy posible que fuese así- Dijo Tyrion- Pero no podemos acusar abiertamente sin pruebas de ningún tipo-

Y no lo haremos- Dijo Dany- Partiremos a Desembarco del Rey para reclamar el Trono. Allí decidiremos cómo actúar contra Tywin-

Bien- Dijo Jon que había estado callado hasta entonces- Ser Davos y yo lideraremos las fuerzas norteñas-

Jaime vio como Sansa frunció el ceño. Estoy seguro de que han discutido entre ambos por este tema- Pensó.

Viajaremos por tierra- Dijo Jaime- La flota del hierro es leal a mi padre, además de toda la flota de la corona. Tienen superioridad en el mar. Tardaremos algo más en llegar, pero de este modo nos aseguramos de alcanzar Desembarco del Rey con las fuerzas intactas-

Lord Tywin cuenta con el apoyo de Dorne, de la casa Tyrrel y de la flota del Hierro- Dijo Varys- Y según he podido saber ha hecho venir desde Essos a la Compañía Dorada y a los Segundos Hijos. Sus fuerzas pueden igualar a las nuestras en número alteza-

Es cierto- Dijo Tyrion- Pero ellos no tienen dragones-

Debemos intentar evitar el combate- Dijo Davos- Una batalla de tal magnitud haría sangrar al reino durante décadas-

Y así lo haremos- Dijo Dany- Pero si no es posible evitar el enfrentamiento debemos estar preparados para combatir. Mañana partiremos hacia Desembarco del Rey.

Tras decir esto Daenerys se levantó, gesto que los demás imitaron. Jaime se dispuso a ir a la cantina junto a Tyrion y Ser Barristan, pero Arya se paró delante de él.

Es hora de que paguéis vuestra deuda- Dijo la joven.

¿Y qué habéis pensado?- Dijo Jaime extrañado.

Quiero que me enseñéis a combatir- Respondió la niña.

Ya sabéis combatir- Constestó el Lannister- No conozco a muchos caballeros mejores que vos, no sé que más podría enseñaros-

Sois mejor que yo... Sois mejor que nadie que haya conocido. Podéis enseñarme cosas-

Está bien- Dijo Jaime- Mañana empezaremos...-

No- Interrumpió Arya- Empezaremos ahora-

¿Ahora?- A Jaime no le agradaba la idea.

Tenía entendido que los Lannister siempre pagan sus deudas- Dijo Arya sonriendo mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

Jaime agachó la cabeza resignado y siguió a la niña. Arya fue hacia el Bosque de los Dioses sin mediar palabra. Se detuvieron bajo el Gran Arciano, donde Arya le lanzó a Jaime una espada de entrenamiento y desenvainó a aguja.

Alto- Dijo Jaime cuando la niña se preparaba para atacar- Tú también pelearas con una espada como la mía-

No lo haré- Dijo Arya.

Soy tu maestro y debes obedecer lo que te digo si quieres que te entrene- Dijo Jaime- Estás muy delgada y tienes poca fuerza. Tienes ganar músculo y la espada de entrenamiento pesa mucho más-

Arya envainó su aguja y cogió la espada de entrenamiento con desgana.

Vamos- Dijo Jaime- Atácame-

La niña trató de pincharle como lo haría con su aguja, pero Jaime desvió el golpe con facilidad.

Así no- Dijo Jaime- Estás blandiendo una espada, no un florete. No pinches, golpéame-

Pesa mucho- Dijo Arya- No puedo hacerlo así-

Pues usa las dos manos- Contestó el Lannister.

Arya comenzó a atacar con fiereza, blandiéndo la espada con ambas manos. La chica se movía bien, su juego de pies era muy bueno, pero le faltaban fuerza a sus golpes.

Esto no tiene sentido- Dijo Arya- Nunca seré capaz de manejar una espada tan grande-

Entonces nunca serás capaz de matar a un caballero- Dijo Jaime- Manejas muy bien la espada pequeña, mejor que nadie, pero si quieres asesinar a un caballero necesitas algo más grande-

Siguieron practicando durante horas. Jaime enseñó a Arya los golpes más básicos que se podían dar con esa espada, como bloquear, como utilizar su cuerpo... La niña aprendía con rápidez. En cuanto gane algo de fuerza será una excelente luchadora- Pensó Jaime.

Cuando al fin Arya se dio por satisfecha se sentaron a descansar. La niña le entregó una bota de vino que había dejado preparada.

Dime- Dijo Jaime- ¿Quien te enseñó a manejar la espada?-

Nadie- Respondió sonriendo.

¿Nadie?- Preguntó Jaime extrañado.

Aprendí con los hombres sin rostro de Braavos.

Imagino que será una gran historia- Dijo Jaime.

Quizá algún día os la cuente-

¿Será cuando volvamos a vernos?- Preguntó Jaime.

¿Qué queréis decir?- Preguntó Arya- Voy con vosotros a Desembarco del Rey-

¿Con nosotros?- El Lannister estaba sorprendido- ¿Qué sentido tiene?-

Gregor Clegane- Dijo Arya- Está en mi lista-

¿Tu lista?-

Mi lista de nombres, gente que tengo que asesinar-

Jaime estaba sorprendido por la forma de ser de Arya. Era muy distinta a su hermana Sansa... Qué demonios, no se parecía a ningún Stark

¿Y puedo saber quien más está en esa lista?- Preguntó el caballero.

Ya he matado a varios, otros han muerto- Dijo Arya- Pero entre los que me quedan están varios soldados de la montaña, algunos Frey que quedan vivos, vuestra hermana...-

¿Mi hermana?- El tono de voz de Jaime cambió por completo.

No tienes por qué preocuparte ahora- Le tranquilizó Arya- Jon me hizo jurar que no la mataría-

Pero aún así sigue en vuestra lista- Dijo Jaime, que se había olvidado por un momento del enorme problema que suponía su hermana.

Así es- Arya hablaba con una frialdad que no dejaba de sorprender a Jaime.

Quizá hasta me harías un favor matándola- Dijo Jaime en tono sarcástico mientras se levantaba- Es hora de regresar, ha sido suficiente por hoy-

Mañana volveremos a practicar, volveremos a practicar todos los días, hasta que sea tan buena como vos-

Entonces tendremos que practicar desde hoy hasta el fin de los días- Rió Jaime.

El caballero emprendió el camino de vuelta al castillo. Tenía ganas de degustar un buen asado y una jarra de cerveza. Esperaban días difíciles, en los que se decidiría el futuro de Poniente. La última batalla que Jaime pensaba disputar, la última gran guerra.


	33. Capítulo 31 (Daenerys)

**DAENERYS**

Daenerys despertó temprano. Ese mismo día partirían hacia Desembarco del Rey, para recuperar el trono que era suyo por derecho. Lo cierto es que si Jon lo reclamase tendría más derecho que yo- Pensó Dany. Pero no lo haría. Le había jurado lealtad y Daenerys confiaba en su palabra.

Dany se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la ventana. Aún no había amanecido, pero podía ver la nieve caer copiosamente. Puede que hubiesen evitado la Larga Noche, pero el Invierno ya estaba allí, y había traído el frío con él, un frío que calaba hasta los huesos. Cerró la ventana y volvió a meterse en la cama, arropada hasta las cejas.

Dany se giró hacia Jaime, que dormía a su lado. Me hizo volver a creer que podía dar a luz a un hijo- Pensó Daenerys- Y ahora estoy embarazada- Había desechado la idea de ser feliz, solo se movía por la ambición, hasta que Jaime Lannister se presentó ante ella en Astapor. Tiene unos días muy difíciles por delante- Pensó Daenrys. Tywin había intentado matarlos, pero era su padre, no iba a ser fácil para él. Y también estaba el problema de su hermana. Desde que llegaron a Invernalia no había salido de sus dependencias. Dany dudaba que Cersei llegase a perdonar a Jaime algún día. Al menos tenía a Tyrion a su lado. Era el único Lannister que no le despreciaba...

Y siempre podrá contar conmigo- Pensó Dany- Y con su hijo...- Daenerys acarició el torso de Jaime. Se fijó en las cicatrices que tenía de la emboscada en Meereen. La del hombro tenía unos dos centímetros de ancho, pero la que tenía cerca del estómago tenía un dedo de diámetro. Fue un milagro que no lo matase...- No habría podido soportar perderle- Jaime tenía rasgos afilados, a pesar de tener una fuerte mandíbula, lo que junto con esos ojos verdes le convertían en el hombre más atractivo que Dany hubiese visto nunca. Acarició su rostro, buscando despertarle. Pasó su mano por sus mejillas, sus labios, su cabello... El Lannister arrugó la nariz, y gruñó un poco, hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos.

¿Qué quieres?- Dijo el Lannister.

No puedo dormir más- Dijo Dany.

Creo que eso no es mi problema...

Claro que es tu problema- Dijo sonriendo mientras subía sobre él- Soy tu reina, mis problemas son los tuyos-

Creo que tengo suficientes con los míos- Dijo Jaime pasando sus manos por la cintura de Danenerys.

Empieza animarse- Pensó Daenerys, que comenzó a mover sus caderas. A los pocos minutos Jaime estaba totalmente despierto. Dany abrió sus muslos para recibir a su amante. El frío rodeaba el castillo de Invernalia, la nieve caía sin cesar, pero cuando estaba con Jaime, Dany sentía que la rodeaba el más caluroso de los veranos.

El amanecer llegó mientras león y dragón se unían en un solo ser. Los rayos de Sol se abrieron paso entre las nubes, bañanando con su luz las torres del castillo. Pudieron pasar horas, minutos, segundos, Daenerys no sabría decirlo. Cuando estaba con Jaime el tiempo dejaba de ser relevante. Pero no podían quedarse allí, no ese día. Juntos cabalgaron hasta el éxtasis, como tantas veces habían hecho.

Al fin, Dany se dejó caer sobre el lecho, aún jadeando. Esta si que era una buena forma de comenzar el día.

¿He conseguido solucionar su problema alteza?- Dijo Jaime sonriendo.

Ha cumplido por hoy mi señor- Respondió Dany divertida.

Ambos amantes se levantaron de la cama y, tras asearse, vestirse y almorzar de forma frugal bajaron hasta el salón, donde se reunirían con la vanguardia del ejército antes de partir hacia Desembarco del Rey. Dany se puso la ropa de montar, les esperaba un largo viaje y lo más adecuado era un atuendo cómodo, que se adaptase bien a su yegua. Entraron en el salón, donde sólo esperaban, Bran... Y Sansa.

¿Está todo listo para mi partida?- Preguntó Dany.

Así es alteza- Contestó Sansa- Vuestros fieles consejeros os aguardan para iniciar la marcha-

Dany trató de esbozar su mejor sonrisa y se acercó a Sansa.

Muchas gracias por vuestra hospitalidad- Dijo Daenerys- Espero que mi próxima visita sea como reina-

Yo espero lo mismo... Majestad- Respondió Sansa con una sonrisa gélida, casi escupiendo las palabras.

Salió al patio de la fortaleza. En cuanto pisó la tierra un siervo acudió rápidamente con las riendas de su yegua. Dany montó y pico ó junto a un carro en el que supuso que irían Tyrion, Varys y quizás Cersei. Siguió avanzando hasta alcanzar la cabeza de la formación.. Allí esperaban Davos, Jon, Jorah y Ser Barristan.

Abrid las puertas- Dijo Dany.

Aguardó impaciente a que las grandes puertas de Invernalia se abriesen. La reina sintió como se le aceleraba el corazón. Después de tanto tiempo se dirigía hacia Desembarco del Rey... A reclamar su trono. Dany respiró hondo y picó espuelas. El ejército de Daenerys formaba fuera del castillo. En cuanto la vieron salir del castillo inmaculados, Lannister e incluso norteños gritaron al unísono. Los tres dragones alzaron el vuelo, pasando sobre ellos a gran velocidad. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que la reina y sus consejeros alcanzaron la vanguardia. Cuando lo hizo Dany se giró para observar todo lo que había dejado atrás. Miles de hombres la seguían, todos dispuestos a morir para verla sentada en el Trono de Hierro.

Los primeros días de marcha fueron difíciles. El frío era demasiado intenso. No podían avanzar grandes distancias porque a muchos de sus soldados, especialmente dothrakis e inmaculados (que estaban acostumbrados al clima de Essos) que no podían soportar las heladas. Por esta razón hacían noche mucho antes de lo deseado.

Pero cuando dejaron atrás el Norte y entraron en las Tierras de los Ríos el frío y las heladas aminoraron un poco y pudieron acelerar la marcha. Antes de abandonar el campamento por la mañana Jaime se encargaba de enviar jinetes en todas las direcciones para asegurarse de que su padre no había preparado una emboscada. Hasta que no regresaban no se movían del campamento. A Dany le hacía gracia el pago que había reclamado Arya Stark por salvarlos. Todos los días, una vez montado el campamento, Jaime y Arya se escabullían para practicar con la espada durante horas. A Daenerys le gustaba ir a verlos entrenar. La niña Stark no era muy alta ni muy fuerte, pero era muy buena con la espada. En ocasiones aquel enorme hombre al que llamaban el Perro iba con ellos a entrenar, y se reía a carcajadas cada vez que Arya recibía algún golpe.

Los días pasaron y Desembarco del Rey estaba cada vez más cerca. Dany se fijó en que todas las aldeas que encontraban habían sido saqueadas. Lord Tywin había enviado a sus esbirros a saquear todas las poblaciones que había desde Desembarco hasta las tierras de los ríos, para dejar sin víveres a su ejército. No podían demorar demasiado la toma de Desembarco o se quedarían sin provisiones. La noche del décimo día la pasaron en Harrenhal, el gran castillo que Harren el Negro construyó antes de la Conquista de Aegon Targaryen. Dany se fijó en los grandes muros de piedra oscura, destrozados por el fuego de dragón. Había escuchado la historia muchas veces... El Rey Harren, el último Rey de las Tierras de los Ríos, se negó a rendirse ante Aegon el Conquistador y se refugió en Harrenhal, castillo que él creía inexpugnable. Pero Harrenhal no estaba preparado para resistir un ataque aéreo. Aegon y su temible dragón Balerion, el terror negro, volaron sobre las murallas y desataron el infierno sobre el Rey Harren. El fuego de Balerion era tan poderoso que hizo derritió hasta las piedras, dejando Harrenhal semiderruido.

Cuando entraron por la puerta del castillo Dany se fijó en el estado de las torres. Unas más altas, otras más bajas, con su parte más alta algo redondeada. Realmente parecían haberse derretido hacía muchos años. ¿Sería capaz de hacer lo mismo con Drogon?- Pensó. Daenerys dio la orden de instalarse lo más rudimentariamente posible, para no retrasar su marcha el día siguiente.

Los zapadores se apresuraron a disponer los alojamientos para los soldados. El castillo era tan enorme que el ejército al completo pudo resguardarse entre las murallas. Los miembros de más alto rango se alojaron en el torreón central, cuya base tenía más de cincuenta metro de ancho. Los cocineros comenzaron a preparar la comida de los miembros del consejo. Cordero asado con romero y tomillo, regado con un vino especiado del Rejo.

Se sentaron alrededor de una de las grandes mesas del castillo. Era agradable poder resguardarse bajo una estructura de piedra, que era mucho más fácil de mantener caliente que las tiendas de campaña. Dany se sirvió un pedazo de cordero antes de empezar a hablar.

En pocos días llegaremos a Desembarco- Dijo la reina- Hay que pensar como actuar una vez que estemos allí-

Yo siempre seré partidario de evitar el combate- Dijo Davos, que se había convertido en uno de los consejeros más valorados por la reina.

Podemos tratar de lograr la rendición de la ciudad de manera pacífica- Dijo Tyrion- Puede que mi padre atienda a razones al ver que no puede ganar-

Si no lo hace no podremos evitar el combate- Dijo Ser Jorah.

Lord Varys- Dijo Dany- ¿De cuántos hombres dispone el enemigo?-

Según he podido saber las fuerzas dornienses y las de Altojardín suman poco más de treinta mil hombres. Las compañía dorada cuenta con unos diez mil hombres y los Segundos Hijos, la mitad-

Podemos pagar a los mercenarios para que abandonen su bando- Dijo Tyrion.

La Compañía Dorada es famosa por no romper nunca un contrato- Respondió Jorah.

Todo mercenario tiene un precio- Dijo Jaime- Más aún si saben que si no se marchan serán derrotados-

Quizá deberíamos centrar nuestros esfuerzos en doblegar a los Tyrel y Martell- Dijo Davos- Ningún gobernante puede sustentarse sobre compañías de mercenarios-

Con los Tyrel se puede negociar- Dijo entonces Tyrion. Olenna Tyrel es una mujer fuerte, pero sabe escuchar y atiende a razones- Pero de Doran y Oberyn Martell no podemos esperar nada-

De acuerdo entonces- Dijo Dany- Trataremos de sobornar a los mercenarios y nos reuniremos con las casas Tyrel y Martell para tratar de volverlos contra Tywin. Eso es todo por hoy, podéis ir a descansar-

Daenerys y su ejército pasaron la noche a la sombra del Gran Castillo. Partieron al día siguiente con las primeras luces del alba. Siguieron viajando durante cuatro días, siguiendo el Camino Real, que fue construido por Jaehaerys I Targaryen, que los llevaría hasta la capital.

Alcanzaron a ver Desembarco del Rey la tarde del decimocuarto día. La capital se alzaba imponente junto a la bahia del Aguasnegras, coronada por la Fortaleza Roja. Jaime Lannister coordinaba la construcción del campamento, el cual debía ser más grande y robusto que los que habituaban a montar durante las marchas. Lo situaron en lo alto de una colina, mucho más fácil de defender durante un ataque. Mientras Daenerys fue a buscar a Lord Varys.

Enviad cuervos a los líderes de los Segundos Hijos y de la Compañía Dorada- Dijo Dany- Y quiero reunirme con Olenna y con Doran Martell-

Enseguida mi señora- Dijo Varys.

Los cuervos no tardaron en regresar. Los cuatro mensajes habían recibido la respuesta esperada por Daenerys. Podría reunirse con los líderes mercenarios y con Olenna Tyrel, pero no con Doran Martell, el cual se encontraba en Lanza del Sol. En su lugar acudiría su hermano Oberyn, la Víbora Roja.

Dany estaba entusiasmada. Al fin había llegado la hora. Ganar o morir, no tenía otra alternativa. Lo que ocurriese mañana decidiría el futuro de su casa, el futuro de todo Poniente.


	34. Capítulo 32 (Jaime)

**JAIME**

Jaime despertó al sentir a Daenerys levantarse del lecho. Está ansiosa- Pensó el Lannister. La reina cogió un cepillo y comenzó a arreglarse el pelo. Jaime se puso en pie y se acercó a ella para abrazarla por la cintura.

Hoy es el día- Le susurró Jaime- Eres un dragón, demuéstraselo-

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue hasta el armario para vestirse. Se puso la ropa que usaba para entrenar y cogió la espada sin filo que usaba para entrenar, además de un paquete que tenía preparado para ese día.

¿Dónde vas?- Preguntó Dany.

A entrenar- Dijo Jaime- Tengo que hacerlo ahora, más tarde no habrá tiempo-

Salió de la tienda cuando aún no había amanecido para ir a buscar a Arya Stark. Le gustaba sentir la brisa en el rostro, el olor de la hierba húmeda, caminar entre las tiendas cuando todo el mundo dormía... Arya Stark le esperaba sentada en una mesa mientras degustaba un pedazo de pan con mantequilla. Jaime se sentó frente a ella.

¿Estás lista?- Dijo el Lannister mientras cogía un pedazo de pan y se servía unas salchichas.

Siempre- Respondió la niña mientras roía el pan con calma.

Quizá tengamos que entrar en combate dentro de poco- Dijo el Lannister- Por eso he traído esto para ti- Dijo poniendo el paquete encima de la mesa.

Arya le miró levantando una ceja y comenzó a desenvolver el regalo. Jaime vio como le brillaron los ojos al ver lo que había ahí envuelto. Era una espada magnífica, ligera pero contundente. La empuñadura era cómoda y de bella factura, rudimentaria pero elegante, y coronada en el pomo por el lobo de la Casa Stark. Arya le miró sin saber que decir.

Gra... Gracias- Dijo incómoda. No era buena con las palabras de agradecimiento, no había tenido muchas oportunidades de usarlas en su vida.

No debes dármelas- Dijo Jaime- He pensado que debes llevarla junto a tu aguja. Si peleas con un oponente con armadura necesitarás esta espada... Y ahora vamos, debes aprender a usarla correctamente-

Caminaron hasta el exterior del campamento. Siguieron un estrecho sendero hasta llegar a la orilla del mar. Jaime desenvainó la espada de entrenamiento e hizo una señal a Arya para que le atacase. Esta no se lo pensó dos veces y lanzó un golpe descendente sobre su hombro. Jaime lo bloqueó rápidamente y retrocedió un paso. La niña siguió lanzando golpes, uno tras otro, altos, bajos, estocadas, incluso trató de sorprenderle con amagos y fintas.

En las dos semanas que llevaban entrenando Arya había ganado algo de músculo. Ya se atrevía a blandir la espada con una sola mano en determinados momentos. Tenía talento para el combate, de eso Jaime no tenía ninguna duda. Había caballeros fuertes, ágiles, valientes... Pero los realmente peligrosos eran los que tenían instinto para la lucha, y Arya Stark lo tenía.

Siguieron combatiendo durante una media hora, hasta que finalmente Arya bajó los brazos.

Suficiente por hoy- Dijo la niña.

No lo has hecho mal del todo- Dijo Jaime- Puede que dentro de poco estés preparada para ser la escudera de algún pequeño señor- Dijo burlándose de la niña.

Arya sonrió. Había aprendido a convivir con el sarcasmo propio de Jaime Lannister. Juntos volvieron al campamento. En cuanto cruzaron la puerta Jaime fue hacia su tienda. Tenía que asearse y vestirse rápidamente. Además quería visitar a Cersei antes de que llegasen los primeros parlamentarios. Su hermana seguía rehuyendo de todo el mundo, ni si quiera hablaba con Jaime. Daenerys aún estaba arreglándose cuando entró en la tienda. El Lannister se fijó en la bañera humeante que había estado usando Dany- Me vendrá bien un baño- Pensó.

¿Todavía no estás preparada?- Dijo Jaime mientras se desvestía y se metía en la bañera.

¿Se puede estar preparada para algo así?- Daenerys parecía algo nerviosa.

Jaime dejó que el agua caliente se llevase toda la tensión que había acomulado en el entrenamiento.

¿A quién recibirás primero?- Preguntó el Lannister.

Al líder de los Segundos Hijos- Contestó Daenerys- Ben Plumm según me ha informado Lord Varys, le seguirá Harry Strickland, líder de la Compañía Dorada. Después recibiré a Olenna Tyrel y por último al príncipe Oberyn Martell-

Promete ser una negociación interesante- Pensó Jaime. Terminó de asearse y salió en busca de su hermana. Caminó hasta la puerta de su tienda y se detuvo ante ella. Cersei estaría allí sin duda, no salía para nada.

¿Puedo pasar?- Dijo el Lannister.

No obtuvo respuesta. Tampoco lo esperaba, así que entró de todos modos. Al correr la cortina Jaime vio a su hermana sentada en la cama, con una copa de vino en la mano.

Bebes demasiado- Dijo el Lannister.

¿Ahora te preocupas por mí?-

Siempre me he preocupado por ti-

Salvo cuando te...-

No he venido a discutir, no tengo tiempo para ello- Dijo Jaime- He venido a ver como estás. En breve vendrán Olenna y Oberyn a ver a la reina, quizá quieras estar presente...-

Nada me gustaría más que debatir con la rosa de las espinas- Dijo Cersei sarcástica- Ya has visto que estoy bien, puedes marcharte-

Puedes seguir aquí encerrada el tiempo que quieras- Dijo Jaime dándose la vuelta- Pero quizá cuando decidas salir sea tarde-

Jaime- Dijo Cersei, con un tono más amable- Todo lo que tengáis pensado hacer, padre lo habrá previsto... Ten eso presente-

Jaime asintió sorprendido de que Cersei le aconsejase algo y salió de la tienda para dirigirse a la de Daenerys.

Viendo el gran ajetreo que había en el campamento pudo intuir que el líder de los Segundos Hijos estaba llegando. Los tres dragones de la reina pasaron volando a gran velocidad sobre el campamento- Quiere que vean a los dragones- Pensó Jaime. Llegó a la tienda a la vez que los otros seis consejeros que estarían presentes. La reina estaba sentada en el centro de la tienda, sobre un gran sillón, similar a un trono. Jaime se situó junto a Daenerys. Ben Plumm, comandante de los Segundos Hijos, tardó pocos minutos en llegar. Lo hizo sobre un gran caballo de color blanco, una bestia magnífica. Tenía el pelo cano y era moreno, muy moreno. Vestía de forma extravagante, con colores violetas y amarillos muy intensos. A la cintura llevaba un enorme arakh dothraki. Entró en la tienda haciendo una profunda reverencia.

Las historias que cuentan sobre vuestra belleza no os hacen justicia, gloriosa reina- Dijo el hombre.

Hermosas palabras para un mercenario- Dijo Daenerys- No es necesario adornar el mensaje. Os daré dos opciones, abandonad Desembarco del Rey y viviréis o quedaos aquí y moriréis-

Hay un problema alteza- Dijo el mercenario- Si rompemos nuestro contrato las gentes de mi tierra sabrán que los Segundos Hijos cambiamos de capa con facilidad y nadie querrá volver a contratarnos-

Puede que no queden Segundos Hijos para ser contratados- Dijo Dany en forma de amenaza- ¿Habéis visto los dragones que me acompañan?-

Así es- Contestó Ben Plumm- Pero no me asustan vuestras bestias, no me harán nada, tengo una gota de sangre Targaryen-

Daenerys suspiró. Se ha dado cuenta de que no podrá convencer al hombre con palabras- Pensó Jaime.

Bien, podemos hacer esto de otro modo- Dijo Dany- Si accedéis a luchar por mí igualaré la oferta que os haya hecho Tywin. Una vez que sea reina os pagaré y volveréis a Essos-

Pero alteza- Ben sonrió- ¿Por qué iba a cambiar mi lealtad sin obtener beneficio?-

Porque os estaríais uniendo al bando vencedor- Dijo Daenerys, sabedora de que el hombre cedería.

Puede que sí merezca la pena luchar por vos- Dijo Ben Plumm- Al fin y al cabo compartimos la misma sangre... Los Segundos Hijos son vuestros alteza-

El hombre hizo una profunda reverencia y salió de la tienda.

Bien hecho- Dijo Jaime al oído de Daenerys.

La reina sonrió antes de volver a fijar la mirada en la puerta de la tienda. Harry Strickland se aproximaba a lomos de un corcel negro. Llevaba la armadura dorada que daba el nombre a su Compañía. Puede que sea el líder de la compañía de mercenarios más poderosa del mundo, pero a Jaime le pareció un hombre poco imponente. No era muy alto y no parecía fuerte. Además para tapar su calvicie se peinaba el pelo de forma bastante ridícula. El hombre bajó de su caballo y entró en la tienda con confianza.

Majestad- Dijo haciendo una reverencia- Me presento ante vos, soy Harry Strickland, líder de la Compañía Dorada-

Es un placer conoceros- Dijo Dany- Sabéis por qué estáis aquí ¿verdad?-

Así es- Respondió el hombre- Y siento deciros que estamos perdiendo el tiempo, la Compañía Dorada nunca rompe sus contratos-

Como podéis ver sólo soy una niña que no entiende el arte de la guerra- Dijo Daenerys haciéndose la inocente- Pero decidme, ¿cómo pensáis vencer a mis dothrakis e inmaculados, junto a todas las fuerzas de los Lannister y a todas las casas norteñas?-

Contamos con el apoyo de las casasTyrel y Martell, además luchamos junto a los Segundos Hijos, que jamás pierden una batalla-

Entonces tenemos la victoria asegurada- Dijo Dany- Los Segundos Hijos lucharán para mí. Les pediré que una vez os venzamos en batalla me traigan vuestra armadura, me parece bonita y sería una pena perderla-

Jaime vio como Harry Strickland no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Tiene miedo- Pensó.

Vos no tenéis provisiones... No tenéis disciplina... No tenéis ¡No tenéis elefantes!, nosotros contamos con dos docenas- Al hombre se le iluminó el rostro al recordar que disponían de elefantes-

Tenéis razón no tenemos elefantes- Dijo Dany, que se levantó y caminó hacia el exterior de la tienda- ¡DROGON!- Gritó.

Un rugido se escuchó en el aire. A pesar de estar dentro de la tienda Jaime pudo sentir como el enorme dragón negro volo sobre la tienda. Se escuchó un segundo rugido antes de Drogon descendiese. Cuando sus patas tocaron el suelo todos los muebles de la tienda temblaron... Al igual que Harry Strickland- Es un cobarde- Pensó Jaime. Daenerys hizo que el dragón acercase su cabeza a la tienda. Las boca de Drogon era tan enorme que podría engullir la tienda entera. Drogon abrió su boca y comenzó a expulsar humo. Jaime juraría que el mercenario se había meado encima.

No tenemos elefantes- Dijo Daenerys- Pero tenemos tres dragones-

Una vez terminó de hablar Drogon volvió a alzar el vuelo. Dany volvió a su asiento con calma. Lo tiene bajo control- Supo Jaime.

Es vuestra elección- Dijo Daenerys- Por todos es sabido que la Compañía Dorada está formada por excelentes guerreros, pero no sé si contáis con muchos matadragones...-

El mercenario se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin decir nada más. Jaime estaba seguro de que Daenerys había conseguido intimidarlo. Le sorprendería mucho que decidiese quedarse en Desembarco del Rey.

¿Quién es el siguiente en venir?- Preguntó Jaime.

Olenna Tyrell- Respondió Varys.

Empieza lo complicado- Dijo Tyrion en tono burlón.

La anciana mujer llegó en una carroza, escoltada por varios hombres de su casa. Vestía un largo vestido de color verde. Sería anciana, pero parecía cualquier cosa menos débil. Entró en la tienda como un torbellino, despidiendo un fuerte olor a perfume.

Qué honor- Exclamó la anciana- Estoy ante la reina dragón, rompedora de cadenas, madre de dragones...-

Yo me siento igualmente honrada de estar ante la señora de Altojardín- Dijo Dany.

Vaya ¿quién lo diría?- Dijo Lady Olenna- Viendo como he tenido que esperar a que os reunáis con dos mercenarios del tres al cuarto-

Disculpadme si os habéis sentido ofendida mi señora-

Qué remedio- Dijo la anciana- Al fin y al cabo sois solo una niña-

Confío en que no hayáis venido hasta aquí para intercambiar insultos- Intervino Tyrion.

Vaya, disculpadme si ha sonado como un insulto, no era mi intención- Dijo Lady Olenna- Os aseguro que si os quiero insultar lo sabréis-

Es suficiente- Dijo Dany- Decidme Lady Olenna, ¿por qué apoyáis a Tywin Lannister?-

¿Bromeáis?- Respondió la anciana- Mi casa hizo un juramento a la corona, y debo hacer honor a tal juramento si no quiero ser deshonrada-

Creo recordar que también se lo hicistéis a mi padre- Dijo Dany.

Bien dicho, parecéis una chica lista- Dijo Lady Olenna- Pero os advierto que llevo toda mi vida rodeada de personas listas. Sin rodeos, decidme qué es lo que queréis-

Que abandonéis la capital y os unáis a nuestras fuerzas- Respondió Dany.

Pero niña... ¿Sabéis lo que me estáis pidiendo?-

Me pedistéis que hablase sin titubeos, ahora espero lo mismo de vos ¿Qué queréis a cambio?-

Daenerys está hablando como una verdadera reina- Pensó Jaime. No era nada fácil debatir con la reina de las espinas, pero Dany no se estaba acobardando.

Bien, como imagino que sabréis mi nieta era reina con Tommen en el trono- Dijo la anciana- Con vos en el trono no podrá serlo, pero espero poder encontrar un buen partido para ella...-

¿Y qué es lo que sugerís?- Dijo Dany.

Señora de Roca Casterly suena muy bien- Dijo mirando a Jaime.

¿Quiere casarla conmigo?- Jaime estaba realmente sorprendido.

Disculpad mi señora, pero no va a ser posible- Dijo Daenerys antes de que Jaime pudiese abrir la boca para protestar- Jaime es mi prometido-

Vaya, pues es un gran contratiempo sin duda- Dijo Lady Olenna.

¿Y qué le parecería señora de Invernalia?- Preguntó Jon, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Uf, en el Norte hace mucho frío- Dijo Olenna- Pero sois un muchacho guapo y fuerte, creo que le gustaréis a mi Margaery... Bien. Creo que tenemos un acuerdo-

Me congratula oir eso mi señora- Dijo Dany.

No hace falta que me sigáis haciendo la pelota- Dijo Olenna- Ya he aceptado-

Tras decir esto la Reina de las Espinas se levantó y salió de la tienda. En cuanto la vieron salir todos fueron a rodear a Jon.

Muchas gracias... De verdad- Dijo Daenerys, que tras dudar un momento se lanzó a abrazar a Jon.

Habéis cambiado el destino de Poniente con vuestro gesto- Dijo Ser Barristan.

Tampoco es necesario compadecerse tanto- Rio Jaime mientras daba la mano a Jon- Margaery Tyrell no es un mal partido-

Sin duda- Dijo Tyrion- Me habría gustado desposarla a mí-

Se sentaron a comer entre chistes y gracias. El buen humor reinaba entre los presentes. No podía haber ido mejor hasta ahora, las tres visitas se habían saldado de la mejor manera posible. Pero esa tarde tenían que recibir a la Víbora Roja.

El príncipe de Dorne llegó varias horas después del mediodía. Se detuvo para ver volar a los dragones. Parecía no sentirse impresionado por las enormes bestias. El dorniense vestía una armadura de cuero con una capa larga, propia de su tierra. Entró en la tienda con una sonrisa burlona.

Hermosas bestias- Dijo refiriéndose a los dragones.

Esperad a verlas en acción- Respondió Daenerys.

Creo que a los dragones no les ha ido muy bien cuando han volado hasta mi tierra- Dijo Oberyn.

Se refiere a cuando Rhaenys Targaryen y su dragón Meraxes fueron derrotados y asesinados en Sotoinfierno, un Castillo de Dorne, durante la Conquista de Aegon... ¿Era una amenaza?

Pero ahora no estamos en Dorne- Dijo Dany- Estáis en mi tierra-

¿Ya la dais por vuestra?- Dijo Oberyn- Tenéis una batalla por ganar-

No estoy seguro de que se pueda llamar a eso batalla- Dijo Jaime- La casa Tyrell se ha unido a nuestro bando, los Segundos Hijos lucharán por nosotros, y la Compañía Dorada os ha abandonado... ¿Qué os queda?-

Ya conocéis el lema de mi casa- Dijo Oberyn- _Nunca doblegado, nunca roto_-

Príncipe Oberyn- Dijo Tyrion, que parecía cansado de dar rodeos- ¿Por qué apoyáis a mi padre? Es el responsable de que Gregor Clegane asesinase a Elia y a sus hijos-

Sí, lo es- Respondió Oberyn- Y yo he jurado destruir la casa Lannister-

¿Y por qué lucháis por Tywin entonces?- Preguntó Daenerys.

Muy simple alteza- Dijo Oberyn- Si vos ganáis tengo entendido que Jaime será Rey y Tyrion mano, será difícil acabar con ellos. Si lucho por Lord Tywin puedo asesinar al Matarreyes y al Gnomo, y una vez que alcance la victoria no me resultará difícil envenenar a Tywin...-

Al menos parece sincero- Pensó Jaime. El Lannister no tenía ningún miedo a la Víbora Roja, lo que realmente tenía era ganas de enfrentarse a él en lo que sería un duelo legendario.

Veo que tenéis mucha confianza en vuestra victoria- Dijo Dany- Pero por mucho que lo intento no veo la forma en la que pensáis conseguirlo...-

Muy fácil alteza- Dijo Oberyn- Acabando con vos. Solo tengo que buscar a un enorme dragón en la batalla y alcanzaros con una flecha-

Habláis mucho, pero demostráis poco- Dijo Jaime furioso, no soportaba que amenazasen a Dany- Vamos, ¿queréis matarme no? Hacedlo ahora-

No es el momento Ser Jaime- Dijo Oberyn- Pero el momento llegará, sin duda. Creo que no tenemos mucho más que hablar, nos veremos pronto-

Tras estas palabras el príncipe se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando a todos los presentes en silencio. Sin duda la batalla estaba muy favorable para el bando de la reina, pero Oberyn Martell había conseguido sembrar la semilla de la duda en sus corazones.


	35. Capítulo 33 (varios POV)

**DAENERYS**

La reunión con el Príncipe Oberyn la tarde anterior les había dejado fríos. Si hubiese rendido su ejército podrían entrar en la capital prácticamente sin oposición, pero con las tropas de Dorne guardando la ciudad sería imposible evitar una lucha entre las calles, que a pesar de que ganarían, supondría la pérdida de vidas inocentes. Así que habían hecho formar a sus tropas alrededor de la muralla, para asediar la ciudad.

Están rodeados- Dijo Dany- No quiero que entrn ni salga nadie. Los inmaculados formar en la parte septentrional, mientras que Lannister y...-

Disculpad alteza- Intervino Jorah- Pero estoy seguro de que Tywin Lannister se ha asegurado de tacharos de extranjera que viene a asesinar y saquear con un ejército de extranjeros. Si asediais la ciudad con inmaculados solo estaréis dándole la razón-

Bien, serán las tropas Tyrell entonces las que ocupen la parte septentrional-

Existe un problema- Dijo Tyrion- Sin duda un asedio es la mejor opción, pero como habéis podido comprobar en el trayecto, todas las aldeas que nos encontramos habían sido saqueadas y requisados todos los alimentos. Tienen víveres suficientes como para aguantar todo el invierno. Nosotros no-

¿Y qué sugerís entonces?- Preguntó Daenerys- No quiero atacar con fuego de dragón-

No- Dijo Tyrion- No debéis. Hay que hacer que salgan, o mejor aún, que rindan la ciudad-

Si Tywin muere, caen todos- Dijo Arya- Yo puedo matarlo-

Todos enmudecieron al oír la voz de la niña. Sin duda he oído mal- Pensó Dany.

¿Cómo has dicho?- Pensó Jaime- ¿Dices que tú podrías entrar en Desembarco del Rey y asesinar a Tywin Lannister?-

He pasado mucho tiempo con los Hombres sin Rostro, puedo hacerlo-

Si Tywin moría todo se tornaría mucho más fácil... Es una posibilidad- Pensó Dany.

Si lo hacemos de este modo corréis el riesgo de poner al pueblo en vuestra contra- Dijo Davos- La gente no sabe que Tywin intentó asesinaros, no sabe que queréis un mundo más justo-

Mi padre debe ser juzgado por lo que hizo- Dijo Jaime- Lo necesitamos vivo-

¿Y cómo podemos sacarlo de allí vivo?- Preguntó Daenerys- Está rodeado por todo el ejército de Dorne, y por los seis mil capas doradas que protegen la ciudad...-

Acabáis de dar con la clave alteza- Dijo Varys, que parecía haber tenido una idea- Los capas doradas son de lealtad frágil. Sin duda podemos comprarlos-

¿Sugerís que sobornemos a la guardia de la ciudad?- Dijo Tyrion- ¿Y cómo lo haríamos? Nadie entra ni sale de Desembarco del Rey-

No os preocupéis por eso mi señor- Dijo Varys- Soy un hombre de recursos-

¿Y después qué?- Dijo Daenerys- Podemos sobornar a la guardia, pero aún así no podemos hacer nada desde aquí-

Los Capas Doradas son guardias, no guerreros- Dijo Tyrion- Los necesitamos a nuestro lado, pero para tomar la ciudad es necesario que entre nuestro ejército-

Muy bien- Dijo Jaime- Entraré yo. Me reuniré con padre y mientras les haré llegar las instrucciones a los Capas Doradas-

No- Dijo Daenerys al momento- Es demasiado arriesgado-

No quiero que vuelva a jugarse la vida- Pensó Dany. No ahora que estamos tan cerca de conseguir nuestro objetivo. No podría soportar perder a Jaime tan cerca del final.

De acuerdo- Dijo Jaime- Si se os ocurre un plan mejor dejaremos este de lado-

Nadie dijo nada. Lo cierto es que no tenían nada mejor. Era seguramente la única forma de hacer salir a Tywin.

Por lo que veo es nuestra única opción- Dijo Jaime sonriendo.

Daenerys asintió finalmente. No quería que Jaime volviese a arriesgar su vida, pero era o eso o atacar la ciudad con fuego de dragón, lo que significaría la pérdida de miles de vidas inocentes y atentar contra todo aquello en lo que siempre había creído.

Iré contigo- Dijo Arya.

No puedes venir conmigo- Dijo Jaime- Eres Arya Stark, solo serviría para complicar las cosas-

¿Ah sí?- Dijo Arya- Yo creía que era una simple escudera...-

Daenerys se fijó en la reacción de Jaime, que apretó los labios sin duda queriendo protestar pero sin saber como...

Irá con vos- Dijo Daenerys- O no iréis ninguno-

Una vez dicho esto se levantó y camino hacia el exterior. Necesitaba despejarse... No podía creer que Jaime fuese a arriesgar su vida de nuevo. Lo tenemos tan cerca... Comenzó a andar sin un rumbo fijo, sólo quería despejarse, pensar... Cuando llevaba varios minutos andando alguien la abrazó por la espalda.

No te preocupes Dany- Dijo Jaime- Sé lo que me hago-

¿Eso crees?- Respondió Dany enfadada- Vas a entrar en Desembarco del Rey para reunirte con el hombre que intentó matarnos-

Ese hombre es mi padre- Respondió Jaime, susurrandole al oído- No me va a pasar...-

Dany le besó con fuerzas antes de que terminase de hablar- Puede que sea la última vez que pueda besarle- Cuando se separaron Jaime le abrazó con fuerzas y finalmente subió a su caballo. No quería ni pensarlo, pero a Dany se le venía a la cabeza una y otra vez aquel sueño que solía tener en Meereen, Jaime muerto en el suelo sobre una montaña de enemigos.

Por favor, vuelve conmigo- Dijo Dany- Por nuestro hijo, vuelve...-

Lo haré- Dijo Jaime sobre su caballo- Y cuando vuelva yo seré rey, y tú serás mi reina-

Con estas palabras se despidió Jaime y salió al trote hacia las puertas de Desembarco del Rey, seguido por Arya. Daenerys se sintió más sola que nunca, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Alzó la vista hacia la Fortaleza Roja. Solo unas pocas horas- Pensó. En unas pocas horas todo habrá terminado.

**JAIME**

Este será mi último día como guerrero- Pensó- Cuando esto acabe me quedaré en Desembarco. No pienso seguir peleando, solo quiero estar con Dany y con mi futuro hijo- Se dio cuenta de todo lo que había cambiado desde que conoció a Daenerys. Jaime nunca había tenido miedo a la muerte, siempre había pensado que sería feliz si moría con una espada en la mano. Pero ahora quería vivir, quería estar al lado de su reina para verla sentada en el trono.

Al lado del Lannister cabalgaba Arya Stark. ¿Quien iba a decirlo?- Pensó Jaime. La hija de Lord Eddard Stark cabalgando junto a él para enfrentarse a su padre. La niña era bastante más hábil con la espada de lo que cabría esperar de una muchacha de su edad y corpulencia. Lo cierto es que por sorpresa para el mismo Jaime, le estaba cogiendo aprecio.

Atrás dejaron al ejército de la reina, preparado para entrar en la ciudad en cuanto se abriesen las puertas.

Llegaron hasta la entrada de Desembarco del Rey. Jaime miró hacia la muralla, que estaba repleta de arqueros- Una sola orden y estaremos muertos- Pensó. Pero no fue así.

¿Quien va?- Gritaron desde lo alto de la muralla.

Jaime Lannister- Respondió el caballero- Vengo a parlamentar-

Tras unos pocos segundos Jaime vio aliviado como comenzaban a abrir las puertas. Dirigió entonces su mirada a Arya.

A partir de ahora no quiero que hagas ninguna tontería- Dijo Jaime- No quiero que hables y ni se te ocurra atacar a nadie. Si ves que estamos en peligro te marcharás y te ocultarás lo mejor posible-

La niña se limitó a asentir sin ni si quiera mirarle. Hará lo que quiera- Pensó Jaime resignado. En el fondo era igual que él a su edad, quizá menos sarcástica, pero más insolente y testaruda. A Jaime le gustaba su forma de ser tan indómita.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron Jaime y Arya entraron en la ciudad. Los dornienses y los capas doradas formaban a lo largo de la calle. Quizá se lo estuviese imaginando, pero Jaime vio a algunos capas doradas hacer un gesto de aprobación.

Siguieron ascendiendo por las calles empedradas de Desembarco del Rey. En todos los balcones había ciudadanos con rostros de preocupación, en todas las calles la gente se apelotonaba, todos querían saber lo que estaba pasando. Finalmente llegaron hasta el puente de entrada a la fortaleza. Jaime y Arya desmontaron y dejaron marcharse a los caballos. Un grupo de Capas Doradas salieron a su encuentro, liderados por Ser Mandon Moore, caballero de la Guardia Real. Mierda, esto complica las cosas- Pensó Jaime. Si Ser Mandon estaba presente no podría dar las instrucciones a los Capas Doradas. El Lannister miró a Arya a los ojos, como tratando de decirle algo. Entonces vio relampaguear los ojos de la niña - Me ha entendido- Pensó Jaime.

Rápidamente se acercó a Ser Mandon.

Qué honor, tengo ante mi a Ser Mandon Moore- Dijo Jaime- Tengo entendido que el antiguo Rey Joffrey os usaba para castigar físicamente a Sansa Stark... No recuerdo haber leído que entre los votos que realizásteis estuviese el de golpear a chiquillas inocentes...-

Yo sirvo al Rey-

Y lo hicísteis bien sin duda- Dijo Jaime tratando de distraer al hombre mientras Arya susurraba algo al oído de uno de los guardias- Servísteis a dos reyes y los dos han muerto-

Del mismo modo que vos servistéis a Aerys- Dijo Ser Mandon manteniendo la compostura.

Jaime vio como uno de los capas doradas abandonaba la formación al trote mientras Arya sonreía. Está hecho- Adivinó Jaime.

Tenéis razón, quizá no sea quien para criticar a un caballero tan noble como vos- Dijo volviendo junto a Arya sin abandonar su preciado sarcasmo.

Está hecho- Le dijo Arya en voz baja cuando se situó junto a ella.

Bien- Respondió Jaime sonriendo.

La comitiva entró en la Fortaleza Roja. Jaime y Arya fueron guiados hasta el Salón del Trono. Los Capas Doradas se quedaron guardando la puerta, mientras que ellos entraron en la enorme sala. Tywin Lannister esperaba sentado en el Trono de Hierro. A sus pies estaban cinco caballeros con la impoluta armadura blanca de la Guardia Real. Jaime pudo reconocer a Ser Balon, Ser Boros, además de a Ser Mandon que fue a reunirse con sus compañeros. Había otros dos Guardias Reales a los que no conocía, pero no tuvo dudas de quien era ese hombre enorme que estaba situado en el centro. Ser Gregor Clegane... Le ha dado la capa blanca a Ser Gregor Clegane- Supo Jaime.

Dime hijo mío- Tywin Lannister habló desde lo alto del Trono- ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?-

Quiero que te rindas y abras las puertas de la ciudad- Dijo Jaime- No tiene que morir nadie-

Estoy de acuerdo en que nadie debe morir- Dijo Tywin- Marchaos de mi ciudad y todos viviréis-

Los Tyrell están de nuestro lado, las fuerzas Lannister luchan por mí, los mercenarios te han abandonado, solo queda Dorne de vuestro lado. No podéis ganar-

Ganar, perder, no importa- Jaime supo lo que iba a decir- Cuando todos muramos solo quedará nuestro legado-

¿Legado?- Dijo Jaime- ¿Qué legado dejarás tú que has tratado de asesinar a Daenerys y a tu propio hijo?-

El silencio se apropió de la sala. Jaime había dejado a Tywin sin palabras.

¿Qué quieres decir?- Tywin recuperó pronto su tono severo.

Estaba embarazada- Dijo Jaime con rencor en la voz- Has estado a punto de matar a mi hijo-

Habría matado al hijo de una puta- Dijo Tywin.

Si vuelves a insultarla te mataré aquí mismo- Dijo Jaime.

Jaime solo encontraba odio en su interior. Ese hombre ya no era su padre.

¿Me matarás?- Dijo Tywin con una sonrisa- Si no veo mal seis Guardias Reales, y tú estás solo. Bueno, miento, estás con una niñita-

Jaime miró a Arya, que acariciaba el pomo de la espada que le había entregado Jaime.

No soy una niñita- Dijo Arya- Soy Arya Stark de Invernalia.

Te dije que estuvieses callada- Dijo Jaime en voz baja.

¿Arya Stark?- Tywin parecía sorprendido- Abandonas a tu padre para servir a los Stark y a esa puta...-

Yo ya no tengo padre- Dijo Jaime desenvainando su espada al oír como insultaba a Daenerys de nuevo.

Arya lo imitó, al igual que los seis Guardias Reales,

Ridícula forma de morir para un Lannister- Dijo Tywin- Es tu decisión-

Al decir esto Tywin la puerta se abrió de un golpe y cuatro Capas Doradas entraron en la sala para situarse junto a Jaime y Arya.

¿Qué es esto?- Dijo Tywin- ¿Vosotros?... ¡Ser Gregor! ¡Ataca, mátalos a todos!-

La montaña que cabalga desenvainó su enorme mandoble y fue hacia Jaime a grandes zancadas. Jaime se apartó dejándolo pasar como si fuese un toro. Entonces atacó rápidamente a Ser Boros, que tras bloquear dos golpes de Jaime recibió un tajo certero en el estómago, que lo mató casi en el acto. Vio como los Capas Doradas y Arya entraban en combate con los cuatro Guardias Reales restantes. Cuatro contra cinco- Pensó Jaime. Entonces se giró hacia Ser Gregor, que ya iba hacia él de nuevo. A Jaime le latía el corazón a toda velocidad. Solo me siento vivo cuando peleo y cuando hago el amor- Recordó. Jaime lanzó una estocada al pecho, pero Ser Gregor se echó hacia atrás, dejando que la punta de la espada arañase la armadura y contraatacó con un golpe brutal. Jaime lo esquivó y volvió a atacar. La montaña desvió el golpe con su espada, pero Jaime recuperó la espada y volvió a lanzarla hacia el hombro de su enemigo. Se oyó el chirrido del metal contra el metal cuando el filo de la espada se deslizó por la coraza, dejando un brillante arañazo sobre su hombro.

Ser Gregor volvió a atacar entonces, pero Jaime bloqueó su mantoble con facilidad y volvió a atacar al estómago, los ojos, las costillas... Ser Gregor bloqueaba los golpes como podía, pero el Lannister era demasiado rápido, y la armadura de la montaña tenía cada vez más mellas. Todo siguió igual durante un rato, Jaime bailaba alrededor de su rival, golpeándole arriba, abajo, en las piernas, los hombros... La Montaña no hacía más que gruñir y tratar de partir a Jaime por la mitad cuando este fallase. El Lannister se fijó entonces en como Arya atravesaba a uno de los guardias con su espada- Bien hecho- Pensó.

Ser Gregor retrocedío entonces y cargó hacia Jaime de frente. El Lannister se echó a un lado para esquivarlo, pero resbaló y la espada de Ser Gregor casi consigue atravesarlo. Ha estado a punto de matarme- Pensó Jaime- Esto tiene que acabar-

Jaime amagó con un golpe bajo, pero cuando la Montaña intentó bloquearlo Jaime alzó su espada, golpeando en el casco de su enemigo, arrancándolo de su cabeza. La cabeza de su enemigo quedó al descubierto. El enorme hombre gruño y atacó con su mandoble, pero Jaime se agachó esquivándolo y se abalanzó con la punta de la espada apuntando a su estómago. La hoja de acero valyrio atravesó la armadura, incrustándose en el torso del enorme hombre. Ser Gregor se derrumbó, con la espada clavada en su estómago casi hasta la empuñadura. Jaime respiró al fin y recogió el mandoble de la Montaña, para darle el golpe de gracia, pero cuando iba a hacerlo Arya se le adelantó. Desenvainó su aguja y se la clavó a Ser Gregor, que gruñó por última vez.

Estaba en mi lista- Dijo a Jaime.

El Lannister sacó su espada del estómago de Ser Gregor, con dificultad, ya que lo había atravesado por completo.

Al girarse vio como de los Guardias Reales solo Ser Balon Swann seguía en pie, defendiéndose de dos Capas Doradas, los otros dos Capas Doradas habían sido asesinados, al igual que el resto de los Guardias Reales.

¡Alto!- Gritó Jaime- No hagáis daño a Ser Balon, es un buen caballero y merece vivir-

Los Capas Doradas obedecieron y se apartaron de su enemigo, que se dejó caer de rodillas. Jaime miró entonces a su padre, que se agarraba con fuerza al Trono de Hierro, con la cara desencajada.

Traidores... Moriréis todos- Dijo Tywin- Los ejércitos de Dorne guardan la ciudad, pronto alguien vendrá y dará la voz de alarma-

Entonces pudieron escuchar las campanas. Primero se escuchó una, a lo lejos, luego otra, que se unió a la primera, y otra, otra más- Pronto todas las campanas de la ciudad sonaban al unísono. Un siervo llegó corriendo al salón del trono.

Lord Tywin, la ciudad ha...- Se detuvo en seco cuando vio el baño de sangre del salón.

¿Qué?- Dijo Tywin- ¡DIME QUÉ HA OCURRIDO-

Alguien ha... alguien ha abierto las puertas y ha dejado pasar al ejército invasor. Dorne se ha rendido, la ciudad ha caído-

Jaime sonrió y miró a Arya. Lo habían conseguido, la ciudad era suya. Daenerys se sentaría al fin en el Trono.


	36. Capítulo 34 (Daenerys y Barristan)

**DAENERYS**

Cuando Daenerys vio abrirse las puertas sintió como se le aceleraba el corazón. Había querido ponerse al frente del ataque, montada sobre Drogon, pero sus capitanes le dijeron al unísono que era una locura, y eso que nunca se ponían de acuerdo en nada. Recordad lo que dijo Oberyn- le decían. Asì que ella tuvo que quedarse en la retaguardia, montada sobre su yegua, esperando a escuchar el sonido de las campanas. Daenerys había prohibído expresamente el saqueo de la ciudad. No permitiré que se maltrate al pueblo que he venido a liberar- Dijo. Escuchó desde la lejanía como los gritos amenazadores de los defensores se convertían en alaridos de miedo. Pocos minutos después oyó el tañir de cientos de campanas. La ciudad había caído.

Daenerys picó espuelas y se dirigió al galope hacia las puertas- Puede que la ciudad haya caído, pero si le había pasado algo a Jaime nada habría merecido la pena- Daenerys entró en Desembarco del Rey escoltada por Ser Barristan, Ser Jorah. Jon los esperaba en la puerta, liderando al ejército de norteños. Cuando la vieron entrar los conquistadores estallaron en vítores. Dany no pudo evitar sonréir, a pesar de la incertidumbre que tenía por su prometido. Cabalgó al paso entre cadáveres de dornienses. A su paso, miles de ciudadanos observaban nerviosos desde las ventanas de sus hogares. No saben que pensar de mí, el recuerdo de mi padre está muy presente- Pensó.

Alteza- Gusano Gris, el comandante de los inmaculados, se acercó a ella- ¿Qué deber hacer con los rendidos?-

Encadenadlos y llevarlos al patio de la fortaleza- Dijo Dany- Decidiré entonces qué hacer-

Tras subir por calles empedradas llenas de sangre alcanzó al fin la Fortaleza Roja. Cruzó el puente con el corazón en un puño, escoltada por Ser Barristan y Ser Jorah. Todo era muy distinto a como lo había imaginado. La Puerta del Rey, con sus grandes puertas de bronce... Las grandes Torres que rodeaban el patio... Ese debe ser el Torreón de Maegor, y esa la Torre de la Espada Blanca... Esa es la Torre de la Mano- Tantas historias escuchadas sobre aquel lugar, toda una vida imaginando como se sentiría la primera vez que lo viese... Pero todo eso le daba igual, sólo quería ver a Jaime. Entró dentro del edificio principal. Miro a todas partes, tratando de ver a Jaime.

Alteza- Dijo Ser Barristan- Seguidme, es por aquí-

Siguió a Ser Barristan por un largo pasillo, lleno de ventanas y grándes bóvedas. El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho... Al doblar una esquina vieron a Tywin Lannister escoltado por dos Capas Doradas. Ser Barristan y Ser Jorah desenvainaron sus espadas.

Aguarde mi señor- Dijo entonces uno de ellos- Nos llevamos a Lord Tywin a las celdas de la Torre de la Mano-

Puede que lo detengan por haber mandado asesinar a...- Dany no quiso ni pensarlo. Siguió avanzando, con el corazón cada vez más acelerado. Al fin, al final del pasillo, alcanzó a ver las grandes puertas de roble oscuro que guardaban el Salón del Trono. Una de ellas estaba entreabierta. A través de ella Dany alcanzó a ver un cadáver cubierto de sangre. Sintió que se quedaba sin aliento. Aceleró el paso y entró en el salón. Y allí la esperaba Jaime, en pie, con su armadura dorada. El suelo estaba cubierto de sangre, con los cadáveres de varios hombres aún allí. Varios Guardias Reales, dos Capas Doradas y un hombre de tamaño colosal. La Montaña que cabalga- Pensó Dany.

Jaime se acercó hacia ella y alargó su mano para coger la suya. Al coger la mano de su amado al fin sintió que recuperaba la respiración y se le calmaba el corazón. Daenerys se giró hacia Ser Barristan y Ser Jorah, que asintieron sonriendo. Se giró entonces hacia Jaime, que la miró a los ojos.

Es tuyo- Dijo el Lannister.

Daenerys pusó primero un pie, luego el otro, y muy despacio fue acercándose al trono. Para ella se había detenido el tiempo. No escuchaba nada, no sentía nada, solo estaba ella, sola en el Gran Salón. Subió los peldaños de piedra, uno a uno, sintiendo cada paso. Y al fin estuvo ante él. Se alzaba imponente, con sus mil espadas fundidas por el fuego de dragón. Extendió su mano para tocarlo- Está frío- Pensó. Se le vinieron mil imágenes a la cabeza... Viserys golpeándola, la casa de la puerta roja, Illyrio Mopatis, Khal Drogo, el Mar Dothraki, Mirri Maz Dhur, Astapor, Yunkai, Meereen, Roca Dragón, el Rey de la Noche, Jon arrodillándose, Sansa... Y Jaime, sobre todo Jaime... Respiró hondo y se sentó. Dany no sabría describir la sensación que la asaltó cuando al fin estuvo allí, descansando sobre el Trono de Hierro. No era cómodo, Aegon el Conquistador ya dijo que no debía serlo... Allí se habían sentado todos, Aegon, Aerys, Jaheaerys, Maegor... También el Usurpador y el niño rey... Y ahora ella- Lo he conseguido... Al fin lo he hecho- Pensó.

Daenerys al fin alzó la mirada. Lo primero que vio es a Jaime, mirándola orgulloso. Tras él estaban Jorah y Barristan, sonriendo. La puerta del salón se abrió y por ella entraron Tyrion, Jon, Missandei, Varys y Davos. Los cinco se detuvieron al ver a Daenerys, la Reina Daenerys, sentada en el Trono. Dany sintió como la emoción se apoderaba de ella. Tanto tiempo soñando con esto, todo lo que había sufrido... Y al fin estaba allí, junto a sus consejeros, junto a Jaime y esperando un hijo suyo...-

Daenerys decidió perdonar a todos los enemigos que se arrodillasen ante ella, sin ningún tipo de condena por haber luchado contra ella . Muchos dornienses decidieron hincar la rodilla al ver que la reina sabía ser clemente. Si no perdono a aquellos que se arrodillan nunca nadie volverá a arrodillarse ante mí- Pensó Dany. Por su parte,Tywin y Oberyn fueron encarcelados, ambos a la espera de juicio. Hasta que no solucionasen ese problema, Daenerys y Jaime no podrían casarse ni ser nombrados reyes de Los Siete Reinos. Tanto ella como sus consejeros coincidieron que lo mejor sería juzgarlos esa misma tarde. Tywin no tenía a nadie para defenderlo, estaba totalmente solo, mientras que Oberyn estaba muy lejos de su hermano Doran.

Organizaron el juicio en el Salón del Trono. Daenerys mandó descolgar la mitad de los pendones Lannister que había colgando en las paredes y los sustituyó por el Dragón de tres cabezas Targaryen. No quiso sustituir todos, porque al fin y al cabo Jaime era un Lannister e iba a ser rey. En el centro de la sala dispusieron un altillo, en el que se situarían los acusados, que serían juzgados por cuatro personas. Jaime Lannister, como señor de Roca Casterly, Jon Nieve, como señor de Invernalia, Olenna Tyrell, señora de Altojardín y Daenerys Targaryen, señora de Roca Dragón.

Los acusados se presentaron ante ellos. Tywin Lannister no aparentaba estar nervioso, tenía el mismo rostro serio y acusador de siempre, mientras que la Víbora Roja tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro- Saben que no van a ser condenados a muerte- Daenerys ya tenía decidido que no le interesaba matar a ninguno de los dos, porque si lo hiciese todo sería mucho más complicado. Lo más fácil para todos sería despojarlos de posesiones y títulos y desterrarlos.

Daenerys tomó asiento en el Trono de Hierro, mientras que el resto de jueces se situaron entorno a ella. Respiró hondo antes de comenzar a hablar.

Mis Señores ¡- Pronunció- Se os acusa de rebelión, así como de conspirar para asesinar a la legítima reina de los Siete Reinos. ¿Qué tenéis que alegar en vuestra defensa?-

Actuaba defendiendo los intereses de mi casa- Dijo Oberyn sin perder su sonrisa- Estoy seguro de que cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo-

Creo que no fue así- Respondió Jaime- Actuábais con el único objetivo de vengaros-

Esto es un juicio mi señor- Oberyn hablaba como considerándose por encima de los demás- Deberíais basaros en hechos y no en conjeturas-

Tenéis razón- Dijo Daenerys- Y puede que no podamos probar que queríais asesinarme, pero si podemos probar que ambos os alzásteis en armas contra mí, y ese crimen no puede quedar impune-

Si me permitis opinar, mi señora- Tywin Lannister se puso en pie- Considero que este juicio es una farsa. Antes de comenzar a juzgarnos estoy seguro de que ya habéis decidido la sentencia. Así que, visto que no obtendré justicia de este tribunal, dejaré que los dioses decidan mi suerte. Reclamo un juicio por combate-

Las palabras del Viejo León dejaron helada toda la sala. ¿Juicio por combate?- Pensó- Si ganan no podremos arrebatar Roca Casterly a Tywin-

Alteza- Dijo Tyrion en voz baja- Podéis negaros. Nada os obliga a aceptar el desafío-

Era cierto, no estaba obligada a aceptar, pero Dany sabía que era necesario hacerlo. Si lo rechazaba a los ojos del pueblo Tywin y Oberyn serían inocentes.

Muy bien- Dijo Daenerys, que tuvo que aceptar- ¿Puedo preguntar quien será vuestro campeón?-

Seré yo- Dijo Oberyn Martell con confianza- ¿A quien tengo que matar?-

Tendréis que matarme a mí- Dijo Jaime Lannister dando un paso adelante.

No...- Dijo Daenerys casi sin fuerza.

Por todos es sabido que un familiar no puede pelear para demostrar la culpabilidad de otro- La voz de Tywin resonó en el salón, aliviando en cierto modo a Daenerys- Podríais rendiros al comienzo del combate y adulterarlo de este modo-

Bien, vuelvo a preguntar- Dijo Oberyn gritando- ¿A QUIÉN TENGO QUE MATAR?-

No es necesario exaltarse- Ser Barristan Selmy dio un paso adelante- Lucharéis contra mí-

Dany miró a Barristan con sorpresa. Su nombre era respetado en todo Poniente. El veterano caballero era un guerrero legendario. Pero a pesar de que temía por la vida de Jaime, sabía que él no perdería, nunca perdía y a Barristan sin embargo nunca lo había visto batirse en duelo.

Ser Barristan el Bravo- Dijo Oberyn- Será un duelo legendario-

El anciano caballero inclinó la cabeza ante la Víbora Roja en señal de respeto.

Si nadie tiene nada más que decir...- Dijo Daenerys- Podéis retiraros a descansar, el juicio por combate tendrá lugar mañana-

Y con estas palabras Daenerys dio por terminada la sesión. Dos capas Doradas entraron para llevarse a Tywin y Oberyn, mientras que ella se retiró a sus dependencias, ubicadas en el torreón de Maegor.

La habitación destinada al Rey era amplia, con varios ventanales que la convertían en una habitación muy luminosa. En uno de los extremos había una gran chimenea, que mantenia la habitación cálida incluso en invierno. Daenerys se dejó caer sobre la cama. Tywin Lannister se resiste a ser derrotado- Pensó- Si Barristan pierde la guerra no habrá terminado-

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entró Jaime Lannister, que se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

Sé lo que estás pensando- Dijo Jaime- Pero no tienes que preocuparte, Ser Barristan ganará, es uno de los mejores guerreros que he visto-

Lo sé- Dijo Dany- Pero no puedo evitar lo que pasará si no lo hace... Si Oberyn gana la guerra no habrá terminado, y yo perderé a uno de mis mejores consejeros y amigos...-

Dany- Jaime pasó una mano sobre sus hombros y la acercó hacia él- No perderá, y si lo hace podrás con ello, como has podido con todo-

Daenerys miró a Jaime. Siempre lograba reconfortarla, a veces era el único que podía hacerlo.

Iré a ver a Ser Barristan- Dijo Dany- Tengo algo para él-

Hazlo- Dijo Jaime- Le vendrá bien tu apoyo-

Daenerys salió de sus dependencias para dirigirse a la Torre de la Espada Blanca. Sabía que encontraria allí al caballero. Dany entró en la Torre, y subió las escaleras buscando la habitación del Lord Comandante. Quedó impresionada por la multitud de cuadros y estandartes de los antiguos miembros de la Guardia Real... Ser Duncan el Alto, Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Ryam Redwyne... Todos guerreros legendarios. Al fin, mirando a través de una puerta entreabierta, encontró a Ser Barristan. Tras pedir permiso entró en la habitación. El anciano caballero estaba sentado frente al Libro Blanco, leyendo su pasaje.

Disculpadme alteza- Dijo Ser Barristan con apuro- Sé que no debería estar aquí pero...-

¿Y por qué no deberíais estar aquí?- Dijo Dany- Sois el Lord Comandante de mi Guardia Real-

Alteza yo...- El anciano parecía emocionado.

Vos sois el más digno caballero que he conocido- Dijo Daenerys- Y sería para mí un honor que me representáseis mañana vistiendo la armadura de Lord Comandante-

Lo haré alteza- Respondió el caballero- Os representaré lo mejor que pueda-

Os deseo mucha suerte mañana, sé que ganaréis-

Daenerys se levantó con una sonrisa. Confiaba en Ser Barristan, él sería capaz de derrotar a la Víbora Roja y de poner fin a la guerra.

**EL GUARDIA DE LA REINA**

Ser Barristan despertó con las primeras luces del alba. Por primera vez desde que dejó Desembarco del Rey aquel día, se sentía en casa. La habitación de Lord Comandante era su hogar, allí era donde debía estar, sirviendo a su reina- Hoy será mi último duelo, ganar o perder, pero será el último-

El anciano caballero se puso en pie. Se puso las prendas propias de la Guardia Real, medias, pantalones y jubón, todas de color blanco. Sobre esto se puso la armadura de Lord Comandante. Echaba de menos esa armadura, era la única armadura con la que se sentía cómodo. Se colgó la espada larga y el puñal en el cinturón de hebilla blanca y se puso la Capa de la Guardia Real. Cogió el casco y salió de la habitación, listo para su último duelo.

El lugar elegido para el combate era el patio exterior. El Sol luchaba por ganarse su sitio en el cielo. La luz del amanecer iluminaba el patio de la Fortaleza. Ser Barristan se fijó en las gradas rudimentarias que habían montado para que se sentasen Daenerys y los demás. En cuanto le vieron llegar, Jaime y Tyrion salieron a su encuentro.

Buenos días mis señores- Dijo Barristan.

Disculpadme si se me traba la lengua- Dijo Tyrion- Pero estoy demasiado nervioso como para no beber-

Suerte que no sois vos el que lucháis- Dijo Selmy- Ser Jaime, ¿algún consejo?-

Nunca he visto luchar al Príncipe Oberyn- Dijo Jaime- Pero según cuentan su arma predilecta es una lanza larga Dorniense-

Justo cuando Jaime dijo eso el príncipe Oberyn y Lord Tywin Lannister llegaron al patio. Tal y como Jaime había dicho, portaba una larga lanza. Llevaba una armadura muy ligera, de cuero. Llevaba un escudo redondo pequeño y ningún tipo de protección en la cabeza. ¿De veras va a luchar así?- Pensó Ser Barristan. Puede que Selmy hubiese dejado la juventud muy atrás y que con la edad su legendaria habilidad se hubiese oxidado, pero el príncipe dorniense cometía un error muy grave si se confiaba. El anciano caballero cogió el casco, y ser Jaime le entregó el escudo blanco de la Guardia Real.

Suerte amigo- Dijo Jaime- Hablaremos cuando hayas matado a esa Víbora-

Ser Barristan asintió y se dirigió hacia su enemigo a grandes zancadas. Tenía ganas de empezar. El príncipe Oberyn caminó también hacia él. Se detuvieron cuando se encontraron a diez metros de distancia.

Sabed que os guardo un profundo respeto- Dijo Oberyn- Pero tengo que mataros-

Venid, pues- Le invitó Ser Barristan. La Víbora obedeció.

Corrió hacia el caballero y soltó un golpe rápido sobre Selmy, que este desvió con su escudo. Recogió la lanza y la volvió a lanzar una y otra vez. Selmy bloqueaba con dificultad los golpes. En poco tiempo el escudo de roble, antes blanco, se había convertido en un amasijo de astillas. El dorniense era rápido como el rayo, más rápido que nadie a quien se hubiera enfrentado nunca. El anciano respiró hondo y recobró la calma. Fallará, seguro- Pensó. Oberyn volvió a atacar, esta vez hacia el hombro del anciano. Ser Barristan desvió la lanza con su espada, pero el príncipe la recuperó rápido y la volvió a disparar como un aguijonazo. La punta de la lanza se deslizó por la blanca armadura, dejando una mella desigual en esta. Así no podrá matarme- Pensó Selmy.

La lucha siguió igual durante un rato. El príncipe atacaba y Ser Barristan bloqueaba sus golpes con la espada, el escudo y la propia armadura. En uno de sus intentos, Oberyn resbaló. ¡AHORA!- Ser Barristan empujó al príncipe con su escudo y lanzó un golpe brutal con su espada, que Oberyn bloqueó con su escudo.

La pelea había cambiado, ahora era Selmy el que perseguía a Oberyn. La Víbora retrocedía, esquivando algunos golpes y bloqueando otros. La espada del caballero se movía en el aire como una mancha acerada. Aprovechando un instante en el que se detuvo para coger aire, Oberyn arrojó su escudo al suelo, destrozado por los golpes.

Os defendéis bien para la edad que tenéis- Dijo Oberyn.

Ser Barristan no respondió. Estaba concentrado en matar a su oponente. Oberyn volvió a tomar la iniciativa, un lanzazo, otro. El anciano caballero cada vez estaba más cómodo. De repente, Oberyn recogió su lanza y trató de atacar sobre el agujero del visor. Ser Barristan lo esquivó a la vez que soltaba el escudo y, blandiendo su hoja con las dos manos, partió la lanza por la mitad. Ya es mío- Lanzó un segundo golpe, con el que logró arañar el pecho de la Víbora, que de pronto perdió la sonrisa. La espada volvió a dibujar un arco en el aire y volvió a caer sobre Oberyn. El dorniense lo esquivó, y sacó un puñal de su guante, con el que logró arañar a Ser Barristan en un brazo. Un simpre corte- Pensó.

Pero después de recibir ese corte, Ser Barristan sintió que comenzaba a perder fuerzas. De pronto, le pesaba mucho el brazo herido. Un latigazo de dolor le recorrió todo el cuerpo, haciendo que cayese al suelo.

¿Qué me has hecho?- Dijo Selmy.

Veneno de mantícora- Dijo Oberyn- En cuanto alcance vuestro corazón habréis muerto-

Vos no... No lucháis con honor-

Cierto- Oberyn recogió la lanza del suelo-Vos sí, y por eso moriréis-

Ser Barristan miró a Daenerys, que observaba con los ojos llorosos. Yo... La he fallado...-

Vamos mi señor- Dijo Oberyn- No puedo permitir que un guerrero como vos muera de ese modo, ponéos de rodillas-

El caballero se puso de rodillas con dificultad. Un simple corte le estaba haciendo toser sangre.

Ha sido un honor luchar con vos- Dijo Oberyn.

El dorniense cogió impulso y atravesó al caballero con su lanza. Ser Barristan sintió como si recuperase las fuerzas. Yo no... No puedo fallar... No puedo fallar- Se repitió una y otra vez. El caballero sujetó el brazo del dorniense con su mano derecha y se puso en pie. Se tambaleaba a uno y otro lado. Oberyn trató de soltarse enérgicamente, pero Selmy no le soltaba. Con la mano izquierda cogió el puñal que llevaba en el cinturón y, con un grito de rabia, lo clavó en el corazón del dorniense. Ser Barristan miró como la vida se esfumaba de los ojos de la Víbora Roja. Lo he hecho... - Pensó mientras sintió como las fuerzas volvían a abandonarle y caía al suelo de nuevo.

El anciano caballero miró hacia. Las nubes estaban tapando el Sol que antes reinaba en el cielo. El Sol de Dorne... - Se dijo con una sonrisa. Entonces pudo ver los rostros de Jaime, Tyrion y... de Daenerys.

Aguanta- Dijo Daenerys, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- Un maestre está viniendo... Ya viene...-

Ha sido... Ha sido un honor servir con vosostros- Dijo Barristan mirando a Jaime y Tyrion- Alteza... Largo... Largo sea vuestro reinado...-

Y Barristan el Bravo cerró definitivamente los ojos.


	37. Antes del final

**ANTES QUE NADA, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HABÉIS VENIDO SIGUIENDO Y APOYANDO LA HISTORIA. ESTA NOCHE PUBLICARÉ EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE LA HISTORIA (ALREDEDOR DE LAS 23:00/24:00 HORA ESPAÑOLA), QUE YA TENGO ESCRITO. PERO ESCRIBO ESTO ANTES PARA PEDIR QUE ME DIGÁIS SI TENÉIS ALGUNA DUDA O SI QUERÉIS SABER EL DESTINO DE ALGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS QUE APARECEN, PARA QUE PUEDA AÑADIRLAS AL CAPÍTULO DE ESTA NOCHE. **

**ADEMÁS, EN LOS PRÓXIMOS DÍAS PUBLICARÉ UN PEQUEÑO EPÍLOGO SITUADO UNOS AÑOS MÁS TARDE. ACEPTARÍA SUGERENCIAS DE ALGÚN OTRO EPÍLOGO O LA NARRACIÓN DE ALGO QUE PASASE EN ESTA VERSIÓN DE LA HISTORIA QUE NO SE VISTO EN LOS PUNTOS DE VISTA DE ESTA HISTORIA.**


	38. Capítulo 35 (Jaime y Daenerys)

**JAIME**

Ser Jaime Lannister estaba junto al féretro de su antiguo Lord Comandante sin saber muy bien que pensar. La noche había caído sobre Desembarco del Rey, por lo que el Septo de Baelor se había vuelto un lugar oscuro y sepulcral. Ser Balon Swann, que también había servido como Guardia Real a las órdenes de Ser Barristan, fue el único hermano juramentado que quedaba de los siete de Robert. A petición de Jaime, Dany había accedido a perdonar a Ser Balon y permitirle seguir sirviendo en la Guardia Real, la cual debía ser reestructurada en los días sucesivos.

Debéis descansar mi señor- Dijo Balon- La reina os espera-

Iré ahora- Jaime llevaba todo el día custodiando el cuerpo de su amigo caído.

Permitidme montar guardia esta noche- Dijo Swann- El Lord Comandante lo merece

De acuerdo, os doy mi permiso- Jaime se giró hacia Selmy- Pero dejadme un rato a solas con él, os mandaré llamar ahora-

Como ordenéis- Ser Balon se marchó, dejando solo a Jaime.

Ser Jaime escuchó los ecos de sus pisadas mientras se alejaban. Y así volvió a quedarse solo junto a su Lord Comandante.

No merecíais morir- Dijo Jaime- Y menos por culpa de un veneno-

A Jaime le dolía recordar la imagen de Ser Barristan retorciéndose en el suelo, con el veneno de mantícora fluyendo por su sangre.

Si sólo hubiese ordenado revisar el arma de Oberyn para comprobar que sería un combate justo...- Jaime se sentía culpable, pese a no tener nada que ver con su muerte- Y pese a todo lo conseguísteis, matásteis a la Víbora, y ahora mi señor padre está condenado a muerte-

Le resultaba difícil asumir la muerte de su padre. Lo merecía, sin duda, y Jaime estaba convencido de hacerlo, pero aún así no era fácil. Ser Barristan está muerto por su culpa, además intentó matarme a mí, quiso matar a Daenerys, y a mi hijo con ella. ¿En qué momento su padre se había convertido en un monstruo?.

Quizá siempre lo fue...-

¿Siempre fue qué?- La voz de Tyrion sacó a Jaime de sus pensamientos.

El enano se acercó contoneándose al féretro y miró a Ser Barristan.

Murió como un caballero- Dijo Tyrion- Fue capaz de ponerse en pie y de asesinar a la Víbora Roja con una lanza que le atravesaba de lado a lado-

Ya sé lo que hizo- Dijo Jaime- No es necesario recordarlo-

Sé que lamentas su muerte- Tyrion miró a su hermano- Yo también lo hago, fue un buen compañero y un gran amigo. Sin él no habríamos llegado hasta aquí. Pero es hora de marcharse, no puedes pasar la noche aquí-

Sí que puedo hacerlo...

Vamos Jaime- Tyrion le cogió del brazo- Tienes que salor, él lo habría querido así-

Jaime miró una última vez a Ser Barristan. Lucía su armadura dorada, la que le había hecho famoso, y su rostro al fin aparentaba su edad avanzada. Adiós Lord Comandante- Pensó una última vez, y finalmente siguió a Tyrion.

Los dos hermanos emprendieron el camino de regreso a la fortaleza Roja. Quedaban pocas semanas para que Daenerys fuese al fin nombrada reina de Los Siete Reinos, y tras esto llegaría su boda... Esos días pasaron con gran ajetreo. Primero tuvieron que solucionar el asunto de la boda entre Jon y Margaery. Jaime temía que la joven Tyrell se negase a vivir en el Norte de la mano de Jon, pero cuando se conocieron la chica pareció satisfecha con su prometido. Fijaron la boda para dentro de varios meses en Invernalia, ya que al ser un enlace de tal magnitud, los reyes debían estar presentes y eso no sería posible hasta que el orden llegase a Desembarco del Rey.

También estaba presente el asunto de la Guardia Real. Con la muerte de Ser Barristan quedó vacante el puesto de Lord Comandante, el cual Daenerys quería entregar a Ser Jorah, pero el hombre no pudo aceptar ya que era el único miembro de la Casa Mormont vivo, y si no se casaba y tenía hijos, su apellido quedaría extinto. Por esta razón Jaime decidió que lo mejor sería nombrar a Ser Balon, un hombre de probado honor y coraje. El segundo miembro de la Guardia Real fue Ser Loras Tyrell, que viajó en persona desde Alto Jardín para solicitar su ingreso en la orden. El joven era un hábil espadachín y un mejor justador. Además representaba el ideal de caballero, algo apropiado para que la Guardia Real recuperase su gloria perdida. Ser Larraq y Ser Tumco Lho, los dos mejores reclutas de la Reina que fueron entrenados en Meereen ingresaron también en la Guardia de la Reina, para orgullo de Jaime. Los jóvenes habían alcanzado un grado de maestría muy alto con la espada, tanto que Jaime dudaba que hubiese más de diez caballeros en los Siete Reinos mejores que ellos, y aún podían mejorar mucho más La quinta capa la recibió Brienne de Tarth, la valiente joven que luchó en Invernalia, tras ser nombrada caballero por Jaime Lannister. Las otras dos capas fueron entregadas tras un combate cuerpo a cuerpo que organizó la reina, en el que participaron los mejores guerreros de Poniente. Los dos últimos que quedaron en pie fueron un norteño de mediana edad que luchaba en el ejército de Jon, Ser Arstan Holt y un bastardo de las Tierras de los Ríos, Ser Steffan Flores. Los dos valientes guerreros fueron honrados con la capa blanca. Así fueron nombrados los Siete de Daenerys, para gloria y orgullo de los Siete Reinos.

Tras esto vino el asunto más peliagudo, la ejecución de Tywin Lannister. Su señor padre había estado encerrado en una celda desde el día que Oberyn murió. A Jaime le resultaba difícil ver a su padre metido en una celda- Puedes matar a un león, pero encerrarlo y arrebatarle su orgullo era demasiado- Pensó el Lannister. La muerte de Tywin tuvo lugar diez días después del juicio. A ella asistieron los miembros del consejo, los siete guardias reales y Cersei, que al fin decidió salir de sus dependencias aunque a Jaime le molestaba que solo lo hiciese para ver morir a su padre.

El viejo león tenía un aspecto descuidado, con la ropa sucia y sin arreglar, además de haber perdido peso en esos diez días casi sin comer. Pese a todo lucía orgulloso y seguía aparentando el poder y la gloria que un día tuvo. Ni si quiera titubeó cuando la reina llegó montada sobre Drogon, y aterrizaba con la enorme bestia a pocos metros de él.

Lord Tywin de la casa Lannister- Enunció Daenerys- La justicia ha decidido que debéis ser condenado a morir y así lo haréis, ante los ojos de los dioses y los hombres. ¿Tenéis unas últimas palabras?-

Su padre asintió y dirigió su mirada hacia sus tres hijos, con los mismos ojos severos y acusadores que había utilizado tantas veces para reñirlos cuando eran pequeños.

El apellido es lo único que prevalece- Dijo sin aparentar temor- Ni el orgullo ni el honor importan, sólo importa la familia. Sois Lannister, no lo olvidéis-

El viejo león mantuvo la mirada fija en los ojos de Jaime durante unos segundos, para después girarse hacia la reina, sin decir nada más.

Yo Daenerys, de la casa Targaryen os sentencio a morir... _Dracarys- _Susurró a Drogon.

El dragón abrió la boca y una llamarada de color rojo oscuro engullió al león de los Lannister. Lord Tywin no gritó, no suplicó, simplemente se fue, orgulloso, como siempre había vivido. Jaime vio desaparecer a su padre, quisiendo creer que no sentía nada, pese a que en el fondo sabía que la muerte de su padre le atormentaría durante años.

Los días siguieron pasando tras la muerte de su padre. Daenerys decidió que, como Jaime sería rey y Tyrion ocuparía el puesto de mano, Roca Casterly sería para Cersei. En cuanto esa información llegó a su hermana, esta decidió partir ese mismo día, con la mayor discrección posible. Lord Varys le informó de esto a Jaime, que corrió hasta las puertas de la Fortaleza Roja cuando Cersei ya se estaba subiendo a la carroza.

Gracias...- Dijo su hermana al verle. Puede parecer una despedida un tanto escueta, pero a Jaime le pareció más que suficiente, más aún viniendo de Cersei Lannister.

Y tras estos días tan complicados al fin llegó el momento que tanto habían esperado. La ceremomia de coronación de Daenerys. Jaime fue a sus dependencias en busca de Daenerys. La encontró sentada en una silla, con Missandei peinando su largo cabello dorado con varias trenzas.

Estás preciosa- Dijo Jaime.

Y no mentía. La reina llevaba un largo vestido de color negro sin mangas, haciendo que destacase más aún sus bellos ojos y el color de su pelo. También es cierto que para Jaime Daenerys siempre estaba preciosa.

Tú también- Dijo Daenerys. Jaime llevaba puesta la armadura dorada de la casa Lannister.

La reina quería ocultarlo, pero lo cierto es que estaba nerviosa, Jaime se sentó a su lado, buscando reconfortarla, y allí se quedó hasta que llegó la hora de la coronación.

En el salón del trono ondeaban las banderas de las casas Targaryen y Lannister. Aún no era el día, pero Jaime pronto sería Rey junto a Dany. La reina había mandado volver a colocar los cráneos de dragón guardados en las catacumbas en el Gran Salón, por lo que la cabeza del mismo Balerion fue testigo del nombramiento de una nueva reina. Habían dispuesto una larga alfombra de color rojo que iba desde la puerta hasta el Trono, por lo que Daenerys caminó sobre ella acompañada por Jaime, ante los ojos de toda la nobleza de Desembarco del Rey. Los siete Guardias Reales custodiaban el Trono, mientras que el Septón supremo aguardaba junto a él. Daenerys subio lentamente las escaleras, ya sin Jaime, hasta situarse frente al trono. Cuando llegó hasta allí el Septón cogió la corona que llevaría Daenerys, una corona de ébano con rubíes incrustados, rojo y negro, los colores de su casa. Con la corona en sus manos el septón recitó...

_Que el Guerrero os de coraje y os proteja en estos tiempos peligrosos. Que el Herrero os de fuerza para soportar esta pesada carga y que la Vieja, ella que conoce el destino de todos los hombres, os muestre el camino que debéis recorrer y os guíe a través de los oscuros sitios que tenéis por delante. A la luz de los Siete, proclamo a Daenerys de la Casa Targaryen, Primera de su nombre, la que no arde, rompedora de cadenas, madre de dragones, Khalessi de los Dothraki,__Reina de los Ándalos, los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres, Señora de los Siete Reinos y protectora del Reino_. ¡LARGO SEA SU REINADO!-

¡LARGO SEA SU REINADO!- Exclamaron todos los presentes, para orgullo de Jaime-

La sala al completo estalló en aplausos. Daenerys era reina de los Siete Reinos. Trató de permanecer seria, con actitud regia, pero no pudo ocultar una leve sonrisa. Jaime sabía todo lo que había luchado para estar allí, y al fin lo había hecho. Comenzaba una etapa de gloria y progreso para Poniente, la vuelta de los dragones. Los días siguientes fueron días ajetreados. Dany nombró a los miembros de su consejo privado. Como ya había venido ejerciendo, Tyrion Lannister fue nombrado mano de la Reina. Lord Varys ocupó, como no podía ser de otro modo, el puesto de consejero de los rumores. Por recomendación de Jon, que aseguró que su candidato era un hombre muy capaz y leal, Samwell Tarly ocupó el puesto de Gran Maestre. Olenna Tyrell envió a su hijo Lord Mace, señor de Altojardín, para que se hiciese cargo del puesto de consejero de la Moneda. Ser Davos Seaworth fue nombrado consejero Naval, tal y como fue su deseo. Y finalmente Ser Jorah Mormont ocuparía el cargo de consejero de los Edictos, el cual se encargaba de hacer cumplir la justicia de la Reina. Este puesto le permitiría casarse y engendrar un heredero para su casa sin tener que dejar de servir a la reina.

Junto con el Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real, el Rey y la Reina, estas seis personas serían las encargadas de dirigir los Siete Reinos. En cuanto la mesa del consejo estuvo formada se pusieron a trabajar, con la vista puesta en la boda de Jaime y Daenerys, el momento que tanto tiempo llevaba esperando el caballero.

**DAENERYS**

Daenerys despertó con las primeras luces del alba. Al fin había llegado el día... En cuanto estuvo despierta mandó llamar a Missandei, para que la preparase el baño, la peinase y ayudara a ponerse el vestido. Estaba tan nerviosa como el día que fue nombrada reina. La tradición le impedía ver a Jaime hasta que no llegasen al Septo, y le estaba resultando difícil esperar, muy difícil... Daenerys salió de sus dependencias para dirigirse a la sala de baños. Allí la estaba esperando Missandei, con el agua casi hirviendo, como a ella le gustaba. Se metió en la bañera mientras la niña le hacía las trenzas que tanto le gustaban. Cuando finalmente estuvo preparada salió de la bañera para ponerse el vestido. Era largo y de color blanco, con pequeños detalles de colores negro y rojo- Si hubiese esperado un poco más para casarme se me notaría el embarazo- Se dijo- Pensó. Salió del Torreón de Maegor para que una carroza la recogiese y la llevase hasta el Septo de Baelor, donde tendría lugar el enlace.

Durante el trayecto recordó todo lo que había pasado hasta llegar hasta allí. Ya estuve casada una vez- Pensó Daenerys. Había estado casada con Drogo, por imposición de su hermano. Creía ser feliz con él, pero con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de que para Drogo ella era poco más que una esclava, a la que podía querer de cierto modo, pero como Jaime le había dicho, no se puede amar a una esclava, igual que no puedes amar a un mueble. Solo puedes querer a un igual, a alguien libre que elija que quiere estar contigo por su propia voluntad, no porque es lo que más le conviene. Como yo quiero a Jaime...- La carroza siguió su camino por las empedradas calles de Desembarco, escoltada por los siete Guardias Reales, que estaban imponentes con sus armaduras doradas. Daenerys sintió como la carroza se detenía. Ya hemos llegado- Pensó, mientras sentía como se le aceleraba el corazón. Bajó de la carroza para entrar en el Septo. Había miles de personas esperando alrededor para ver entrar a la reina, y todas estallaron en gritos de júbilo cuando pisó el suelo. Me quieren, me quieren como reina- Pensó Daenerys. Finalmente entró en el edificio. El interior del Gran Septo de Baelor tenía multitud de vidrieras de distintos colores, lo que hacía que, al ser atravesadas por la luz del Sol, brillasen llenando el interior de vivos colores. Era un espectáculo grandioso. Una larga alfombra de color rojo se extendía desde la puerta hasta el altar. Dany la siguió con la mirada y, al final de esta, esperando junto al altar, estaba Jaime Lannister. El caballero vestía una túnica larga del color dorado de los Lannister y, sobre su cabeza, la corona de Rey, que llevaría desde el momento en que Dany lo desposase- Realmente parece un rey- Pensó Dany, que no pudo ocultar su sonrisa. El Lannister llevaba en su espalda la larga capa que tendría que poner a Dany sobre sus hombros cuando la desposase.

Alteza- Ser Jorah le ofreció su brazo para llevarla al altar.

Daenerys se agarró a él y juntos se encaminaron hacia su prometido. - ¡Viva la reina!- Gritaban algunos- ¡Vivan los reyes!- Gritaban otros. Dany y Jorah siguieron avanzando hasta llegar hasta Jaime, quien tomó entonces el brazo de Daenerys con una sincera sonrisa. Juntos subieron las escaleras del altar- Solos tú y yo- Recordó la reina. Ante ellos esperaba el Septón supremo, que también sonreía.

Jaime hizo a Daenerys girarse y le puso su capa sobre los hombros con suma delicadeza, como mandaba la tradición. Entonces cogió su mano y el septón Supremo las unió con una cinta, mientras recitaba las palabras que los uniría para siempre.

Por la presente, proclamo solemnemente que Daenerys, de la Casa Targaryen, y Jaime, de la Casa Lannister son un solo corazón, una sola carne, y una sola alma. Y maldito todo aquel que ose interponerse entre ellos.

Dany sabía lo que venía entonces... Jaime cogió su rostro entre sus manos.

Con este beso yo te desposo-

Y la besó dulcemente mientras toda la sala estallaba en vítores. A Daenerys le recordó a su primer beso, en aquella terraza de Meereen... Al fin, tras todo lo que había pasado, podía decir que lo tenía todo... Era feliz.

La boda prosiguió con el banquete, en el que sirvieron más de cien platos distintos. La reina quiso que a la boda pudiese asistir el pueblo llano, así que ordenó que abriesen las puertas a todo el que quisiese entrar hasta que todas las mesas estuviesen llenas. Pasaron toda la tarde y parte de la noche comiendo, bebiendo y riendo. Tyrion le estuvo contando a Daenerys sus aventuras en los burdeles, Jon, Jaime y Jorah se juntaron para hablar de las batallas en las que habían combatido. Como Dany no podía beber al estar en cinta, se divertió viendo como los invitados empezaban a ser mucho más sinceros.

Entonces la Targaryen se puso en pie y alzó la voz.

Quiero escuchar las Lluvias de Castemere- Dijo dirigiéndose a los músicos.

Pero Dany...- Dijo Jaime en voz baja- Es una boda real, la casa Targarye...-

Es una boda real y yo soy Targaryen. Pero tú eres un Lannister, quiero que todos sepan que Lannister y Targaryen irán siempre de la mano-

Jaime asintió. Los músicos comenzaron a entonar la melodía de la casa Lannister. En otro tiempo odiada y casi temida por ella, ahora comenzaba a apreciar la pieza que narraba la destrucción de la casa Reyne, uno de los mayores triunfos de Tywin Lannister.

And who are you, the proud lord said, that I must bow so low? Comenzaron a cantar los bardos, narrando el desafío de Lord Reyne a Tytos Lannister, el padre de Tywin. Only a cat of a different coat, that's all the truth I know.

La casa Reyne había osado desafiar a la casa Lannister, de la que eran vasallos. Según le había explicado Tyrion, Tytos era un hombre de buen corazón, pero también era ingenuo y débil, haciendo que su familia perdiese el poder que llevaba años ganando. Cuando Tywin alcanzó la edad suficiente tomó las riendas de su casa y desafió a todos los vasallos que se habían ido sublevando- El león a despertado- Dijeron algunos hombres sabios.  
In a coat of gold or a coat of red, a lion still has claws, And mine are long and sharp, my lord, as long and sharp as yours Muchos se rindieron cuando recibieron la amenaza de Tywin y volvieron a prestar juramento. Pero no así Lord Reyne. And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that Lord of Castamere, But now the rains weep o'er his hall, with no one there to hear. Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall, and not a soul to hear.

Tywin Lannister marchó sobre Castemere, hogar ancestral de la casa Reyne, y lo redujo a cenizas, matando a todos los que allí se resguardaban.

Cuando los bardos entonaron la última nota, Dany miró a Jaime, que parecía emocionado. Puede que esté recordando a su padre- Pensó Dany. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amado. Jaime la abrazó para acercarla más.

\- Gracias- Le susurró. Dany sabía que a Jaime le resultaba importante seguir manteniendo el nombre de su casa, y que Dany decidiese entonar las Lluvias de Castemere el día de su boda era un gesto decisivo.

Cuando ya habían pasado muchas horas desde que se había puesto el Sol, Daenerys empezó a los invitados murmurar hablando del encamamiento. Ya había escuchado que en Poniente era tradición que los invitados a una boda llevasen a los recién casado a su dormitorio desnudándolos por el camino. Por suerte para ella su marido- Que ya podía llamar así a Jaime por fin- se negó categóricamente a que hubiese ningún encamamiento y, tras despedirse de los invitados, Jaime y ella abandonaron el recinto. En cuanto estuvieron solos Jaime la cogió en brazos entre risas para llevarla así a sus aposentos. El Lannister estaba un poco bebido, por lo que se tropezó varias veces, en las que Daenerys pensó que se iba a caer con ella en brazos. Pero al final, contra todo pronóstico, llegaron sanos y salvos a su habitación en el Torreón de Maegor. Jaime la dejó caer sobre la cama y comenzaron a desvestirse con dificultad, mientras se besaban apasionadamente

¿Te he dicho alguna vez que te quiero?- Preguntó el Lannister, más sentimental que de costumbre debido al vino-

No las suficientes- Dijo Dany, antes de besarle de nuevo- Pero tendrás mucho tiempo para hacerlo ahora que eres mi esposo-

También soy tu Rey- Dijo Jaime riendo.

¿Ah sí?- Dijo Daenerys subiéndose sobre Jaime- ¿Y qué es lo que ordena mi rey?-

Y como tantas otras noches, Jaime solo quería una cosa cuando Daenerys estaba sobre él.

_Dracarys-_

León y dragón volvieron a ser uno, como tantas otras noches. Ellos aún no lo sabían, pero juntos llevarían a los Siete Reinos a una etapa de prosperidad, convirtiendo a la Reina Dragón en una de las figuras más queridas y respetadas de la historia de Poniente.

**Y AL FIN LLEGÓ EL FINAL. COMO YA AVISÉ, AÚN QUEDA UN CAPÍTULO A MODO DE EPÍLOGO EN EL QUE TRATARÉ DE CERRAR TODOS LOS CABOS SUELTOS QUE PUEDAN QUEDAR. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI FIC, HE DISFRUTADO MUCHO ESCRIBIÉNDOLO.**

**HE ACTUALIZADO EL CAPÍTULO AÑADIENDO UNAS LÍNEAS MÁS A LA BODA DE JAIME Y DANY**


	39. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Diez años habían pasado desde la boda de Jaime y Daenerys. Meses después nació su primer hijo, el heredero de la casa Targaryen, cuando el invierno ya había llegado a la capital. Al ser Daenerys la última Targaryen reconocida, habían decidido que los hijos que tuviesen serían llamados Targaryen, ya que el apellido Lannister podía perpetuarse a través de Jaime. Este hijo, su primogénito, nació varón y tuvo como nombre Rhaegar, Rhaegar Targaryen, como el hermano de la reina. Pese al frío que traía el duro invierno propio de Poniente, el príncipe crecía sano y alegre, para orgullo y regocijo de sus padres. Aquel invierno duró seis años, los cuales fueron especialmente duros debido a las guerras que lo habían precedido. Pero ese invierno terminó, y tras el invierno llegó el verano. Ese primer año de verano Daenerys dio a luz a la princesa Alysanne, que al igual que su hermano también heredó el pelo plateado de su madre y los ojos verdes de su padre.

Con la llegada del verano los reyes comenzaron las grandes obras que tenían pensadas dejar como legado. Comenzaron con la remodelación de Desembarco del Rey. Los barrios más ricos estaban bien asfaltados y disponían de buenas canalizaciones, pero los barrios más pobres, especialmente la zona del lecho de pulgas estaban en condiciones deplorables. Derribaron muchos edificios, con el objetivo de ensanchar las calles, empedrarlas y hacer que llegase el alcantarillado. Excavaron nuevos pozos en estos mismos barrios, ya que simplemente con hacer que llegase agua potable a estas zonas se reducían en gran medida las epidemias que asolaban la ciudad en ocasiones.

Daenerys siguió fiel a su idea de gobernar con el amor en lugar de con el miedo. Pronto se hicieron habituales sus paseos por los barrios más pobres de Desembarco del Rey, pese a que la Guardia Real, sus consejeros e incluso el propio Jaime lo desaconsejaban. La reina quería mostrarse cercana, escuchando los problemas de su gente de primera mano. Gracias a esto, pronto se convirtió en una reina muy querida y respetada.

Los reyes también cogieron como costumbre visitar a todos los señores de los Siete Reinos cada cierto tiempo, para prevenir posibles conflictos. Viajaban a veces solos, montados en Drogon y Viserion y otras veces realizaban los viajes con todo su séquito. Jaime había pasado de ser odiado por la mayor parte del reino a ganarse el respeto de muchos, aunque jamás conseguiría hacer que se olvidase del todo el nombre del Matarreyes.

En cuanto al Norte, Jon y Margaery se casaron en Invernalia, conviertiéndose Margaery en señora del castillo. Daenerys sabía que Sansa no estaba satisfecha con la situación y por ello decidió legitimar a Gendry, un hijo bastardo del Rey Robert, y entregarle la mano de Sansa Stark. De este modo Lady Sansa terminó como señora de Bastion de Tormentas, uno de los mejores castillos de Poniente.

En cuanto a Jaime y Dany, todos coincidían en que desde Jaehaerys I y su hermana Alysanne nunca había habido un matrimonio que gobernara en Poniente manteniendo una relevancia similar entre marido y mujer. Es cierto que Daenerys era la que se sentaba en el trono, y a la que se acudía en última instancia para tomar las decisiones. Pero Jaime también se ocupaba de asuntos de gran relevancia, y Daenerys consultaba con él todas las decisiones que tomaba, para que ambos gobernasen en consenso.

Esto era debido a la gran complicidad que existía entre ambos. Daenerys siempre había sentido en que no podía confiar en nadie hasta que conoció a Jaime, mientras que el Lannister no había conocido el verdadero amor hasta que llegó junto a Dany. Ambos construyeron su vida y su personalidad entorno al otro, y por ello nunca dejaron de amarse.

Solos tú y yo- Solía decir Jaime. Y al final había resultado tener razón. Lo habían conseguido los dos.

**AHORA SÍ HA LLEGADO EL FINAL.** **ESPERO QUE HAYÁIS DISFRUTADO CON ESTE FIC. QUIZÁ CON EL TIEMPO RETOQUE ALGÚN CAPÍTULO, HACIENDO LIGEROS CAMBIOS, PERO LA HISTORIA HA SIDO ESTA. AGRADECERÍA QUE DEJÁSEIS VUESTRAS REVIEWS OPINANDO SOBRE MI HISTORIA, PARA CORREGIR LOS FALLOS QUE HAYA PODIDO TENER, PARTES QUE NO OS HAYAN GUSTADO, INCOHERENCIAS QUE PUEDA HABER DEJADO O DIÁLOGOS QUE PODRÍAN HABERSE DADO Y PUEDA AÑADIR CORRIGIENDO LOS CAPÍTULOS. **

**POR MI PARTE, SALVO ESTAS CORRECCIONES, PUEDO DECIR QUE... **

**AHORA MI GUARDIA HA TERMINADO**


End file.
